Naruto: The Next God of Shinobi
by Dragon6
Summary: At five years old, Naruto unleashes the Kyuubi's chakra and slaughters the mob that attempted to kill him. Having little choice, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, takes in Naruto and trains him. Will the Yondaime legacy become the next 'God?
1. Unleashing the Reason

**_Chapter 1_**: Unleashing the Reason

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard through the dark streets of Konohagakure. The person had been running hard for a long time. He was just sleeping in his apartment dreaming of ramen when they kicked in his door. He shot out of bed and attempted to escape. One of those attackers saw him and launched a kunai at him. The small knife was still lodged into his shoulder. He stopped for a second but knew that he could not stay for long.

What had he done to deserve such treatment from this village? He was born here just like everyone else yet he was singled out. His own village cursed his existence and he did not know why. He had done nothing wrong. He was just a five year of boy who had a dream of being Hokage. Why did they hate him so much? He heard the voices of his attackers and began to move when someone appeared in front of him.

"There you are you little demon!" the man snarled. He kicked him in the chest, driving the air out of his little body. He hit the wall with such impact that he spat up blood. He struggled to stand but his attention was to the mob that finally caught up to him.

"Please," he begged. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong it said, you've killed our loved ones." Shouted one

"I've lost my son because of you." Another shouted.

"You should have been killed the day that you were born." Someone roared

"I… I don't… know what you are talking about." He said. He suddenly screamed in pain as another kunai was lodged into his other shoulder. The mob started to grab glass and rocks. They threw the harmful objects at him. They didn't care that it hit him. They didn't care that he cried. He raised his arms to shield himself but it was useless.

_'Why aren't they stopping? Why isn't anyone coming to help me? Why do they hate me? Why? Why? WHY?'_

**_'Destroy them,'_**

_'What?'_

**_'Destroy them, eliminate them, and tear the flesh from their bones!'_**

_"Who are you?'_

**_'Look at what they've done! They deserve to die! Unleash you rage, unleash your anger, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!!!'_**

The young boy let loose an inhumane roar that stopped the mob. The roar could be heard throughout the village. The mob watched as a red chakra engulfed the small blond. His cuts began to heal at amazing speeds. The red chakra took the form of a fox.

"It's the Kyuubi, he's unleashing the Kyuubi!" a female shouted. One of them ran at the boy, hoping to end his life but he never reached. He felt to the ground, blood spraying from his throat. Every one watched in horror as the boy's hand was covered in his blood. He glared at the rest of them. He charged at the mob, not giving them the time to run.

--

Three figures ran on the roofs of houses. Each had a mask on their face and a sword strapped to their back. They were responding to the blast of chakra they felt earlier. As they ran on the rooftops, one of them saw a blood spray on the ground. They landed on the ground and investigated it. They found more blood and saw that it led into an alleyway. When they entered it, a horror awaited them.

They gasped at what they saw. Blood was everywhere, coating the whole alley. Bodies and limbs decorated the ground. They all looked like they were attacked by several beasts. In the middle of it all, was a small boy. His whole body was covered in blood. One of the ninja reached for his sword when he recognized him but was stopped by the leader. He looked at the boy's eyes. They were in shock. He kept looked at his hand and had a very confused and scared look on his face.

The leader, who had silver hair that stood up, approached the bloody child. He knelt to his level and looked him in the eye. The small boy flinched and attempted to get away.

"Wait a minute, I'm not here to hurt you." He told him

"No, you'll attack me like they did." He shouted

"I promise you that I won't. Just relax, you can trust me. What happened here and why are you covered in blood?" That stopped the boy in his tracks. He looked back at the mutilated bodies. He then looked back at his hands.

"D-Did I do this? I don't remember. They threw things at me and after that," the boy began to freak out. He grabbed his head and screamed. "What is happening to me?" The silver haired man shot forward quickly and placed his hand on the child's head. The little boy stopped screamed and suddenly felt over. The man watched as tears fell from the little boy's eyes. The man sighed sadly.

_'Minato-sensei, I'm so sorry. Look at what they have done to your son!'_

--

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a drinker. He enjoyed a good smoke and enjoyed his student's literature. He rarely drank as it was a very depressing thing to do. However, tonight it would be a different story. He had just returned from the hospital where he just finished visiting a boy he thought of like a grandson, Naruto Uzumaki.

The report that his ANBU had told him disturbed him greatly. He, like several others, felt the wave of chakra that was released and knew what type of chakra it was. He had sent for Jiraiya in case the seal was weakening but he knew that it wasn't the boy's fault. To think, that these people would attack a five year old within his home. It made his blood boil and did not feel sorry for those who died.

Still, the fact was that Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra and the council was in an uproar about it. Several called for his death while a certain war hawk attempted to get him. He unleashed a large amount of his killer intent within that room that he put one council member in the hospital. He stormed out of the council room and grabbed some sake on his way to his office, telling his receptionist not to disturb him.

He took a sip from his saucer when there was a knock at his door.

"I said that I do not wish to be disturbed." Hiruzen said

"Sarutobi, we need to talk. Please, allow us entry." The old man sighed as he knew who was behind the door.

"Enter!" The door opened to reveal just who he thought it was. They were his old teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. "Esteem members of the council, what else can I do for you tonight?" he asked sarcastically

"Don't make us into enemies, Hiruzen. We have been teammates for too long for it to end." Homura said

"Just teammates huh, glad to know that our time together didn't make us friends."

"Sarutobi, stop this! I know that you care for the boy but you cannot just sweep this under the rug." Koharu injected

"You want me to either kill the boy or create a weapon. Sorry if I am acting crabby about it." He snarled

"What would you have us do then? As soon as word gets out about this, his life will be in danger. Minato would not want his son to be killed by the very people he protected." Homura said

"Do you think I don't know that?" Hiruzen snapped. He slammed the saucer on his desk. He looked out to the village. "I swore to his father as he laid there dying that I would protect him. I've feel that I have failed him." He said sadly

"Not all of us see the boy as the demon. He is a shinning hope but this must be taken care of." Koharu said softly. Hiruzen sighed and looked out his window. He stood straight and turned to his former teammates.

"I shall take responsibility for Naruto myself." He informed them. Koharu and Homura shocked at that statement.

"What do you mean by that statement." Asked Koharu

"I shall take Naruto in, I shall train him in the arts and along the way, help him control his demon." He said

"That is insane! You can't do that!" Homura shouted

"I refuse to kill the boy and I would burn this village to the ground before I allow Danzo to take him. I will not be questioned about this. As of today, Naruto Uzumaki is under my care. Anyone who has a problem with that will be dealt with personally by me." He shouted back. The two glared at each other for a while before Koharu spoke.

"If this is your wish Hiruzen." She said

"Koharu!" Homura exclaimed

"No, I have no reason to doubt your judgment. If you believe that this is best, then I will not stop you. The council will be informed of your decision." She said. Hiruzen said nothing nor did he thank them. He walked pass them and out his office. He had to inform Naruto of the change his life will take.

--

Naruto awakened to the vision of white. He groaned as he tried to move. His body protested but he ignored it. He forced himself into a sitting position and attempted to get his bearings.

"You've awakened, that's a good sign." Naruto turned to the sound and smiled at who he saw.

"Old man," he cheered. Hiruzen smiled at him. Suddenly he got quiet and looked at his grandfather figure. "I'm in the hospital again, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so Naruto. What do you remember about last night?" he asked. The young boy went into deep thought.

"I was sleeping, dreaming about ramen," he began. Hiruzen smiled at that as he was not the only one who liked the boy. "That's when I heard me door get kicked in. I knew that it may have been some villagers along with some ninjas so I tried to get away. One of them caught as I was jumping out and hit me with a kunai. I ran for a while but they cornered me. They started to throw rocks and glass bottles. I was getting cut badly and then there was a voice."

"Voice, what voice?"

"It was a scary voice. It told me to do bad things. It yelled at me and that's when everything is a blank. When I came to… there was blood and guts everywhere. I thought it was those men with animals for faces but then I saw that I was covered in blood. Did I… Did I kill those people old man?" The aged man looked at the boy and sighed. He knew that he could no longer keep his dark secret from him.

"I sorry to say Naruto that you did." He said

"Then, I am a monster." Naruto said sadly

"No, you are not. They are the monsters for trying to kill you." Hiruzen explained

"Why do they hate me grandpa?" Naruto cried

"Do you trust me Naruto?" the small boy nodded at him. "You remember the story about the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, the Yondaime kicked its ass and killed him."

"Well, that is only half true. The Yondaime did kick his ass as you say but he could not kill him." Naruto gave him a confused look. "The Kyuubi is nothing but raw chakra and evil intent. It is a beast that has lived for years and only wreaks havoc when the world is plunged into evil. Despite the Yondaime's great skill he was not able to kill the beast. He could only seal him, in the body of a newborn." Naruto was amazed by that. That's when something clicked in his head. He wasn't stupid like people thought. It just took a while for him to process things.

"That newborn he place the Kyuubi in, it's me isn't it?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded slowly. "But why was I chosen?"

"This is why I asked you if you trust me. I cannot tell you that information." Naruto looked ready to shout at him but he was stopped by the Sandaime. "I cannot tell you because of the increased danger that you would be in." Seeing Naruto's confusion, he continued. "The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze is his name, had many enemies. Image if word got out that he used you to seal the Kyuubi? They would think that you were weapon left by him to protect the village. They would do anything to have you killed." Naruto froze at that statement. It was bad enough that the village wanted him dead but other villages trying to take his life was an eye opener.

"I understand, I guess." Hiruzen chuckled at the sour tone but he quickly gained Naruto's attention.

"Now listen, because last night it will be too dangerous for you in your home. I would have waited until you reached seven before sending you to the academy but we must start your training right now. For this day forward, you shall be my student." He said

"Really?" Naruto asked in joy. He started to jump up and down on the bed in celebration. "All right, I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage."

"You still what to be Hokage?" he asked

"Well yeah, I going to have to find a new reason for being the Hokage but I'm still going to take that hat from you." Hiruzen looked at this boy in amazement.

_'Even after everything he's been through, his will is still so strong.'_ He smiled at his future student. "Well Naruto, let's get you out of here."

"Right!" Naruto threw the covers off him and looked for his clothes. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held for him not.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: This story was original the idea of Sarutobifan45. The plot was that the villagers forced Naruto to unleash the Kyuubi chakra much earlier in the series. Because of this Sarutobi takes it on himself to train and protect him. Sarutobifan45 didn't have the time to do his story, so I have adopted the story with his/hers blessing. This will be different for Sarutobi's original work but I do not take the credit for the idea as it belongs to him. So I hope that you guys enjoy it and to his old reviewers, I hope you enjoy it too.


	2. The Training Begins

**_Chapter 2_**: The Training Begins

Hiruzen led Naruto to a small room within the Hokage Mansion. The room was fairly big and offered the things that his old apartment with the exception of a bathroom and kitchen. Naruto just looked around his new home and took everything in.

"So, how do you like it?" Hiruzen asked

"It's really cool. Are you sure that I won't be a bother?" Naruto asked

"Not at all," Hiruzen looked to his left as an ANBU member appeared next to him. He whispered something which made him nod. The ANBU disappeared and Hiruzen turned his attention back to Naruto. "Naruto, I have something to take care of. Get yourself situated and get some rest. If you need anything, ask my daughter. She is down the hall with my grandson."

"Ok," Naruto said. Hiruzen left and Naruto was alone again. He dropped his bags and fell on the bed. He decided that some sleep wasn't a bad idea.

--

The Sandaime sat and faced the clan heads and council. He wasn't surprised to see them there as word would have gotten around about his taking in Naruto.

"So, you've summoned me here. What is it that you wish from me?" Hiruzen asked

"We would like you to explain your reasons for taking in young Uzumaki." Fugaku Uchiha demanded

"Straight off the bat as always," the old Kage muttered

"Enough Sarutobi, the council will like to know your reasons for taking the boy." Homura said

"I would watch your tone elder. I still lead this village. If you wish to challenge my authority then stand and face me." Hiruzen threaten

"Sandaime, please, we would like to know." Hiashi asked

"As you wish, I am taking Naruto on as a student. I will train him in controlling his power." He explained

"Are you mad!? You would teach him how to use that beast chakra!?" Fugaku shouted

"Even I have to agree, you've gone out of line." Inoichi added

"And exactly how have I done that? I've all ready told you all that I will not kill him. I've also said that I would never give him to Danzo. He is not a weapon but a boy who bears a burden that none of you cowards would ever handle." Several members shouted in rage at Hiruzen's words.

"How dare you," started Fugaku but he was cut off when Hiruzen stood and hit them all with killing intent.

"Be silent or I will strike you down myself!" he ordered. Everyone had never seen him so angry. They took him seriously and followed his order. "I can only think about what Minato thinks of all of you right now. He gave his life for this village and all he wanted was the boy to be seen as the hero that he is. You have all spat on his grave with your treatment of his legacy!" Some had their head down in shame. "Yes, I understand that what I may be doing is totally insane but what do you think will happen again if he doesn't learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra? Are you willing to place the villagers in danger?"

"Are you saying that we are to blame?" asked a council member

"It wasn't just a mob of villagers this time; there were ninjas that attacked him." Hiruzen stated

"None of our clans would dare," Choza began but Hiruzen threw a folder at him. He looked in it and gulped.

"Yes, among the dead was a Chuunin from your clan as well as a Genin from the Inuzuka clan. I guess I should punish both of you for not reigning in your members." Hiruzen threaten

"Fine then, so what do you plan on teaching him?" asked Fugaku

"Self defense, tactics and chakra control for a start. I will not allow the boy to be a target any more. Anything else I teach him is none of your business." He said causing Fugaku to growl. Many of the council still looked displease with him but he looked at them with swaying. Hiashi stood up and faced him.

"Well, the Hyuuga clan will support you but know that he is your responsibility. If this happens again, then we will go to the daimyo." He stated

"I understand. If there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Hiruzen stood and walked out of the room, leaving several un-happy people.

--

The next day Naruto was with Hiruzen in a private training ground. Hiruzen was dressed in a black ninja outfit with a brown karate top. Naruto was dressed similar to him but his top was a dark orange.

"Ok Naruto before we begin, I need to go over some things with you. From now on, you will refer to me as sensei. Also, I want you to give it your all. I will have no whining or complaining. The second you do I will punish you. Am I clear?" Hiruzen asked seriously

"Hai sensei, I will do as you command." Naruto said with equal seriousness. Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Good, now drop and give me twenty."

"Hai!" Naruto dropped to the ground and did twenty push-ups. After that, Hiruzen had him do several other exercises including sit-ups, jumping jacks and squats. Naruto did each one without complaint and wasn't even sweating. Hiruzen was amazed at the boy's stamina.

"Are you warmed up yet?" he asked

"Yes sensei!" Naruto replied

"Good, stand by my side." Naruto did as he was told and stood by him. "Get about two feet to my right." Naruto moved two feet away from him. "Good, now you will follow my every movement. Watch and observe as I do this kata." Naruto stood and watched as Hiruzen went through a Taijutsu form. When it was over, he returned to where he started and commanded Naruto to follow. Naruto did just that. He made a lot of mistakes and butchered the kata but Hiruzen was patient and worked with him. After an hour and a half of forms, Hiruzen started with his control.

He told Naruto to stay still and make sure that the leaf stayed on his forehead. It was a challenge for Naruto who was always active. He never did like sitting still. The leaf fell over several times which frustrated Naruto greatly. Again, Hiruzen was patient with him. He even joined him in this exercise and explained it to him. This exercise continued for two hours.

After that, they went back into forms. Naruto did the kata again. He still made mistakes but not as many as before. Hiruzen did correct him for each mistake and explained that each strike should be done like he meant it. He even showed Naruto how he wanted him to punch to the maximum effect. It would be around noon when he called for a break. The two sat under a tree and rested. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and saw that he was finally winded. Still, he knew that he would be ready soon.

_'Sometimes, getting old sucks.'_ He thought. He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know why I'm training you?" he asked

"You want me to control the Kyuubi right?" Naruto said

"Part of it is so that you can have control of the Kyuubi but that isn't the only reason. I want you to be prepared for when I place you into the ninja academy in three years. Most of your training will consist of Taijutsu, chakra control and tactics. If you surprise me, I may teach you one or two jutsus."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed

"Calm down, the techniques will not be that powerful but they will be useful but you have to earn them Naruto. I will not give you anything else unless you earn it. Is that understood?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes sensei, I will strive to do right by you." Hiruzen laughed and ruffled his hair. He now understood why Jiraiya liked training the hard workers. Geniuses were too easy to teach. It was a mistake he made when he took a team of his own. He had ignored Jiraiya in favor of Orochimaru because of the boy's natural talent. Tsunade took a field that he had no experience in so left her to her own vices. He sighed and stood up.

"Break time is over; let us continue with today's training."

--

It would be two months since Naruto moved in with the Sarutobi family. He had gotten to know the old man's daughter, Toshiko, and was glad that she did not view him like many others did. At first, he thought it was because of the old man was there but she took him aside and the two talked. He was very happy to know that she saw him as the hero the Yondaime wanted him to be. He was also close to one year old Konohamaru. The two hit it off as Konohamaru found Naruto's whisker mark interesting. He knew that the old man had a son but he currently wasn't in the village. He had asked Toshiko about that but she told him not to ask.

Speaking of the old man, training with him had been a very hard and tiring. He was a strict enforcer who did as he said. He remembered when he had gotten out of line and he had him clean the Inuzuka's dog kennels by himself. Still, it was worth it as he felt himself starting to get it. The forms were beginning to get easier and his muscles began to remember how each punch, kick and block was done. The leaf exercise was starting to get there but it was still very hard for him. Still, it did get him to focus more.

Right now, he was at the Hokage tower. The old man was doing paperwork while he sat still. Hiruzen had told him that this was an exercise in observation. He explained that a great ninja observes the situation instead of rushing into something that he knows nothing about. He added that many missions had ended in failure because there was a lack of information or lack of observation. Naruto found the exercise boring but did as he was told. Suddenly the door opened and a man was ushered in. He was definitely a noble and definitely a Hyuuga by his eyes. He carried himself as a high figure in the world. Naruto just thought he was a snob.

He looked on as he and the old man spoke. He continued to observe everything around him with clear boredom. He turned back to the noble and noticed that his hands didn't look as delicate as many noblemen he saw. They looked rigid and there was a small case of callous on his hand. Observing further, he saw that the man was always alert, too alert for a noble. When the discussion was over, the man bowed and left the office. Once out, Naruto turned to Hiruzen.

"Hey sensei, was that guy a ninja?" he asked

"What makes you say that Naruto?"

"At first, I thought he was like all those other Hyuugas that I've seen before but his hands show signs of heavy training. There was also the fact that he seemed guarded and alert even with the four mask guys you have hidden." He explained

"Four, what makes say that I have four mask guys in this office?" Hiruzen asked

"There's one outside the window, the other is hidden in the corner near the window and there are two guarding the door under what looks like a Genjutsu." Hiruzen smiled at his student and was very impressed with him.

"Very good Naruto, that was very good observation. To answer your question, yes that man was Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan. He is one of the village's strongest ninjas. In fact, most of the Hyuuga nobles are ninjas." That surprised Naruto greatly. "Today, we are going to spar and we will put this little exercise to the test."

"Yes sensei."

--

Naruto and Hiruzen faced each other. Naruto looked at the man who had been training him for these past two months. He watched as he slipped into a fighting stance. Naruto took a similar stance and looked at his opponent carefully.

_'Ok, he's much older than me so he can't be faster than me. That stance he has is set so that he could use his power. So if I move fast enough, then I can win this fight.'_ He thought.

"Are you ready Naruto?" he asked

"Yes," he said and prepared himself to charge.

"Attack!" Hiruzen ordered and Naruto took off. He was in striking distance as Hiruzen threw a punch at him. Naruto saw the punch a mile away and dodged to his left. He quickly threw a punch of his own that would have scored him a hit. Hiruzen caught the punch to Naruto's surprise and hit the blond with a back fist. Naruto flew in the air by the blow but flipped himself back into his stance.

Hiruzen was on top of him and struck him with a knee that forced the air from his lungs. He was forced to the ground by an elbow. Naruto struggled to stand while Hiruzen back off. He waited until Naruto got his breath back and he sat up.

"Now, what happened to you?" Hiruzen asked Naruto

"I… underestimated… you… sensei." He said

"And why did you underestimate me?"

"I went with the fact that you were older and your stance was used for power not speed. I thought that if I was fast enough that I could hit you."

"I figured that much. I'm Hokage for a reason Naruto. I may be old but I haven't lost my step. Also I have fought in three wars so my experience is limitless. What you must learn is that first observations are not always right. In a fight, your first observations can change in a flash and if you're not ready for it, then you will die. Do you understand Naruto?"

"I think I do." Naruto answered

"Good, now let us continue. Remember do not count on your first observations. You have until dinner time to land a hit." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and slipped into his stance. Hiruzen followed his lead and commanded him to attack. Naruto charged and engaged him. Naruto never landed a hit on the old man but he did gain a value lesson for which would save his life in the future.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh just to let you know, I update every Friday.


	3. The Reality of a Hokage

**_Chapter 3_**: The Reality of a Hokage

Hiruzen stood on the earth made poles. He held a staff in a defensive stance and awaited Naruto's attack. He looked all around him as many clones of Naruto surrounded him, staffs ready for attack. Naruto ordered the attack and struck. Hiruzen defeated the first wave easily but he realized that it was only used for cover. He blocked the stab that came from within the smoke and spun around to destroy another clone.

Naruto didn't give up as he continued to use the smoke as a way to attack and lashed out at Hiruzen. The old man countered every attack with some ease but he was almost struck from below. He grabbed the staff and pulled Naruto up. Once in his face, he kicked him into the tip of a staff which dispelled him. He sensed more attacks coming from below and jumped in the air. Waiting for him for him were two Naruto ready to strike.

They both brought their staffs down on the old man's staff. Hiruzen winced a little but gave it little thought as two more Naruto jumped at him, intending to catch him in the gut. Hiruzen spun his to break out of the stalemate he had. He smashed his staff into one Naruto that disappeared in a puff of smoke and kicked the other Naruto that also disappeared. As he came down, he raised his staff in the air. He landed and drove the butt of his staff into one of the earth poles. Several other staffs shot up from the ground and destroyed the poles and the clones.

Once the dust settled, there were no more poles other than his. Naruto was struggling to free himself as one of the poles caught his shirt. Hiruzen took some deep breaths and sat down on the pole. He looked at his student and smiled.

"He almost had you that time Sarutobi. Perhaps you are getting too old to be sparring with such a young child." Spoke the staff.

"Perhaps you're right my old friend but I get some joy out of these spars. He is only six and he has progressed so far." Hiruzen said.

"Agreed, he is as hard working as his father." Said the staff. An eye appeared and looked at Hiruzen. "I've been meaning to ask, are you going to have him tap into his tenant's chakra?"

"I have not found a safe way to do so. I tried meditation and he has access his mental world but it was only for a short time. He doesn't truly focus on it as he gets bored very easily."

"Do you think it's wise for him to even try?"

"Wise, no but it is necessary. While I am glad that Jiraiya's scan of the seal is positive, he will need to learn how to use that chakra at some point. Minato was a crafty man and didn't do things for no reason."

"Quite right," Naruto was able to free himself but fell on his butt. He held it in pain, making Hiruzen and the staff chuckle. "Well, if there is nothing else Sarutobi, I will take my leave. If you do plan on allowing him to sign the contract, please summon me so we can work out a deal."

"Of course Enma, I shall call you." Hiruzen said and bowed. The staff suddenly turned into a man size ape. The ape did a hand seal and disappeared. Hiruzen stood up and jumped off the pole to check on his student.

--

Another year had passed making Naruto seven years of age. His skills in Taijutsu, tactics and Ninjutsu had grown greatly. He had taught the Kawarimi no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu. As Jiraiya scan had reported, Naruto's coils were massive and produced more chakra than anyone in the village. Sarutobi knew that this would be used to hold the boy back so he taught him the Kage Bunshin technique. It was the perfect technique for him as he doubted Naruto would ever get tired from using it. He felt that it was time for the boy to join the academy.

However, the council had a problem with that decision or rather the Uchiha clan had a problem with that decision. They had called an emergency meeting to discuss it. Hiruzen sat beside the elders and had everyone seated.

"It has come to my attention that there is a problem with Naruto Uzumaki joining the academy." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, I feel that it is unfair that he joins the academy. He has had special training and will be more advanced than the other students." Fugaku stated.

"Care to explain that Uchiha-san?"

"I know from my sources that you have taught the boy the Kage Bunshin Jutsu." Fugaku explained. That sent warning bells in Hiruzen's head.

"Have you been spying on me and my family Uchiha? That could be considered treason!" Hiruzen spat.

"That is not what I said. My sources have told me about what you have taught the boy. It is a B-rank Kinjutsu that should not have been taught to a six year old." Fugaku argued.

"Is this true Hiruzen?" asked Homura.

"Yes, I did teach the boy the technique. However, it was a good reason that I did." Hiruzen stated.

"Sorry to say Hokage-sama, I don't see a good reason for showing a six year old a Kinjutsu." Shibi said.

"I agree. What reason did you have to teach him such a jutsu?" Inoichi asked.

"I assume that you have all read Jiraiya's report of the seal?" He got several nods. "If you continued to read, you would have seen that Naruto's chakra coils are the largest in the village. The reason behind it is because Minato's seal allows the Kyuubi's chakra to leak into Naruto chakra network so his coils were adjusted to deal with the other chakra source. The regular Bunshin Jutsu was beyond him even if he learned chakra control exercises. In our training, I showed him the Ki Nobori no Shugyō and he still couldn't control his chakra to do the Bunshin."

"Still, that is still a dangerous technique for a child. It was very irresponsible of you Hokage-sama." Hiashi stated. Hiruzen knew that he was not really siding with Fugaku but making a point. He smiled at the council which put them on edge.

"Then would you like a demonstration to place your worries to rest?" he asked them. They mumbled and murmured before placing their attention back to Hiruzen.

"What do you mean?" asked Fugaku.

"Come by the stadium tomorrow and all your questions and worries will be put to rest. Trust me, you will not be disappointed."

--

Naruto was happily on his way to Ichiraku's for a celebration. He was given a ton of money as a reward for his performance today. While he didn't know why the council was there, he figured out that it was another shaft job they were planning. The looks of the Uchiha clan leader and several other council members told him everything he needed to know. Now, he was on the way to celebrate. He turned to see smoke coming from a different direction. Curious, he made his way to the sight. When he got there, he saw a huge house ablaze. He turned to go get help when he heard the screams of two people.

He was torn as he knew that he should go get some help but it would be too late and the people would be dead. Decision finalized, Naruto rushed into the burning house. He covered his mouth and kept his head low so that he wouldn't get smoke in his lungs. He moved toward the sound of screams and moved quickly. Reaching a room, he kicked the door down and saw two people hugging each other. Naruto looked at them and saw that they didn't have much time. He created several clones and pulled something from out his pocket.

Outside, several Konoha ninja attempted to get into the house. A young nine year old girl attempted to get into the house but was held back by her uncle. Suddenly there was an explosion that blew out the front of the house. Naruto and two of his clones came running out of the house before the flames could consume the house. Naruto and his clones laid the two people on the ground. The Konoha ninja quickly went to see about the two that Naruto brought out. The clones were dispelled and Naruto took a few more steps before he fell to the ground.

--

Naruto woke up to a white ceiling. He groaned and covered his eyes from the bright light that was on him.

"I got to stop ending up in here." He groaned

"I completely agree." Naruto turned to see the Hokage. There was also a man next to him.

"I remember you, you were at the house." Naruto said.

"Yes, my name is Unkai Kurama and on behalf of the Kurama clan, I thank you for your brave efforts. You save my brother's and my sister-in-law's lives." Unkai said and bowed to Naruto. The blond grinned at the praise.

"Did you guys manage to stop that fire?" Naruto asked. Both men looked at each other with nervous glances. "What?"

"Nothing for now, get better and we will talk about it. I promise that I will keep you in the loop." Hiruzen said. He and Unkai left a confused Naruto to recover.

--

"Naruto, please come in here." Hiruzen called out. Naruto entered his private room where Hiruzen did his calligraphy. He was wearing his training gi he used when training him. Naruto sat before him and waited for him to continue. Hiruzen sighed and faced him. "First off, I would like to say that I am very proud of you. You did act without thinking but your actions saved the life of two people. However, there are certain things that you must know about that fire. The first thing being that it was not real, it was a Genjutsu." Naruto was shocked by.

"Are you sure sensei? Those flames felt very real. I have the burns to prove it." Naruto said.

"Do you remember that man from before?" Naruto nodded at the question. "That man is part of a small clan called the Kurama clan. They are a clan of some of the most talented Genjutsu users. They are very talented in that area. However, once in every generation, there is a Kurama with skill so great that they can cause physical damage to their opponent." Naruto looked very stunned and amazed. Hiruzen continued his speech. "At this moment, there is a Kurama with such a talent."

"What is going to happen to that Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"At first, I had a tutor attempt to help the person control their ability but the tutor proved to be unable to do it. I had that tutor seal her power when I thought she would be a threat but their power broke the seal and unleashed its fury." Hiruzen explained.

"You talk as if this power has a mind of its own?"

"From what Unkai told me, the power takes the form of another persona. If the Kurama can't control this persona, then the persona will take over." Hiruzen added.

"So why tell me sensei?"

"The girl, her name is Yakumo, has been loudly telling the clan that I was responsible for the fire. The clan knows that is not true but she is strongly convinced that I and her tutor, Kurenai Yuhi, plotted the whole thing. She probably overheard what Kurenai and I had discussed and mistook it. Now I am faced with a dilemma. Unkai and the clan want me to put her to death. Her parents are not willingly to do so and are willing to go so far as to leave with her out of Hi no Kuni. I can't do that because of what our enemies will do. I ask you, my student; because you wish to be Hokage and a Hokage must make a choice of such difficulty. Think of it as a test." Hiruzen said. Naruto looked at him and saw that he was very serious.

"Well, I won't kill her. It's not her fault that she was given such a gift, that's just an evolutionary process. I do believe that a stronger seal is needed but this seal should only be used with her consent. I know how it feels to not know why thing happen. I would sit with her and her family, explain what was misunderstood and offer my plan to them."

"A good plan but what is to stop her second persona from overcoming the next seal?" Hiruzen asked.

"Then I would suggest a better seal master, one who has years of experience." Naruto countered.

"Do you truly believe that experience really matters?"

"Yes because an experience seal master can learn the mistakes of the first seal and improve it."

"Why not just use the stronger seal and put her in confinement?"

"Her parents won't allow it. If you try to have them silenced, she would be even more resentful of you, Yuhi-san and all of Konoha."Hiruzen looked at his student carefully. Naruto did not waver under his gaze. He smiled at Naruto.

"Your answer was satisfactory but you could have been a little more convincing." Hiruzen stood up, followed by Naruto. Hiruzen led the blond back to his room.

--

Two weeks later found Naruto standing in front the academy gates. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark orange and blue kimono top with a mesh shirt underneath, black sandals and arm guards. He had a small ponytail in the back of his head as he allowed his hair to grow out some. He was a bit nervous about being here as he knew some of the instructors would be out for him. A hand fell on his head and he looked up to see the Sandaime.

The wise old man gave him a smile and pushed him forward. Naruto groaned and got into line with the other. After a while, one of the instructors stood in front of the group. He wore the standard outfit of a Chuunin; his hair was tied and had a scar running across his nose.

"Greetings, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher. I would like you welcome to the academy." He said. Naruto wondered what the next four years were going to be like.

--


	4. Academy Days, part 1

**_Chapter 4_**: Academy Day, part 1

Naruto sat toward the back and waited for the games to beginning. As he entered the building, he saw the teachers giving him the look. He ignored it as best as he can but he was still worried about what they had planned. He began to wonder who was going to be his instructor for the next five years. The door opened and in came the instructor from early. Iruka was his name he remembered.

"Ok class, let's settle down." He said. The class was still a little rowdy. "Class," They still ignored. Iruka took a deep breath. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" he roared. The class quickly shut up and began to wonder how he did that with his head. Iruka returned to normal after getting their attention. "Listen for your name," Iruka read out each name that was on his list. When he reached Naruto's name he paused for a short while.

Iruka knew who he was and was very impartial toward him. His parents died while fighting the Kyuubi and hated the demon for it. He knew that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi but he couldn't help but be angry. Still, he was an instructor and it he would not follow the crowd when it came to him. He would still be impartial and just wait and see.

"Ok, we'll begin with a little history." Iruka said, causing some to groan. 'First question, what two clans founded Konohagakure no Sato?" He looked around and his eyes landed on Naruto. "Uzumaki, answer the question." Naruto stood and faced him.

"Konohagakure no Sato was found by the Senju clan, led by Hashirama Senju, and the Uchiha clan, led by Madara Uchiha." Naruto answered.

"Very good Uzumaki, you may be seated." Iruka said. Naruto sat down and Iruka continued with the lesson.

--

Naruto stood along with everyone else outside. They were lined up in five, each line facing a wooden target. Each target had five spots with bull's eyes. Naruto watched as everyone threw their shurikens. Some of them were just awful while others were decent. This one girl was amazing as she hit every target dead-on. She would be real scary when she graduated.

It was now his turn and he stood at the line. The guy who was watching his line glared at him but he quickly changed his look and handed him some shuriken. Naruto didn't miss the glare and noticed that these were different shuriken. He sighed and looked at the target. In seconds, eight shuriken hit each bull's eye. While it wasn't dead on, it was close enough. The instructor was surprised that those shuriken made it to the dummy. He frowned but Naruto had all ready moved to the end of the line.

--

Naruto ducked and weaved as the instructor lashed out at him. He heard Iruka tell the guy to take it easy but he ignored him and continued his assault. He noticed that he was beginning to get winded so he stopped dodging. The instructor hit the ground when Naruto's fist connected with his gut. The instructor was taking deep breaths while Iruka walked up to him.

"Uzumaki, this was a spar! There was no need to hit him that hard!" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry sensei, I didn't control my strength." Naruto apologized.

"I won't take points off this time but in the future, you will control you strength when sparring." Iruka commanded.

"Hai sensei!" Naruto walked out of the circle while Iruka checked on his fellow instructor.

--

Naruto walked out of the academy, taking in the glares from the parents that came for their kids. He wasn't expecting anyone since he knew that the Hokage would be busy. He sighed as he walked back to the Sarutobi compound.

"Naruto," someone called out. Naruto looked around until he laid eyes on Toshiko. She had Konohamaru with her and was joined by a bearded man.

"Toshiko-neesan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Now, what is with that attitude? I came to pick you up from your first day of class." Toshiko said with a smile. Naruto was shocked but it quickly changed into smile. He turned to see the bearded man and looked at him. The man looked back at him but didn't introduce himself. He placed a cigarette in his mouth but it was quickly taken away by Toshiko. "I told you not to do that around me or Konohamaru. Now stop being rude and introduce yourself!"The man grumbled but did as he was told.

"The name's Asuma." He greeted. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you were still at the capital. Is it wise for one of the Shugonin Jūnishi to be away from the daimyo?" Naruto asked.

"That's a surprise. How did you know that I was part of the group?"

"Well the sash is a dead giveaway." Naruto stated simply making Toshiko giggle. "But to answer your question better, the old man told me that you joined the group. He says that with sadness though. I've never been able to learn why." Naruto explained.

"I see he's been teaching you about observing. Let's get going." Asuma said and began to walk away. Toshiko sighed and motioned for the confused Naruto to follow.

--

Asuma stood on the balcony of the Sarutobi compound. He looked into the night sky and watched the full moon glow. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"I see that you have found my smoking spot." Asuma didn't turn to face his father and continued to watch the moon. Hiruzen did not take insult to his son's behavior. They have always been at odds with one another. After a few minutes, Asuma spoke.

"I was surprised that you took a student. Don't you think that you're a bit old to be chasing around a seven year old?" he asked.

"Perhaps but I have a sense of joy when teaching him." Hiruzen answered.

"Making up for you earlier mistake years ago?"

"Yes but not from that time, I made a vow to Minato that I would protect him. I failed two years ago, I will not fail again."

"Why am I back here old man? The daimyo released me for duty because you requested it." Asuma asked, finally turning to look at Hiruzen.

"I heard about the coup." Hiruzen said.

"I could have handled it. I really don't care what the people say. I'm no traitor." He explained.

"I know that you're no traitor but the people at the capitol do. Your presence causes worry among the populace. Chiriku has all ready left and is doing well at the Fire temple."

"I don't wish to be here father." Asuma stated.

"I know you don't but I need you here son." Hiruzen said and walked away from him. Asuma turned back to toward the moon and sighed as his life just got complicated.

--

Three weeks in and Naruto was getting into the whole academy thing. The instructors still gave him a hard time and the kids either stayed away from him or attempted to bully him. The only up side was that Iruka treated him fairly and was honestly impressed with him. He didn't pick on him like the rest and talked to him personally. The two even shared a bowl of ramen together.

His did make one friend. His name was Rock Lee. The other kids picked on him because he couldn't do anything other than Taijutsu. Naruto talked to him and told him that those idiots didn't know anything. The two would spar and would improved their stances and attacks. He didn't know how he stacked up in class but he had a feeling that he was at least in the middle of the pack.

Iruka entered and called for order. After the last three times of be yelled at, the class did as he ordered.

"Today, we will be adding another student to our class." He looked at the door and a girl stepped in. She had on a purple and lavender top with only one sleeve and a matching skirt. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. "Introduce yourself to the class." Iruka said.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama. I'm nine years old and a member of the Kurama clan. I like to garden and to paint. My goal in life is to control my clan's kekkei genkai, become head of my clan and to be the greatest of Genjutsu users." Yakumo introduced. Naruto was surprised by who this girl was. It had been a while since he heard the name Kurama. Truth was they kept to themselves a lot lately. What Naruto didn't know is that there were a couple of incidents that were stopped by the Kurama clan as a way of thanking him for saving the leader and his wife.

Iruka told her to take a seat and she walked toward it. Yakumo gave Naruto a glance before moving on to her seat. He didn't understand what the look was for but he ignored it and began to pay attention to Iruka.

--

Lunch time came around and Naruto was again alone with his ramen. He thanked the gods for Toshiko who would ignore the old man's strict eating menu. Suddenly, a shadow felt over him. He sighed and looked up but was surprised to see Yakumo.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Is there something I can help you with Kurama-san?" Naruto asked. He watched as she bowed to him.

"Thank you very much for my second chance." She said. Naruto looked on confused. "Perhaps I should explain. It's like this,"

***Flashback***

Hiruzen stood with Kurenai at his left. He faced Yakumo, Murakumo, Uroko and Unkai Kurama. Yakumo glared at both the Sandaime and Kurenai. Despite her mother and father explaining everything to her, she was still upset at the both of them. Kurenai had no faith in her while Hiruzen ordered her to do something without her consent.

"Now that everything has been explained, I would like to ask you a question Yakumo. Do you still wish to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked. Yakumo looked at the Sandaime with caution. He smiled as he continued. "While you daughter is physically weak, she can grow stronger with proper training. However, her lament powers are a problem. What I suggest, with your permission, seal of Yakumo's kekkei genkai. I will send for my student to do the sealing as the one placed on your earlier did not work."

"So you will send for Jiraiya-sama?" asked Uroko.

"Yes. When the sealing is done, I would like for Yakumo to go to the academy to learn. I assure you that we have some of the best instructors that will help young Yakumo."

"You mean to keep an eye on me." Yakumo said. Her father looked at her but Hiruzen but the Hokage held his hand out.

"If you would like to put it that way, then yes. You must understand Yakumo, that your ability is very dangerous. If it wasn't for my student, I would have you placed away with constant ANBU patrol." He said making Yakumo gulp. "Now, I've decided that the Kurama clan is very important to Konoha and to have you angry at Konoha will not do. So, if you still wish to be, you will be enrolled into the academy. As for your Genjutsu, Kurenai,"

"No, I don't want her as my teacher!" Yakumo stated. Kurenai didn't say anything but she did have a frown on her face.

"I'll teach her." Unkai said.

"Brother," Murakumo whispered.

"While I totally disagree with this choice, I do care for Yakumo. I will be her teacher and show the way of the Kurama clan." He explained.

"Good, I will send for Jiraiya at once." Hiruzen said with a smile.

***Present***

"I don't know what you said to the Hokage but I thank you and you forever have a friend with the Kurama clan." Yakumo said and bowed. Naruto grinned but had a sweat drop on the back of his head. Inside his office, Hiruzen watched from his crystal ball. He found it just too funny on how nervous Naruto was. The boy had just made his first step into politics and he didn't even know it.

--

Jakken was many things. He was older than the others students, he was bigger and stronger than the other students and he was a bully to many of the students. It was just something he liked doing from time to time. However, he was smart on who to mess with and he made sure that he wasn't caught. He decided to pick on his next target, Naruto Uzumaki.

He didn't really care why the instructors glared at him or why his drunk ass of a father told him to mess with him at every turn but as long as he wasn't getting in trouble, who was he not to go for it. The thing was that Naruto didn't do anything when he messed with him. He either just ignored him or didn't bother with him. It pissed him off so much that he almost belted him and he would have if Iruka hadn't been there. Suddenly, that new student had come in a week ago. He finally had something seeing that they were very close friends.

Naruto was eating his lunch with Yakumo when a shadow fell over the both of them. He sighed and turned to face Jakken.

"Well, if it isn't the pipsqueak. And I see that you've finally gotten a friend." Jakken mocked.

"Hello again Jakken, what do you want this time?" Naruto said.

"You know this guy Naruto-san?" Yakumo asked.

"Naruto-san, why is she giving you so much respect demon?" Jakken asked.

"Excuse me but what the hell are you doing disturbing us? Perhaps you should leave us and go roll in the mud." Yakumo shouted.

"What'd you say to me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were stupid as well as slow." Jakken boiled with rage and cocked his fist back. He threw it, intending to smash the girl's face in when he was suddenly in the air. He landed hard on the ground but was in pain as Naruto held his arm in a place while twisting his wrist.

"Listen Jakken, you may be a bully to me but the minute you attack one of my friends is when all bets are off. Do it again and I promise you I'll do to you a lot worse." Naruto said coldly.

"Why you little shit," Jakken snarled.

"That'll be enough, both of you!" Iruka exclaimed. Naruto released him and Jakken stood up. He glared dangerously at the two standing in front of him. "I see that you haven't been listen Jakken."

"What!? But I didn't do anything!" he shouted

"I watched the whole thing. I think that you, I and your father need to have a talk after class." Iruka informed. Jakken flinched but he glared even harder at Naruto.

"This isn't over Uzumaki, count on it!" Jakken growled. Jakken was dragged away by Iruka. Naruto just sighed as his days at the academy just got harder.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: Nothing much to say. I put the meaning to the Japanese techniques I used from the first three chapters. Well, enjoy!

Shugonin Jūnishi – Twelve Guardian Ninja

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique


	5. Academy Days, part 2

**_Chapter 5_**: Academy Days, part 2

Hiruzen waited until Naruto came back from the academy. He needed do another exercise with his pupil. He was very proud of him but he felt that he was still a bit to rash. Yesterday's spar showed that he still did not think before acting. He wasn't only training him to be able to defend himself but he was teaching him how to be a complete ninja.

Hiruzen heard the footsteps rushing to the balcony. Naruto blasted out in his training clothes and was waiting for the training exercise. Naruto was surprised to see the old man still in his Hokage robes.

"Uh sensei, aren't we going to start training now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are. Sit down Naruto." Hiruzen ordered. Naruto sat down in front of him and waited. "I am very proud at your progress as of late. You are getting better at controlling your chakra, Taijutsu, Bojutsu and observing."

"Thank you sensei."

"However, I am very disappointed when it comes to your tactics. I do admit that you have an uncanny ability to think of a plan on the fly and it is useful. Still, you must learn to plan your tactics much better so I have a new exercise. In front of you is a shogi board. Many warriors and generals use this as a way of planning." Hiruzen said.

"So, this is a game?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but it will teach you patience and increase your tactics. I'll show you how the game is place and how each piece is used. Then we will play a game and your goal is to win. Is that understood?"

"Hai, sensei." Hiruzen just smiled as he showed his pupil the game of shogi.

--

Hiruzen kept himself from laughing at his pupil. He watched as Naruto was sweating and racking his brain as he looked at the board. Hiruzen wasn't very surprised that he had not been forced to use the '_Yagura gakoi_' to beat him. Naruto made his move but it was very hesitant to make it. Once it was made, Hiruzen dropped in on Naruto's territory. The young blond whined and rubbed his head.

"I think that's enough for today." Hiruzen said in amusement.

"No way, I'm not done yet! One more game!" Naruto exclaimed.

Now, now, know when to quit Naruto. I've been playing this game for quite a long time and I'm very good at it. You can't expect to win every time." Hiruzen said calmly.

"Yes sensei," Naruto muttered. Hiruzen chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I want you to remember and analyze your performance today. We will be playing this once every week to test your improvement." Naruto nodded as Hiruzen led him into the compound.

--

Yakumo and Lee were concerned for their friend. He was muttering to himself and scribbling down stuff. Yakumo recognized the doodles as a shogi board.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to figure out what I did wrong." Naruto answered. Lee and Yakumo were confused so Naruto explained some more. "The old man is testing me with a game called shogi. Something about tactics and patience, it sounds boring to me."

"I would think that the student of a Kage was a bit more intelligent than this." A voice said. All three turned to see a boy who was followed by several girls. Naruto noticed that Yakumo was glaring at him for some reason.

"And you would be?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Hyuuga Neji. He is also known, as the Hyuuga prodigy and in line to be this year's 'rookie of the year'." Yakumo said coldly.

"Boyfriend of yours?" Naruto joked. The glare she sent his way made Naruto duck behind Lee. She turned back to Neji.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Yakumo asked hotly.

"I came to see why the Hokage would waste his time with such a person." He said. He turned to look at Naruto. "I see nothing special about him. His destiny is wrapped in failure." Yakumo glared and even Lee looked offended. Naruto looked at Neji with a calculating gaze.

"I didn't know that the Hyuuga clan had such an ability. So you can see into the future, Neji was it?" Naruto asked. That question surprised Neji as he expected him to get as red as his two companions. Still, he kept his cool expression.

"These eyes can see deep within your soul. It is why the Hyuuga is the more powerful clan in Konoha." Neji stated.

"I think the Uchiha would dispute that but who am I to judge? Sorry for interrupting, you were saying that your kekkei genkai can see the future of what would happen to me." Naruto said.

"Everyone is born with an unchangeable destiny. It is something that they can't change, that they can't fight. We must all submit to that destiny and accept it. You may train with the Sandaime but it will not change the fact that you would be nothing more than average." Neji explained.

"Are you saying this because you are part of the branch house of the Hyuuga?" Naruto asked. Neji kept his stoic look. "The head wrap is a giveaway. I've met some branch house members and they seem to hide that fact. Besides, I think that you're a bit off."

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Neji asked curiously.

"You say that we are born with an unchangeable destiny but I do not believe that. If that were true, I would have been dead, my friend Lee would have quit a long time ago because of his condition and Yakumo would have been locked up somewhere. Yet, we are here and making our dreams come true. I will become Hokage, Lee will be a ninja of great skill without Gen- and Nin- jutsu and Yakumo will be the greatest Genjutsu user in the world. Destiny is what we make it. It isn't set in stone." Naruto explained.

"You speak of being Hokage but the Hokages were all great ninja and you would be nothing but average." Neji said.

"Maybe but every Hokage was average at the beginning before they became great. You are a prodigy so perhaps you can become Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"That is not part of my destiny. I am a caged bird, trapped within the clan. My destiny is to serve the Hyuuga, nothing more." Neji said.

"Well, as your eyes said, I'll be nothing but an average ninja. If that the case, I'll strive to be better and become greater than the previous Hokages. I believe that's my destiny." Neji looked at Naruto who didn't flinch from his gaze. It had interested him some.

"It seems that we have a difference in opinion. I was expecting a very different outburst from you." Neji admitted.

"Well, training with the old man has its perks." Naruto said with a large grin. Neji smirked and walked away from the three. Yakumo looked at Naruto in amazement.

"I can't believe it. You actually matched Neji in a fight of words. I've never seen him ever back down when he starts spouting that crap about fate and destiny." Yakumo exclaimed. Naruto just scratched his head as Lee praised him.

--

The next two weeks left the young Uzumaki was racking his brain. He was getting a bit better at playing shogi against Hiruzen but he still could win. It was as if that board was mocking him. The old man just kept telling him that this was a lesson in patience but the game was so boring and too hard. What the hell did patience have to do with being a ninja or Hokage anyway? He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing his research of his matches.

His research was cut short as he heard the sound of something flying through the air. He rolled out of the way as three shurikens hit the tree he was leaning against. He turned and saw Jakken. He hadn't seen Jakken for a long while and was very confused about what the hell he was doing here. He looked back at the tree and saw that those shurikens were real.

"What the hell man? Those could have killed me." Naruto shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing pipsqueak? I'm sick and tired of your face. Not like I'll get in trouble anyway, everyone in the village seems to hate you. I'll be doing them a favor." Jakken snarled. Naruto wasn't too surprised about him knowing how the village treated him but he was suspicious of his reasons to kill him. There was no way he knew about the Kyuubi. No one in the village would have risked sure death. Jakken threw some more shuriken at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and into the forest area.

"Where are you going pipsqueak?" Jakken shouted and followed Naruto into the forest. Naruto looked back to see Jakken tossing shuriken at him but he stayed very far in front and near the trunk of the tree. Naruto saw that Jakken was stacked prime with shuriken pouches so trying to outlast him was out of the question. Suddenly he remembered something about this forest.

Naruto pushed off the tree and rocketed to his left. Jakken followed him and continued his attack. Naruto made a quick turn and made his way back very quickly. Jakken was on him and threw some more shuriken. Naruto kept moving and dodging until he saw what he was looking for. Naruto quickly jumped toward the ground with Jakken following. The insane kid threw five shuriken that hit Naruto in the back. Jakken smiled but Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the," Jakken said in confusion.

"Jakken!" Naruto shouted. Jakken turned and was hit in the face with Naruto's staff. Jakken hit the ground hard and skid toward the fence that Naruto was heading for. Naruto landed and watched as Jakken rolled around in pain. The blow was not that hard so Naruto was confused by his pain. Also why was Jakken holding his sides? He watched as Jakken struggled to stand.

"Ok Jakken, you're going to answer some questions. Why the hell are you trying to kill me? I've done nothing to warrant such actions." Naruto said.

"It's your fault. I wouldn't be hurting as much if it wasn't for you." Jakken gasped.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you in two and a half weeks and all I did was twist your wrist. You would have been fine the next day." Naruto said. He watched as Jakken reached for his weapons. "This isn't a plot that you came up with, is it? Who are you working for?"

"I'm not going to tell you shit. I'm going to finish you off Uzumaki." Jakken shouted.

"I'm sorry to say that won't be a possibility." A voice said. Jakken and Naruto were suddenly surrounded by people with mask on their faces. "Lay down your weapons and put your hand up." A large man with a bear mask said. Naruto complied immediately and dropped his staff. Jakken saw this as an opportunity and reached for a few shuriken. The mask people were much faster and easily took Jakken down. He screamed in pain as they dropped him to the ground. The leader noticed that he was coughing up some blood. "What are you doing? Why are you being so rough with him?"

"We took him down easily. We didn't slam him down or anything." The ninja said who was very worried.

"Sir, I think he was all ready injured. When he attacked me and I defended myself, I hit him toward the ground. He was reeling in pain and holding his sides." Naruto informed.

"Shut the hell up Uzumaki!" Jakken shouted. The man in the bear mask looked on and decided to investigate.

"Take him to the medics, knock him out if he resists. Uzumaki, you will explain this now. If I recall, you aren't allowed within one hundred feet of an ANBU facility." He said. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly.

--

Hiruzen, flanked by Homura and Koharu, sat and waited for the two to give their reports. One was the ANBU captain who found the two boys and the other was the head medic at the hospital. He turned to the ANBU captain first.

"What do you have to report?" Hiruzen asked.

"Young Uzumaki was telling the truth. He was attacked by this Jakken kid. We found where the battle began and Uzumaki must have known that one of our facilities was in the area. Naruto probably lured him toward that spot, probably aware that we have sensors around the place from his last prank." The ANBU captain reported. Hiruzen nodded and turned toward the medic.

"Naruto was correct about Jakken's injuries. They were not caused by Naruto's staff that much I know for sure. The only injury that Naruto made was a small bruise on the side of his face. Jakken has multiple bruises on his chest, stomach and back. There was mild internal bleeding that was easily taken care of. We also discovered that this is not the first time. We saw that all of Jakken's bones have been broken before. Our final conclusion is that he has been greatly abused and very intensively." The head medic said. Hiruzen frowned at the report and wasn't happy. He looked toward the ANBU captain.

"Bring in Jakken's father and have Ibiki talk to him." Hiruzen said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Koharu.

"Extreme yes but if this boy is being abused to such an degree, then the boy's father must be questioned." Homura explained. Hiruzen nodded and the ANBU captain was gone.

"Keep the boy in the hospital until his injuries heal. I will visit him myself and we will get to the bottom of this." Hiruzen said. The head medic bowed and was gone. He turned to his advisors. "What do you think?"

"Well, we certainly don't think that this boy had anything to do with this." Koharu said.

"You're thinking that the father had something to do with this?" Hiruzen asked.

"Perhaps we should have Inoichi look through his mind and find out." Homura suggested.

"I believe that's what must be done." Hiruzen agreed. Koharu looked apprehensive about such an action. "We don't have a choice. If this boy has been abused for such a time, then he will attempt to hide it. We must know how long this has been going on and must fix it."

"What is if it can't be fixed?" Koharu asked.

"Then Jakken will be removed from the program. We do not need such instability within the ranks." Hiruzen said. Homura nodded as did Koharu.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: I apologize for the late update. It has been a hectic week. Also, this chapter was a pain to write. This is not what I originally had intended to write. Neji wasn't really supposed to be introduced so early and I wanted to show off some of what Naruto had been learning in a fight against Jakken. However, when I first wrote it, it sounded like I was making Naruto into a true god and that's not what I wanted.

So I re-wrote it and I like this version better. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.


	6. Academy Days, part 3

**_Chapter 6_**: Academy Days, part 3

Jakken slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He didn't recognize the room but there was a strange smell. It didn't smell like sake or rotting garbage. He groaned and moved his arm scratch his head. That's when he saw the bandages on his arm. He searched some more and found his whole body was wrapped in bandages.

_'No way, that son of a bitch wouldn't do this.'_ He thought.

"You're finally up." Jakken turned suddenly to see someone. It was a member of the ANBU black ops. He could tell that it was a woman because of the voice. She wore a cat mask. She turned toward the door and spoke to someone. She returned to looking after him.

"Where am I?" Jakken asked.

"You're at Konoha Hospital. The doctors have treated your bruises and fractures." She answered.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked her.

"You attempted to murder one of your classmates. You should be in the hospital wing of ANBU headquarters. However, the Sandaime wishes to speak with you personally." She answered him. The door opened and Hiruzen entered the room. The ANBU member bowed to him.

"Thank you Neko, if you would leave us alone for a moment." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Neko said and left. The door closed and Jakken was now face to face with the Hokage. He noticed the file in his hand as the ninja leader took a seat. Hiruzen opened the file and began to read out loud from it.

"Jakken Watanabe, age 9. Father's name is Senichi Watanabe; a former Genin of Konoha and mother's name is unknown. Failed the Genin exams once because you did not attend the academy on that day. A known troublemaker and bully. Excels in Taijutsu and weapons, second only to Tenten Koguchi." Hiruzen read and closed the file. He looked at Jakken who gulped at the gaze. "I will ask you some questions. Depending on how you answer, will help me in determining your punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Jakken said.

"Your injuries, how did you get them?" Hiruzen asked.

"My injuries were the result of my training." He said. Hiruzen smirked at him.

"You must not be too afraid of what will happen to you. I know that you're lying. My ANBU has searched your father's apartment. You father has also being detained and has all ready been interrogated by one of my best ninja. I know about the abuse." Hiruzen informed.

"I-I apologize Hokage-sama!" Jakken said.

"Why did you attack Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I was ordered to by my father."

"Why?"

"Two and a half weeks ago, Naruto stopped me from picking on his friend. Iruka called my father. He was furious that he was called down to the academy for such a reason. Still, when he learned that Naruto stopped me, he flipped. I was unable to move after the beating he gave me. He threw out and told me not to return until I killed Naruto." Jakken explained. Hiruzen frowned at that.

"Why didn't you report the abuse to your instructors?" Hiruzen asked. Jakken paused for a second but he sighed and told his answer.

"He's all I have. I don't even know my mother. That drunk only told me that she was a whore and she was just getting back at him for impregnating her. I know he didn't love me and I know that he wouldn't care if I was dead but he was all I had." Hiruzen looked at the boy in front of him and his heart went out to him.

"I do feel for you, son but you attempted to murder a boy that is personally under my care." Jakken was suddenly scared for his life. "You have two options before you. The first option is a year at an ANBU prison. After your release, you will be shadowed by an ANBU and under house arrest for another year. If you stay out of trouble, I will see about getting you back into the ninja program. The second option is a trail. If you're found guilty, you will be sent to the boiling rock for fifteen years. What will be your choice?" Hiruzen asked.

Jakken was thinking of the choice before him. The boiling rock was Konoha's toughest prisons. Only the meanest and craziest went there. Before making his choice, he just had to know something.

"What is to become of my father?" he asked.

"Your father has been found guilty of child abuse and reckless endangerment. He will not be leaving prison for quite a while." Hiruzen said. Jakken had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I take the first option Hokage-sama." Jakken said.

"That is a very wise choice. Neko!" Hiruzen called out. Neko entered the room and dropped to one knee.

"Sir,"

"Transfer young Jakken to the ANBU medical wing. Once healed, place him in a cell for one year." Hiruzen ordered.

"It will be done." She said. Hiruzen took his leave and Neko prepared to move the new prisoner.

--

"So Jakken had been abused all his life and his father wanted me dead?" Naruto asked Hiruzen as they place another game of shogi. The old Kage nodded, never taking his eyes off the board. "So, he's going to be in prison for a while?" There was another nod from Hiruzen, which made Naruto pout. Hiruzen chuckled at the boy.

"I commend you for attempting to distract me but it won't work. Now pay attention to the board." Hiruzen ordered. Naruto grumbled and stared at the board.

--

A year past and Naruto got a year older. His training with the old man had been very fruitful for him. His skill with the Bo was increasing greatly. He even combined his Bo skills with his Taijutsu making Hiruzen take him a bit more seriously. He chakra control was better and he could make it up a tree three times before losing control. He was still a bit slow on the tactical part of his training but he was getting there. He had still not found a way to defeat the old man in shogi but he would find a way.

He had also earned another jutsu for all of his hard work. The name of the technique was called Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. It was an earth technique that allowed him to go underground and snag someone under the earth. It was an awesome technique. Too bad Iruka didn't appreciate it like he did. Because of his displeasure, Hiruzen refused to teach him another technique.

His friendship with Yakumo and Lee continued to grow. The three were a very tight group that was rarely seen without one another. Lee had improve on his Taijutsu and wasn't too far behind Naruto. Yakumo excelled in Genjutsu and learnt a self defense moves from members of her family. The group added one more to their group. Her name was Tenten Koguchi. She joined the group after witnessing one of Neji's and Naruto's verbal spars. She found the group very interesting and was part of the group from then on.

Speaking of Neji and Naruto, the two had a friendly type of rivalry. They spared and competed just like everyone else but their verbal battles were some of the most intense thing anyone witnessed. Neji still believed that everyone's fate was set in stone. Naruto believed that a person fate is made by said person. There was never really a victor as neither person convinced the other. Still, Naruto did tell Neji that he enjoyed these little battles of theirs. Neji didn't admit to Naruto but he did enjoy the talks as well.

With half the year gone, Naruto was enjoying getting stronger and stronger. His life was actually good for once. However, tonight's events would shake his foundation. He would need to be ready for what was about to come.

--

Naruto woke up in the dead of night. He rubbed his eyes out and looked out his window. It was still so dark out but he was actually waking up. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He went into the fridge and got him some milk. He poured some in a metal pot and turned the fire on the stove. He waited until he saw tiny bubbles. He turned off the stove and poured the milk in a glass. He drank the warm milk down in a few gulps.

He put the glass in the sink and made his way back to his room. On his way back, he caught sight of something on the balcony. He was curious so he made his way over to the balcony to see what's up. He was close enough to make out the old man. He was dressed in his Hokage robes and his back was toward him. He also caught sight of someone else. He looked like one of those ANBU black ops guys. Why was one of them doing here at this time of night?

He attempted to get closer to hear them talk but Hiruzen's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, what are you doing up at this hour?" Hiruzen spoke with authority. Naruto snapped at attention.

"Sorry sensei, I woke up. I had some warm milk and was on my way back to bed." Naruto answered quickly.

"Go to bed Naruto, we will talk in the morning." Hiruzen ordered in a more gentle tone.

"Hai sensei." Naruto quickly turned and made his way to his room. The ANBU member faced Hiruzen again when he was sure that Naruto was back in his room.

"He's grown Hokage-sama." The ANBU member said.

"Yes, I am very proud of how he's coming along." Hiruzen said. The two were silent for a while before Hiruzen sighed. "I am sorry about what was forced upon you. I tried to settle things peacefully."

"I know that sir but this had to be done. My father was a stubborn and stupid man. His and the clans actions would have led to another Great Ninja World War. I've seen enough war." He said.

"Is there anything I can do? Please tell me and I will do my best to honor your wishes."

"All I ask is that you keep Sasuke save and keep him away from Danzo's grasp. Everything has all ready been done to assure my future."

"You place a burden on your brother. Do you truly wish this for him?"

"My death at the hands of Sasuke will be my atonement. Just please, keep him safe." Hiruzen sighed and turned his attention to the moon.

"I will honor your request. I will keep Sasuke safe."

"I thank you Hokage-sama."

"I believe it is time for you to go Itachi. The ANBU will be busy with the investigation. I will have to mark you down in the bingo book." Hiruzen said. Itachi nodded and vanished. Hiruzen just sighed again. He just hoped that Naruto would be a better Hokage than he was.

--

The next day at lunch, Naruto was with Lee and Tenten. As they ate, Yakumo was running toward them. She stopped at their table and took a few deep breaths.

"Guys, did you hear the big news?" she shouted.

"Big news?" wondered Naruto.

"The Uchiha clan has been wiped out!" Yakumo blurted out. That surprised everyone at the table and nearby.

"You're joking! The whole clan is gone?" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, they were all killed overnight. Everyone was killed but one person." Yakumo explained.

"So there's a survivor? Who is it?" asked Tenten.

"Sasuke Uchiha," everyone turned to see Neji leaning against the wall.

"What else do you know Neji-san?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke was spared death. The one who eliminated the Uchiha clan was Itachi Uchiha." Neji said. Everyone was more shocked by this information.

"You can't be serious. The prodigy of the clan killed his own family?" Lee exclaimed. Naruto looked at Neji and could tell that he wasn't lying. Why would Itachi wipe out his whole clan? Was there something happening within the Uchiha clan?

"It is unwise to dwell on this Uzumaki. It was…"

"Neji, let's not do this now. Someone has just lost their family. You of all people should know how that feels." Naruto said to him. Neji looked off in the distance before nodding. He took his leave after that. Naruto had to find out more about what happened.

--

"I should have all three of you killed for going behind me. How dare you do this without my consent?" Hiruzen roared.

"You were being naïve if you believed that you could have found a way other than death. They were traitors and deserved to die." Danzo said.

"Danzo is right Hiruzen. They were planning a coup d'état. They are traitors." Homura added.

"The same can be said about you. Undermining the Hokage, that's considered treason as well. Maybe I should have you families killed." Hiruzen snarled.

"Do not threaten us Hiruzen!" Homura said with an edge.

"Or you'll do what?" he returned with an equal edge.

"Enough, both of you! What's done is done and cannot be changed." Koharu shouted. The two glared at each other some more before Hiruzen scoffed.

"Leave!" he ordered. Danzo and Homura quickly left. Koharu stayed behind and faced her old teammate.

"You aren't making many friends Hiruzen." She said.

"You couldn't give me any more time? I could have found a solution. Now, we have a boy whose objective in life will be nothing but vengeance. Can you live with that Koharu?" Hiruzen asked.

"It wasn't the best of ideas but what would have done if there was no other way?" Koharu asked and left his office. Hiruzen just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just hoped that Konoha would be forgiven for such an action.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well here is the new chapter. How you enjoy it.


	7. Graduation

**_Chapter 7_**: Graduation

The sun rose over Konoha and basted it with its glow. Its rays made its way through several windows, disturbing the sleep of some. One of some was Naruto. The sunlight warmed his face and forced him to open his eyes. He groaned and glared at his window. He looked toward his clock and saw that it was too early. He turned to his side to go back to sleep but the sun kept bothering him. After a few seconds, Naruto gave in and sat up on his bed. He yawned and had a sour look on his face.

He looked again to his alarm clock and then looked at his calendar. He narrowed his eyes a little and saw that today was the Genin Exam. Now awake, Naruto hopped out of bed. He reached for his bath stuff and made his way to his bathroom. It happened six months ago. Hiruzen managed to find him another place. This place was a shinobi housing area. He remembered the people that he met when he first moved in. The guy in the green spandex left a very lasting impression.

After a shower and a cup of ramen, Naruto was out the door. He greeted several ninja who greeted him back as he left the district. Naruto didn't rush toward the academy as he was very early. He thought about going to pick up Yakumo when he bumped into someone.

"What where you're… oh, it's you. What's the deal bumping into me pipsqueak?" the teen growled.

"Oh yeah, it's my fault. Please spare me, oh mighty Jakken." Naruto spoke in a sarcastic tone. The two glared at each other before Jakken scoffed and walked off. Naruto just sighed as he watched Jakken walk away. About a year ago, Jakken returned to the academy. His return brought a lot of rumors and worry to everyone. It was no secret about what Jakken attempted to do. The class could feel the tension between the two. A week later, Jakken approached Naruto. Naruto was flanked by Neji, Tenten, Yakumo and Lee as they didn't trust the older teen. Jakken gave his version of an apology which pissed the group off. Naruto just said that he would stay out of Jakken's path and he would do the same. Jakken agreed and walked off.

After that Jakken went back to being Jakken. He didn't bully anyone anymore but he had become very arrogant. The reason for this was because he was the fourth best student and did this within two months. He bragged about and the class didn't hear the end of it. He also took the on the ire of Tenten. Apparently, Jakken took exception of the fact that he was below her in accuracy and voiced it. It wasn't just the fact that he questioned her skills but he gave her a nickname 'Buns'. Jakken almost lost his 'lower horn' as she had to be restrained by Lee, Naruto and Iruka. Since then, the two were always on bad terms.

Naruto just shrugged and continued on his way to the Kurama compound.

--

Iruka entered the class with several other instructors of the academy. Everyone sat in the ready and awaited Iruka's instructions.

"Welcome to the Genin exams. We will be testing you on the knowledge and skills that you have learned here. The exam with be tested in three parts. The first part with be a written exam. The second part will be a physical exam consisting of three parts. The final part of the exam will be a test of the three basic jutsu. Do you all understand?" Iruka asked.

"Hai sensei!" they all said.

"All right then, let's begin the exam." Iruka said.

--

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and the academy. He was prepared for anything they might try.

"Ok Naruto, we'll begin with the Kawarimi no Jutsu." Iruka said.

"All ready did sensei." Naruto said as he was next to Iruka. Iruka was impressed that he could do that with a person as were the others.

"Ok, next I need you to Henge into a person of your choice." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. The person he chose was the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi. Two instructors looked him over for flaws and were very impressed. He even had the expression of the Hyuuga head.

"That was very good. Now, I know that you have master the Kage Bunshin so we what you to demonstrate another jutsu." Iruka said.

"I understand." Naruto said. Naruto took a deep breath. He did the tiger seal and pushed out his chakra. The examiners were amazed when water started to form. After a while, two clones appeared on either side of Naruto. Naruto released a breath and stopped using chakra.

"Are those Mizu Bunshin?" asked one examiner.

"Yeah, I got a scroll of Bunshinjutsu for my birthday. The person who gave me the gift thought I should have diversity." Naruto explained.

"Well then, let give your forehead protector. You deserve it." Iruka said happily. Naruto took his headband and tied it around his head. He gave everyone a toothy grin.

--

Naruto walked out of the academy in good spirits. He was now a ninja of Konoha. He looked around and saw the old man talking with several parents. His mood soured a little. He looked around and saw that everyone who had passed was being greeted by a loved one. Even Jakken had someone waiting to congratulate him. Naruto sighed sadly at that. He never had a family so he didn't know how it felt to be loved.

As he made his way out, he heard the whispers. Most were not happy about his passing and silently voiced their displeasure. Usually, he would ignore the whispers but this time it was kind of hard. He just needed to get out of here.

"Naruto!" someone shouted. Naruto looked up and saw Toshiko, Konohamaru and Asuma waving at him. He made his way toward them.

"Hey you guys, what going on?" Naruto asked.

"That's strange. I thought you would be happy that you graduated. We came down here to congratulate you." Asuma said.

"Y-You guys are here for me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course we are. What do you think that we're here for?" Toshiko asked. She knelt down and hugged him. "I'm very proud of you Naruto." She said. As she released him, Konohamaru gave him a bump.

"You're the man boss?" Konohamaru said. Naruto was very stunned but he slowly broke into a smile.

"Well, I am that great." Naruto boasted. The group laughed with him. Iruka and Hiruzen looked on with smiles.

--

The party at the Kurama compound was in full swing. Yakumo had invited Naruto, Lee and Tenten to come. They enjoyed them and their new status as Genin. As the spoke, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared.

"Hello everyone, may I borrow Naruto for a minute?" Hiruzen asked. They nodded and Hiruzen led Naruto away from the party. The two were alone in the courtyard. "First of all, let me say that I am very proud of you. You have exceeded my every expectation. However, our time as master and student has come to an end."

"Sensei," Naruto began.

"No Naruto, you will have a new sensei who will be leading you from now on. They will be teaching you now." Hiruzen explained.

"I understand sensei." Naruto said sadly.

"Now don't be that way, I do have one gift for you. It's a new technique." Hiruzen said. Naruto instantly cheered up. Hiruzen smiled and did the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Out of the smoke, Monkey Enma appeared. He wasn't alone as another monkey stood with him. He looked like he was very bored.

"What am I doing here gramps? I was having a nice time having a soak." The monkey said.

"I don't know where you father went wrong with you." Enma growled. Hiruzen chuckled and turned to a very confused Naruto.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to Sora." Hiruzen introduced.

"Hey." Sora said lazily.

"Hi, what's going on old man?" Naruto asked.

"I will explain it to you Naruto. Hiruzen came with a request to allow you to sign the monkey summoning scroll. As he knows, that is not possible. The monkey clan is allied only with the Sarutobi clan and will forever be with them. However, we came to a compromise as it were. My grandson here will be your personal summon. He will give you a personal tattoo and you will only be able to summon him." Enma explained.

"Why are you having me do this again?" Sora asked.

"Because I said so, now shut up and get to it." Enma said and shoved him toward Naruto. Sora mumbled about something before going toward Naruto. The two stared at each other before Sora bite Naruto in the arm. The blond howled in pain and threw Sora off. The monkey flipped and landed easily.

"What the hell man?!" Naruto shouted.

"Man, you're loud. I needed to inject you with some of my saliva. Look at your arm." Sora said. Naruto did just that and saw that a tattoo was appearing. It looked like a monkey's face.

"You could have warned me before you did that." Naruto said angrily.

"Whatever," Sora turned to his grandfather. "Can I go now?" Enma sighed and waved him off. Sora was gone in a puff of smoke and soon after Enma did too. Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto who looked at him with a glare. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"Those are the signs from the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Practice it every day until you can do it in your sleep." Hiruzen ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled. He then turned happy and looked at his former sensei. "Thanks sensei, for everything."

"It was my pleasure Naruto. Now, let's rejoin the party." The two made their way back inside the compound.

--

Hiruzen and the academy staff were beginning to arrange the teams. From his view, the Hokage did not see anyone interesting. He did not expect a strong coming of this year's class. He perked up when he heard Naruto's name.

"So, who do we place Naruto Uzumaki with?" asked one instructor.

"I would have placed him with Kurama and Rock Lee but seeing that Lee was this year's dead-last we placed him with Neji and Tenten." Said another.

"We could still place him with Kurama-san but who will be the third member?"

"If I make a suggestion," Hiruzen said. Everyone turned toward the Hokage. "I would like to place Jakken along with Yakumo and Naruto."

"B-But Hokage-sama, is that wise?" Iruka exclaimed. "It is a known fact that Naruto and Jakken do not really like each other. Add the fact that neither Naruto or Yakumo trust him, their chances of success are next to nil."

"I understand your reservations about the team but I believe that they can do very well together. Their individual skills complement each other and I have faith that they can work well together." Hiruzen explained.

"Still, who could keep such a team in line and bring them together?" asked an instructor. Hiruzen smiled and passed a folder around to the academy instructors. Everyone was shocked by the Hokage's choice.

"H-Hokage-sama, you can't be serious? Not even Uzumaki deserves this." Another instructor exclaimed.

"I agree. There's no telling what she will do to them."

"I'm quite sure that they will do fine under her. I think that they will be one of our strongest teams in the near future." Hiruzen said with a smile. Everyone began to wonder if it was time for the man to retire.

--

It would be a week before everyone returned back to the academy. It was time for everyone to be paired off into teams and to meet their Jonin instructors. Iruka entered the class and called for ordered. Once everyone settled down, Iruka faced the class.

"I am proud of all of you. You have passed the academy and are ready to start your career as shinobi. I know that you will carry those symbols on your headbands with pride and honor. Now you will be assigned to teams so listen for your name. Team 1;" Iruka called out. Naruto didn't pay attention as Iruka called out teams. He hoped that he would be paired with Yakumo and Lee. He felt that they would be a very good team. Yakumo could cover them while he and Lee beat them senseless.

"Team 9: Rock Lee, Tenten Koguchi and Neji Hyuuga." Iruka said. Naruto kind of frowned at that. He agreed that they were a great team but he knew that Neji would belittle his friend. He just hoped that their sensei would improve Lee's Taijutsu. After hearing the names of team twelve, Iruka called out the next team.

"Team 12," Iruka said with pause. He sighed and finally talked. "Naruto Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama and Jakken." Everyone was silent and in shock. Even Neji was shocked. You could drop a pin in the room and everyone within the academy.

"I'm sorry but could you run that by me again?" asked Jakken.

"I'm sorry by that is the team that you have been assigned to. You will be teamed with Naruto and Yakumo." Iruka said. Yakumo jumped out of her seat.

"You can't be serious about this sensei! You're teaming us with a criminal, a convicted murder!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone! I went to jail for attempted murder, get it right!" Jakken shouted. Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly a black ball came flying true the window. It exploded in a shower of confetti and smoke. When it cleared, a woman with a tam trench coat and nothing much else, stood in front of a banner. The banner read 'The Sexy and Deadly Sensei of Team Twelve; ANKO MITARASHI!!!' She had a dango stick in her mouth and a wicked smile on her face.

"All right maggots, your date with devil has arrived!"

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: Ok, I know that in the original story that was written by sarutobifan45, that Naruto was able to sign the Monkey contract and could summon Enma. However, I decided to go a different path with this. I took the idea from the episode _The Mysterious Curse of the Haunted Castle_. If you don't know the episode, this is when Naruto, Hinata and Kiba went to save a princess and they ended up in a summons. The summons only answered to its master's orders even after he was dead. I based the idea for the monkey scroll. I hope you approve of this sarutobifan45.


	8. Team Anko

**_Chapter 8_**: Team Anko

The class was still in shock as this woman stood proudly in front her banner. Some of the boys were gawking at her mostly because of how she was dressed. After a few seconds, Iruka appeared from behind the banner. He didn't look very happy with the woman in front of him.

"Why do you do this every time?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"What flew up your butt and died? I'm just here to pick up my team." Anko said.

"The senseis of the teams are supposed to pick them up after lunch." Iruka explained.

"Oh, sorry about that." Anko said sheepishly. She turned to the class. "Which one of you is team twelve?" The class pointed to Naruto, Yakumo and Jakken very quickly. Anko took three kunai and threw them at each of them. They flinched a little but the kunais were never meant to hit them. They looked to see a small note attached to it.

"What's this?" asked Jakken.

"That's the location of where I'll be. I'm certainly not returning to come and get you so you'll meet me there. Just make sure that you're prepared and bring your weapons." Anko instructed.

"Why would we need to do that?" asked Yakumo. Anko smiled but it was a happy smile.

"You'll see, heh, heh, heh." Anko said with a dark chuckle. Anko left through the window. Naruto, Yakumo and Jakken looked at Iruka who just sighed.

--

It was now noon and team twelve was making their way to the location on the paper. Yakumo walked with Naruto while Jakken was ahead of them. It was mostly because Yakumo kept herself and Naruto away from him. Jakken didn't bother to look back at them. Naruto looked at the team he was put on and sighed. He was also curious about his old sensei's reason for placing Jakken together with him. While he may have forgiven Jakken on the attempt of his life, he had not forgotten about it.

Still, the old man must have had a reason. He would trust his judgment on this. After a while, they finally reach the location. It looked like a training ground but it was covered by a gate. It had danger signs all over the place. The forest was massive and dark. They all looked around for Anko when they heard the sound of something flying through the air. They each deflected something with kunai and waited.

"I'll give you little snots an A- for your reflexes but an F- for your defensive positions." Anko's voice rang out. The team found her sitting out a branch with a dango stick in her mouth. She dropped off the branch and landed in front of them. Each of them was still cautious of her intentions which pleased her. "Don't worry; I'm no longer going to attack. Let's get our introductions over with before we continue."

"What are you talking about?" Yakumo asked.

"What are you, stupid? Introduce yourselves. What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, interest, stuff like that." Anko said.

"Why do you go first? You are the unknown among the group." Naruto said.

"That is true. The name is Anko Mitarashi, interrogator and assassin. My likes are snakes, blood, dango and a little 'fun'." Anko said suggestively. "I dislike a lot of things, too much to say. Interest, I would say scaring the crap out of people and pissing people off." She said. The team looked at her in confusion and shock.

_'This chick is crazy!'_ Jakken thought.

_'She likes blood! What kind of sick people does the ninja force have?'_ Yakumo thought.

_'She's hiding something. Whatever it is, it has caused her a lot of pain.'_ Naruto thought as he observed her. Anko looked at the team and smirked.

"Are you thinking bad thoughts about me?" They all went rigged. "Naughty children, I should punish you. But since we are on the clock, I'll let it slide." Anko said with amusement. She then pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friends, ramen, jutsu, the old man and his family. I dislike the three minutes that it takes for ramen to finish, people who are quick to judge and a certain condition of mine. My interests include meditation, pranks and learning jutsu." Naruto said. Anko nodded and then pointed at Yakumo.

"I am Yakumo Kurama. I like my friends, my family, Genjutsu and sweets. My dislikes are Jakken, Kurenai Yuhi, Id and Neji Hyuuga. My interests include tea ceremonies, learning Genjutsu and reading." She said. Anko smirked at her before pointing at Jakken.

"The name is Jakken, just Jakken. I like spicy stuff, cute girls and fighting. I dislike midgets, pampered princess and crazy women. My interests include fighting, training and sleeping." Jakken said plainly.

"So, I have a bully who is clearly overcompensating for something," Jakken glared at her. "A woman with a hit list and sweet tooth," Yakumo glared at her. "And a monk who's a mystery," Naruto glared at her. "Well, I've worked with worst. Ok then, let's get to the business at hand. It's time for you guys to take the real test."

"Test, what test? We are all ready Genin!" Jakken shouted.

"Did you really believe that just because you can do a clone, a replacement and a transformation you're automatically Genin of Konoha? Give me a break. The true exam is given by me and we're about to start…" Anko disappeared from view. All three Genin were struck in the temple and were knocked unconscious. Anko reappeared over her three fallen future students. "…right now."

--

Yakumo awoke and rubbed her head. She didn't understand why it hurt a little until she remembered what the crazy woman did.

"Finally, you're up." Yakumo turned to see Jakken. She immediately went for a kunai when she was stopped by Naruto.

"This isn't the time Yakumo." Naruto said. Yakumo nodded but still glared at the older teen. He just sighed and looked around the place. Naruto did the same as did Yakumo.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My guess is that we're in the forest." Naruto said.

"Figure that out on your own genius?" Jakken mocked.

"Why don't you shut up Jakken? At least he's trying to find a way out of this. Bet you're just plotting your next murder." Yakumo spat.

"You know something; I'm getting sick and tired of your crap! You don't even know the events that led up to what I did! I don't need to be judged by someone who can't even control her own powers!" Jakken shouted.

"Don't speak as if you know me!" Yakumo roared.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" Jakken roared back.

"Shut up the both of you! There's something coming!" Naruto shouted. That something turned out to be a huge blue colored snake. It beards its fangs at them and launches itself at them. They all jumped out of the way as the snake crashed into where they were standing. They each landed and faced the reptile that looked at each of them. The snake looked at Naruto and moved fast to ensnare him. Naruto saw it coming and disappeared before the snake could wrap him up. He popped out of the ground next to Yakumo. The girl looked at him.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" she shouted.

"We can't leave Jakken. I need you to use an area wide Genjutsu." Naruto said. Yakumo looked ready to complain but nodded. She did some hand seals.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" Yakumo shouted. Thousands of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the snake. The snake bucked against the vines but couldn't free itself. Naruto called Jakken who did not argue. Together they all ran into the forest. As they ran, Jakken turned to his teammates.

"I figured that you two would have left me to the snake." He said.

"I wanted to but Naruto stopped me." Yakumo said.

"Whatever, I'll pay you back later. Not like I want to own you anything." Jakken spoke.

"Kami, what the hell was the Hokage thinking? I would have gladly been with Lee rather than you." Yakumo spat.

"Oh here we go again." Jakken said.

"Ok, I'm sick of this." Naruto growled. He stopped and stood his ground. The other two stopped as well.

"Naruto, what are you doing? That snake will be after us soon." Yakumo said.

"I'm sick and tired of this argument stuff. I refuse to run along with either of you with all this bickering. We're a team and a team sticks together despite their dislike for each other." Naruto shouted. He turned to Jakken. "Our history is not the best in the world. You don't respect me and I don't respect you. I may have forgiven the attack but I have not forgotten. Still, I will trust you with my life because I trust your skills." Naruto then turned to Yakumo.

"Yakumo, you are one of my best friends but you must let this go. You really don't know the story behind the attack. You can't just keep alienating him just before of something that was out of his control." Both Jakken and Yakumo looked a bit shameful as Naruto dressed them down. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Look, I'm not saying we have to be friends but we are comrades. Let's just put our differences aside so well can get out of this psycho's death trap." He said. Yakumo and Jakken looked at each other before turning back to Naruto.

"Fine, I'll work with you Uzumaki. Just as long as you know that we ain't friends." Jakken said.

"I guess I can put my difference aside." Yakumo said a little snotty.

"Good because I'm really going to need your help. Something tells me that crazy woman sent that snake after us." Naruto said.

"So what your plan Uzumaki?" Jakken asked.

--

The snake slithered across the ground looking for its prey. Her mistress said that they had headed in this direction. It wondered why she was playing these games? That damn woman told her that there was food for her in the form of three humans. She said nothing about them being ninja. Suddenly she was on edge. There was something in the area that told her to be cautious. She moved silently across the ground and looked out for any attack.

That's when it suddenly got dark. The snake lifted her head to see a huge fireball coming at her. She slithered fast as the fireball hit the ground with a boom. Suddenly, she began to descend into darkness and there was a bright flash of light. Then there was darkness again. Team twelve appeared out of trees and looked as their trap was successful. Their attacker was under rubble and now dead.

"Well, that worked out well." Jakken said.

"Pretty anti-climatic if you ask me." Yakumo said. Suddenly there was a rumble from inside the pit. The snake shot out of the ground and hissed angrily at the team. She caught sight of Naruto and swung her tail. Naruto dodged the first strike but did see the second attack. He was sent flying into a large tree. Naruto fell to the ground in a heap and groaned in pain. The snake charged at the fallen Naruto when a sickle slashed her across the nose. She roared in pain as Yakumo and Jakken checked on Naruto. The snake hissed at them and readied itself for an attack. Jakken stood in front of the two, surprising Yakumo. Jakken held a custom kusarigama and stood in a defensive stance.

"How is he?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the snake.

"I'll be fine." Naruto grunted out. Yakumo helped him to his feet. He stood next to Jakken. "Ok, anybody come up with a plan B?"

"I say we turn this lizard into a wallet and be done with it. Did the Sandaime teach you any fire jutsus?" Jakken asked.

"Nope, I know the Kage Bunshin, Mizu Bunshin, Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu and the academy stuff." Naruto answered.

"What about you?" Jakken asked Yakumo.

"I only know Genjutsu that my uncle taught me." Yakumo explained.

"All right then, you cover us. Pipsqueak, give me a diversion and I'll rip this lizard's eye out." Jakken ordered. The two nodded and prepared themselves. The large snake hissed and lunged at them.

"That's enough!" a voice rang out. The snake stopped its lunged and turned to the sound of the voice. Team twelve did so as well and they saw their sensei. The snake moved toward her, hissing angrily at her. "Oh stop your whining. So they nicked your nose. At least they impressed me. Now go home and rest." The snake hissed once more before leaving in a puff of smoke. With the snake gone, Naruto gave out and grabbed his chest. Yakumo and Jakken caught him before he hit the ground. Anko walked up to them.

"He looks hurt. Why don't we get out of the forest?" Anko asked cheerfully.

--

The walk through the forest was a quiet but tense journey. Anko ignored the glares of Yakumo, Naruto and Jakken. Naruto was able to walk under his own power after a few minutes which brought questions to his teammates' head. Anko could feel the intent of the three and it just made her smile more.

"Well, I got to say that you three surprised me. Considering your history, I thought that you would fail. You almost did and if it wasn't for the blond, I would have just allowed my pet to eat you." Anko said without facing them.

"So, it was you." Naruto growled.

"Don't be like that. I did say that you three surprised me. Now, we can get to the true life of a ninja." Anko said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jakken spat.

"You passed my test but just barely." Anko mocked.

"You psycho! You call what you did to us a test?! You could have killed us!" Yakumo shouted.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Besides, I wanted to know if it was possible to put your history behind you and work as a team."

"This was a test of teamwork?" Naruto asked. Anko stopped and faced her team.

"According to the Hokage, you three have the potential to be an espionage/assassination team. Each of you has the skills for it. Usually, spies work alone but you guys make a solid team. This test was just to see if you can each put you petty dislike for each other behind you to work together." Anko explained.

"There could have been a better way to do this." Yakumo growled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anko asked and resumed walking. The team sighed and followed her. It would be another hour before they reached the exit. Anko locked the place up before turning her attention back to her team. "Well, I've got to go and let the Hokage know of my team's success. Meet me here at eight." She said and was gone. The team just looked at each other for a little while. Naruto finally broke the silence.

"I'm heading the Ichiraku's. Are you guys coming?" Naruto asked.

"Are you buying?" Jakken asked. Naruto just shrugged and walked away. Jakken followed him with his hands in his pockets. Yakumo soon followed and the three of them made their way to the ramen stand.

--

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry for the long delay but things have been super busy in my life. Anyway, here is the new chapter in the story. Hope you enjoy it.


	9. D Rank, The Devil's Cruel Joke

**_Chapter 9_**: D-Rank, The Devil's Cruel Joke

Anko walked toward the Hokage's office with a bit of a step. She had finally beaten those stuffy old crones and had gotten herself a team. She began to think about the torture that she would put them through. She giggled like a school girl before she reached the office of the Sandaime. The secretary looked at her and allowed her to pass. She entered the room with a big smile.

"Lord Hokage I have some great… news." Anko said her mood deflating. Inside with the Sandaime were three of her most hated people. They were the elders of Konoha. Hiruzen gave her an apologetic looked before her spoke.

"Anko Mitarashi, how went your test?"

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen, team twelve was eating their ramen in silence. The stands owners, Teuchi and Ayame, felt the tension in the air between the group. Naruto was now on his third bowl while Jakken was eating a very large beef ramen. Yakumo was picking at her food as she thought back to what Naruto had shouted at her back in the forest. She took a deep breath and turned to her new teammates.

"Naruto, Jakken," Yakumo called out. The two stopped eating to look at her. "If you would, can you tell me why it happened?"

"Why what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Why he tried to kill you." Yakumo answered. She saw Jakken get ready to leave and quickly spoke. "What I mean is, if you can explain to me?"

"Do you really what to know or are you just going to judge?" Jakken asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No, please explain it to me. If we are truly to be a team, then we should get it all out." Yakumo said. Jakken looked at her for a few seconds before smirking.

"All right then, I was ordered to kill Naruto." Jakken said.

"What does that mean?" asked Yakumo.

"It's just like I said, I was ordered to kill Naruto by my father." He said.

"Why would your father want Naruto dead?" Yakumo asked.

"You got me, it seems like most of the village hates the pipsqueak. My father beat me up and told me not to come back until I killed him." Jakken said. Yakumo still didn't understand but she was very aware about how the village treated Naruto. With the exception of the Sandaime's family, the ramen stand owners and her clan, everyone else hated Naruto. She had asked him about that once and Naruto didn't tell her. She didn't push him as he told her that one day he would explain it.

"You know, I don't understand why the village doesn't like you. Is it because of those pranks you did back in the day?" Jakken asked.

"Not really, it's much bigger than that which I'm not going to explain. Yakumo and Lee, I'll tell some day but you've got a long way before I tell you anything." Naruto replied. Jakken just snorted at him.

"You can keep your secrets pipsqueak. I don't care one way or the other. Just as long as you watch my back, I'll watch yours." Jakken said. The team went back to eating in silence before Jakken spoke again. "So, what's the deal with your powers Yakumo? Word around the village, you nearly killed your parents with it."

"Once in a generation, there is a member of my clan who's ability in Genjutsu is so strong that it makes the damage real. I am one of those people. I was being trained to control it but the person I thought I could trust didn't trust my abilities and sealed my powers. I misinterpret a discussion and got angry. The result was the fire." Yakumo explained. This caused Jakken to chuckle.

"So you had a temper tantrum?" Jakken asked trying to hold in his laughter. Yakumo glared at him and looked ready to cast a just on him.

"Calm down you two, you're not going to fight around the stand. This is holy ground and I will not allow you to disturb it." Naruto said strongly.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Jakken said. Yakumo huffed and turned back to her ramen. "So, can you control it now?" he asked.

"I can but only a little. The seal that Jiraiya-sama placed on me allows my second personality and I to merge powers." Yakumo said. She lifted the back of her hair to show the seal that was placed on her.

"So do you have a special type of Genjutsu you like to use?" Jakken asked.

"Well, our clan mostly uses binding Genjutsu to disable our opponents," Yakumo said when Jakken cut her off.

"That's dull. Oh you know what you should do? Conjure up ghost or specters." Jakken said excitedly.

"I've been saying that for years now. Finally, someone makes sense." Naruto added.

"You are both so juvenile." Yakumo huffed. The team continued their talks until they were full.

* * *

A slam of a hand on the Sandaime's desk was heard from outside. Inside, Homura was glaring at Anko. Koharu also looked very angry while Hiruzen and Danzo looked calm. Anko just dug into her ear like it was no big deal.

"What the hell were you thinking Mitarashi? Not only did you take three fresh Genin into the forest of death but one of them was a clan heiress." Homura shouted.

"I didn't know that I had to coddle an heiress. I thought I was training ninja." Anko said without a care.

"That will be enough of your attitude! What you did was reckless and stupid." Koharu added.

"They survived, didn't they? I thought you would be happy to know that they passed." Anko countered.

"By your report, they barely passed your exam." Danzo spoke.

"Yeah but they have so much potential. I can work with them easily and it would be fun." Anko said with a smile.

"Do you see how stupid it was to make her a Jonin sensei? Who knows what she has planned for them?" Homura said.

"Despite her lack of judgment, she now has a team. I trust Anko will do right by her new team." Hiruzen said. Homura scoffed and walked out of the room. Danzo and Koharu soon followed, giving Anko dirty looks. Anko sneered at them.

"Dried up old fossils," Anko muttered.

"So, can you bring out their potential Anko?" Hiruzen asked.

"No sweat, I'll make them into the most badass team ever." Anko cheered. Hiruzen only smirked at her antics.

* * *

The next day, team Anko met back at the training grounds. Anko looked at her charges and noticed that they were a bit different than before. While they all held a similar expression, it seemed like they had put their pettiness farther behind them. She dared thought that they had become friends.

"Ok my little rats, today you are true ninjas. Before we begin, it's time to learn to rules of Anko." Anko spoke.

"Rules of Anko?" Yakumo repeated.

"That sounds foreboding." Jakken added.

"Foreboding my ass, this is going to be torture." Naruto added.

"If you all are quite done," Anko said with an edge. The three Genin clammed up and waited for her to finish. "Rule #1; I'm the boss and you will do as I say. Rule #2; you will give it your all when we train. I don't want to hear your bitching about how hard it is. Rule #3; there will be no talking about my training. To do so, would result in a horrible punishment." The group gulped. "There are more rules but you'll learn them as we go along. Now, it's training time!" Anko said and summoned some snakes. "All right maggots, laps around the forest. Let's go!"

The snakes hissed and gave chase to the three Genin who took off like a shot.

* * *

It was now noon and Anko looked at her laid out Genin. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You three are pathetic. I can't believe that you're so tired after an hour spar. You almost had me last time." Anko said.

"Psychotic… bitch…" muttered Jakken.

"I'll… make… you… pay…" muttered Yakumo.

"You've… made… my… list…" muttered Naruto. Anko sighed at them.

"If you have the energy to threaten me, then I guess you don't need lunch." Anko said with a smile. They groaned and picked themselves off the ground. They glared at their teacher and readied themselves for another assault. As they made their move, an alarm clock rang. Anko clapped her hands together. "That ends today's training. Go and get some lunch and meet me at the tower." She ordered before disappearing via Shunshin.

"Why do I feel that we will not live through this?" Yakumo asked.

"Could be worst?" Naruto said.

"We are under the control of a crazy and mentally unstable kunoichi with a fetish for pain. How could it be worst that this?" Jakken asked.

"We could be under someone just as worst." Naruto said lamely. Jakken and Yakumo gave him a look.

* * *

Team twelve entered the mission to get their first mission. Each was very anxious to dive into the world of their profession. They all noticed that Anko was trying to hold in laughter for some reason. They looked at the Hokage who gave then a smile.

"Team twelve; are you ready for your first mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they all said.

"Good. Your first mission… is the capture of the daimyo's cat, Tora." Hiruzen said. All three Genin looked at the Hokage with a look of pure shock. Anko took this moment to get a picture of their expressions. It would be one of her most favorite picture for years to come.

* * *

One month, one of the longest months of Naruto's, Yakumo's and Jakken's life. How could they call these chores missions? So far, they had done nothing but these 'chores' for a whole month. They all glared at their sensei, who just watched their humiliation with a grin. How were the skills they learned in the academy suppose to work do such things? Anko did explain what these missions were supposed to do but it didn't make then any more annoying.

Their first mission was one of the hardest missions to date. Whatever Madam Shijimi was doing to the blasted thing, needed to stop and stop now. The next time the cat got free, team twelve was going to kill it. It was something that each member of the team agreed on. In fact, Anko was barely in time to save the cat from a pit fall that was laced with pikes at the bottom.

Then there was the mission to babysit the terror twins. The twins of a councilman were nothing but trouble and were very defiant in taking orders from any of them. They actually managed to behave one time for the team. However that mission was given away to another Genin squad. Naruto's game of 'ninja' got a little out of hand. The 'hero' twins were pissing their pants as Jakken's version of a guillotine was used with real weapons.

Now, there was this mission. They currently were at the Inuzuka kennels. The mission was to wash the dogs, a very simple mission. Jakken was having a much easier time cleaning the dogs. When he was asked, all he said 'it's an animal thing'. Naruto wasn't having too much problems. There were some dogs that he kept away from since they growled at him but he was getting the job done.

The one who had the most problems was Yakumo. She was still attempting to get the same dog washed. It was a small white puppy that didn't wish to get washed. It belonged to a rude and rowdy boy named Kiba. Kiba just laughed at Yakumo who was getting angrier with every passing minute. Then Kiba did the something incredibly stupid.

"I can't believe they let a weak girl like you graduate. The academy is going to be a breeze." Kiba commented. Yakumo stopped chasing the puppy and took a deep breath. Kiba looked at her in confusion when he saw her begin to change. The sky began to get dark and Yakumo's hair began to whip around wildly. When she turned to face him, Kiba looked very afraid. Yakumo's face turned old and scary. Her hands turn into claws. Her teeth sharpened and looked like needles. Yakumo unleashed an inhuman screech which scared Kiba stiff.

"**Do you have something to say, you little bitch?**" Yakumo asked a scary, high pitched voice. When Kiba said nothing, her head grew and her fangs got wider. "**I SAID, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?**"

"N-N-No ma'am." Kiba squeaked.

"**LEAVE!**" Yakumo shouted. Kiba took off like a shot, a trail of water coming from his pants. Yakumo suddenly returned to normal before looking at the puppy who was also scary stiff. She glared at the puppy before pointing to the tub of soap and water. The puppy complied and hopped into the tub. Yakumo sighed before doing her job. Her teammates looked at her in shock and awe.

"That was badass." Jakken said stunned.

"Wow, she's scarier than Anko-sensei." Naruto whispered. Yakumo snapped her head toward the two who held their hands up in defense. Anko only smiled in amusement.

* * *

Anko and her team walked out of the Hokage tower. They were all tried and could wait to get home. Suddenly, they noticed that Anko had stopped. All three looked at her with cautious. Anko saw this and looked a bit hurt.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Anko said with a pout. The team wasn't buying it and stood in alert. She smiled and raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll behave. I just have to say that I am," Anko looked around for a second and saw that there were too many people here. She quickly led her team into and ally where they can be alone. One she was sure that no one could hear them, she continued. "As I was saying, I want to say that you've been doing a great job as of late." The team looked at her in shock.

"Oh my god, it's an imposter!" Jakken shouted. He got kicked in the face by Anko and was sent flying out the ally.

"That's what I get for being nice. Be at the training grounds at 8 A. M." Anko said and walked away. Yakumo and Naruto looked at each other before going over to their teammate.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: I decided to change this chapter. I like the way it is now. Enjoy!


	10. A New Mission

**_Chapter 10_**: A New Mission

Hiruzen looked at several reports that he received daily from patrols. It wasn't anything new to him as such was the life of a Hokage. He reached for one of the reports and began to read. As he kept reading, he began to get a little worried. He made a signal to his ANBU. One of them appeared and bowed.

"I want Aoba Yamashiro and Raidō Namiashi here now." Hiruzen ordered. The ANBU nodded and was gone. Minutes later, two Jonin entered along with that ANBU member. The ANBU disappeared while Aoba and Raidō remained kneeling. "Rise, I want you to tell me about this report." He handed the report to Raidō who read it over.

"What is it that you did not understand sir?" Raido asked.

"The place you investigated when you were returning, where was it located?" Hiruzen asked. Aoba went to the map of the fire country and pointed it out. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "What did you find?"

"We found nothing sir. All we found were some broken breakers and dead looking samples. We found nothing out of the ordinary." Aoba answered. Hiruzen sighed at that.

"Thank you both, you are dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Hai!" they said and left via Shunshin (Body Flicker). Hiruzen looked at the spot that Aoba showed with concern. He knew that area and that cabin. It was a present to one of his students from back in his youth. It was his favorite student and had asked for a place outside of Konoha to do his research. He happily found him a spot and built a cozy cabin for him. This was before he turned rogue and disappointed him.

Hiruzen thought there had to be more at that spot. His wayward student would not just leave things alone for no reason. He needed this investigated. He considered sending an ANBU team but he decided that this would be better if the person knew his former student's ways. It would be a risky decision considering that he did the same to her but he had no choice.

Taking a scroll, he began to write done instructions. Once it was over, he took a stamp and placed it on the scroll. He looked to his left again and the ANBU member appeared.

"Summon Anko Mitarashi."

* * *

Near training ground forty-four, team twelve was doing a new exercise. They had each learned the tree walking exercise to an acceptable level that Anko was currently showing them how to utilize chakra better. She was teaching them how to stick to the tree from many parts of their body, which was why they were currently doing pull-ups using just their fingers to hold them. Anko watch on as her team did the exercise.

"That's it my little brats, feel the burn," Anko said. She then took a bottle of lighter fluid and sprayed onto the bonfire she had under them. The fire went a bit higher, making the team do their exercises faster. "Feel the burn." She said calmly. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the air. She turned just as the ANBU member appeared.

"Anko Mitarashi, you are to," he began but saw the scene before him. Sighing, he did a few hand seals. "Suiton: Suihachi." He held out his palm and a jet of water shot out, putting out the fire.

"Hey!" Anko exclaimed.

"The Hokage wants you to report to him now." The ANBU said and disappeared. Anko had a slight frown on her face. She turned back to her Genin.

"Ok, I'm going to see what the Hokage wants. Continue your exercises while I'm gone." Anko said before she vanished. The team sighed in relief when Anko returned again. "I completely forgot, Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" The dust cleared to reveal the snake from their final exam. "Mai here is going to keep you company." She turned to her summon. "If they slack off, you can eat them." She told the snake before leaving again. The snake looked at them and seemed to smile. They all had one thing to say.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" They all shouted.

* * *

Anko arrived in the Hokage's office and bowed to him.

"I've arrived as ordered sir. What is it that you wish of me?" Anko asked.

"Read this report Anko." Hiruzen said and handed her the report. Anko took it and kept on reading. When she reached the part that he noticed, he saw the change in her. "Do you remember this place?"

"Yes, it was one of many hidden labs he had. It was the first one he took me too." Anko said.

"Then there is a secret lab at that location." Hiruzen muttered with a sigh.

"Sir, allow me and a team to go and deal with this place. We will burn it to the ground immediately!" Anko said.

"It has all ready been arranged." Hiruzen said.

"But sir, that bastard deserves to pay!" Anko shouted.

"That's enough! It has all ready been arranged. The reason I called you in is to confirm my suspicions." Hiruzen said. Anko looked ready to explode but quickly composed herself.

"It is your will Hokage-sama. If you will excuse me," Anko said. Hiruzen nodded as Anko walked toward the door.

"Mitarashi," Hiruzen called out. Anko turned just to see a scroll coming to her. She caught it and noticed that it was marked with a C. She looked back at him. "I want you to find any information and then destroy the lab."

"It shall be done Hokage-sama. Thank you Hokage-sama." Anko said.

"Anko," Hiruzen said catching her attention again. "Remember, you are responsible for their lives. Do not go off on your own to settle a score." Anko nodded, bowed and left. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hoped that this was a good idea. Still, he had faith in Anko that she would protect her team from any danger, including her past.

* * *

The next day saw team twelve at the gates. They were ordered by Anko to pack for about three to five days. They stood and awaited their sensei. They didn't have to wait long as Anko appeared before them. She had a serious look on her face that didn't really match her personality. She explained to then the mission and they began to move out. She moving very fast and the team had a hard time to keep up with her. She looked back at them.

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry the hell up." Anko shouted.

"Why don't you slow the hell down? This place is only a few hours away." Jakken mumbled. He suddenly found himself ensnared by snakes. With a jerk, Anko flung him into a tree. He groaned as Anko appeared in front of him. She took him by the throat and held him in place.

"You got something to say, you say it out loud! When I say to move your ass, you move your ass!" Anko shouted.

"Anko-sensei, stop it!" Yakumo called out.

"Jakken is voicing the opinion of all of us. You're pushing us too hard to get to a place that is only hours away. You're acting weird." Naruto added. Anko turned to glare at her students before letting him go. She took off without them and continued on. Yakumo checked on Jakken as Naruto looked at his sensei's retreating form.

"What the fuck is her problem? She's been like this since we left the village?" Jakken cursed.

"I know what you mean. She's acting much too differently than we're use to." Yakumo added.

"What's your take on this pipsqueak?" Jakken asked Naruto.

"She's pretty guarded about something and this mission we're on has made her even more unbearable. Whatever it is, we better keep an eye out for her." Naruto said.

"We should probably keep an eye out for ourselves if she's acting like this." Jakken said.

"Don't say that!" Yakumo exclaimed. "She's our sensei and we have to look out for her as she would for us." Yakumo said as she took off. Naruto shrugged and jumped off as well. Jakken rubbed his throat before doing the same.

* * *

Anko kept moving in order to get to the location in a hurry. She hoped that her team had turned and gone back to Konoha. She made herself promise to apologize for the way she acted against them. She knew that she was being bitchy but when it came to that man, she couldn't help it. That man who betrayed her trust and love for him, the same man who left alone to be an outcast among her peers, that man who was one of Konoha's top missing-nin. That man's name was Orochimaru.

She remembered the first time meeting one of the famous Three Legendary Ninja. He came to the academy when her class graduated to choose a apprentice. He gave her one look and smiled. He picked her which shocked her greatly. She was happy though that she got to train one-on-one to the great genius Orochimaru. It was hard but she grew stronger and learnt all types of forbidden jutsu.

She was also his lab assistant. She a bit uncomfortable about that but she would do anything for Orochimaru. He continued to train her and they continued to do the experiments. That all changed one day. He abandoned her to the mercy of Konoha while he fled to do more experiments. It was a blow that she barely recovered from. She was an outcast and was not trusted among her fellow ninja. The villagers were also wary of her. She later created her persona to deal with everything and worked harder than most to gain the respect that she had.

Despite it all, Orochimaru's abandonment still stung. She would always ask in the back of her mind what she did to be thrown aside like that. She did everything that he wanted without compliant. Why did he abandon her? Why did he not take her with him? Why did he give her this mark? Anko rubbed her shoulder before focusing on reaching the cabin.

"Hey you crazy bitch, wait the hell up!" a shout caught her attention. She stopped to look back to see her team. They landed in front of her before and took several breaths. Anko looked at them with a neutral expression. "Damn you're fast, why the hell did you leave without us?" Jakken exclaimed.

"I thought you would have gone back to Konoha." Anko said.

"And miss out on our first C-rank mission, no way." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm with the pipsqueak on this. I'll put up with your PMS if I get to continue this mission." Jakken added. Yakumo just nodded. Anko looked at the three before turning her back to them.

"Whatever, we'll rest for twenty minutes before we continue on." She said and dropped to the ground. The team followed her and was happy to do it.

* * *

The Land of Sound, formerly the Land of Rice Fields, was on the border on the Land of Fire. They were known for imports of rice and wheat. However that all changed when one man came into the land and complete took over. He swept into the land under the cover of darkness and was ruler before the sun rose. That same person convinced the daimyo to create his own ninja village. This man and his men would later call this land the Land of Sound and later form, the Hidden Sound Village.

A young girl walked through the halls of the underground bunker. She had her hood up to cover her face. A white sash flowed behind her as she made her way toward the throne room to see the leader of this village. Her slender arms had tattoos of a snake. She didn't wear any footwear but carried herself like royalty. She final reached the main room of the bunker and entered without introducing herself. The people inside tensed up but calmed down when they saw who it was. The girl folded her arms and waited in annoyance.

"Why have you summoned me here Orochimaru?" she asked irritated.

"Watch how you talk to Lord Orochimaru!" one person exclaimed.

"Quiet drone, adults are talking." She said. The person tensed but a hand calmed him down. Orochimaru looked at the girl.

"It has been so long Midoshi. At least allow me to see that beautiful face of yours." Orochimaru said. Midoshi did nothing at first but complied and removed her hood. Her green eyes bore into Orochimaru's who only smiled at her. "My word, you have gotten more beautiful. You are twelve now correct?"

"I grow tired of you. Why was I summoned here?" Midoshi asked with an edge.

"Fine, I have a task for you." Orochimaru said.

"A task, do you forget who you are talking to? I am not one of your drones to command." She said.

"But this requires you expert skills Midoshi. I would be forever grateful if you did me this favor." He said. Midoshi just scoffed before looking at the former Sannin. Orochimaru got off his throne and walked up to her. He handed her a scroll which she opened. She read over what was on the scroll.

"I do this and I never get to see your face again." Midoshi said.

"You wound me child. I'm doing such a good job taking care of you. Your godfather must be pleased." Orochimaru said.

"My godfather hates you as much as I do. The only reason you're kissing my ass is because you don't wish to lose the snake contract. I'm not as stupid as your drones." She said. She threw the scroll to the floor and left using a Shunshin. Orochimaru looked at the scroll and frowned. One of his personal guards walked up to him.

"My lord, why do you put up with her?" he asked.

"She has a great purpose that will never die. Should we anger her, she may turn on us and destroy our plans. For now, I will allow her disrespect." Orochimaru explained. The ninja bowed at his master and dropped the subject.

* * *

Team twelve was moving at a slower pace than before. Anko was still in her mood but she was at least taking it easier on them. It would be three hours of travel before they reached the cabin that Anko told them about. They moved carefully to the cabin and readied themselves to enter. Anko gave Jakken a nod and he kicked the door open. They all entered the cabin, kunais ready to be thrown. They all searched the place for enemies.

"All clear!" shouted Jakken.

"Clear here as well!" shouted Yakumo.

"Clear!" Naruto shouted.

"All clear! Gather up." Anko ordered. The team met around her and she led them toward a room. Anko looked around the room before she found the switch. She pulled it and a secret door opened up. The team looked down the stairs. Anko turned to her team. "From now on, be on full alert. We don't know what to expect."

"Into the belly of the beast," Naruto said.

"And out of the demon's ass." Jakken finished. With Anko at the head, team twelve descended down into the unknown.

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

'Midoshi' literary means 'year of the snake'.


	11. Fangs of the Serpent

**_Chapter 11_** – Fangs of the Serpent

The walk down the flight of stairs was a long and dark one. Anko advised her team to stay sharp and to prepare for anything. The team was careful not to trip any traps on their long way down. They began to ask more questions about this place but Anko kept her mouth shut. It put them off a bit but they continued to follow her down. Anko sighed a bit and did feel bad about how she was treating her team. Still, this was her problem and she didn't feel that it was right to bring them into it. That man was hers to kill and no one else.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were now looking down a dark and long corridor. They were still on high alert and wary of traps. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for them to reach a dark room.

"Son of a bitch I can't see a damn thing." Jakken cursed.

"Me neither, is there a light switch around here?" Naruto asked.

"Hang on, I know where it is." Anko said and left the team. She reached the wall and felt where she remembered where it was. She found it and flicked it on. What the team saw would forever haunt them.

"What the," Naruto said in shock.

"Oh my god." Yakumo whispered.

"This… this is… I can't believe this." Jakken spoke in amazement. Surrounding them were tanks filled with unknown creatures. These didn't look like regular animals at all. Some of them looked to be passing their expiration. Yakumo couldn't take it anymore and found a spot to throw up. Naruto and Jakken held it in some but they looked ready to follow Yakumo's example. When Yakumo could speak again, she turned toward her sensei.

"Is this some type of sick joke? What the hell is this place?" she shouted.

"I didn't ask you three to come with me. You should have headed back to the village." Anko said calmly.

"Ok, I've had enough of you! Your bitchy attitude is finally run its course! You tell us what the hell this place is and tell us now!" Jakken shouted. Anko glared at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy?"

"We're talking to an irresponsible Jonin who needs to grow up." Naruto added. "How the hell are we to complete this mission when you completely shut us out? I don't really care what you problem is but you're putting us at risk." Anko looked on as all the members of her team glared at her in defiance. She scoffed at them but she would give them what they wanted.

"We are currently in one of the labs that was constructed by Orochimaru. What you see around you is result of his experiments." Anko said with an even tone.

"Orochimaru, the Sannin Orochimaru? The second most dangerous missing-nin ever from Konoha, he did this?" Jakken exclaimed.

"Yes and our mission is to gather information about what he was doing here." Anko said.

"You could have told us that is what we were doing here. Why did you keep this from us?" Naruto demanded.

"That's none of your business!" Anko snapped. She took a breath and looked at her team. "Now that you know what the mission is let's get to work." She said and walked off. The team looked at her retreating back with scowls.

"This is going to be one of those days." Jakken said with a sigh.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell us about this. What is her problem?" Yakumo asked.

"It's much deeper than she's letting on." Naruto said.

"I agree with you there pipsqueak. It's like she has a grudge against Orochimaru." Jakken added.

"Who doesn't have a grudge with him? Old man Hokage was his teacher and every time he speaks of his students, he talks of him as being his one greatest regrets." Naruto explained.

"So what are we going to do? I hate to say it but we have to look out for ourselves until we get out of here." Yakumo said.

"I'm with her. We can't rely on Anko at all." Jakken said.

"Agreed," Naruto said and placed his fingers in a cross. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two copies of Naruto appeared. "I'll hang with Anko-sensei and you guys go with my clones. We should use our head-sets to keep in touch." The other two nodded and pulled out their head-sets. They set the channel that they were going to be on and tested them. They wished each other luck as they went their separate way.

Unknown to them, a pair of eerie yellow eyes watched them. She had a small smile on her face as she listened in on their conversation. A large python slithered across her shoulders and she lovingly petted it.

"Well, this has turned out quite interesting. Let's have some fun with them."

* * *

Anko was searching one of the rooms when she felt someone approached. Naruto entered the room and her eyes narrowed a bit. Naruto didn't look fazed by it.

"So what happened, you drew the short straw and have to deal with me?" Anko mocked.

"Say what you want. Let's just find something and get out of here." Naruto said rudely. Anko didn't look insulted and continued her search for something important. The two of them continued their search in complete silence. After minutes of not talking, Anko got bored. She looked to her student.

"So, you've been acting all high and mighty during these few hours. You think just because the Hokage trained you that you can talk to people how you want to?" she asked.

"No, I only talk to people like that when they are being stupid or ignorant. You should have informed us of the mission. In fact, I think the old man was wrong in giving you this mission in the first place." Naruto answered.

"Oh really? I didn't hear any objections when you guys continue along with me. Wasn't it you who didn't want to miss out on your first C-rank mission?" Anko asked mockingly.

"Yeah, I admit that but you've acting like we don't matter and it has something to do with your problem with Orochimaru." Naruto argued.

"Like I told you before, it's none of your business." Anko growled.

"You made it our business when this mission began! How do you expect us to become a team when you go off on your own like that? How are we to trust you when you won't trust us?" Naruto shouted. Anko took a step back as Naruto yelled at her. She was shocked that he was talking to her like a child. Naruto scoffed and placed two fingers to his neck. "Hey you guys, you got anything for me? What's your status?"

* * *

Jakken heard Naruto's voice over the radio and placed his fingers to his neck.

"All's quiet over on this end. Nothing to report." Jakken said. He looked at the room he was in. The place reeked of old blood and chemicals. He guessed that Orochimaru did his most gruesome experiments in this room. He could still see the dry blood on the ground and walls. "This guy was one sick customer."

"That's something we agree on." Clone Naruto said in agreement.

"Did the Hokage tell you anything about this guy pipsqueak?" Jakken asked.

"Nope, he was pretty tight-lipped about him. All I really know was that he was considered a genius in Ninjutsu and that he wished to know every jutsu known in the world."

"That's crazy and impossible. He would grow old and feeble. Besides, there is always a new jutsu coming out. He would have to be immortal if he ever wanted to do such a thing." Clone Naruto was about to answer him when they both hear something. It sounded like rattling. Jakken looked at the clone. "I'm not hearing things am I?" Jakken asked.

"Only if I'm not hearing the same thing." He answered.

"I was afraid of that." The two turned and were faced with a large and mean looking rattle snake. It boar its fangs at the two and was coiled. Jakken placed his fingers to his neck. "Uh, we've got a problem." Jakken reported. The snake lunged at them.

* * *

At the same time Yakumo was searching the computer for information. That's when she got Naruto's call.

"I've found nothing so far. It seems like the computer was wiped clean." Yakumo reported. She continued to search through the computer just in case there may be something in the hard drive. She suddenly came across something that looked interesting. She saw the file name. "Project Jugo, I wonder what that is?" She was about to get on her radio when Naruto's clone pulled her away from the computer. He did it just in time as something crashed into the console.

When they got their bearings, they were very surprised to see a large cobra looking at them. They clearly saw the serpent's intentions as it launch itself at them.

* * *

Naruto heard Yakumo's scream over the radio and got worried.

"Hey guys, what the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted. Anko was curious as well and moved closer to listen. Jakken was the first to answer.

_"Uh, I can't talk right now. I'm trying to avoid becoming dinner for a rattlesnake. Check back later."_ Jakken's sarcastically replied.

_"Someone else is here and they have sent some very large snakes after us."_ Yakumo reported. Anko eyes widen in shock and ripped the head set off Naruto.

"Yakumo, Jakken, report your positions now!" Anko ordered.

"I believe that you have to be more concerned about yourself." The two turned to the voice and Anko was even more shocked at who she saw. Her eyes blazed with rage.

"YOU!"

"Hello my dear Anko, did you miss your dear old sensei?" Orochimaru asked. Anko roared and charged at him. The man just smiled and took off. Anko was hot on his heels. Naruto put back on his radio and relayed back to his team.

"Send your positions to me, I'll send more clones to back you up." Naruto said as he ran out after Anko. He had to jump back as huge boa nearly ate him up. He watched as the snake blocked his path and growled. He touched his neck. "Looks like we're all in trouble, we have to beat these things and help Anko-sensei." The boa charged at Naruto who prepared himself for a fight.

* * *

Anko ran after Orochimaru with urgency. She chucked kunai after kunai at him but the slippery man dodged them all. Finally having enough, Anko thrust her hand forward.

"Sen'eijashu!" she shouted. Four snakes shot out of her selves and launched toward Orochimaru. The man saw this and used his chakra to push himself forward. He jumped and twisted in mid-air to avoid the attack. He descended to the ground of a large stadium. As he landed, he was about to take off when he was stopped by several kunais. Orochimaru turned to face Anko who had jumped down to confront him.

"I've been waiting for this day. Now it's time to end you." Anko said and got into a stance. Suddenly Orochimaru began to laugh at Anko but what confused her was that this voice was female. He looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry dear," the female voice said. Anko watched as the façade of Orochimaru faded and was replaced by a girl no older than eleven. "You're going to have to wait a bit longer for your revenge."

"Who the hell are you?" Anko demanded.

"The name is Midoshi. You can call me an acquaintance of that pale-skin freak master of yours." Midoshi answered.

"So he's not here?"

"Nope, it's just me. I was beginning to think that this trip would be a bore but it turned out very interesting. It wasn't hard to get you away from your team which surprises me. I thought Konoha valued teamwork and all that." Anko cursed at the fact that she was easily led on. She needed to get to the brats before those snakes ended their lives. Midoshi noticed where her mind was and put a stop to it. With a shout, she blew the entrance up on both sides of the crater. Anko watched as the entrances were blocked.

"Now, now, I went through all that trouble to separate you from them." Midoshi said sweetly. Anko growled at her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Anko spat.

"Just a little spar, Orochimaru spoke very highly of your skills. If you impress me enough, I may let you continue to summon Mai." Anko was shocked at that revelation. "Are you ready yet? I do get terribly bored."

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with me girly. Get ready to die!" Anko said and charged at the young woman. Midoshi just smiled.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: Been a while since I updated this story but the wait is over and a new chapter is up. It's a bit shorter than the others but it a new chapter. The chapter moves a bit fast but I promise that it will be the only one that does. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

**_Sen'eijashu_** – Hidden Shadow Snake Hands


	12. Power of a Team

**_Chapter 12_**: Power of a Team

Jakken dodged another lunge of the rattlesnake. He countered by throwing several shuriken at its exposed side. They didn't seem to phase it as the serpent attempted to crush him with its rattle tail. Jakken rolled out of the way and started to launch more shuriken. The rattlesnake's head was his target and he distracted it with his very good aim.

Clone Naruto struck from above and stabbed the snake in the neck. It roared and drove its head toward the wall to dislodge the clone. The clone jumped as the rattlesnake crashed into the wall. The clone and Jakken stood together as the rattle snake shook the cobwebs out.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. It's time to get serious." Jakken said and he reached into his backpack. He pulled out a weapon and prepared himself to fight. The clone looked at the weapon and saw that he was holding a kusarigama. The blade of the sickle was a bit longer that a regular kusarigama and it was curved to look like a hook. The ball end of the weapon had spikes surrounding it.

Jakken began to spin the chain with the ball attachment and moved slowly to his left. The rattlesnake followed his movement and readied itself to strike. It made its move and rocketed toward Jakken. Jakken jumped back and landed on the wall. Using his chakra, he pushed himself off the wall and jumped toward the ceiling at an amazing speed. The snake missed him by inches and slammed into the wall.

He wasted no movement and launched his weapon at the rattlesnake. The chain was long enough and it wrapped around the snake's neck, the spiked ball digging into its skin. Jakken pulled himself forward and landed on the snake. He then proceeded to stab the snake repeatedly. The rattlesnake franticly tried to get him off. Jakken continue his assault of the snake, gripping the chain so that he wouldn't fall off.

The snake was angry and used its rattle tail to attack. Jakken barely saw it coming and had to stop hacking to avoid it. The snake then began to move its head. The movement of its head loosen the chain. With a final lift the chain was loose enough for escape. It caught the chain in its mouth and flung Jakken toward the wall. Jakken hit the wall hard and slid to the ground with a groan. Seeing the offender in his sights, the snake made a lunge.

"Jakken, close your eyes!" the clone shouted. Jakken did as he was told and the clone threw several paper balls at the incoming snake. When it was close enough the balls exploded and consumed the room in a black powder. Naruto, who had on goggles, picked up Jakken and made his way out of the room. The snake was slamming itself against the walls and howled in pain.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Jakken asked.

"Yeah, we're out of the room." Clone Naruto said. Jakken opened his eyes and began to fall in step with the clone.

"What the hell did you do pipsqueak?" he asked.

"Homemade pepper bombs, I never leave home without them. They are way stronger than any regular one." The clone explained. Jakken nodded and the two continued to run. Their run was cut short when the rattlesnake slammed into the both of them, sending them flying across the hall and into a room.

Jakken landed on a table that was filled with beakers. The glass scraped him up but not too badly. When he and the clone looked up they saw that the snake was not happy. It hissed and opened its mouth wide. The clone kicked Jakken away as the rattlesnake descended. Jakken rolled for a bit and saw that the snake had the clone in its jaw. He growled at the snake as its jaw closed.

Now he was alone and the snake would turn its attention to him.

_'What I wouldn't give for a Katon jutsu right now. What the hell is that smell?'_ he wondered. He realized that it was him. He took a look of his surroundings and saw that the room was filled with beakers, all of them had a liquid in them. _'Could they be chemicals?' _An idea came to Jakken. He began to twirl his kusarigama at different angles. It moved in a way that the rattlesnake had trouble getting to him. It hissed when the weapon cut its skin if it got close. Jakken's weapon was also breaking the beakers around the room. The chemicals began to fall on the ground and pooled together.

Jakken saw smoke forming as more chemicals merged together. He suddenly realized that he might be caught his plan. That's when he caught sight of an empty oil drum. Stopping what he was doing, he made a dash for the drum. He threw it over himself as the rattlesnake made its way toward him. That's when a spark came out of mixed chemicals. The explosion was loud and shook the ground. Jakken just kept himself in a ball until he thought it was over.

After a while, Jakken didn't hear anything. He used his weapon to cut the barrel open. He used his back and feet to push the barrel apart. He surveyed the damage and was amazed at the destruction. He made a note, never to do that again. He reached for the radio when he realized that it was busted. Ignoring his cuts, Jakken took off in search of his teammates.

* * *

Yakumo threw some more shurikens at the cobra but they did little to bother the snake. She was beginning to get tired as she was not as physically strong as her teammates. While not frail, she couldn't do long battles. She had already lost the clone Naruto sent with her and now she was playing hide, seek and dodge with the large cobra.

She did have one chance against the beast however she was scared. Her fear was that she had not used her sealed powers since the fire those years ago. As Jiraiya told her, her seal would allow her to use her kekkei genkai without losing control. He also told her that she would have to train her mind constantly. Her uncle had her doing some mental exercises along with a Yamanaka as added insurance. They did help yet she was still scare of what might happen if it got out of control. She should her head and banished such thoughts. Her teammates needed her help. She needed to distract the cobra.

"Tajū Bunshin no Jutsu." Yakumo said. The cobra heard her and made a move to get her when copies of her jumped out and ran around the room. The cobra was confused and was randomly attacking her clones. The clones took a page out of Jakken's book and began to sling insults at the cobra. Yakumo, the real one, began to focus her power. She could feel it coursing through her. She opened her eyes that were now glowing red. She quickly did hand seals and called out her attack.

"Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu!" Yakumo shouted. The room got dark and the cobra found itself alone. It began to feel heat and turned to see a huge fireball descending on it. It crashed into it, burning it to a crisp. The cobra hissed as it got burnt. It fell to the ground on fire. It wiggled for a while before it stopped and fell dead.

The light came back and Yakumo was on her knees. She was very tired and weak right now. She reached for her pouch and pulled out a soldier pill. She popped it in her mouth and waited a few seconds for her chakra to return.

"Holy hell, what the hell happened here." A voice shouted.

"Jakken, is that you?" Yakumo shouted. Jakken appeared in front of her and she sighed in relief.

"Did you do this? I didn't know you knew Katon jutsus." He said.

"I don't. That was the work of my kekkei genkai. I had to use it to win." Yakumo explained. Jakken looked back to see the cobra that was burned badly on one side.

"Remind me never to piss you off to use that power." Jakken joked. Yakumo smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's find the pipsqueak." Yakumo nodded and the two ran out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was not having a good time with this boa. He was trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the summons. He had his clones attack it with little success. He needed to take the snake out and fast. He had heard an explosion and was worried about his teammates. Suddenly, he remembered that he had a summons of his own.

He bit into his thumb and smeared the blood on his forearm where the monkey tattoo was. He slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sora!" Naruto shouted. From out of the smoke, a damp looking monkey appeared. The monkey was surprised when he caught sight of the person who called him.

"You again, what do you want? I was relaxing." Sora said.

"I sorry but I need your help." Naruto said and point to the boa who just batted away two more clones. Sora turned back to Naruto.

"No way, see ya later." Sora said uninterested.

"What? You're just going to leave?" Naruto shouted.

"Look, I'm not cut out for this fighting stuff. I just want to soak in some hot water. I'll see ya later." Sora said. Naruto was beside himself but he took a couple of deep breaths before coming up with a plan. Suddenly, one came to mind.

"How about this, you help me now and I promise to get you into the old man's private hot spring." Naruto said. Sora stopped himself and thought about. He did remember that spring as he was actually summoned by Sarutobi near it. That was a really good soak.

"Ok then but I'll hold you to that. In fact, let's make that a condition when you summon me." Sora said.

"Fine, it's a deal." Naruto said. Sora nodded and jumped into the air. He transformed into a naginata. Naruto smirked as he was trained with such a weapon. He caught Sora and gave him a few spins. After he got use to him, Naruto took up a stance. He launched himself at the boa. The boa didn't see him coming and was stabbed in the eye. The snake hissed in pain and flail around. Naruto dislodged the weapon from his eye and jumped to the ceiling. He used his chakra to push off and drove the naginata into its head. The snake lurched forward and hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto fell to a knee as boa was no longer moving. He pulled out Sora and held him in his hand. He didn't have time to savor the victory as he wanted to find his teammates. He ran out of the room in search of them. He didn't get two steps out the door when he ran into them.

"Naruto, you're alright." Yakumo said in relief.

"I knew that you wouldn't die pipsqueak." Jakken said.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you guys are alright too. We need to find Anko and get the hell out here. This mission is kind of a bust." Naruto said. They nodded at the idea and ran off to find Anko.

* * *

The sound of steel rang through the room as Anko and Midoshi made another pass at each other. Midoshi looked barely winded as Anko was breathing quite hard. Midoshi smirked at her.

"Well, I do admit that you are good but I would expect better from one of Orochimaru's students." Midoshi crowed.

"I am so going to show you your guts." Anko growled.

"So you say but I'm barely winded while you're sucking up wind. I just don't see that happening." Midoshi said with a smirk. Anko snarled at her and thrust her hand out.

"Sen'eijashu!" Anko shouted. Four black mambas made its way to Midoshi.

"Please," Midoshi said and held her hand out as well. "Sen'eijashu." The tattoo on her arm transformed into a huge python and ate the mambas in one bite. "Surely you have something much better than that. I'm starting to get bored here."

Anko growled and threw several shurikens at her. Midoshi dodged the projectiles and dodged Anko's kick. She continued to dodge the Taijutsu assault with relative ease. Anko just couldn't get a hit on her. She was suddenly swept off her feet by the veil on Midoshi waist. Anko fell on her back but was quick to roll to her side as the veil stabbed the ground next to her. It kept on stabbing until Anko was out of range.

Anko rolled to her feet and glared at her opponent who was yawning. She needed to wipe that condescending smirk off her face. She calmed herself and started to form a plan. She took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Midoshi smirked as two clones came out of the smoke, charging at her. They attacked her which Midoshi easily defended. Suddenly and arm shot out of the ground with a kunai aimed at her.

_'Not bad, she's make this more interesting.'_ Midoshi thought. She bent back to avoid the stab and kicked the kunai out of her hand. She flipped back to her feet and kicked the feet from under the one of the clones. She then kicked the other clone three times and dispelled it with a vicious spinning hook kick. She then used her veil to stab the other clone in the stomach, dispelling it.

Four snakes appeared and caught her, forcing her to the ground. Fire shot out from underground and crashed into the trapped Midoshi. Anko popped out of the ground and was looking at the burning corpse. She was still alert as she neared the body. What she saw was discarded skin. Anko suddenly felt something cut into her side. She cried and jumped back to see Midoshi cloth. Midoshi jumped out of the ground and charged at Anko.

Anko's injury slowed her down as Midoshi used Taijutsu to attack. Anko defended as best as she could but Midoshi proved to be faster than your average twelve year old. The wound to her side was not helping her. Midoshi took advantage and kicked her where the wound was. Anko hit the ground in pain. Midoshi looked at her with disappointment.

"I was expected a bit more out of you but I guess that's that. I've grown bored of you and I have a job to do." Midoshi said. Her veil prepared to strike her when an explosion caught her attention. From out the smoke, a ball with spikes came at her. She moved to get out of the way. As she landed, a blond with a naginata appeared and attacked her. She was very surprised by the skill and speed at which he was wielding the weapon.

Jakken kept Naruto covered while Yakumo got Anko out of the way. Midoshi ducked under Naruto swing and attempted to kick him. Naruto blocked her kick with the weapon but saw the veil around her waist come at him. Jakken countered with his kusarigama and pulled her veil, causing her to be off balance. Naruto stabbed the blade into the veil and kicked Midoshi two times. He swung around the weapon and planted two feet into her chest, sending her flying.

Midoshi stood to face her attackers. Naruto held his naginata out while Jakken spun the spike ball above his head. Jakken was the first to attack throwing the ball at her. She dodged it and charged. Naruto met her charge and the two were engaged in another round. Jakken joined in the fray. Midoshi was having trouble fighting the two of them as they were in sync with each other.

"Guys, I'm ready! You need to get back here!" Yakumo shouted. Naruto and Jakken disengaged and made their way toward Yakumo and Anko. Midoshi wasn't about to allow that to happen and readied to summon another serpent. Suddenly, she found herself unable to move. She struggled against this invisible force when the ground under her collapsed. She looked down to see a huge lave pool and it looked ready to erupt.

Midoshi smirked as she realized that this was a Genjutsu set up by the girl. She released a bit of chakra to dispel it but she found that she couldn't. She used a bit more of her chakra to break out of it but she couldn't. That's when the pool of lava erupted. Midoshi eyes went wide as the lava consumed her. The team looked on as Yakumo focused her chakra through her drawing. Yakumo suddenly pitched forward but she was caught by Jakken. He placed her on his back and secured her. Naruto used his clones to carry Anko and together then left.

Unknown to them, Midoshi was on the other side of the room as she watched the image disappear. She summoned a large group of snakes to surround her. One of them caused enough pain to get her loose. She escaped just as the lava consumed her. She took several breaths to calm herself. She looked to see that the snakes she used were dead and burnt to a crisp.

_'A Genjutsu that causes actual damage, something like that exist within Konoha?'_ She thought. Midoshi decided not to pursue them. She had done her task and she was now heading back to the base. In her mind, she was curious about this team of Anko's.

* * *

It was now night and team Anko was took time to rest. Naruto set up traps while Yakumo tended Anko. Jakken, who was already taken care of, was cooking up the remaining rations that survived the mission. The group was deathly quiet. Even as Yakumo tended to Anko, she said nothing to her. Naruto came back and told his team that the traps are set. Anko saw that he was only directing that to his teammates and not her. When dinner was done, her team took some of it and sat at the other side of the camp.

Anko sighed at this but did nothing against it. She deserved this for her actions against the team. She was warned by the Sandaime not to allow her feelings to get in the way but it did. She left her team to fight alone because she saw who she believed to be Orochimaru. She treated them lower than dirt when this mission began. She was only trying to protect them but she alienated them instead.

Anko ate alone again and it hurt.

* * *

**Tajū Bunshin no Jutsu** – Multiple Clone Technique

**Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu** – Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique


	13. The Ballard of Anko Mitarashi

**_Chapter 13_**: The Ballard of Anko Mitarashi

Hiruzen was always a perceptive shinobi. He developed it as he got older and passed it along to his students. It was a skill he passed along to Naruto as well. That's why he was not surprised by what was being reported to him by Anko. As he listened to her report, he observed her team. He could see the displeasure in their faces of being near Anko. It seems that his warning to her had gone unheard.

Anko finished her report and he straightened himself up.

"Very well then, I can't call this mission a success as we gained nothing from this. I will, however, look into this Midoshi child. If she is this skilled, then she may be a problem in the future." Hiruzen said. He looked at Anko's Genins. "You three may leave now and consider yourselves on leave for a week."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." They said and left his office quickly. He noticed that they didn't even spare Anko a glance as they left. Hiruzen saw that she took it all without compliant. He looked at her for a while before lighting the tobacco in his pipe. He blew out some smoke and sighed.

"It was my mistake to trust you with this mission. I thought that you would put the needs of their lives ahead of your pain. What do you have to say for yourself Mitarashi?" he asked seriously.

"I have no excuse sir. I did put myself ahead of the squad and they were almost killed because of my past. For my actions, I am ready to face my punishment." Anko said.

"Oh and what should your punishment be?" he asked.

"I will immediately resign as a shinobi of Konoha. I do not deserve such an honor after my actions." She said. Hiruzen looked at her before taking another puff.

"Your request is denied."

"But sir,"

"You're just running away for this issue and I refuse to allow that. You created this mess with your team and you will fix it. They have the potential to be great and you have the potential to be a great leader. I will not allow you to run away from this." Hiruzen explained. Anko sighed and looked down at her feet.

"They do not trust me nor do they respect me. I don't think I can plead my case to them." Anko said sadly.

"Then consider this a challenge as you have in the past. I remember a young woman who didn't let the words of some idiots stop her from becoming the most feared kunoichi in Konoha." Hiruzen said with a smile. Anko blushed at the praise. Hiruzen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are not your sensei and he made a mistake in throwing away your devotion for him. It will be a mistake that he will come to regret, I assure you. You have the chance to do what he could not. They will need you, don't abandon them."

Anko nodded and left the office.

* * *

It was a rare sight that Ibiki Morino walked in on. He was at a local bar that he took his people when the day was over. At the bar, his number one wasn't drinking. He saw the bottle of sake and he saw that she had some in a cup but she wasn't drinking. He decided to see what was up with his number one.

"This is a rare sight in deed. Mitarashi Anko, not shit faced and dancing." Ibiki joked. He looked to the bartender and put up two fingers. He turned his attention back to her. "It was a joke Mitarashi."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes or drinking right now Scarface." Anko said.

"Yep, it's you all right. I was getting worried that we had a spy in the place." He saw. The bartender returned and placed two small sake bottles in front of him. He thanked the bartender and turned his attention back to her. "I heard about your mission. You really screwed up."

"I know all right! I don't need you riding my ass about it!" Anko snapped.

"I am your superior, so I have an opinion and my opinion is that you screwed up. Don't forget Anko, I'm one of the few who isn't scared of you." Anko scoffed and returned to looking at her drink. Ibiki took a sip of his sake before he spoke again. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. They hate me and they have a right to. My actions could have gotten them killed."

"Can I offer you some advice?" Ibiki asked. Anko made a motion for him to continue. "Move on and put it in the past. You have an opportunity to train three ninja who probably will be great in the near future. Orochimaru will still be around for you to get your answers but for now you have to live in the present. Our past is our past; we learn from it and move on." Ibiki said. Anko looked at him with surprise.

"That was deep. You must really be sick to your stomach at this moment." Anko joked.

"I do need to take a shower yes but that doesn't mean I'm wrong." Ibiki said. Anko chuckled and looked at her drink.

"Live in the present huh?" she muttered. She gulped down the cup of sake. She slammed the cup down and let out a loud cheer. "A round of sake on Ibiki!"

"Hey!" Ibiki shouted as the crowd cheered.

* * *

The next day found Naruto eating his breakfast. He was eating his ramen and had a small carton of milk next to him.

"Ramen and milk, you have some weird taste kid." A voice said. Naruto turned to see Anko at his window.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Meet me at area forty-four in twenty minutes. Don't argue with me and just do it." Anko ordered before disappearing. Naruto looked at the window before he sighed. He forgot about breakfast and went to get ready.

* * *

Yakumo was feeding birds when she saw Anko standing outside her compound gates. She was curious and made her way to the front. Anko waited patiently as Yakumo approached. The two guards were glaring at her when they saw the heiress arrive.

"Mitarashi-san, what is it I can do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to report to training ground forty-four in twenty minutes." Anko said.

"But the Sandaime gave us the week off." Yakumo said with an edge.

"Yes but we need to talk. If I have to kidnap you, I will." Anko threaten. That did not go over well with the guards who reached for their tantos. Yakumo looked at Anko who was had a serious expression on her face.

"As you wish, I will be there." Yakumo said.

"Thank you." Anko said and left the area. Yakumo made her way to the house as the guards tried to reason with her.

* * *

Jakken stepped out of his apartment to do some shopping when Anko appeared in front of him. The two glared at each other before Jakken relented and sighed.

"Can I help you?" he asked harshly.

"Area forty-four, twenty minutes, be there." Anko said.

"And what if I refuse?" Jakken asked.

"You don't want to know." She said and disappeared using a Shunshin. Jakken decided to be on the safe side and agree to the psycho's request.

* * *

Naruto entered the area in his civilian clothes. He noticed that Jakken and Yakumo were there as well, also in their civilian clothes. As he walked he felt that they were being watched. It wasn't Anko but it seem to be several of them that were surrounding the area. He walked up to his teammates and stood by them.

"You too huh?" he asked.

"Yep, got a clue on what this is about?" Jakken asked.

"Nope, do you Yakumo?" Naruto asked her.

"Not the slightest," Yakumo began when Anko appeared.

"Good, you came. I figured that I would have to do this the hard way." Anko said. She was greeted with silence. She sighed and steadied herself. "Fine, you don't have to talk to me because all the talking will be done by me. First off, let me say this; I'm sorry." Those words caused everyone in the area to look at Anko in surprise. Jakken was the first to speak.

"Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming or under a Genjutsu." He said. Yakumo did just that cause Jakken to yelp in surprise.

"You said to pinch you." Yakumo said.

"I was freaking kidding!" Jakken exclaimed. Anko chuckled at them and began to speak again.

"My action on the mission were unacceptable even if I had reason to act that way." She said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When I graduated from the academy, I wasn't placed on a team like you three. I became the apprentice to one of the Sannin. That Sannin was Orochimaru." She explained. She looked to see if she had their attention still and was happy that she did. "All I know is that he saw great potential in me and wanted to further my skills. He taught a lot of forbidden jutsu and I helped him with some of his experiments. I just want him to please him any way I could. You can even say that I loved him a little bit." She got this sad look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Yakumo.

"I became one of his experiments." Anko said. She removed her coat and turned around. She motioned them forward and pulled her mesh suit down around her shoulder. The team saw a tattoo. "That is call the Ten no Juin. It is a seal that gives the user incredible power but at the cost of your freedom. I and nine others were given this seal. I was the only one to survive. After that, he abandoned me and left me to the mercy of Konoha." Anko pulled back up the mesh and picked up her coat. She put it back on and faced her team again.

"I'm not telling you this so you would feel sorry for me. I'm not telling you so you would understand. I'm telling you because you deserve to know why what happen happened." Anko said. The team knew that Anko was putting herself out there and they did understand a little about her actions. Still, there was the trust that she lost from that mission. Anko saw this and smiled. "So, now that you know, you have a choice."

"Choice?" they asked.

"Yes, this has made me realize how much I still have to go to be an instructor. I do believe that you all have potential and I do feel that we can all bring out that in each other. However, there is the lack of trust we have. So, by the end of the week, I will return here at eight. If you still wish for me to lead, then be here and we can continue. If you feel that I can't be trusted, then I will switch with someone you can trust." The team looked at each other before looking at her. "Well brats, I'll see ya in a week or I'll see around." Anko said and was gone via Shunshin.

* * *

The sun brought in a new day in Konoha. It awoke Anko who sat up and yawned. She stretched her muscles out and scratched her head. She looked to her calendar and her mood dropped a bit. Today was the day that her fate would be decided. She looked to see that it was now seven thirty and she had thirty minutes to reach the training ground.

She didn't want to get up but she knew that she was being selfish if she did. Truth was, she enjoying teaching a little. They chance to mold three little brats into a likeness of her made her giddy. Still, she knew that they didn't trust her.

_'Well, no use stalling. Let's get this over with.'_ Anko thought. She made her way to area forty-four. When she arrived, she was very surprised to see her team waiting for her. She walked up to them as they stood at attention. "This is a surprise." Anko spoke.

"Well, I know how it feels to have secrets that you don't want to tell." Naruto said.

"I know what it is to be left alone when someone you think cares." Yakumo said.

"I believe in second chances." Jakken said.

"So you really want me as your sensei? I can't promise that something like this won't happen again." Anko said.

"Yeah but like you said, we can learn from one another. While you teach us, we can teach you or make you forget or something." Naruto said.

"You think that you can teach me something?" Anko said with humor. Anko looked at them with a smirk. "Fine, you had your chance to escape but now your asses belong to me. I'm going to train you little bastards in a supreme fighting force that can do anything and kill anything. This, my little prisoners, is a start of something new. Are you with me?"

"Hai sensei!" the team shouted.

"Alright then," Anko shouted and slammed her hands onto the ground. The smoke cleared and a familiar reptile came into view. Mai hissed at the team and looked like she had a smirk on her face. The team took off as they didn't want to get caught. Anko jumped on Mai's head and the snake charged at them. The team continued to run as the insane laughter of Anko rang throughout the training ground.

* * *

Midoshi twirled a kunai as she laid lazily in her room. Her mind wasn't on the various serpents that roamed around her room. It was on that team she encountered. While Anko was not impressive, her Genin were. It was the only reason why she didn't remove her from the snake contract. A girl that could make Genjutsu into reality was very interesting. She wondered if the other two were just as interesting as her. She decided to keep an ear out about this team. She figured that it might be fun down the road.

* * *

Ten no Juin – Curse Seal of Heaven


	14. First Blood

**_Chapter 14_**: First Blood

"What's your e. t. a. Ghost?" Anko's voice came over the radio.

"_I'll be set in two minutes._" Yakumo replied.

"Make it sooner. Bangs, Knuckles, get ready to move." Anko said.

"_What were you smoking when you came up with these names? 'Ghost' is the only good codename._" Jakken asked harshly.

"_At least you got the cooler name Bangs._" Naruto said.

"_What do the hell are you talking about? I'm Knuckles, your Bangs!_" Jakken argued. Anko listened in as the two continued to argue.

"Hey, shut the hell up and get ready!" Anko said through the radio.

"_I'm ready sensei._" Yakumo said.

"Alright, commence operation." Anko said. Anko pulled out a telescope and looked in the direction of the T & I Department. She watched as Yakumo casted her Genjutsu over the building. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Anko heard her radio buzz. "Go Bangs."

"_Told you so._" Jakken cheered.

"_We're set and primed. We're making our exit._" Naruto said.

"Alright, Ghost we packing up." Anko said.

"_Roger that._" Yakumo said. The Genjutsu ended, leaving many to wonder what the hell was going on. After a while and finding nothing wrong, everything went back to normal. Ibiki entered his office to get some work done. He closed his door to get some privy. Seconds later, there was an explosion that alerted the guards. They rushed to his office and busted down the door. What they saw surprised them greatly. Covered from head to toe with orange dye was Ibiki. His office was a mess as well.

Ibiki wiped some dye away from his face. No one dared laugh even though it was the funniest sight they ever witnessed. Ibiki knew that only one person could have set this up.

"I will remember this Anko. Be sure that I will remember this. Your team will feel the sting of my revenge as well." Ibiki hissed. On the other side of the village, a chill went up Team Anko's backs. Naruto looked at their sensei.

"Why do I feel that you've just sent us to an early grave?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. The worst that will happen is that I won't get any great interrogations for a month." Anko said.

"I meant us." Naruto added.

"Oh you guys are screwed. I mean, you did very well with this little mock assassination but Ibiki will find you and mess you up. He'll probably let you stew for a year before he strikes." Anko said like it was nothing important. Her team looked at her with hate.

* * *

The next day, the team was attempting to get back at their sensei for yesterday's little stunt. Anko held back and was smiling as she dodged kunais, staff strikes and kurasaigama attacks. They were really trying to lay her out today.

"I'll admit you guys are really making me work today." Anko said in amusement. Naruto growled and increased his speed. Anko had to push herself a bit more as Naruto's thrust his staff at a rapid pace. She definitely didn't want to get bruised up. She was surprised when Naruto stopped his attack and jumped back. She was ensnared by vines that secured her to a tree. Jakken and Naruto were quickly doing seals. When they were finished, they unleashed their attacks.

"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Naruto shouted.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)" Jakken shouted. Fire and wind mixed together creating and huge ball of fire. Anko whistled as the attack consumed her. It also took out the tree and the three trees behind it. The two stopped their attack and waited for Anko to attack.

"You think she's dead?" Jakken asked, holding his weapon at the ready.

"No way, she's the devil. That fire probably was absorbed by her, fire breathing witch." Naruto said.

"What a horrible thing to say." Anko said. The two turned to see Anko without her coat and she was sitting on her pet snake, Mai. Mai attacked them but she was suddenly overwhelmed by countless clones. Anko noticed that this was not the work of Naruto as the clones seem to reform after being destroyed.

_'This must be the work of Yakumo. They have greatly improved but I think its time to end this little game.'_ Anko thought. She disappeared as Naruto and Jakken along with Yakumo's clones defeated Mai. They beat her enough to send her away. They realized that Anko was no longer around and readied themselves. That's when Yakumo's technique was canceled and she was sent flying out of the tree line. Both teammates rush to help her when they were suddenly caught by a net. The two struggled to get loose.

"When the hell did she set this up?" Jakken shouted. He tried to cut through the net but his blade couldn't. Naruto did the same but his kunai couldn't cut through it either. Yakumo stayed perfectly still as Anko had used a black mamba to tie her up. Anko suddenly appeared and looked at her team.

"You guys almost had me today. It was as if you really wished to do me harm." Anko joked. Her team glared at her. "Still, you didn't cut me so you know what that means."

* * *

Anko happily munched on her dango. They were stacked up high on her plate. The owner, a retired ninja and friend of Anko, just shook his head.

"I can't believe you. How can you do that to your own students?" he asked.

"Hey, they didn't have to agree to my terms. Besides, it builds character." Anko explained.

"What about the danger you placed them in with Ibiki? I know that he was incredibly displeased with how his office was."

"He needs to lighten up and take a joke." Anko said as she munched of her treat that her cute little Genin paid for. As she ate, she heard a conversation.

"So you're entering your team into the Chuunin exams? Where is it to be held this time?" a man asked.

"It's being held in Takigakure this time." The female Jonin said.

"You think that they are ready for such a challenge? I've heard that Iwa will be in this year's exam." The man said.

"I believe that they are ready. I've been pushing them hard and in two months, they will be hard to beat. Trust me, I believe in my team." The Jonin said. Anko tuned out the rest of their conversation and stared off into space. If she had to admit, she believed that her team was close to being Chuunin level. It had been two months since the C-rank mission that went to hell. After her students gave her a second chance, she poured herself into getting them ready for another C-rank mission.

She worked them into the ground to get to that level. She worked them on everything from chakra control to Ninjutsu. She didn't do too many of those D-ranks but made up several mock missions, which turned out to be various pranks against Jonin and Chuunin. Their teamwork was up to par and they had gotten closer to the level she wanted. However, one thing nagged her. While he team was stronger, she didn't feel that they were there yet. Hell, they haven't even taken their first lives.

Anko continued to eat but the fun of it had long worn off.

* * *

It would be a week later when Anko finally decided to do something about her dilemma. It even effected her torturing of her brats. She decided that she needed to talk to someone. She immediately crossed off Ibiki so she decided to go to the Hokage. The secretary, who didn't like her, ushered her in the office. Hiruzen noticed the glare of her secretary and gave Anko an amused look.

"What did you do to her Anko?" he asked.

"It isn't my fault her boyfriend was a horn-dog. Besides, I was still going through a phase." Anko said with mirth.

"Anyway, why did you need to see me Anko? Is something wrong with the team?"

"No, they're fine. They have grown quickly in such a short time. No, I'm here because I have an issue that I was hoping to get some answers for." Anko said.

"I'm listening." Hiruzen said.

"As you know, the Chuunin exams are coming up. I have confidence that my team is at a level that is considered Chuunin level. However, I'm concerned that they do not have the mentally to take the exam. I know that these exams have fatalities and…"

"You're wondering if they have it in them to kill." Hiruzen said, cutting her off. Anko nodded at him.

"I just want your advice on how I should handle this." Anko finished. Hiruzen knew what Anko was talking about. The Chuunin exams didn't really begin until after the Third Ninja War. In his time, you got promoted by doing missions and finishing them with great skill. These exams were created as a way to promote wars among the nations only this was legal. He understood what Anko was going through and he did have an answer for her. He was considering sending a team of Chuunin to deal with this but this would help Anko with her decision.

Anko watched as he gave her a scroll marked with a C. Anko looked at it and back at the Hokage.

"This should help you with your decision Anko. You start this mission tomorrow." Hiruzen said. Anko bowed and left the office.

* * *

Team Anko looked over the pit and observed it. The darkness kept them from being seen by the sentries. Anko looked through her telescope and saw where the prisoners were being held. Anko turned to her team.

"Okay, you know what we have to do. I'll be making my way toward the prisoners. You are to scale down from behind and sweep the area. Keep anyone in those huts from joining up with the majority of the bandits. Knock them out or kill them but we have to keep them for joining up. Understood?" she said.

"Yes sensei!" they said.

"Naruto create four clones for each of you." Anko ordered. Naruto did as he told and the group separated. Jakken, Naruto and Yakumo, along with the clones, made their way behind the bandit camp. They all slowly walked down the side of the cliff. They all hit the ground and separated to a different hut. The first hut that was hit was by Naruto. He crept up to the hut and knocked out the two standing at the entrance. Two clones tied them up while Naruto and the other two clones surrounded the house. Naruto pushed opened the door carefully and he would be forever changed.

What he saw was horrible. One of the bandits had a young teenager pinned to the bed. Her clothes were ripped and he was violently violating her. Her screams of pain and cries to stop fell on deaf ears. Naruto was enraged and felt the Kyuubi's chakra. He move with incredible speed and ripped the guy off the girl. He slammed the grown man into the wall and pulled out a kunai. He repeatedly stabbed the man, he blood spraying the walls. He was about to stab him again until he saw the man's eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. He turned to the girl as she franticly tried to get away from him. He tried to calm her down but she called him a monster. That froze Naruto to the core.

The next hut was hit by Jakken. He and the clones surrounded the hut. Jakken gave the clones the signal and they entered the hut. They quickly dispatched the bandits before they made a sound. One however managed to get away and was escaping toward the back. Jakken who was watching the back was startled when someone came out. He saw that he was about to yell so he silenced him. The Kama ripped into his flesh right where the heart was. He covered his mouth so he would not make a noise. When he finally stopped moving, Jakken got a good look at the person he killed and was shocked to see that he was his age.

_'Why is there a guy my age here? Did I just kill a kid?'_ he thought. The last hut was Yakumo's. Using her Genjutsu skills, the clones and herself managed to sneak up to the hut unseen. They all hit the hut quickly and took out the sleeping bandits. As they lay there, tied up and unconscious, Yakumo looked out of the hunt to see a bandit approach. He had a little blood on his arm and was dragging something. That something was a young boy. A rope was around his neck. She shook in rage and unleashed some of the Ido's power.

The bandit saw Yakumo at the entrance of the hut and was scared as she was glowing. He wanted to make a break for it when some skeletal arms shot out of the ground and dragged the bandit down into it. The bandit cried out for his comrades but it suddenly stopped when he appeared out of sight. Yakumo canceled her technique and ran over to the little boy. She threw the rope off his neck and she began to do CPR in order to bring him back to life. This is the scene that Anko walk in on.

Anko had taken care of the bandits with ease and released the hostages. She heard a scream and quickly made her way to the huts. She watched as her female student tried to bring the dead boy back to life. She looked for her other two students. Jakken came out from behind the second hut. The Kama looked bloody and Jakken was in a daze. Naruto exited the first hut and sat down on the steps. A young girl ran out wrapped in a cover. She saw that Naruto was covered in blood. He kept his focus on the ground.

Anko sighed and went over to Yakumo. She tried to stop Yakumo who slapped her hand away. She continued to do CPR but Anko had enough and pulled her off him. She gave her slap which caused her look at her. Yakumo and Anko looked at each other before Yakumo started to cry. She embraced Anko and Anko placed her hand on her head to calm her down. She looked at her team and she finally had her answer. She just wondered how she was going to fix this.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: Here is the new chapter. Let me take this time to apologize to all my readers. I have become lazy and it affects my writing. I write because I love to and I do it to entertain you. Let me assure everyone who has me as their favorite author, that I will not do this again. You will not wait such a long time for new chapters any more. I will not do that to you. i will shrug off this funk I'm in and get these chapters out faster. Anyway, enjoy the lastest chapter.


	15. Learning To Cope

**_Chapter 15_**: Learning To Cope

Anko looked at her team who were quietly sitting at the campfire. They were a half a day away from Konoha. She did not wish to keep her team at the village that they returned the prisoners to. While she would normally bathe in the praise, she saw how uncomfortable it made her team. Anko almost killed that girl who called Naruto a monster but settled for telling her off instead. Still, this was getting troublesome. She needed to get them out of this funk.

"Okay guys, start talking." Anko ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Jakken asked.

"Tell me what's troubling all of you. Come on, let auntie Anko calm your souls." She joked. Her team wasn't laughing and remained quiet. Anko sighed and leaned against the tree. "I think back to my first kill. It was so long ago." She looked to see that she had their attention a little. "It was when I was with the snake bastard of a sensei. He had me assassinate this merchant. The guy wasn't really an enemy to Konoha or anything but it was something that I was ordered to do."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"I did the deed. His blood sprayed on me and all over his desk. I froze up and I stared at my hands. I was so out of it that I was nearly caught. I had a fear of blood for a while and I would throw up if I even saw a drop of it. After a while, I just got use to killing and I enjoyed it. That was until the last time I took a life." She said while looked at the fire.

"The last time you killed?" asked Jakken.

"It was a mission that included me and some others. I was so caught in my lust for blood that I killed one of comrades. Seeing what I did, I froze again. When we got back, my commanding officer took me aside and talked with me. After that, I found a way to cope."

"So, what do you do to cope?" Yakumo asked.

"Mostly sex, sometimes interrogations, I do a lot of various things." Anko joked. That got a deadpan look from her team. "Now that's my team. I know what you feeling sucks. First kills are never easy and they never ease with time. They will be burned into your memory for the rest of your lives. You just have to find a way to cope with every life you take. If you become an emotionless zombie going through the motions, then you'll crack and spiral out of control." Anko explained.

"Wow that was deep." Naruto said a surprise.

"Who the hell are you woman?" Jakken asked.

"I'll check for Genjutsu." Yakumo added.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny, get some sleep." Anko said. They laughed and did as she said. Anko could see that they were in high spirits but she wondered how long that would last. She decided that she would need to call in some more help.

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, wasting time and eating ramen. His team was off duty for two weeks. The old man asked if he wanted to talk to some one about what happened but he told him he was fine. The truth was, he was still saddened by the comment of the girl. He knew that he wasn't a monster but her words brought back some painful memories. Memories of being chased and beaten flooded his brain and it gave him some nightmares. He sighed and stopped eating his ramen.

"Wow, you actually stopped eating ramen. The world must be ending." A voice said. Naruto was startled and looked toward his window. Sitting on the window was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto met the one eyed shinobi while he was still a student of the Sandaime. He was impressed with his mastery of the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). Some months later, he appeared before him on his birthday and gave him a book on Bunshinjutsu. It was from that book where he learned the Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone).

"Damn it Kakashi, stop doing that!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi just gave him an eye smile.

"So, I heard that you got your first kill on your last mission." He said.

"You're not going to give me a pep talk are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, telling you about my first kill would be a waste of time. I do think that Anko is right about finding a way to cope. Why don't you get a hobby like I do?" Kakashi said.

"I don't think they allow minors to buy porn." Naruto said with a deadpan voice.

"Well, do what you like to do. Remember the fun you had when you were five." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto looked confused before getting a thoughtful look on his face. The question was who would be his victim. Naruto suddenly got a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

The Hyuuga clan of Konoha was one of the strongest clans in Konoha. They carried themselves like they ran the place. Today however they were about to get humbled. Someone did the unthinkable and pranked the Hyuugas. They weren't just pranked, they were completely embarrassed. Someone decided that it would be funny to spread the clan's underwear across the village. Who could have done such a thing to them? They got their answer from the shouts of the Hyuuga clan members who were chasing a blond.

"Get back here Uzumaki!"

"You'll pay for this humiliation!"

"You ass is ours when we catch you!" Naruto Uzumaki kept running, laughing his ass off. He had to admit that he felt a lot better after pulling this prank. While he wasn't going to take another life any time soon, he had an outlet that he could do. He turned back to his pursuers and saw Neji among them.

"Hey Neji, I didn't know you were so into silk undies. That's so feminine." Naruto joked. He picked up the pace as Neji started to speed up.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS **UZUMAKI!**" Neji roared. Kakashi turned away from his book to witness the prank. He smiled and knew that Naruto would be fine.

* * *

Jakken entered the ANBU prison that was hidden from the world. He knew where it was because his officer was the person who showed it to him. He entered the prison with the special badge that was given to him by his handler. He walked up to one of the people there. He got their attention by showing them the same badge.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for one of the guards here. His codename is 'Kuma'**.**" Jakken said.

"You're Jakken right?" the teen nodded. "Kuma is waiting for at training ground thirteen." Jakken thanked the man and made his way to the training ground. It didn't take him long to arrive there and he saw Kuma throwing kunai at a target. He didn't turn around to face Jakken who just walked onto the field.

"I'm surprised." Kuma spoke. "I figured that you wouldn't seek me out so quickly."

"Yeah well, I guess I needed some one to talk to. I really don't feel like visiting any of those Yamanaka shrinks." Jakken explained.

"What makes you think I can help you?" Kuma asked.

"I don't know. I guess you can tell me about how you deal with killing. I know that as ninjas we are suppose to kill but,"

"It isn't the same when you take the life of a kid. The fact that you feel remorse for this action proves that you're human."

"I don't feel human." Jakken said soberly.

"You want to know what I do to cope with the lives I take?" Kuma asked. Jakken didn't say anything and stayed quiet. Kuma pulled out a leather book and threw it toward Jakken. Jakken opened the book and saw that there was nothing in the book. He looked back at Kuma and saw that he had a similar book. "This book carries the lives of every person I've taken away. Some of them have names, others don't but I place each and every one of those names in this book."

"Why would you do that?" Jakken asked.

"They deserve to be remembered no matter if they are an enemy. In that book you can unleash your sorrows and your forgiveness and then put it away. You don't open that book unless you kill again, something that I hope you never have to do again soon." Kuma explained.

"So that it? Say what's on my mind and then put it away? That sounds kind of cold." Jakken said.

"I never said that it wasn't. Try it and see if you can do it. Who knows, you may get what I'm saying to you."

"I'll give it a shot." Jakken turned and walked out of the training grounds. Kuma went back to his training when Jakken appeared again. "Hey Kuma,"

"I know Jakken, I know." Kuma said. Jakken nodded and left again. Under his mask, the ANBU member smiled.

* * *

Yakumo was walking through the halls of her house in a trance. Her clansmen attempted to cheer her up but it was not helping. She did thank them for trying. As she walked down the hall she caught the sound of a flute. The sound gave off a melancholy sound. Curious and intrigued, Yakumo followed the sound. It took her toward the family garden where her father sat. She was surprised to see that he was playing a bamboo flute so skillfully. She watched for a while and listen to the music that he played. When he was finished, Yakumo made her presence known.

"You are certainly getting better daughter. I really didn't recognize you there." Murakumo said.

"You didn't become a shinobi father." Yakumo stated.

"True but my brother did train me to be aware." He explained.

"Father, I did not know you knew how to play the flute."

"It is a hobby of mine. Plus, your mother's garden loves it when I play my music for them."

"Wouldn't they get sad because of how melancholy it sounds?" Yakumo asked.

"So you noticed that? You are truly coming along. The reason for my mood and the sound is because I do not know how to make my dearest child feel better. Your uncle Unkai has spoken to you but it has done little to make you feel better." Murakumo said.

"I know where uncle is coming from but I just can't get that boy out of my mind. I couldn't save him. I wish there was a way to say that I was sorry for failing." She said. Murakumo couldn't stand to see his daughter in such distress. He looked to his flute and to his daughter.

"Would you like to learn how to play?" he asked.

"Father, I don't think I have time." Yakumo said.

"Don't be silly, come here." He ordered. Yakumo reluctantly moved over to him. He carefully showed her how to play. She played a few bad notes which caused her to giggle. Murakumo smiled as he spent such time with her. The two continued for the remainder of the day learning how to play the instrument.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Team Anko was waiting for their sensei. She arrived on time and looked at her Genin. She saw that they were in much better spirits than before. She gave them all an amused grin.

"So, you guys look like you're back to normal. Did my students get a little lucky during their break?" Anko asked suggestively.

"You and Kakashi need to get together at some point. The both of you are nothing but perverts." Naruto said.

"Please, that one-eyed joker wouldn't know what to do with a woman like me. So really, how are you guys doing?" Anko asked.

"I'm getting over it. I don't think that kill will ever fade but I've found it better to write my apologies and put it behind me." Jakken said. Anko nodded and looked to Yakumo.

"The life I couldn't save sucks but I think that I've let it go. I even composed a song for him. My family really liked it." Yakumo said with a smile.

"What about you Naruto?" Anko asked.

"I've been coping and that kill made me realize that I have a long way to go still. It was fun getting back to my mischief ways and forgetting that I'm a ninja for a while." Naruto said.

"Well then, I'm happy that you have found ways to cope with your kills. How about we go and get us a D-rank mission." Anko said. The team cheered and made their way toward the tower. Anko looked on as her team conversed with one another. She was very lucky to get this team. They will become legends in the making.

* * *

Midoshi walked into Orochimaru's office. She folded her arms and waited for the snake to speak.

"Midoshi, I'm glad that you could make it." Orochimaru said.

"Get to the reason of why I was called on again." She said.

"My dear, I'm just giving you a chance to stretch your legs for a while." Orochimaru said.

"Uh huh, and exactly what are you talking about?"

"In three and a half months time, I will be meeting with someone within the Land of Fire. It will be around this time that the Genin squads will be returning for Takigakure. I wish for you to attack the returning teams to give me enough time to meet with my contact." Orochimaru explained.

"So, you want me to take out a bunch of Genin? What a waste of my time." Midoshi said.

"Do this for me and I will allow you to enter the next Chuunin exam. The one that will be held in Konoha." He added. Midoshi thought about this. She wanted to get into Konoha to locate that girl who was with Anko. She was intrigued by her skills in Genjutsu. She wanted to convince her to teach her how to make those illusions into reality.

"Fine, I will do this other favor for you but you better hold up your end of the bargain." Midoshi said.

"You have my word." Orochimaru said. Midoshi scoffed at that and walked out of the snake Sannin office.


	16. Hunting a Pervert

**_Chapter 16_**: Hunting the Pervert

Hiruzen entered the Hokage tower. He had just gotten back from seeing those teams that were heading to Takigakure for the Chuunin exams. He kept a positive outcome to how well they may do. As he walked toward his office, he heard a loud noise coming from that direction. He turned the corner and got a small smirk on his face. His secretary was holding that demon cat, Tora, in her arms. She kept it out of the reach of Team Anko who was being restrained by several Chuunin and ANBU. He also saw that the team was badly scratched. That was the price of retrieving the daimyo wife's cat.

He coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. They stopped their actions to see that their leader was in the area. That lasted only a couple of seconds when Team Anko attempted to get the cat again. The Chuunin and ANBU refocused their attention to stopping them while the secretary kept Tora away. Hiruzen just sighed.

* * *

Team Anko stood in front of Hiruzen, badly bruised and angry. Hiruzen just looked at them with amusement.

"Okay, I believe it would be safer if your team never gets the 'Capture Tora' mission ever again." Hiruzen said.

"That would be most wise Hokage-sama." Anko said.

"Yeah, we're killing it next time." Jakken added.

"I'm with you." Naruto commented.

"I don't give a damn if the samurai come after me." Yakumo finished. Hiruzen just smiled at the angry team. Team Anko was one of the best team among the Genin teams. They were a well-oiled machine that got the job done. As he looked over his records, Anko's team did more D- and C- rank missions that any squad. He was happy that his gamble paid off so well. It was very liberating to rub it in elders' faces.

As he continued to look on, he noticed something. There was supposed to be a report from one of his out-in-the-field shinobi. The report was due three weeks ago. He frowned and wondered what the hell was taking him so long to report to him? He looked at Team Anko and shrugged. While it might be an impossible task, he felt confident that this team might complete the mission he was planning.

"Okay, I have a personal favor to ask of you." Hiruzen began.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"I need you to track and retrieve one of my shinobi. He was to check in three weeks ago with a status report." He explained.

"Do you believe that he's been captured?" asked Naruto.

"Not this one, he is actually a student of mine. His name is Jiraiya."

"Lord Jiraiya is missing!" exclaimed Anko.

"It's more like he's goofing off again. Trust me, Jiraiya is an excellent spy but has some very bad and annoying habits. One of these habits must be the reason that he has not reported in. Track him down and bring him back to Konoha. Use whatever means you have to." He said.

"Yes sir!" they all said and left to get prepared. Hiruzen prayed for their success.

* * *

The team entered Otafuku Gai (Homely Woman Town). The town was known for its hotels and gentlemen clubs. It was also the last place that Jiraiya was seen.

"Why would Lord Jiraiya come to a place like this?" Yakumo asked.

"Got me but this is where he was last reported. Alright, we'll split up and search the area." Anko ordered. The team nodded and made their way to different corners of the city. It would be several hours of searching but they yielded no results. The team reunited to get something to eat. As they ate, they vented their frustrations.

"How can it be this hard to find one guy?" Jakken whined.

"He is one of Konoha's best spies. He wouldn't be much of one if we could find him so easily." Yakumo commented.

"True but you would think that someone must have seen him at some point." Naruto said.

"Complaining isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just finish up and get ready to resume the search." The team groaned in displeasure and continued to eat. They finished their meals and went to pay for it. When the waiter came, Anko decided to ask him the same question she's asked every one. "Hey, I was wondering if you've seen a man around here."

"What does he look like?" the waiter asked.

"Average height, average built, long white spiky hair, two red streak coming down his face, does that ring any bells?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. He should still be at the Fun Fun Street kanrakugaI (pleasure quarter)." The waiter told them. The team was ecstatic at the news and asked for directions to the place. Anko wanted to stop them but reconsidered it. After all, it would be funny to see their reactions when they realized what this place was.

* * *

Anko was not disappointed as they entered the Fun Fun Street knarakugai. All three of her charges were blushing like mad. She only wished she had a camera with her to remember this moment. It only got funnier when the half-naked girls were all over Naruto. They cooed at him and touched his whisker marks which made him get redder. Jakken got a few admirers as did Yakumo. She wasn't mistaken as a boy; the world was just like that.

Having enough fun at their expense, Anko asked where she could find Jiraiya. All of them giggled and lead them to where Jiraiya was. They were led into a large room where Jiraiya was surrounded by many women of different sizes. The man had a bottle of sake in his hand and had his arm around the waist of one of the women. The team could not believe that this was the student of the Sandaime. The woman who led them made her way toward him.

"Jiraiya-sama, you have some guest." She said. Jiraiya looked over to them. His eyes quickly focused on Anko.

"Well, a new girl and she's a kunoichi geisha." He said in a drunken haze. Anko raised an amused eyebrow.

"Great, this guy's a pervert." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert you brat. I'm a super pervert." Jiraiya admitted, causing the girls to giggle. The team looked on, shocked that he admitted it. Anko just smirked at the white haired pervert.

"Sorry old man, but you can handle this." Anko said.

"You never know that my dear. I'll do things that you've never experience before." Jiraiya said seductively.

"Really, I might just take you up on that." Anko flirted. The Genin were not amused.

"Hey, we didn't come here so you could get your rocks off." Jakken shouted. He then turned back to Jiraiya. "Look pervert, you're three weeks late with your report to the Hokage and we're here to escort you back to Konoha." Jakken suddenly realized that he was talking to air. Noticing his team's gaze, he found Jiraiya flirting with Anko again.

"So, you want to ditch these brats and take me up on that offer?" He asked suggestively.

"As fun as it may it may be to watch you die happy, I'm afraid my Genin is right. We're here to escort you back to Konoha. Maybe if you come quietly, I just may take you up on that offer." Anko said with a grin.

"Sorry darling but I can't return just yet. Just tell the old man that I'll see him in five days." Jiraiya said. He suddenly felt something on his groin area. He looked down to see a kunai.

"Sorry Lord Jiraiya but this isn't up for debate. You're coming with us." Anko stated. Jiraiya just smirked before quickly grabbing her wrist. He saw that her team was making a move to stop him and he flipped Anko toward them. Anko twisted in a way that allowed her team to avoid her. Naruto pulled out his staff and started to attack. Jiraiya noticed that the boy was not attempting to hurt him, just disable. He also recognized this style of Bojutsu.

_'This is definitely sensei's style.'_ He broke the boy's pattern and grabbed him by the gi shirt. He threw to his left into the other boy before disarming and restraining the girl. Anko glared at him and made a move to attack but Jiraiya made a negative signal to her. "That wouldn't be wise. Look, just tell the old man that I'll see him in five days. My business will be over by then."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. My team has a high mission rate and I won't have it wrecked because you want to chase some tail." Anko said.

"You're being stubborn." Jiraiya sighed.

"And you don't know who you have captured." Anko said with a smirk. Confused, he looked at the girl. Recognizing who it was, he was too late as Jiraiya found himself swallowed up by ghostly apparitions. Yakumo appeared next to Anko.

"Nice work Yakumo," Anko congratulated. She then turned to the two males of her team. "Alright you two stop feeling up the girls and come on."

"You make it sound like we aren't trying." Jakken growled and finally escaped the clutches of the three women that had him. He pulled Naruto out of one woman's impressive cleavage and joined up with Anko and Yakumo. The ghost continued to maul Jiraiya, forcing him out of the place. When the team arrived and Yakumo canceled her Genjutsu, Jiraiya was gone.

"Son of a bitch, he couldn't have gotten far. Naruto!" Anko shouted.

"Got it, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto said. The whole town was blanketed by thousands of shadow clones. They took off in different direction in search of the pervert man. Team Anko joined in the search as well. Unknown to them, a woman from the Fun Fun Street knarakugai looked at the three teens. She paid special attention to Jakken's retreating back. If someone was looking at her, they would see the look of shock as well as a single tear run down her cheek.

* * *

It would be at sunset when the team realized that Jiraiya had escaped. They were tired, hungry and pissed. Jakken slammed his fist on a random wall.

"He got away!" he stated.

"I don't know about you but this will not stand. I will not allow our record suffer because of this bastard. We are going to hunt this man down and drag his old ass before the Hokage." Anko said.

"But where could he have gone? We search everywhere in this town. He didn't pass any of my clones that we stationed at the exits." Naruto said.

"He couldn't have gotten far out of the city limits. We could probably pick up his trail if we search." Yakumo suggested.

"Good plan, let's get to it. We're not sleeping until we find a sign of where that bastard went." Anko turned around to head toward the exit when a flyer hit her in the face. Already annoyed, Anko ripped the flyer off and was about to tear it into pieces when she noticed something. She suddenly got a wicked grin on her face which her team saw.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we need to find a trail. I have a good idea where he's going." Anko said and handed her team the flyer. They looked at it and got the same grin on their faces. They decided to rest for the night and continue out as soon as the sun rises. They had a troublesome pervert to hunt down.

* * *

Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) was a country that was famous for its hot springs. Their most favorite spring was a naturally heated resort that was built on the side of a dormant volcano. Around this time, the resort held a special contest, a bikini contest. Girls from all places came to this event and they were cheered on by many. There were always three judges who would later pick a winner. The prize was always different. This year's prize was 5,000 ryou and a part in the next Icha Icha novel whose author was a judge this year.

Team Anko was within the crowd but kept a low profile so that their target would not see them. Yakumo looked at her sensei.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this to Naruto? Judging by what we know of this man, he could be in some serious trouble." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto will lead him to the hotel room where we will surprise him. Trust me, we'll have him bound and gagged before he even tries anything." Anko said in reassurance.

"Why are we letting the pipsqueak handle this? Shouldn't you have done it? You don't mind flaunting it." Jakken said.

"Hey, I don't flaunt it. Besides, since he's gotten a good look at me, he'll know that it was a trap. Anyway, this will be a lesson in espionage that you guys have to learn anyway." Anko explained. They watched as the announcer led the girl off the stage.

"Alright everybody, get ready for a special treat. A late entry has entered the competition and guess what, they're twins!" the announcer said, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. "Let's here it for our final contestants, Naruko and Ryoko!" Two girls, no more that sixteen, walked onto the stage. They were both blond and had their hair in pigtails. The two also had three whisker marks on each cheek which made the men go wild. They showed off their bodies which were bouncing around for all to see. Both turned to the judges and focused in on Jiraiya. They winked at him and gave him a little show. When he tried to reach for them, one sister pulled the other away and gave him the 'no touchy' sign with her finger. They continued to wow the crowd and when their time was up, they left the stage. Team Anko was impressed.

"Wow, he did better than I thought." Anko said in shock.

"I still hate that jutsu but it does have some uses. I'll admit that I'm impressed as well." Yakumo then turned to a blushing Jakken. "What's the matter with you?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone for a while!" he exclaimed.

"Aww, did you get a boner from watching you teammate?" Anko teased. Jakken let out a string of curses as both females laughed at him.

* * *

After the contest, Jiraiya was taking pictures with the winner of the contest. When it was over he was about to ask her something when he felt a pair of soft tissue on both arms. He grinned as he noticed the twins. They were both still in their bikinis. They also had some pouts on their face.

"Jiraiya-sama, how could you?" Naruko asked with a pout.

"After the show we put on for you?" Ryoko added.

"I am sorry ladies but you both were a close second." Jiraiya told.

"No fair, no fair," Naruko whined.

"We want to model for you. Please let us model for you." Ryoko asked cutely.

"Model, model," Naruko added.

"Well, I don't see why not. Do you have a place in mind?" he asked.

"Let's go upstairs to our room. We'll model for you." Ryoko said.

"Even in the nude." Naruko added. Jiraiya was sold and rushed both girls to their room. They all entered and both girls placed Jiraiya in a chair. "Are you ready Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh yeah." He said eagerly.

"Close your eyes." Ryoko said. The pervert did just that. He heard the faint sounds of clothes being removed and was giddy with excitement. "Okay, you can open them now." He did just that and found himself wrapped up by a huge boa constrictor. The snake hissed at him. He was confused and afraid when the twins suddenly turned into brats. One brat disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other one had this smug little smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Sorry big boy, there will be no fun tonight." A familiar voice said. Jiraiya saw that it was Anko and her team. "Ok my pet, swallow him up." She ordered the boa to do. Jiraiya squealed as the snake gobbled him up. When he was completely swallowed, Anko sent the snake back home. "We got about two days before the juices of the snake dissolve him so we'll be moving a ninja speed."

"Hai sensei." They all said. As they left the hotel, Naruto was starting to get disturbed at the fact that Jakken kept looking at him and blushing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing damn it, just leave me alone!" Jakken exclaimed and walked past his team in order to get away from them. Naruto was greatly confused at his attitude and as to why his sensei and best friend were on the ground holding their sides.


	17. Training with the Toad Sage

**_Chapter 17_**: Training with the Toad Sage

Team Anko arrived within two days. They went straight to the Hokage to give their report. Hiruzen looked at them with curiosity.

"Were you able to find Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we found him at his last location and engaged him. He managed to escape but we tracked him down in Yu no Kuni. (Land of Hot Water)" Anko reported.

"Did you capture him?" he asked.

"That we did." Anko said and summoned a Boa. "Okay girl, spit out the pervert." The Boa did as she was ordered and spat of a slimy Jiraiya. He was in the fetal position and was shivering. Hiruzen looked at him then at Anko.

"I know that I gave you a bit of leeway but did it really have to go that far Anko?" he asked.

"I couldn't think of any other way to keep him secure sir." Anko said.

"This was the only way Jiji. (Old Man)" Naruto added.

"It was totally necessary." Jakken interjected.

"Unavoidable sir," Yakumo said her piece. Hiruzen just smirked at the team.

"If it was necessary then, thank you for your quick work on finding him. Consider yourself on leave for a while." He said. The team cheered and left the office in smiles. Hiruzen just smirked and looked at his most troublesome student.

* * *

After get cleaned up, Jiraiya was sitting across his smiling sensei.

"That wasn't funny sensei. I could have been killed in that snake." Jiraiya said with a pout.

"Maybe next time, you will report to me on time. Consider it, should it happen again." Hiruzen said. Jiraiya just grumbled a bit. "So, what do you have to report?"

"Nothing much, everything is as it should be. I am keeping tabs on a certain group of men." He said.

"What group is this?"

"I have no idea. They pretty secretive and keep to the shadows. I have no idea what they are planning but I do know two things. This group consists of S-rank criminals and Orochimaru was once a part of this group." Jiraiya said.

"That is troubling. Find out more about this group Jiraiya and fast. What about my request?"

"I checked my usual channels but there is no shinobi by the name of Midoshi. If she is working for Orochimaru, he's keeping it very well hidden. From what you assumed, he would want to keep her a well kept secret if she is able to remove people from the contract." Hiruzen was in deep thought. The fact that Anko could still summon snakes meant that Midoshi found her worthy but why.

"Keep digging, something about this child is not sitting well with me." Hiruzen said.

"Will do sensei," Jiraiya said. Then he remembered something that he had been meaning to ask. "Say, when did you take on another student? That blond kid, he was using a bo kata that I've only seen you use."

"Ah, that was young Naruto. I had to take him under my care after and incident when he was five." Hiruzen said. The name sounded familiar to Jiraiya.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes, we are talking about the same child. He graduated for the academy six and a half months ago. During which, I trained him so that he would not be cheated and to also help him control his emotions. It was something that had to be done seeing that he knows of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone, you told him! How could you do that?" Jiraiya shouted.

"As I said, I had no choice. He was cornered by some ignorant people and under extreme conditions he used the chakra of the Kyuubi, killing everyone in that alley. I had to make sure that he was trained. Seeing that his god-father was out and his aunt is drinking away her savings, the responsibility fell to me." He said.

"Look, you know how important I am in the field." Jiraiya said.

"Do not make excuses Jiraiya! I understand more than anyone the importance that your information brings but he was still your responsibility. You should have made sure that he was taken care of. I can do so much." Hiruzen stated. Jiraiya fell silent at his sensei's tone. Hiruzen took a puff of his tobacco and blew out smoke. "You need not worry yourself about him Jiraiya. He has found friends that he wishes to protect. Even after all this village has done, he still wishes to take my hat from me." Hiruzen assured him happily. Jiraiya nodded but he still felt a bit bad. He really didn't take his duties as god-father seriously. Maybe it was time to start.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his day off. He didn't have too many plans for today. He figured he could always prank someone or annoy Anko-sensei for a new technique, although made sure that his plans did not include the Hyuugas. They were still sore about that last prank. As he continued to think, he felt someone to his left. He turned and saw Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage), what are you doing here?" he asked. Jiraiya balked at the name he gave him.

"What the hell, what's with the name?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're going to stand there and ask about why you earn that name? Really?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone. Jiraiya settled on giving the smug punk a dirty look.

"For your information brat, I'm a special type of pervert that the women flock to." He said.

"I see that. I mean they're practically surrounding the stand." He mocked.

"Whatever brat, what are you doing today?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was just deciding that. I figure that I would just go and train, keep my skills sharp." Naruto said.

"Good, let's get started on that." Jiraiya said. He placed some money on the counter and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. They were gone via Shunshin (Body Flicker). They appeared in one of Konoha's training grounds. Naruto was trying to get his footing while Jiraiya smirked at him. Naruto glared at the man.

"You could have warned me that you were about to do that!" he shouted.

"Shhh kid, you don't what to disturb our guests." Jiraiya said.

"What guests?" Naruto asked. He watched as Jiraiya parted the tall grass and started to giggle. Curious, he looked and wasn't too surprised. He saw three woman, splashing water on each other. He gave Jiraiya a look. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked annoyed.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm here to show you a technique." Jiraiya said.

"A technique, why would you should me a technique after what we did to you?" he asked.

"Well, you guys impressed me. It's not everyday I get tricked like that. So what do you say?" Naruto thought about it before looking at the man.

"I'll agree to it if you teach a technique to my teammates. If this will make me strong, then I want them to be strong too." Naruto told him.

"I don't see why not." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Naruto watched as he did some hand seals and summoned a scroll. "I heard from Sarutobi-sensei that you know the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) or rather, that Lord Enma is allowing you to summon one of his kin. I talked it over with him and he was ok with you keeping the tattoo while you get to be the proud member of the Toad summons."

"Toads, didn't the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) use toads?" Naruto said with excitement.

"Yeah and knowing my student, he would want you to sign the contract." Jiraiya said. Naruto was in awe. This pervert was actually the sensei of the fourth and he was going to be able to summon toads like him.

"Where do I sign up?" Naruto said with confidence. Jiraiya smirked and unrolled the scroll.

"Sign your name in blood and leave your prints." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto looked at the names that had used this scroll. He saw Jiraiya's name and Minato's name. Naruto bit into his thumb and began to sign his name. When he was done, he placed blood on each of his fingers and pressed it under his name. With that done, Jiraiya rolled up the scroll. "Okay then, the seals are the same as how you were taught by Sarutobi-sensei. Let's see what you can do." Naruto nodded and swipe some blood across his palm. He did the seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. There was a puff of smoke that covered his hand. When it cleared, Naruto and Jiraiya was surprised.

"Yo, my name is Gamakichi. You got any snacks?" he asked. Naruto suddenly began to jump up a down in happiness while Jiraiya kept his shocked face.

_'I knew he was quite skilled but I didn't expect him to summon a toad on the first try.'_ Jiraiya watched as Naruto kept jumping around. That brought a smile on his face. _'He may be a prodigy like you Minato. I know that I was there before but I promise to be there in the future. Your boy is an extraordinary person.'_

* * *

After three days, Jiraiya had to go back out. In those three days, he had trained Naruto in summoning. He was impressed and proud that his god-son was doing so well. Within three days, he had managed to summon both sons of Gamabunta and two others that Jiraiya uses for messages. He had Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra while he taught him and learned that he could summon battle toads. He was glad for that as it would turn the tide for him in battle.

"Well kid, I need to get back to my research. I expect you to keep working on the technique. I'll be checking on you to see how far you've gotten with the technique." Jiraiya said. He then pulled out two scrolls. "These are for your teammates. I watched them while they trained and these shall do them good."

"Thanks a lot Ero-Sennin, for the training and the techniques." Naruto said.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" Jiraiya asked with a dirty look.

"Nope, never going to happen."

_'Just like his mother,_' "Anyway, I'll see you when I get a chance." Jiraiya said and left. Naruto just looked at the scrolls before leaving to see his team. Jiraiya watched him go and smiled. _'I wish you luck my godson. I know that you'll do your parents proud.'_

* * *

A week passed when Team Anko was called. The team sported a new look since their last mission. Jakken was wearing a dark blue ninja uniform with bracers on his shins and forearms. The uniform had a hood on it. He also had a bigger pouch that held his kuraisuigama. Yakumo wore a battle navy blue kimono with short sleeves. She was also wearing a mesh shirt under it. She had a scroll on her back and two pouches at her sides. Naruto was wearing a dark orange track pants, a mesh shirt and a blue jersey covered by an orange jacket. He had bracers that went up to the back of his hand. Anko was the most surprising of them all. Gone was the mesh suit and it was replaced with a black body suit. She wore a red checkered skirt, shin guards, a black sweater, fingerless gloves and a tan leather jacket with fur on it. Her pouch was strapped to her back.

Hiruzen looked at them and waited for something. They didn't have to wait long as Team Gai entered the office. The team didn't look different but Naruto and Yakumo were wide eyed when they saw Lee. Their friend of five years ran up and gave them a very strong hug.

"Naruto-kun, Yakumo-chan, my good friends, how have you been since our youthful graduation?" Lee asked them. Naruto and Yakumo was speechless while Anko looked sighed and Jakken kept himself from laughing. That's when their sensei entered the office and they saw the cause of Lee's transformation. The man had the same haircut, green body suit and big eyebrows as Lee. Jakken was holding himself up because he was laughing so hard. Anko just shook her head while Naruto and Yakumo were still speechless.

Neji managed to get Lee to calm down and release the two. After getting reacquainted with one another, Hiruzen called for order. The teams stood at attention and awaited their orders.

"Team Anko, Team Gai, this will be a joint mission that will take about two weeks to complete. It is a high ranking C-class mission that has no room for error." Hiruzen said.

"What is our mission sir?" Anko asked.

"An important scroll from Kiba no Kuni (Land of Fang) is being transported to the border. Once at our border, it will be your mission to see the scroll to the capitol." He said.

"Should we expect hostiles Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"Yes, this document can improve relations with our two lands. Many would attempt to stop you from completing your task. Be cautious of your surroundings."

"Yes sir!" They said and filed out of his office to begin their mission.

* * *

"We need to stop that scroll from getting to the Fire daimyo. It can ruin our business!" Shouted a male voice.

"Agreed which is way I have made arrangements. Come in!" another ordered man. The door opened and a talk man entered. He had red hair and had cannon strapped to his back. "May I introduce you to Bando. He will solve this problem for us."

"I'll solve your problems, for the right price that is." He said.


	18. Race to the Capitol, part 1

**_Chapter 18_**: Race to the Capitol, Part 1

It took both teams two days to reach Kiba no Kuni (Land of Fang). They had a meeting with one of the daimyo's men and went over the mission. The man told them that the cartels in the land would not sit by and allow them to get to the fire capitol. They decided to rest and wait until tomorrow before leaving. The daimyo's man placed them in a secure hotel under false names. After getting settled in, the Jonins left to do something.

Naruto and Yakumo found this to be the best time to talk to Lee. Ever since they reunited, they had a swarm of questions to ask their friend. They dragged the spandex wearing teen away from the room so that they can get some privacy. Once alone, the two forced Lee to sit and stared at him. Lee was very confused by how they were acting.

"Okay Lee, what's up with you? What's with the get-up? What's up with hairdo? What's up with the eyebrows? What's up…?" Naruto was cut off by Yakumo.

"What Naruto is trying to say is that we are surprised by your changes? Did your sensei force this onto you?" Yakumo asked.

"Are you under a Genjutsu? Yakumo, check for Genjutsu." Naruto ordered. Yakumo was about to just that when Lee held his hands up.

"You may be at ease my friends. I am not under any Genjutsu. Gai-sensei has just shown me my path in life. He has shown me the path of youthfulness and has made my path ever so clear." Lee explained with excitement.

"Okay," Naruto drawled. "So, this change is of your own doing?"

"Yes, to be a splendid ninja without the use of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, that is my goal. That is my ninja way." Lee said with fire in his eyes. Naruto and Yakumo were a scared a little. After he calmed down, Yakumo spoke.

"If this is your wish Lee, then we will support you. I would consider a change of clothes though." She said.

"Why, could it be that you two want to further your powers of youth with Gai-sensei 'suit of youth'?" Lee asked excitedly.

"No, no, no, no," They both said and quickly shook their heads. While this may have been cool for Lee, they would never hear the end of it from Jakken and especially Anko.

* * *

In the room, the remaining of the two teams was sitting around. Tenten was checking her weapons, Neji was busy meditating and Jakken was lying on his bed. He looked over to Tenten and saw the arsenal of weapons.

"Wow, that's a lot of steel 'Buns'. What are you compensating for?" Jakken joked. Tenten ignored him but you could hear her teeth grinding a little. Jakken just smirked as she ignored him. Jakken knew that she hated the nickname he gave her back in the academy. He only did it to piss her off. He didn't really have a reason other than to annoy his rival in throwing weapons. He decided to see how far he could take it.

"That's kind of cold 'Buns'. We're teammates for the time being, the lest you can do is answer my question." He said with a smirk. Tenten saw his smirk and glared at the older teen. God, she wanted to ram a kunai where the sun doesn't shine. She took a calming breath and went back to her weapons. Jakken had to admit that he was impressed that she didn't attack him yet. Still, he had one more ace up his sleeve.

"Just as well, I'm going to have to cover for the both of our teams. The way you throw your weapons around, I still think the instructors cheated for you." Jakken said.

"What was that? What the hell did you just say?" Tenten snarled.

"You heard me 'Buns'." He said. Tenten looked ready to strangle him. She reached for a kunai but quickly calmed herself. Chanting the mantra 'only three more days', Tenten faced him with a calm expression.

"You know what; I'm not going to fall for it. You can say whatever you want but the fact is that you're just a bitter little boy." She said.

"Excuse me?" Tenten got in his face before talking again.

"All you do is bitch and moan about how you should be number one but that belongs to me. So just deal with it because no matter what, you'll be just the fourth ranked. So kiss my 'Buns' and grow a pair." She turned her nose up from him and went back to what she was doing. Jakken looked embarrassed and was red with anger.

"That would be Tenten; one, Jakken; zero." Neji said with mirth. Jakken just huffed and found the ceiling interesting. The rest of the team entered the room and looked upon everyone. Anko noticed that Jakken was pissed. Seeing the smile on Tenten's face, Anko got a vicious smirk on her face.

"Aww, did my oldest Genin just get emasculated?" Anko asked.

"Shut it!" Jakken shouted. Tenten, Neji and Anko began to laugh while the others looked confused.

* * *

"So who are we dealing with?" Bando asked.

"Just two Genin teams and only two of them are famous." The henchman said.

"What the does that mean?" he asked.

"They have a Hyuuga teen and Maito Gai, Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey)." The henchman answered.

"The Hyuuga might be a problem. That Byakugan will see us coming a mile off. Alright then, we'll have to change our plans. Even with Maito Gai, there will be no trouble in taking out these Genin." Bando said with confidence.

* * *

The teams were a day out from the fire capitol. Neji was in the lead because of his Byakugan. So far it was smooth sailing but the teams kept themselves alert just in case. They continued their trek and entered a heavily woodland area. As they walked, Yakumo got a very bad feeling. Being a part of the Kurama clan and trained heavily by her uncle, she had developed an unreal sense when it came to Genjutsu. She could feel the vibes of one right now.

"Anko-sensei, something is wrong?" Yakumo said, alerting everyone. Naruto's staff and Jakken kusarigama were instantly out. Team Gai was also on alert.

"What's up Yakumo?" Anko said as she looked around the trees.

"I believe that we have walked into an ambush. I can feel the effects of a Genjutsu." She explained.

"Impossible, my Byakugan can see through Genjutsu." Neji said.

"That's true but there are ways to beat a Dojutsu (Eye Technique). For example, if you have several people casting layer upon layer of Genjutsu at the same time, it can negate a Dojutsu. That is what I'm feeling at the moment." Yakumo said.

"Naruto, use that technique we practiced. Everyone, kill your chakra." Anko ordered. Naruto slammed his palms together and killed all his chakra. He built it up and crossed his arms. With a shout, he unleashed a huge wave of chakra that traveled a long distance. The team felt a tingly sensation for a few seconds. When it passed, Neji activated his Byakugan again.

"They have us surrounded!" he shouted. Knowing that they had been found out, the enemy attacked. It was a brutal battle. Despite their huge numbers, the teams were having an easy time with them. Naruto was causing mass head trauma to several of them. Jakken was cutting them down with amazing speed and efficiency. Yakumo used small Genjutsu to confused her opponents and take them out from behind. Neji's Juuken was devastating to many who attacked him. Lee was crushing his opponents with no problem. Tenten used her weapons with the skill of a war veteran.

The enemy knew that they were beaten as they saw many of their comrades on the ground. Those left beat a hasty retreat. The Genin was breathing hard and was trying to calm themselves down. The Jonin couldn't be any more proud of them as they did now. Anko walked up to one of the attackers, one that was taken out by Neji.

"He'll do." She said. Jakken restrained the man. Gai hoisted the man on his shoulder and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

Bando threw one of the injured henchmen into the wall hard. He died from the impact. He glared at all of them. He grabbed another henchman and held him up.

"What the hell happened? I thought that the ambush was fool-proof!" he shouted.

"It was! I just don't understand it. The girl in the battle kimono was able to tell that they walked into and ambush and the spiky blonde haired brat was able to disrupt our chakra with is own." The henchman gasped out.

"Useless!" Bando shouted and killed him with a squeeze of his hand. He looked at the rest of his men. "Gather your weapons! I'll be coming along just to make sure that you don't screw up."

* * *

Anko circled the man who was currently tied to a tree. She had her jacket off and held a kunai in her hand. She had this devious smile on her face. The man looked a little scared and that made her smile some more.

"So, we can do this one of two ways. You can be a spoilsport and tell me what I want to know or you can be a tough guy and make this fun for me." Anko said.

"You don't have the balls to do anything! You might as well kill me now because I'm not saying jack!" the man exclaimed.

"Oh goodie, I was hoping that you would say that. Trust me tough guy, you will tell me what I want to know." Anko said with a wicked smile before advancing on the man.

* * *

Tenten jumped again when she heard the cries of something getting gutted. What surprised her the most was the fact that Anko's team didn't look bothered by it. If anything, they looked very annoyed.

"Couldn't she have done that farther into the forest?" Jakken muttered.

"You know how sensei is. She's trying to get one of us to take an interest in her work. I'm not falling for it." Naruto said.

"It's all Yakumo's fault that happened." Jakken muttered.

"Hey, don't blame this on me! That wasn't my fault!" Yakumo shouted.

"You used you 'Kurama ghost powers' on that one guy. I didn't need to know that he was a bed wetter until he was fifteen or that he liked braiding his mother's hair." He countered.

"For the last time, stop calling my Kekkei Genkai that!" Yakumo shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Tenten shouted, stopping the argument. "How can you just sit there and not be bothered by this?"

"Well 'Buns'," Jakken said in sage like voice. He quickly dodged the kunai she threw at him. "The simple fact is that we are better ninja than you." Tenten looked ready to rush him but she was held by Gai. Jakken jotted that down as a win for him. Naruto sighed while Yakumo bopped him in the head.

"Anko-chan is actually second in command of Interrogation and Intelligence Department. She is very youthful when it comes to her skills." Gai explained.

"Is that what we're saying about her psychotic issues?" Jakken asked mockingly. Anko suddenly appeared and made her way to her pack. She pulled out some wet naps and wiped her hands of some blood.

"That didn't take you long." Naruto commented.

"Psst, that guy was a pussy. I only stabbed him with five kunais in his joints and he sung like cannery." Anko said. Lee, Neji and Tenten all looked at her with a new sense of fear. Anko then pulled out a bingo book from her pack. She started to flip through it. "Hey Gai, does the name Bando register with you?"

"The arms dealer, he is on many wanted list, Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) included. He is un-youthful and his weapons have killed many innocents." Gai said.

"Well, that's who is after us. Apparently this scroll will give the Fire Daimyo a reason to allow his samurai into Kiba no Kuni. If that happens, the cartels will be put out of business. The big boss paid a pretty good amount to stop us from ever reaching the fire capitol." Anko said. She found a picture of the man and laid it down for all to see.

"Damn, that is one tall son of a bitch." Jakken spoke.

"So what's going to be the plan?" asked Tenten.

"The old man stressed that this should get to the Daimyo with haste, so directly confronting him is out of the question." Naruto inputted.

"Naruto is right but if the money is as good as Anko-sensei said, this Bando will not stop until we are dead. My guess would be he will personally come himself." Neji added.

"What if we set an ambush of our own?" Yakumo asked.

"Did you here Naruto?" asked Anko.

"No, what if we ambush them here?" she asked again. Anko looked confused and motioned her to continue. Yakumo explained her plan which both Anko and Gai could not help but be impressed.

"That's not a bad plan. It would slow them down and give us a head start. Is there any objections?" Anko asked everyone. There was none. "All right then, let's get started."

* * *

It was now dawn and at the camp everyone was getting ready to move. They decided to get moving as soon as the sun rose. The sound of a cannon alerted them. A huge blast erupted in the camp, killed both Gai and Anko. The sky was filled with shadows as Bando's men attacked at once. This time, they were overpowered and taken out. They began to search for the scroll while they hurt the Genin. Bando entered the camp with a smile. He found it funny how the blonde glared at him with fury.

"Have you found the scroll yet?" Bando asked.

"No yet but it should be here." One man said.

"By Kami, ask the brats!" he shouted. He walked up to the blond and picked him up by the throat. "Alright kid, where's the scroll? Tell me now and I'll end you quick." Naruto made some choking sounds which Bando didn't hear. "What was that?"

"I said… boom." He gasped out. Confused, Bando noticed one of the Jonin's features begin the change. His eyes widen when he saw that it was one of his men.

"Get out of here!" he shouted to his men. Confused and distracted, the explosive notes that were all-around the area lit up. The explosion could have been seen from a two mile radius.

* * *

The teams looked back to see a mushroom cloud of black smoke. Jakken looked at Tenten with a smirk.

"And you say that my sensei is crazy." He commented.

"Shut it!" Tenten snarled.

"Save your lover's spat for later, lets begin part two of the plan." Anko said. Everyone nodded and took off in different directions.

* * *

Bando roared in rage. He had survived their little trap and so did a few of his henchmen.

"Get off your asses and get ready to move!" he ordered.

"The hell with that, I'm not going after them again." Shouted back one of the henchmen.

"We've lost some many men to these two teams. We're not sacrificing any more just for this big pay-day." Another one shouted. Some more men shouted in defiance as well. Bando growled and slammed his fist into the disobedient henchmen.

"Listen well, you will do this or I will kill every one of you." Bando threaten.

"Come on guys, it's just one of him. Let's kill him!" Those that were against Bando charged at him. Bando easily held them off and jumped away. While in the air, he attached both cannons to his arm. He landed and fired his cannons at the charging men. They were quickly shot down and killed instantly. Those who had survived looked on in fear of what would happen. Bando gave them all a menacing glare.

"Now that we understand each other, I want them found." Bando ordered. They quickly left to do what they were ordered. Bando looked at the area and snarled. While he normally didn't get angry, these teams were beginning to test his patience. These guys were going to die, that he promised.


	19. Race to the Capitol, part 2

**_Chapter 19_**: Race to the Capitol, part 2

Anko and Gai were not moving at top speed. They moved at normal speed just to give the illusion to their pursuers. It would take them a while but they managed to cut them off and surround them. The two Jonin stood and faced the bandits. They pulled out their weapons and gave the two dirty looks.

"We've had enough of you and your brats. You will hand over that scroll NOW!" one of the bandits shouted.

"You want the scroll?" Anko asked in a cute voice. "Sorry to say, you picked the wrong group."

"Yes, soon our youthful students would have handed the scroll to the samurai." Gai added. The bandits snarled at them.

"KILL THEM!" the bandit shouted and they charged at the two. Anko just had a sick smile on her face and raised both of her hands toward the charging bandits.

"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Anko called out. Several black mambas shot out at them. They bit into them, making them fall down. Anko then jumped over a sword strike and landed on the man's shoulders. She flipped back, bringing the attacker with her, and slamming his head into the ground. She was quickly on her feet and pulled out two kunai. She began to parry attacks and cutting people up.

Gai was running through them with amazing speed. He broke bones, busted jaws and caused severe internal damage to anyone stupid enough to attack him. With cries of Konoha Senpū (Leaf Whirlwind) and Konoha Kaiganshō (Leaf Rock Destroying Rise), the bandits were quickly dealt with. When it was over, the bandits laid on the ground either dead or unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't too tough of a workout." Anko said with a little disappointment.

"Now is not the time Anko. We must check on our students." Gai said.

"Fine, let's get going." Anko said. The two took off, this time at faster speeds.

* * *

Jakken, Tenten and Yakumo continued on their way to the capitol. They were moving to accommodate for Yakumo. Thought her physical strength had improved under Anko, she was not one for stamina like her two teammates. As they continued to run, they heard the sounds of agony coming from behind them. By the amount of voices, they realized that a group of bandits were following them. Suddenly the noise stopped.

"You think that they got the message?" Tenten asked.

"I'm pretty sure that they did. I mean, my traps would have taken out any one." Jakken boasted.

"Oh please, an academy student could have seen that trap you set." Tenten said.

"It was meant to be seen as a decoy to activate the real trap. What about you? What's with you and chains?" Jakken said.

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked in a threaten tone.

"It means, that it wasn't a good trap. 'Oh wow, chains shoot out from nowhere and blocked our path. We have to turn back and forget about pursuing them.' Please." Jakken mocked.

"Why don't you go to hell Jakken?" Tenten snarled.

"Why don't you kiss my ass 'Buns'?" Jakken spat. The two ended up glaring at each other, sparks coming out of their eyes. Yakumo just sighed and shook her head. She could just see these two later in years. She wouldn't be surprised if the two ended up sleeping with one another. She couldn't wait to get away from the arguing couple.

* * *

Naruto, Neji and Lee moved in a single file. With Neji in the back they could see who was coming from behind. That's why they were prepared when Neji saw a blast of chakra coming their way.

"Everyone, hit the deck!" he shouted. The boys dodged and got out of the way. The blast blew some branches off and placed dents in the tree trucks. Bando appeared and began to fire his cannons at all three of them. They kept moving as the blast of chakra kept blasting through the trees. Lee decided to act and moved toward Bando. The man was surprised at the young boy's speed. When he was close enough, Lee unleashed his attack.

"Konoha Senpū!" he shouted. The kick connected with Bando's mid-section. Lee saw that Bando didn't look hurt at all. Bando smirked and reared his cannons back. Naruto moved quickly and substituted Lee. The cannons connected with him but he exploded into smoke. Neji used that distraction to hit Bando in the chest with a Juuken strike. Bando did not feel it and pointed at Neji. Neji was just as fast and was gone just as he fired.

Bando heard the sound of metal flying through the air. He turned to face the attack. The kunai hit his armor with a clang. He saw the explosive notes but did not worry about it. They exploded but when the smoke cleared, Bando was still fine. Naruto saw that there was a yellow glow coming off him.

"Chakra armor, I've only heard about it." Naruto said.

"What do you know about it Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

"The armor protects the user from all types of attacks. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, ninja tools, they won't work against it. What confuses me is that the armor is mostly used in Yuki no Kuni. How did this guy get it?" he wondered.

"Well, Gai-sensei did say that this guy was a weapon's dealer." Lee said.

"Good point," All three looked at Bando as he searched for them. Naruto noticed something and smirked. "Neji do you have any new jutsu?"

"Two but I have not perfected them yet." Neji said.

"There's no time like the present. Lee, you see the wire?" Lee nodded to his question. "While Neji and I distract him, you need to cut that wire. After that, Neji will hit him with his new attack." Naruto said. The two nodded and separated. Naruto appeared first, throwing several kunai that had explosive notes attached to the kunai. He did a few seals and slammed his hands together.

"Fūton: Reppūshō! (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)" Naruto shouted. The gust of wind increased the speed of the kunai. They hit the armor with a thunk and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Bando was still standing tall.

"Nice try brat, take this!" Bando roared and aimed his cannons.

"Out of the way Uzumaki." Neji ordered. Naruto got out of the way. Bando didn't care and fired his cannons. Neji saw this and began to spin.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams palms Heavenly Spin)" Neji called out. A dome of spinning chakra appeared and took Bando's attack. The blast was deflected and sent in a random direction. Bando growled in anger and was about to fire and stronger blast but he was interrupted by Lee.

"Konoha Senpū!" Lee shouted and connected with Bando's side. Bando was surprised when he felt the kick, knowing that his chakra armor should have lessened their attacks. Naruto helped Lee and attacked with his staff. He used powerful bo strikes to help Lee break the armor. Bando roared and tried the knock both boys back. They jumped back away from Bando to avoid it. He was about to fire but he heard the sound of fizzling paper. He cursed and ripped the armor off him. He threw it away just as it exploded.

"You damn brats!" Bando roared. He turned just to see Neji standing in front of him. He was in a stance and gave Bando a smirk.

"You're within my range, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji called out. He unleashed his attack and hit Bando with sixty-four strikes. Bando was pushed back a few inches. He growled and tried to punch Neji. Neji ducked and jumped away. Bando aimed his cannons but he could not focus his chakra. He was enraged and kept trying to fire his cannons. Naruto and Lee appeared next to Neji who was looking at the Bando with his Byakugan. Naruto turned to Neji.

"Not to bring up old discussions but aren't those main house techniques you just used?" Naruto asked.

"You little punk, what the hell did you do to me?" Bando shouted.

"I've hit sixty-four of your chakra points, sealing off your chakra. Those cannons of yours will not be of no use to you." Neji informed. Naruto heard something coming from his pouch. It was his radio which he answered. After a few second, Naruto had a smile on his face. He looked at Bando who didn't like his grin.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"The game is over creep. Your men have been defeated and the scroll is now in the hands of one of the daimyo's retainers. As we speak, Gai-sensei and a dozen samurai are one there way here. Give up, you've lost." Naruto informed him. Bando was red in the face. These little bastards have been playing him from the beginning. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. The Genin prepared for whatever. When the smoke cleared, Bando was gone.

"Neji," Lee asked.

"He's moving due east, he will be out of my range pretty soon." Neji said.

"Then we should pursue him." Lee said.

"No, we don't know if this guy left any surprises if pursued. We should meet up with Gai-sensei and the samurai and let them know what happened." Naruto said. Neji agreed with him and Lee did as well. They left to meet with their sensei.

* * *

The teams were making their way back home. After being congratulated and spending the night, the teams made their way home. As they walked they began to chat among each other, making sure to keep both Jakken and Tenten separate. As the afternoon rolled around, Neji saw something with his Byakugan. The teams stopped when he did.

"What is it Neji?" Gai asked.

"There is a group of shinobi that are a few feet away." Neji said. He looked closer and saw that they were not enemies. "They are carrying the Konoha banner. Even the Hokage is with them." That clicked in the minds of the Jonin.

"They must be returning from Takigakure. That must mean that the Chuunin Exams are over." Anko said out loud.

"Chuunin Exams?" asked the Genin.

"I was considering entering you three but I decided that you weren't ready for the exams yet." Anko said.

"Wow, you actually thought of someone else besides yourself?" Jakken asked sarcastically. He was rewarded with a foot in the face by Anko.

"You'd think he'd learn by now." Yakumo said.

"It's Jakken, enough said." Naruto commented.

* * *

Hiruzen was enjoying his walk with his men when his ANBU escort became alert. He was curious to know who would do something so stupid when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen sighed and gave a positive nod to his guards. From out of the bushes, Team Anko and Team Gai appeared. Anko had Naruto in a headlock that he was trying to free himself of.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama, he forgets himself sometimes." Anko said.

"It's quite alright. It's good to have someone who isn't so formal. Your mission was a success I assume."

"YES LORD HOKAGE, WE COMPLETED,"

"Inside voice Gai," Hiruzen said.

"Yes, we completed our mission with earnest and youthfulness." Gai explained.

"Right then, you two can give your reports while we walk." Hiruzen said and the entourage continued on their way to Konoha.

* * *

The group made it a good distance and would arrive in Konoha by mid-afternoon. They decided to stop for the night and continue in the morning. The teams that went to the exams were making their tents and preparing to go to sleep. The Jonin and Chuunin were giving out shifts for watch and designing defensive positions. With every thing discussed and figured out, everyone sat and had dinner.

After having dinner with his team, Naruto decided to get to sleep. As he was making his way to his tent, he caught sight of something. It was moving pretty slow and carefully. He was intrigued by what that was and decided to follow it. He kept back a good distance and blended in with his surroundings. With a sensei like Anko, who was pretty skilled at stealth, his stealth skills increased. The tail lasted a while until it led him to a clearing.

Naruto stuck to the forest as he observed what was going on. He saw two figures with hoods covering their heads. He realized that he was following a Chuunin. He did not recognize him but was wondering what he was doing so far away from the camp. He tried to move closer but knew that it would alert them to where he was. He decided to find Anko and report what he saw. He moved away from scene and made his way back.

The shorter of the two hooded people looked at the tree line. She narrowed her eyes as she searched for something. The taller of the two looked down at her.

"What is it Midoshi?" he asked.

"Your spy was careless." She said and disappeared. The taller man made a motion with his hand. Several shadows appeared and disappeared into the forest. He looked back to his spy. The spy reached for a weapon but he was not quick enough and was killed. He searched him for the information that he needed.

* * *

Jakken and Yakumo walked back to their campsite with Anko in tow. They were tired and couldn't wait to get to bed. When they arrived, they saw no sign of Naruto.

"Hey pipsqueak, are you around here?" Jakken called out. The two females were searching for him when Anko heard a small whistle. She quickly tackled her two Genin to the ground as kunai came flying out of forest. That alerted everyone as three dozen shinobi rushed out of the tree line. Anko was quick to her feet as were her Genin. They met the charge and began to do battle.

* * *

Naruto heard the sounds of battle and picked up the pace. He quickly moved back as shuriken nearly hit him.

"Well, fancy seeing you again." A female voice called out. Naruto cursed as he did not have his staff with him. The girl stepped out in front of him and removed her hood. Naruto instantly recognized her.

"Midoshi, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Midoshi asked.

"Wait a minute, those robes, that guy was a spy!" he exclaimed.

"Excellent deduction, say can you introduce me to your female friend? Her abilities are very interesting." She said. Hearing that, Naruto instantly got into a fighting stance. Midoshi just smirked at him. "This would be a lot easier if you would just tell me where she is."

"Sorry but I'm not one to do things the easy way. Besides, I won't allow you to harm my friends." Midoshi's smirk just got wider. She slid into her stance and got ready to fight.


	20. Unwanted Attention

**_Chapter 20_**: Unwanted Interest

The camp was in total chaos. The Konoha shinobi did not know who these guys were but they were going to show them that they had made a grave mistake. The Genin did there best to help but they were regulated to fighting at a distance. Only Team Anko and Team Gai were in the mix. They fought just as good as the ANBU, Jonin and Chuunin.

Two of the attackers charged at the Hokage. They were quickly stopped by the 'God of Shinobi' who had their throats in a vice grip. He quickly snapped their necks and dropped them to the ground. He looked toward his soldiers.

"Do not kill them all! I want some for questioning!" he ordered. His personal guards nodded and went to do their duty. Hiruzen did not know what was going on but he was going to get the bottom of it.

* * *

Naruto and Midoshi engaged each other. Naruto went all out against the young girl. Midoshi dodged his thrusts and strikes of his staff. The two easily countered one another when they got close to each other. Midoshi blocked Naruto's thrust with her metal bracers. Naruto pushed her into a tree. As she was pinned down, he gave his staff a big push. Midoshi deflected the staff and the metal end smashed into the tree. She struck his hands to release his weapon. Naruto ducked under her punch, kicked up the other end of his staff and caught it again.

Naruto kicked her in the side and brought his staff around to strike. Midoshi arced back to avoid the swing. She straighten herself and lashed out with a spin kick. Naruto ducked the kick but he was in the way of her sash which sped toward his head. He had no way to avoid and was skewered in the head. However, instead of blood, Naruto exploded into smoke. Confused, Midoshi felt something flying at her. She kicked the end of it, making it spin in mid-air. She sent it back to Naruto who easily caught it.

He dropped into his stance and waited for Midoshi. Midoshi analyzed him and began to stalk the blond Genin.

_'Hmm, he's pretty good. That staff style, it's similar to that of the Sandaime Hokage. Is this boy a student of his? So many questions, so little answers, I wonder what else he has up his sleeves.'_ Midoshi thought.

_'She's good, really good. She definitely trained in the Snake fist which will make this fight harder than it is. I bet she isn't even going all out.'_ Naruto thought.

"So, are you going to honor my request?" Midoshi asked suddenly.

"What do you want with my teammate?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing big. I just want to know how she can turn dreams into a reality. Come on, be a gentlemen and lead me to her." She asked with mirth.

"Sorry but her technique is a Konoha secret. I can't introduce her to you." He answered.

"Fine," Midoshi said in a huff. "I guess I'll just end this fight." Midoshi began to release her chakra which put Naruto on edge. She gave him a smirk and disappeared. Naruto raised his staff to block her strike but Midoshi knife hand thrust split the staff and continued on its path. Naruto managed to jump back but he was still nicked. He slid to a stop while Midoshi observed her fingers.

"That was a kill strike. I'm surprised that you avoided that." Midoshi said. Her grin got sinister. "Let's see how long that will last." She disappeared and reappeared, catching Naruto in the jaw. She ran at him and hit him with several more strikes. Naruto recovered and jumped away to get some distance. He threw three shuriken at her and did some seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto called out. The three shuriken turned into dozens of shuriken. Midoshi was impressed as she was showered with steel. Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at his work. He suddenly cried out when he was cut in the back. Midoshi appeared from out of the tree and began beating on Naruto in mid-air. Even as he was getting pummeled, he was still able to deactivate his last technique. They hit the ground, Midoshi on top of Naruto. Midoshi looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Well, I guess its time to end this little dance." She cocked her hand back in a spear-like position. "See ya." She threw her hand forward with great speed. Just as it was about to connect, Naruto caught her wrist. Midoshi was shocked and looked at him. She noticed that his whiskers were getting darker and his chakra was growing. She was yanked forward and was now eye to eye with him. _'What's happened to his eyes?'_

"**My turn!**" Naruto growled and slammed his fist into her jaw. She was sent flying in the air and came to a stop on the tree. Naruto moved toward her with amazing speed. Midoshi saw him coming and launched her fist at him. It passed through his after-image. She had no time to be shocked as she was hit from her side. She hit the ground with a boom. She quickly moved as Naruto punched the ground. She got to her feet and sprang forward toward Naruto. Naruto easily dodged her attack and countered. She managed to dodge his counter and got some distance. She landed and did some seals.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga! (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)" Midoshi called out

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Naruto shouted. With the chakra of the Kyuubi, the river of earth was stopped in its place. The two stopped their jutsu and glared at one another. They were both breathing hard and bruised.

"You've annoyed me for the last time, Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" Midoshi exclaimed. A huge boa stood in front of Naruto. It looked like the scales of the beast was made of iron. Naruto wasn't about to let her attack.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto called out. What appeared was a toad, the same height and size of Midoshi's boa. The toad had battle armor and was wielding a sickle. Midoshi was shocked to say the least. This boy had an answer for every thing she did. It brought a grin to her face.

"Now, we're talking! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"**Bring it!**" he exclaimed back. As the summons were about to charge, Midoshi's partner appeared next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Midoshi, we have to go." The male voice said.

"Get away from me! This just got interesting!" Midoshi yelled.

"No, we got what we came for. There is no time for this. The Hokage is on his way here." He stressed to her. Midoshi growled at him. She turned to face Naruto.

"This isn't a forfeit. We will finish this battle another day. Count on it." She said. She did a few seals and she was gone, as was the snake and her partner. Naruto kept up his guard until he was sure that they were gone. Once he was sure, he sent the toad back home and cut off his connection with the Kyuubi. As he observed the area, the Hokage, with his guards and his team, appeared. Naruto gave them a grin.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Naruto said before succumbing to his injuries.

* * *

Two days later, Hiruzen sat with his advisors and ninja commanders. He looked in front of him and stared at the man who stood in the middle.

"You may begin your report Ibiki." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. I have talked with Uzumaki Naruto about the events two days ago. He was about to go to sleep when he noticed a shadow moving away from the camp. He investigated and came across one of our men with two figures in cloaks. He believed that he would have been seen if he attempted to get closer and left to inform his sensei. On the way, he was stopped by Midoshi and had to engage her. He informed us that she was interested in the abilities of Anko's other student, Yakumo." Ibiki reported.

"Who is this Midoshi?" asked Shikaku.

"Midoshi is a child the same age as Naruto. Despite her age, she is very skilled in the shinobi arts. She made sport of Anko on her team's first C-rank mission. All that is known is that she holds power over those who have signed the snake contract." Hiruzen explained.

"I thought that Orochimaru was the holder?" Homura asked.

"It seems that is not the case." He replied.

"Is Anko still able to summon?" asked the ANBU commander.

"Yes but the reason behind it is still unknown." When there were no more questions, Hiruzen motioned Ibiki to continue.

"As the Hokage said, Midoshi is very skilled in the shinobi arts. Naruto explained that he had to resort to using the Kyuubi's chakra in order to fight her. They both used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and were about to attack when her partner arrived. She warned him that their battle was not over before she left." Ibiki said.

"Perhaps we should limit missions given to Team Anko that would take them outside of the village." Koharu spoke.

"That would not be wise elder. Anko can be 'troublesome' is she is cooped up in the village." Ibiki informed her. Some of the Jonin commanders nodded and sighed as they had to deal with a restless Anko.

"Still, this Midoshi is interested with the Kurama heir. It would not be wise to put her out in the field where she may get captured." Homura said.

"I understand your concerns and have expressed them to Team Anko. They are in great disagreement for being held back as are the members of the Kurama clan. They advise me that they trust Anko and her teammates to keep her safe. I also believe that it would be a mistake to hold back one of our best Genin teams. Besides, we have more pressing matters." Hiruzen said. He turned his attention back to Ibiki. "Have you found out who that man was?"

"We have. His name is Ishikawa and is of Chuunin rank. He wasn't a well-known Chuunin and his service record wasn't impressive. We were able to identify him by his dental records. We have begun our investigation and are checking our records. We are checking to see if anyone has ever met or dealt with Orochimaru in the past." He said.

"Don't only go by that. Orochimaru would not be so careless." Hiruzen said. Ibiki nodded and Hiruzen ended the meeting.

* * *

Midoshi lay in her personal hot spring in home of the serpents. She was annoyed by the fact that she had to spend three days home to recuperate. Even the healing properties of the spring didn't speed up her recovery. She sighed and looked up to the skies. She replayed that fight over and over again. That boy was good but she should have benn able to finish him. She knew that the Kuchiyose no Jutsu was a high skill to have. She knew that the toads', who were the enemy of the snakes, had only one summoner named Jiraiya. Did that mean that he was his student?

Then there was that chakra. No way was that natural. It felt animalistic and feral. That lust of blood and that strength, it was scary and oddly alluring. She was curious about it and wanted to know what it was. That was kind of her thing when something that was interested her. That blond was certainly interesting, him and his power. It just brought up a lot of questions and so little answers. It frustrated her not knowing. She continued to lie in the water and let her thoughts flow.

_'Well now, you have become very interesting. You teammate doesn't even compare to you. We are not finished, my little blond rat. I will get my answers.'_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he lay on the ground of his apartment. His legs gave out on him since he was dead tired from his team's training session. Anko was driven to make her team ready in case they ran across Midoshi again. He could tell that she was not happy about the fact that she was interested in her team. She told them straight off the bat that they would be going through intense training for a while. Luckily, they did missions in the morning so that they would not be strapped for cash. Still, Anko was relentless in her training methods. Yet, he did not complain as he did not wish to rely on the chakra of the Kyuubi every time he fought strong opponents.

He managed to turn over to his back and stared at his ceiling. He tried to move but his body refused to listen to him. He cursed and struggled to move. That's when a familiar face looked down on him. It was Kakashi.

"You look comfortable." He joked.

"I would flip you off if my body would allow me." Naruto grumbled.

"Anko's pushing you and your teammates hard huh?" Kakashi asked. He picked Naruto up and dropped him on the couch. Naruto groaned and glared at the masked Jonin. He then sighed.

"I don't mind it. I think that she's just worried about Midoshi interest in us. Besides, I don't want to be dependent on the fox's chakra. Next time we meet, I'm going to fight her with my own strength." Naruto proclaimed.

"That's very good to hear." Kakashi said and he placed a scroll down on his coffee table. Naruto was curious about it.

"What's that?"

"It's something that will help you in your quest." Kakashi said and disappeared. Annoyed by his friends' attitude, Naruto forced himself in a sitting position. He grabbed the scroll and read the title.

"Fūinjutsu (Seal Technique) for the simple minded," Naruto read. He stared at it in silence for a while before talking again. "All right Kakashi, you've just made my list."

* * *

It would be three weeks of hard training before Anko eased up and allowed her team another C-rank mission. They stood in front of the Hokage. There was a woman standing in the room. She was wearing a high price kimono and looked very beautiful. She gave the team a once over, her attention lingered a little on Jakken. That was something that Anko did not miss. The team stood at attention and awaited their orders.

"This is Tanaka Aiko. The daimyo of An no Kuni (Land of Bean Jam) is requesting a team to guard her as she makes her way to him." Hiruzen began.

"Is there someone after you Aiko-san?" asked Yakumo.

"You can say that. Actually, it is my profession which brings me unwanted attention." Aiko said.

"What profession is that?" asked Anko.

"I deal in the service of pleasure. I am actually a present for the daimyo's son. He is becoming a man in a week." Aiko said with a smile. Jakken seem to frown at that and tuned out the rest of conversation. Aiko noticed this but gave no reaction to it.

"So when can we leave?" Aiko asked.

"Ok guys, pack for at least two days. We'll meet at the gates within the hour." Anko ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"


	21. Getting to Know You

**_Chapter 21_**: Getting to Know You

Team Anko walked along the route that would lead them toward An no Kuni (Land of Bean Jam). At the pace they were setting, they would arrive at the city in two days. Aiko stood in the middle of Anko's diamond formation. Anko was in the back, Naruto was on her left, Yakumo to her right and Jakken was in front. So far, it was smooth walking and not one attacked them.

Aiko looked at them and decided to start a conversation.

"So, what made you guys want to be ninja. It sounds like a dangerous lifestyle." Aiko said.

"Yeah, it's dangerous but it's a cool lifestyle. We stand for good and everything right in the world." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Aiko said with interest.

"He's still a child. The shinobi world isn't as sunny as the brat's says." Anko said, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"So it's not all sunny like Naruto said?" she asked.

"No, sometimes we do things that others find disgusting and disturbing. We aren't seen in too positive light as our hands are stained with blood." Yakumo explained.

"Come on, that sound depressing. If you think like that, then the whole world is dark." Naruto interjected.

"She's just being truthful Naruto. You know the truth as well." Anko said.

"True but that doesn't mean we have to depress the client with our gloomy lifestyle." Naruto said.

"The brat has a point." Anko admitted. Aiko giggled as she observed them.

"You all seem very close to one another." Aiko said.

"They see me like a cool aunt." Anko said.

"More like a psychotic aunt." Naruto muttered.

"The psychotic aunt who escaped solitary confinement." Yakumo added.

"What was that you stupid brats?" Anko growled.

"Nothing sensei!" they both said. Aiko laughed but then looked at the back of Jakken. She was curious as to why he wasn't saying anything.

"Do you have anything to add Jakken?" she asked.

"We kill, we die, that's all I have to say." Jakken said darkly. Everyone looked at the teen with confusion. Jakken was a jerk but he wasn't that much of a jerk. Yakumo decided to change the subject.

"So Aiko-san, why is it that you chose this path in life?" she asked. Jakken scoffed at the question.

"It wasn't by choice. My father had debts and sold me to cover them. I could have left the life after the debt was paid but I got use to it. It isn't a respected life but it is one that I have come to accept." Aiko said.

"Of course you got use it. Doing any real work would be too hard for a whore." Jakken muttered. Anko was quickly in front of him and gave him a hard slap to his cheek.

"That's enough Jakken. If you have nothing good to say, then shut your mouth!" Anko said with authority. Jakken rubbed his cheek and looked at Anko. She saw that he did not look sorry for anything that he said. Anko sighed and gave him a hard look. "Why don't you make yourself useful and scout ahead?"

"Yes ma'am." Jakken said and he was gone. She turned back to Aiko and her team.

"I'm sorry about him. He's never so rude toward clients." Anko said.

"No, it's alright. What he said isn't as bad as what most say." Aiko said with a smile. Naruto and Yakumo looked at each other and decided to get to the bottom of Jakken's behavior.

* * *

A few more hours later, team Anko was beginning to set camp. Their tents were already up and Naruto had sent some clones to get some firewood. Aiko was setting up her spot with Yakumo helping her. She gave a look to Anko who then in turn gave a look to Naruto. Nodding, Naruto walked up to Jakken.

"Yo Jakken, come and spar with me and bring you kusarigama with you." Naruto said.

"I ain't in the mood pipsqueak." Jakken said.

"Oh come on, all of a sudden you're scary of the mighty Naruto? Trust me; you won't even lay a blade on me." Naruto boasted. Jakken narrowed his eyes but he looked at Anko. She waved them off as an ok.

"Ok then, just don't bitch when I take your arm off." Jakken said. The two walked away to find a place to train. They found a clearing and began to spar. After half an hour of sparring, Naruto decided to talk.

"So, what's your deal man?" Naruto asked. He moved in close and began to thrust his staff in his face.

"What are you talking about pipsqueak?" Jakken said as he dodged his repeated thrusts. He wrapped his chain around the end and pulled it down. Naruto brought the other end down on his head but Jakken blocked it with the sickle.

"What's with the attitude toward Aiko-chan? You're usual rude but the way you've been acting is out of line." Naruto said. Jakken growled and pushed him away. Naruto hopped back before Jakken's kick could connect. He twirled the chain around his staff and pulled on it. Jakken stopped him from pulling him in.

"That's none of your business." Jakken snarled.

"Well I'm making it my business. Look man, we're teammates. We train together, we escape Anko together and we've killed together. I would like to think that we've become cool enough to tell each other things when we're bothered with something." Naruto spoke. Jakken snarl died down to a frown. He sighed and calmed down. Feeling the chain slacken, Naruto relaxed as well.

"You know about my father right?" Jakken began.

"The guy who sent you to kill me, what about him?" Naruto asked.

"He always told me that he never wanted me. He said that I was left on his door step because that whore didn't want me either." He explained.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that you father,"

"Screwed a prostitute and got her pregnant, yeah. He never let up on telling me that. He would always call her a whore and curse her for leaving me on his door step. I know what it feels like Naruto, to hear such things over and over again." Jakken told him. Naruto did know what he was talking about. While it had reduced, he would be called a 'demon' from time to time. "I don't hate the woman but I just have a strong dislike for prostitutes. I don't respect them and I won't talk highly of them." He then sighed and looked at his teammate. "Look, if it will make everyone feel better, I'll apologize and I'll keep my opinions to myself."

"I guess that's the best I can ask for. So," Naruto got back into his stance. "Let's finish this spar." Jakken scoffed and readied himself for another go. Yakumo released her Genjutsu that she used to hide herself and Aiko. Yakumo looked at Aiko who had a sad expression on her face. The woman stood and walked back to the camp without a word. When she was gone, Anko appeared next to her student. Anko had a very good look on who Aiko was. She patted her student's head and the two made their way back to the camp.

* * *

Midoshi was walking around on the surface. The people above ground gave her a wide berth as they knew who she was. She wasn't paying attention to any of them. She had six months to get ready for the Chuunin exams that would be held in Konoha. She knew this because Orochimaru had plans for his old village during those exams. She didn't really care about gaining any type of rank as she found them ridiculous. Still, she needed a team to help her. Orochimaru had given her some names. She found three that would satisfy her plans.

She finally reached the place that she was looking for. She entered the grounds and was standing in front of a small house. She stood there with her arms folded and waited.

"I'm looking for the Fūma clan members that Orochimaru has under his thumb." She called out. Suddenly, five figures appeared and surrounded her. Midoshi looked at them with an uninterested gaze. "Am I to assume that you are the members who are with Orochimaru?"

"Yes, we are the guardians of the entrances to the Sound village. What do you wish of us Lady Midoshi?" asked the elder male.

"You must be Arashi. I have need of two of your members to help me with a little project." Midoshi said.

"Who exactly do you need?" Arashi questioned.

"The ones you call Kotohime and Kagerō, I need them so that we may train for the next Chuunin exam." She explained. This surprised the group that she would want them for that. Arashi looked at the two and motioned them to Midoshi. Midoshi looked at the two and analyzed them. She was confused with Kagerō who she assumed was a girl. Arashi saw this and explained.

"Kagerō is quite good at concealing herself. She can become anyone at anytime. Even the best sensor would not tell the difference." He explained.

"A very useful skill and I know about your skills as well Kotohime. You two will help me greatly within these exams." She said. They bowed to her.

"We are at your service." They said.

"Good, let us go and met our sensei." She said. She left and the two followed her to her next destination.

* * *

They reached a cave that was outside the village. Midoshi told the two to wait there and went on ahead of them. As she neared the cave, two projectiles were flying toward her. Midoshi didn't look concerned as her sash knocked them aside. She looked at the weapons and saw that they were made of pink crystal. She looked at the cave with a sigh.

"Are we going to do this every time we have to meet Guren?" Midoshi asked. A figure jumped out of the cave and landed in front of her. The female had blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a green robe with lavender fur and black shorts. She had lavender leg warmers and shin warmers. She gave Midoshi a glare and formed a blade on her forearm.

"What the hell do you want Midoshi?" Guren spat.

"Come on, you're still not angry with me?" Midoshi asked with amusement. Guren looked ready to attack when Midoshi vanished. Guren threw her blade back to catch Midoshi. Midoshi reappeared and blocked her slash with her bracers. She then grabbed her arm and the other before she could make a move. Her sash appeared under Guren's chin. "Can you relax for just a few seconds? I'm not here to fight you again. I have a proposition for you."

"Why would I want anything from you? You humiliated me in front of Lord Orochimaru!" Guren spat.

"Get over it. Be happy that he still keeps you around. Besides, this may put you into his personal circle." Midoshi said. She felt Guren relax and released her. She jumped back and landed away from her. Guren rubbed her shoulders and glared at her.

"What's this proposition that you are offering?" Guren asked. Midoshi smiled.

* * *

The three girls stood in front of Midoshi. She looked at them with a serious expression.

"Well now, this will be our team from now on. Six months from now, the Chuunin exams will be held in Konoha. During these exams, Orochimaru will be planning an attack on his old village." Midoshi explained.

"So we are a part of the invasion force?" Kotohime asked.

"If you want to be, I'm forming this team so that I can get to the finals. After the first two parts, we will go our separate ways." Midoshi said.

"What are you planning Midoshi?" Guren demanded.

"There are individuals that I wish to see again. Since the exam has to be done in teams, I formed one." Midoshi answered.

"So we're nothing more than a means to an end?" Guren snarled.

"Not really, who knows we might grow to become friends." Midoshi said happily, making everyone looked at her with concern. Midoshi looked at Guren. "You will be the sensei of this team. I, myself, will be preparing for the exam with my family. It is your job to get these two ready in six months." Guren just nodded stiffly. Midoshi left, leaving a serpent behind to keep an eye on them.

* * *

Team Anko were about two hours away from the city when Anko called for a rest. She looked at the group with a smile on her face. Everyone was on edge when they saw that smile which made Anko grin wider.

"Oh don't give me that look. I just need some help in filling our canteens. Yakumo, Naruto, you guys come with me." Anko said.

"Ah, sensei, maybe I should help you?" Jakken asked.

"Oh no, you're the strongest out of all of us. I trust you to protect Aiko-san. Come on brats, let's go." Anko ordered and left before any other arguments could be made. Now alone, Jakken and Aiko sat in complete silence. It was an uncomfortable silence which made both of them tap their foot. Aiko sighed and turned toward Jakken.

"You don't like me, do you?" Aiko said. Jakken did not answer her and continued to ignore her. "I know you don't like me. I'll confess, I overheard you talking with your teammate. I can't speak for myself but I feel that you do have the right to dislike those in my profession. I know that I was angry at my father for what he did to me. I cursed his name for most of my life. Then I learned that he was dying. At first, I didn't want to go but I changed my mind. I wanted him to look upon me and see what he had done to his only child."

"So what happened?" Jakken asked.

"I was all prepared to rub it in his face and spit on his grave when I saw him. He looked so weak and frail. When he saw me, he wouldn't even look at me. At first I thought he was ashamed at me but that's when I saw him crying. He forced himself to a kneeling position and placed his forehead to me feet. He begged me to forgive him. He told me that he was sorry for what he had done. He was sorry for his weakness. He was sorry for condemning me to such a life. It was such an eye opener to me." She said.

"Did you forgive him?" he asked.

"I didn't want to but to watch him grovel at my feet, crying and begging for me to forgive him, how could I not? From the day he gave me away, his heart had weakened. It showed me that he always thought of me, always regreted the decision he made. I couldn't hate him for that." Jakken couldn't help but look at her in a new light. He didn't think that he would be so forgiving. Could he really forgive his parents for the hellish life that he lived? It gave him something to think about. It was around that time that his team returned. After the short rest, they were on the move again.

* * *

Aiko stood with the men that hired her. She looked back at Team Anko with a smile.

"I enjoyed this little trip. Thank you for all your hard work." She said.

"No problem, you're pretty cool for a call girl." Naruto blurted out. Yakumo and, surprisingly, Jakken slapped him upside the head. Jakken looked at Aiko and vice versa. She smiled at him which made Jakken blush a little. He turned his head to hide it for her. Aiko walked with the men into the city. She was a few feet inside when she heard someone call to her. It was Anko. The woman stood in front of her.

"Yes?" Aiko asked.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Anko asked.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked in humor.

"Pretty much, maybe you should let him know. I think that you've gotten your foot in the door."

"No, at least not yet. Fifteen years ago, I gave him up because I was vindictive and selfish. When I saw him when your team was after Jiraiya-sama, guilt clenched my heart. Right now, he doesn't know what to think about me. Hopefully, I can arrange a couple of meetings where we can talk again." Aiko said.

"Or you can write to each other? I can arrange that." Anko said.

"Thank you Anko, please watch over him."

"No worries, I'll turn him into one badass ninja. You'll be reading about him pretty soon." Anko said. The two shook hands and went their separate ways. Anko could only smile as she made her way back to her team. She wondered if she could make some money reuniting sons with their mothers.


	22. Team Anko's Vacation, part 1

_**Chapter 22**_: Team Anko's Vacation, part 1

Hiruzen had seen a lot of funny things in his time. The time he and Jiraiya spied on the women at the hot spring and he left his student to deal with the consequences of getting caught, that was funny. Now, that moment was topped by what was in front of him today. Anko was tiredly giving her report. She would yawn after every five words and didn't seem to care that she was in front of her leader. Her team wasn't any different.

Yakumo was trying to be respectful but she too would yawn and she would occasionally drift asleep. Jakken and Naruto didn't even care where they were and were sleeping while standing. Jakken was snoring while his head was bent back. Naruto was lending his head against Anko's thigh which didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. It was an amusing sight to him. As he half way listened to Anko, he looked over her team's records.

_'Well, I can understand their fatigue. Two C-ranks that were upgraded to B-rank and a B-rank mission as well. They have a ton of D-rank missions. Perhaps they deserve a vacation.'_ Hiruzen said.

"And that," Anko yawned before continuing. "Is my report on our mission." she said.

"Very well then, I will put this in your records." the Hokage said. He then looked at the team in front of him. "I have decided that this team deserves a vacation." Every member of the team was up instantly.

"Did I here vacation?" Jakken asked.

"Yes, I've see here that you've been working around the clock. Your performance with your missions are above satisfactory. You all deserve at least a month off. How does that sound?" Hiruzen asked. When he got no answer, he looked up and saw that they were gone. He gave out a frustrated sighed at this team's antics. They were beginning to act a lot like their sensei.

–

Anko had dragged her team to a local bar. They sat in a booth and were waiting for their food. Anko ordered a bottle of sake and four saucers. She poured the liquid into all four saucers and put one in front of her team. The team looked at the liquid and then back at Anko.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Yakumo said.

"Oh, stop being a stick in the mud. This is to celebrate our eight months together as a team. We have gone through some good and some bad but we have become an even tighter group. So, you guys are going to have a drink with me. I promise, we will only have one drink." Anko said. They team nodded and downed their drinks. The young Genin started to cough as the liquid kind of burned their throats. That's when their food arrived. As they ate, Anko caught her team's attention.

"Okay guys, I know that we have a whole month off but I don't want you guys to slack off. Each of us, including me, must continue to increase our skills. You can still relax but I want at least two new techniques for each of you." Anko said.

"Does that include you as well?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not? I lead by example, that what's make me so cool." Anko said. Her team didn't comment on that. "Okay, I know that I promised that we would have one drink but I would like to ask you guys if we can have another?" The others agreed and Anko poured out some more sake. They missed the sinister grin on her face.

–

The next day found Yakumo half way off her bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked like that she had gone a couple of rounds with Anko. She groaned and grabbed her head. She fell out of bed and hit the ground with a thud. She groaned some more and forced herself to her feet. She wobbled a little but she managed to regain here balance. Her appearance a mess, she made her way out of her room and around the compound. She wondered why some of her clansmen were snickering but shrugged it off.

She entered the kitchen where her uncle and parents were. Seeing her state, Unkai couldn't help but chuckle. Uroko glared at him.

"This is not funny!" Uroko exclaimed. "Her sensei should be more responsible than this! I can't believe that my daughter did what she did last night!"

"Mother please, my head hurts." Yakumo groaned.

"It happens my child when you drink too much. It's called a hangover." Murakumo said.

"Hangover? What are you talking about?" Yakumo sighed. Unkai smiled and handed her a glass fulled with a liquid. Yakumo took it and drank it. She got a disgusted look on her face as the drink tasted bad. "Ugh, what is this?"

"It's a hangover cure. Give it some time and you'll remember what you did last night." Unkai said with mirth.

"Young lady, you will never drink again." Uroko commanded. "Is this the type of behavior that you wish to pass on to your sibling?"

"Sibling, what sibling?" Yakumo said, now full aware. Uroko covered her mouth as Murakumo and Unkai just chuckled. Murakumo walked up to his daughter.

"How would you feel about being elder sister?" he asked. Yakumo suddenly got a huge smile and hugged her father. Despite the memory lost of last night, Yakumo couldn't help but be happy.

–

Naruto took a sip of the coffee that Hiruzen gave him. Asuma and Toshiko were in the kitchen along with the two. Hiruzen just shook his head with a smile as did Asuma and Toshiko.

"Now, I thought that you were intelligent to know not to trust Anko?" Toshiko asked.

"I know, I know, I screwed up. I should have been more cautious after that third cup of sake." Naruto admitted.

"Still, it was a funny night. I don't think I've seen Kakashi so pissed. How did you get his mask?" Asuma asked.

"I can't really remember but I'm glad that I did. I did put him on the list. Ow, my head." Naruto groaned.

"I hope that you learned something from this Naruto-kun. The devil's drink is no fun." Toshiko said.

"True but the events are pretty funny. You think the ANBU will forgive us for that joke we pulled?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure that they will forgive you eventually." Hiruzen said. He then got serious. "So, you wish to get better control of the Kyuubi's chakra. I must ask you this Naruto but are you sure? I know that your battle with Midoshi has made you train harder but do you believe that this is the right course?"

"I believe that the Yondaime put the fox in me for a reason. I figure that I should get a handle on it's power in case that reason comes forward. Yeah, Midoshi has some reason to me wanting to control more but I just want to be prepared, you know." Naruto said. Hiruzen wasn't so sure about this but he did understand. He knew that Minato never did anything without a reason.

"I'm not disagreeing with your request Naruto but I do want Jiraiya to help you with this. He understands your seal better than I." Hiruzen said. Naruto groaned at that. He didn't really respect Ero-Sennin despite him allowing him to sign the toad contract. Naruto reluctantly agreed. Hiruzen suddenly got an idea. "How about we train together again Naruto. I'm curious to see how far your skills have progressed."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered loudly but quickly calmed himself and grabbed his head in pain. Asuma and Hiruzen just laughed.

–

Anko was laying on her couch. She took a sip of coffee and was reading a copy of Icha Icha. She was wearing a blue shirt and red panties. She was brought out of her reading by a knock on her door. She stood and slowly made her way to the door. She grabbed a bat from her closet and looked out her peek-hole.

"I swear to Kami, if you ANBU guys think I'm going down without a fight," Anko began.

"It's me you crazy bitch." a female voice said. Anko relaxed a bit and opened the door. She looked to see her good friend Hana.

"Please, who are you calling a bitch? I thought that term was only reserved for you Inuzuka women?" Anko joked. Hana just chuckled at her.

"So are you sober enough to come out?" Hana asked.

"I'm sober but I don't think it would wise for me to step outside. I heard that there is a bounty out on me. I'm kind of applauded that they're only after me and not my team." Anko said sourly.

"You got them drunk and caused mayhem around the village. Even if Uzumaki is the village outcast, they're not going to blame him for what his sensei did." Hana said with amusement. "Besides, Kurenai has just been promoted to Jonin. We have to go and celebrate."

"Your kidding! Ok then, I'll go get dressed." Anko said. She closed her door and went to get dressed.

–

Yakumo walked around town looking for both Jakken and Naruto. She had checked their apartments and then the training grounds. She checked Ichiraku's Ramen and Ayame was able to point her in the direction of the academy. She made her way there and found the two sitting in a tree. She quickly joined them.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Yakumo asked.

"We're checking out the new blood. Word is, this class is made up with a lot of the future clan leaders." Jakken said.

"Get out, who are we talking about?" she asked.

"The Yamanaka heiress, the Hyūga heiress, you name it, this group has it." Naruto said. Yakumo just nodded. Naruto then looked at Yakumo. "So, were you looking for us?"

"Yeah, I have two things to tell you. First, I'm going to be an elder sister." Yakumo said.

"Hey, congratulations!" Jakken said with happiness. Naruto gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys, the second thing is that I won't be around the village for like two weeks. I'm going with my family to Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) to spend some time together." she explained.

"Okay then, have fun with your family Yakumo." Naruto said. Yakumo nodded and was about to leave but she stopped herself to look at her teammates.

"Hey guys, did we actually cause a stampede with the Nara clan's deer?" Yakumo asked. Both boys just sighed.

"Let's agree never to drink again or to trust Anko in the presence of ahcohol." Jakken said.

"Agreed." the two said.

–

Anko, Hana and Kurenai were at the local tea shop. Anko kept looking over her shoulder which made Hana chuckle and Kurenai sigh.

"I'm quite sure that the Hokage will not allow everyone to get you." Kurenai said. "However, it was irresponsible of you to drink so much and drag your students into it. It was especially stupid to give liquior to the village's number one prankster. I don't think I've ever seen elder Utatane so angry."

"She'll get over it. Besides, it was funny." Anko said. She then changed the topic. "So Kurenai, what is going to be your first assignment?"

"I'll be in charge of one of the new Genin teams coming out of the academy." she said.

"Ah, following in the steps of your mentor. I don't blame you. If you need some pointers, then you can come to me." Anko said.

"I'll consider it." Kurenai said warily.

"So, what are you going to do with your month off?" Hana asked.

"Drink, sleep, cause trouble, might even let someone have the pleasure of my company. I really haven't decided yet. I do know one thing though. I'm going to train for most of this vacation." Anko said.

"Am I hearing this? Is the great Anko Mitarashi actually admitting that she isn't that strong? Has the end of the world come?" Hana joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up. My little brats are actually getting better. They've actually forced me to summon my snakes in order to match them. I'm proud of them but I don't want them to cream me. I don't know where Naruto is learning Fūinjutsu but when I fine out, I'm going to kick them in the nads." Anko muttered.

"Well, you've always expressed a need to learn the sword. Why don't you start there?" Kurenai said.

"And you've always wanted to learn more Ninjutsu. You can seek out Kakashi." Hana added.

"I don't know about that. I could ask Hayate but he's always sick these days and Yūgao wants to hurt me for last night's incident. I'm definitely not on Kakashi's friend list after I stole his book and handed him to those horny women with out his mask. I think I did him a favor." Anko said.

"That might be true but when has that ever stopped you before." Hana asked with a smile. Anko nodded in agreement at that.

"Well then, into the lion's den then." Anko cheered. Hana cheered along with her. Kurenai shook her head at her friends.

–

Guren looked over the two beaten members of the Fūma clan. She looked at them with a little interest.

"At least you two are doing better than last time. In the three weeks that you have been here, you have improved quickly." Guren said.

"Thank you Guren-sensei." Kagerō said.

"You could ease up a little you know." Kotohime growled.

"Quit your complaining, I'm only training you two for Midoshi and her plans. I can't believe that I'm helping that witch." Guren complained.

"I'm more concerned about these individuals that she wants to reunite with. I've heard stories about things that gain her interest." Kotohime said.

"Whatever, I don't really care too much. I'm just here to make sure that you don't get killed. Now come on, it's time to get back to training. I've got a week and five months left to torture you two." Guren said.

–

Midoshi sat calmly on top of Manda's head. The snake lord did nothing to her but Midoshi felt his unrest and annoyance.

"You are very tense Manda-chichi (Father). Is there something wrong?" Midoshi asked.

"**I am concerned about your interest in this boy. It is strictly a strength thing right?**" Manda asked.

"You need to relax chichi, I am not interested in any boy. He challenged my strength and I must answer it. Besides, he summons those dreadful toads. I would never like a boy like that." she said

"**Good, I won't have to eat him.**" he commented, making her laugh. In Konoha, Naruto looked scared for some reason. Manda then turned his attention back to Midoshi. "**So how is the Hebi Genzou (Snake Development)?**"

"It is quite a jutsu. My team is training again. I picked the right people for my plans." She cut off the technique when she sensed another serpent coming. She smiled when she saw her. "Ah, mistress Kasumi, have you gotten my weapon?"

"**Yes and I must say that it is my best work.**" Kasumi said. From out of her mouth, a sword appeared. It was a beautiful sword that looked like a chinese jain. Midoshi admired her blade and was very pleased.

"It is a beautiful sword and I know that it's strong." she said.

"**Yes, it will take you a while to master. I have a scroll here for you with the properties of your blade. It was a pleasure to craft this.**" Kasumi said.

"Thank you mistress Kasumi." Midoshi said. Kasumi slithered off and Midoshi opened the scroll. She couldn't wait to get training. The next five months were going to be fun.

* * *

_**Authors' Notes**_: Here's the new chapter. As you can see, the regular cast is about to come out. The team's vacation will hae two more chapters, where everyone will learn something. Anywa, enjoy this lastes chapter.

**_P. S._** Please ignore the alert for chapter 23. That was a mistake.


	23. Team Anko's Night Time Mayhem

**_Side Stories_**: Team Anko's Night Time Mayhem

The owner of the restaurant couldn't believe how stupid his waiter was. How the hell could he have not seen the situation that was in front of him? All over the table, there were ten large bottles of sake. The women and three teenagers were clearly under the influence of the drink as they kept giggling at nothing. He sighed and knew that he had to get some new help. What he couldn't believe was that the woman allowed these kids to drink so much.

A drunken team Anko was giggling and laughing at jokes that didn't make any sense. Anko was only going to drink as much as she could so that she could watch as her team act like idiots but the call of the sake was too strong. Now, she was just as wasted as they are. Suddenly, she got an idea in her head.

"Hey guys, we should do something tonight. We should do something fun tonight." Anko said. That's when Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"I know what we can do!" he exclaimed. "We… should prank… the village." Naruto said in a way that would be interesting.

"That is awesome. That is just freaking awesome!" Jakken cheered.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Anko exclaimed and rallied her troops. They paid for the meal and drink then were out the door. The owner, waiters and customers all looked at the door that the team just left through.

"Should we alert the Hokage?" asked one of the customers.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving this place. Didn't you just hear what they are about to do?" said her companion.

"I'll keep the place open until it is over." The owner said. He turned to one of his waiters. "Lock the doors and pull down the shades." He felt bad for those on the outside but he wasn't about to get caught in that storm that was about to happen.

* * *

Kakashi was walking along reading his book, unaware of the evil that was about to be unleashed. He made his way to his apartment but he suddenly felt something was wrong. He looked up from his book but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey Kakashi," A sexy voice called out to him. He turned to see Anko who had returned to wearing her old clothes. He noticed that her trench coat was down to her waist. She had this coy smile on her which put him on edge. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was going to catch up on my reading. What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm bored and drunk and I need some action. What do you say? I'll even let you keep the mask on." Anko said coyly. Kakashi had to think really hard about this. He knew Anko's reputation and thought that it had changed when she got a team. Still, this was Anko and a drunken Anko to boot. He watched as Anko un-crossed and re-crossed her legs, giving him a good view of what she wasn't wearing. That made him his decision all the more clear.

He was about to answer her when he suddenly felt sleepy. He was confused as he dropped to a knee. He looked up to see two Ankos and her two male members before passing out. The Anko in her original clothing disappeared to reveal Yakumo. Anko looked at her female student.

"Nice going Yakumo, now let's get that mask off." They did and were surprised and how good he looked. Anko had this wide smile on her face.

"Well now, I wouldn't mind a little fun with Kakashi." Anko said.

"Let's take the picture." Jakken said. Naruto did just that and pocketed the camera. Anko saw the book on the ground and picked it up. She knew what 'Icha Icha' was and knew every pervert had one. She was curious as to what was in it. She decided to keep it for a while and see what all the fuss was about. Jakken looked at the downed Kakashi.

"It seems lame just to keep him like this." Jakken said.

"Oh, we're now done yet. Get his legs; I have a place to take him." Naruto said.

* * *

Kakashi groaned and sat up. He wondered what hit him and placed his hand to his forehead. He looked down to see that he was shirtless and was very confused about why that was. He looked forward to see several grinning women and a grinning team Anko with Naruto holding his mask. That's when he saw the banner 'The Hatake Kakashi Fan Club'.

"Have fun Kakashi." Anko said and left with her team. Kakashi saw that the women locked the door and windows. He just sighed in annoyance as the women pounced on him.

* * *

Shikamaru was looking at clouds near his house. He was a bit annoyed at the moment as his mother lectured him about being serious now that he was a Genin. He just sighed, muttered 'mendōkusei' (How troublesome) and left the house. After a while of cloud watching, he decided to go to check on the deer. As he began to stand, he heard the sound of several deer running. He waited and the deer came running out and headed into the village. He noticed that there were four people riding the deer.

The young Genin looked at the situation and walked into the house. Minutes later, he and his father were running out of the house. They both ducked a frying pan that was launch at them.

* * *

The deer caused a lot of trouble as they stampeded through the village. People jumped out of the way, some had their stuff destroyed. Members of the Nara clan and ANBU chased the deer. However, this was just a distraction as the team of pranksters were about to launch their attack against the village's elite. They were about to prank some members of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad).

* * *

ANBU team 'Falcon' was on guard duty for elder Koharu. They surrounded the elder as they walked the path to the village entrance. They were returning from a neighboring village that the elder was visiting. They arrived to see several members of the Nara clan trying to reign in their deer. They were curious about what was going on. They entered the village only to be doused with an olive colored liquid. They were confused and worried that they were hit with a poison that soaked into the skin when the leader, a purple haired woman, smelt something familiar.

_'Where have I smelt this before?'_ She took another sniff and narrowed her eyes. _'This smells like, oh no!'_ she thought and looked to see her uniform begin to dissolve. The other members of the team and elder Koharu's clothes also were dissolving. Their clothes fell off and they were suddenly naked. Members of the ANBU and Nara clan were looking at the ground with wide eyes. They attempted to cover themselves as best they could. The woman was red with anger and embarrassment.

"ANKO!" she roared.

* * *

Ibiki entered his office to get something that he had forgotten. As he entered, he heard something fizzing. He looked around for the sound. He found the sound but wish that he hadn't. The fuse was already to the end. He quickly did a substitution as his office was showered… with paint. He re-entered his office to see the mess that was made to his office. The paint was all over his papers and documents. He was red with rage until and paint covered subordinate came to him.

"Sir, Anko and her brats has set paint bombs all over the building. Our files are in ruins!" the woman said. That's when an ANBU member appeared. Their mask and armor was cover in red, yellow and blue paint.

"Where is she Ibiki? Your friend's little brat has gone too damn far! Three of our bases were hit paint bombs!" the commander shouted. Ibiki was now white with fury. He went to gather several men for an old fashion witch hunt.

* * *

Team Anko stood on the roof that was three roofs away from the Hyūga clan. They had some pink colored paint with them.

"This… has been… the best night… of my life. I hope… it… never… ends." Anko said with a drunken slur.

"Sorry to say Anko but it will have to end." A voice said. They team turned to see Hiruzen standing behind them.

"It's the old man, scatter!" Naruto exclaimed. They only got one step before each of them was tackled by several Jonin and Chuunin. Hiruzen couldn't wait to hear this.

* * *

Hiruzen listened as Koharu ranted loudly against the actions of team Anko. She was full dressed again and irate. He spare glances at team Anko who were giggling and snorting at the enraged woman. She wasn't the only one. Three ANBU commanders and Ibiki were angry and team 'Falcon' had to be restrained from killing Anko. He could tell that they were drunk but he had to confirm how drunk they were and why Naruto, Yakumo and Jakken were drunk.

There was a knock on the door. He called out for them to enter and in came Kakashi with a shop owner. Anko saw him and gave him a drunken grin.

"Hey there stud, still what to have a little fun?" she asked. Kakashi glared at her before facing the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, this man has something to say." Kakashi said. Hiruzen gave his attention to the man.

"Hokage-sama, Miss Anko brought her team to my restaurant and ordered sake. We were not aware she was giving it to her students. By the time we realized it, they had drank ten bottles worth of sake." The owner said. Hiruzen then looked at Anko.

"Ok, I was playing a little prank on my students. I just wanted to see their drunk faces. In my defense, it was Naruto's idea to prank the village." Anko said happily.

"Thanks for selling me out, you bitch." Naruto slurred. Hiruzen just sighed as Koharu went into another rant, this time it was at Anko who just smiled at her.

"Hey, I don't feel so good." Yakumo said before she threw up. The rest of the team looked at her with concern. Naruto just had one thing to ask.

"Did you eat out of my bowl of ramen?" Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. He was just too old for this shit.

* * *

_**Authors' Notes**_: So here you go. You asked for an omake and I delivered. I hope you fine it funny.


	24. Team Anko's Vacation, part 2

**_Chapter 23_**: Team Anko's Vacation, part 2

Naruto sat across from his sensei in her apartment. His clones gently placed her on the couch. She was against going to the hospital and told him to get her friend Hana. He sat and waited with Anko's other friend, Yūgao. He wasn't too sure about her as it was clear that she was still pissed about their pranks three days ago.

Yūgao saw his concern and decided to put his mind at ease.

"You don't have to worry. I've forgiven you, your comrades and your sensei. Just don't drink any more." She said.

"You don't have to worry. We've all agreed to never drink again." He told her.

"Spoil-sport," Anko muttered. There was a knock at the door. Yūgao answered it and Hana entered the apartment. She looked at her friend and smirked. She then looked at Yūgao.

"Kind of rough, don't you think?" Hana asked.

"It pales in comparison to what she deserves." Yūgao said.

"Man, I can't believe Jakken and Yakumo are out of the village. They would give anything to see her like this." Naruto joked.

"Laugh it up but when we meet up after our vacation, you and the other two are mine." Anko threaten. Hana just smirked and began to wrap bandages on Anko's arms.

"There are not that many bruises this time. You must be getting the hang of the Ha Yōshiki o Odoru (Dancing Leaf Style)." Hana commented.

"I chose a style that would suit her. She'll get the basic but she's a far cry from being a master." Yūgao commented. Hana also noticed that Anko's hair was a little damp.

"Did you get wet?" Hana asked.

"That bastard Kakashi, I bet he's telling everyone and having a good laugh at my expense. To think, I gave him back his book without finishing it." Anko ranted. Hana looked confused so Naruto decided to elaborate.

"Kakashi was teaching her a Suiton (Water Release) jutsu. For some reason, she froze up and Kakashi hit her with this huge wave of rushing water." Naruto said.

"It sounds just like what he did when he was teaching you the Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). You know, this might be his way of telling you that he's interested in you." Hana commented.

"You think so?" Anko asked with surprise.

"Come on, Kakashi-senpai isn't a child." Yūgao said. Naruto didn't comment as he knew Kakashi. While he was a cool ninja, he was a pervert and a very open one. He probably was attracted to Anko, for whatever reason. He would never understand how adults thought.

* * *

Yakumo made her way to the location where one of her clansmen told her to go. Her uncle, Unkai, wished to speak to her. She was a bit worried as her uncle was always concerned of the Ido locked away in her. Even when they were training, he always took extra precautions. She was curious as to what he wanted. It must be important to do this while they were on vacation.

She found him meditating near a creek. She approached and sat next to him.

"You wished to see me uncle?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes," Unkai said and turned to face her. "Let me say this first, I apologize for my behavior. I know that I have made you uncomfortable with my training."

"It is alright uncle. I know that you are worried about the Ido as it nearly killed mother and father. You care for the clan's well-being." Yakumo replied.

"I am glad to here that. Now for the reason I ask for you to meet with me. I want to tell you that your training will take a more intense turn when we return to Konoha. He said.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"You are sixteen now. It is time for you to learn the ways of the clans. You must improve mentally, physically and politically for when you take over the clan. It is your duty as the heiress." Unkai explained. Yakumo nodded as she knew this to be true. Her father, who was the current head of the clan, was not going to be so for long. He was not a shinobi and he was just holding the position of head until she was ready.

"So what will this training consist of?" Yakumo asked.

"Your father will show you the inner workings of the clan. Together, you and I will further your mental abilities and gain more control over the Ido." He said.

"What about my place on Team Anko?" she asked with concern.

"We have already spoken to Anko. She is okay with allowing you to learn these things. You will still be with them as she will help you physically. She actually welcomed my help with your mental training so that you can further your skills in Genjutsu. She seemed quite adamant about that." Unkai said with a knowing smile.

"She told you about that?" Yakumo exclaimed. "I don't care what she wants but that was the only time I'm doing that!" Yakumo exclaimed. Unkai laughed as his niece pouted.

* * *

The wild boar kept its nose to the ground, sniffing around for food. It was blissfully unaware of the two waiting for it to pass. Once it was in their view, the two quickly pounced on the boar. They drove their kunai in two vital points, killing it instantly.

The elder of the two lifted the boar onto his shoulder. The teenager followed him back to the campsite. The man turned toward the teen.

"So, what's the deal with you and what's her name? Tenten, right?" the man asked.

"There's nothing between us. She doesn't like me and I find her mildly entertaining." Jakken explained.

"It sounds to me that you're attracted to her. You are sixteen after all. You should start looking at attractive girls." He told him.

"Whatever." Jakken muttered. The two reached their campsite and dropped the dead boar. Jakken then faced the man. "You know, I wasn't expecting you to look so young old man."

"I'm only twenty-seven." He said.

"So what's your real name? I feel silly calling you by your code name." Jakken said.

"Yoshitsune and that's all you're getting." Yoshitsune spoke. "How are you enjoying the trip?"

"It's cool to get out of the village for a while. Besides, the pipsqueak is busy with the Sandaime and the ghost is with her family in Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water)."

"You're really gotten attached to them?"

"Well, they aren't as bad as I thought. We've been through a lot together and we also know each other's secrets." Jakken explained.

"So you know about Naruto's burden?" Yoshitsune asked.

"He told us when he turned thirteen. I find it kind of retarded that he was treated like that. True, I did try to kill him but I never knew why. He's keeping the Kyuubi at bay. We should be kissing his ass."

"People fear what they don't understand Jakken. Not everyone thinks the way you do. It's a good thing that you don't see things like them." Yoshitsune ruffled his hair, which annoyed him. "Alright, if we want to eat some meat, you need to get skinning." Jakken mumbled something before pulling out a kunai and walking toward the boar.

* * *

Naruto made his way to where he knew Jiraiya would be. He enjoyed his time with his former sensei. He learned a great deal of things from Sarutobi-sensei. He mostly showed him how to combine jutsus with the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). He also learned a new staff kata. It was a good week.

Now, he was searching for his other sensei. The old man told him that he was back in the village. He made his way to the one place in Konoha that he could be. Like he thought, the pervert was spying on the females again. Naruto couldn't believe that this guy was one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja).

Deciding that he had enough fun, Naruto made his move. He threw a rock with a note attached to it over the fence of the ladies side of the baths. Minutes later, Jiraiya cried out and furiously rubbed his eye. Naruto smirked and walked up to him.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage), does that soap burn?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya glared at the smug blond.

* * *

Jiraiya took Naruto to a location where no one would feel him use the Kyuubi's chakra. He looked at Naruto who was waiting for him.

"Alright, sensei told me about your request. I'm glad that you're thinking about it. The Yondaime didn't do things without a reason. I believe that he wanted you to master its chakra." Jiraiya explained.

"Ok, so how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're going to have you meet with the Kyuubi. I want you to get him to allow you access to more of his chakra. You'll need it if you're going to summon one of the giant toads." Jiraiya explained.

"So, do you want me to start meditating?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"We could but I have a faster way." Jiraiya said. He touched Naruto's forehead and he was sent flying. His momentum stopped and he was over a large ravine. Naruto began to plummet toward the bottom. Jiraiya looked down into the black abyss. _'Forgive me Naruto, Minato. This is the only way.'_

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to find a way out of this. He tried using his chakra but the sides were too slippery. He kept falling and the feeling of death consumed him.

_'I'm really going to die.'_ He realized. That's when everything got white. Naruto found himself in a sewer. He was wondering if this was the after-life until he felt a huge chakra. He followed it until he came upon two huge gates. They were held closed by a small paper tag. That's when two red-eyes and fangs appeared.

"**Welcome, my jailer! We finally meet, face to face!**" the deep voice said.

"That voice, so it was you?" Naruto said.

"**I'm so glad that you remember! So, you have come before me to gain more access to my chakra! Tell me boy, why should I? I will gain my freedom once you die!**" the Kyuubi said.

"You and I both know that is false. I've researched my seal with Sarutobi-sensei and you life is connected with mine. The only way that you will get free is if I release you." Naruto stated.

"**You have certainly grown since that night! It is good to speak with someone so intelligent!**" Naruto was instantly on edge.

"What are you up to? I know that you do not enjoy being sealed within me. Why are you acting so civil with me?"

"**My reasons are my own boy! I do not have to explain them! Consider it a gift that I have not asked you to come closer so that my claws can rip you asunder!**" the Kyuubi said. That's when the ground beneath Naruto glowed red. It ensnared him and squeezed. Naruto struggled to free himself but he could not. "**Do not worry! It is as you said when you die, I will die! I am not ready yet! This is my gift to you so that you may complete your task! Remember this feeling when you summon it! We will meet again!**"

Naruto's eyes shot opened. Feeling the rush of chakra, Naruto quickly did the seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). A huge cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto saw his salvation. Above, Jiraiya saw that Naruto had indeed succeed in getting more chakra from the Kyuubi. That suddenly changed when he heard a familiar voice. Not wanting to be around for when he jumped out of there, Jiraiya high-tailed it out of there.

After a minute or two, a huge red toad appeared with Naruto ridding its back. The force of the landing shook the area and could be felt all the way to Konoha. The toad lowered its head to allow Naruto to jump off. The two searched the area but they could find no trace of Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin must have booked it." Naruto growled.

"**Agreed, I will punish him later then.**" The toad said. Naruto faced the large toad.

"Thank you for the assistance Gamabunta-san." He said.

"**It was not problem Naruto. My sons and many others have spoken good of you. If you will excuse me, it has been a while since I've been released into the world. I will enjoy it before I return.**" Gamabunta said and went in a random direction. Naruto wished him well and was about to leave when several Chuunin appeared, one of them was Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, it's been a while." Naruto greeted.

"That it has. Naruto, was that Gamabunta?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I just learned how to summon him. The toads are kick ass!" he exclaimed. Iruka could only look at him in shock and in wonder. What had he and his teammates been up to?

* * *

Jiraiya stood in front of Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu. They did not look pleased with him. Jiraiya just looked at them without worry.

"How could you be so reckless? That had to be the most stupid thing you have done!" Koharu snapped.

"Did you even think of the consequences of that stunt? You are lucky that the boy managed to summon Gamabunta to save him!" Homura added hotly.

"You were out of line Jiraiya and I am very disappointed with you judgment." Hiruzen finished it off.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't have let the kid die. He needs to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra sooner or later. I'm just glad that he is taking it seriously enough to try." Jiraiya said.

"There had to be a better way Jiraiya! Throwing him down a ravine was not to right way!" Hiruzen shouted. "Now, Naruto will have to be extra cautious when he faces the Kyuubi within his mind!"

"It'll teach the kid about who to trust and who not to trust." Jiraiya said jokingly.

"I see that you will not take this seriously." Homura said with a tone.

"I am taking it seriously. He has more access to the Kyuubi. It is a win-win. Now if you will excuse me, I have some research to do." Jiraiya said and made his way to the door. He opened it only to get struck in the face. As his hands covered his face, he was kicked in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain. He caught a glimpse of a very angry Anko before she began to wail on him.

"Throw my (punch) subordinate (punch) to his death huh (punch)? I'll (stomp) show you (stomp) what I do (stomp) to people (stomp) who attack (punch) my kids (elbow drop)!" Anko ranted. The beating continued for a good while in the presence of the Hokage and elders. They did nothing and held off the ANBU. They couldn't have thought of a better punishment.


	25. Team Anko's Vacation, part 3

**_Chapter 24_**: Team Anko's vacation, part 3

Naruto and Jakken walked onto the training grounds of Team Gai. Jakken was not happy about this as Naruto warned him about starting any arguments. He was really wasn't concerned about Tenten but he was more concern about the reason they were here for. It didn't make sense giving their crazy sensei a weapon to torture them with. He didn't care how good she was.

They walked up to see Lee shadow boxing, Tenten hitting some targets and Neji working on his Byakugan. He was the one who alerted the team to their presence.

"Jakken, Naruto, what brings your youthful selves here today?" Lee asked with excitement.

"Are you always this excited?" Jakken asked. Before and answer could be given, Naruto cut in.

"We're actually here to see Tenten. We were wondering if you could show us your sword collection." Naruto said. Tenten didn't mind and pulled out a scroll. She unrolled it and smeared her blood over the symbols. Dozens of swords popped out and stood up on the ground.

"May I ask why you wanted to see them?" Tenten asked.

"Our blond pipsqueak wants to give our psychotic sensei a sword since she has taken up the blade." Jakken said.

"Look, I know that it's a crazy idea,"

"A very crazy idea," Jakken muttered.

"Still, she's getting real good. Maybe she would be appreciative of the gesture and lay off on us." Naruto said. Jakken gave him a look. "Just shut up and look at her collection." The two observed the swords in front of them. They didn't see anything that screamed Anko. Suddenly, Jakken looked at a blade. He picked it up and watched as the blade wobbled a little.

"What about this sword?" Jakken asked. Naruto looked to see the blade and was nodding at it.

"It said Anko alright." Naruto said. He then looked at Tenten. "What's this sword called?"

"I think it's called a jiang. The blade is very thin but sharp. It also bends so you can catch opponents around corners. It isn't too big around here. It's made mostly toward the east, somewhere beyond Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). I know someone within the village who can make one like it."

"That'll be great. Thanks a lot Tenten." Naruto said.

"At least she's good at something." Jakken muttered. It wasn't low enough because Tenten looked in his direction.

"You got something to say?" she asked with a hard tone.

"Here we go." Naruto grumbled before getting out of the way.

"What? I was just saying that you knowledge of weapons is an asset to the village." Jakken said with a smirk.

"Don't play dumb, you son of a bitch! Kami, you're such a baby, just because I'm BETTER than you!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ha, you ain't shit! I was out of the academy for over a year and I caught up to you in a matter of months. The only thing you can do with weapons is throw them in bulk and pray that it hits something." Jakken countered.

"You know what? I have half a mind to shove a kunai right up your ass." Tenten scowled.

"I'll like to see you try, you stuck up bitch." Jakken snarled. The two continued to argue while Neji, Lee and Naruto watched with interest. No one was stupid enough to get in between the two when they were like that. Lee could easily testify to that. When it looked like it was getting heated, Naruto had enough.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Naruto shouted. Jakken suddenly found himself on the ground with something heavy on top of him. Tenten was in the same situation, being held in the air by the toad's tongue.

"What… are… you… doing... pipsqueak?" Jakken gasped out.

"Let me go Naruto!" Tenten shouted.

"Look, I think you two need to chill out. Obviously, this will not be solved by you two trying to wring each other's necks. So what I'm suggesting is a throw down. We'll set up an obstacle where there will be several targets. We'll tally up the score and the winner with be king or queen of weapons. Are you two in agreement?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," They both said. Naruto patted Gama who released Tenten and got off Jakken.

"The throw down will happen in three days." Naruto said. They nodded and the two members of team Anko left the training ground.

* * *

Two days later, Jakken and Tenten were warming up. Naruto and Lee were packing several shuriken holsters for the two of them. Iruka, Anko, Gai and a few others were also in attendance. Iruka had helped Naruto set up the course and the rules of the contest. Iruka then faced the two contestants.

"Ok, the rules are simple. Each one of you will run through the course once. There will be some still targets and moving targets. Each target has numbers on it, so that will be points toward your final score. The one with the most points will be king or queen of weapons. Do you understand?" Iruka asked. Both of them nodded and were handed the belt with pouches on it. "Okay, Tenten is up first."

"Hope you choke." Jakken said.

"Bite me bitch." Tenten said and readied herself to go. She stood and prepared to run.

"Go!" Iruka said and Tenten took off. She quickly threw three shuriken at the post, all hitting the targets. She threw another three, which hit three more targets. She hit a few more non-moving targets before tripping a wire. Five discs flew into the air with bull-eyes on them. Tenten quickly hit them out of the air and continued on. As she ran, she launched various shuriken at moving and non-moving targets, each one as difficult as the next.

The final part of the course was very hard as Tenten had to be very careful not to hit innocents. She got pass that part and hit the button, signaling the end of her run. She was breathing hard and was handed some water. Iruka and two others help tally up her score. They were very impressed with how well she did. They cleared up the course and next up was Jakken. He stood at the starting line.

"Go!" Jakken took off like a shot. He pulled out some shuriken and launched them like a rapid firing machine. He tripped the wire and the disc flew up. He quickly shot them down and continued on his way. When he ran out of shuriken out of the palm of his hand it took him some time to grab a few more. He was still hitting the targets but he had to slow down some.

The final part, Jakken careful launched his weapons at the ones who were the enemy. He could see that they were all kill shots. He hit the button and dropped to his knees. That was a hard run to do. Naruto handed him a bottle of water while the judges checked out the targets. They tallied up their scores and faced the two competitors.

"Okay then, Tenten, your score was perfect 3000 points. Jakken, your score was 2995. You were off by two degrees on one of the flying disc." Iruka said. Jakken groaned while Tenten cheered. The two faced each other and Jakken sighed. He stuck his hand out.

"I'll admit, you're the queen of weapons." Jakken grumbled.

"How about we both say that we're both rulers? You only lost by two degrees." Tenten said.

"I can live with that." Jakken said with a smile. The two shook hands and buried the hatchet.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Why don't you two kiss also?" Anko commented. That earned her a glare from Jakken. Everyone laughed and walked off the academy grounds. As they walked, Jakken could help but stare at Tenten's back. The sweat traveled down to her lower back and backside. The pants seem to cling to her. He saw that she did have a nice butt for a fourteen year old.

So focused, he did not realize that Anko had caught him. She leaned next to his ear with a smirk.

"That's a tight little rear on her huh? Is that how you like them? Don't be shy, you can tell auntie Anko." Anko joked. Jakken went red and turned his head away. Tenten refused the turn around mostly because she was red in her cheeks.

* * *

The book store owner sat behind the counter and read a book. It was the afternoon so business was kind of slow. He heard someone drop something on the counter. He looked to see that it his best seller, Icha Icha. He saw that it was the first book of the series. When he looked up, he was very surprised to see a woman. Her purple hair was down and she was wearing sunglasses, a tan colored trench coat that covered a white blouse and maroon skirt. The owner stood up and faced her.

"You don't see many women looking for this book." The owner said.

"I'm not as prudish as those women. It is actually a good book." She said.

"That it is." He took her money and packaged her purchase. "Enjoy your book." He said.

"Don't worry, I will." She said and quickly left the store. In her hurry, she bumped into someone and dropped her book. She was about to shout at the person when she froze up at who she saw. It was Kakashi. The one-eyed, masked man gave her a surprise look.

"Is that you Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko? Who is this Anko that you speak of?" Anko said. Kakashi just kept looking at her. It was much different appearance than what he was use to. It made her look cute in a way. Anko was a bit uncomfortable with how he was looking at her. She quickly grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something Anko?" Kakashi said. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Kakashi had her book. "I didn't know that you found this interesting. It's a pretty good read. I can tell you some stuff about it. There's a tea shop near by. I'll buy you some dango." Anko was surprised. Was Kakashi asking her out? She quickly banished that idea. It was just a talk between two people who had a similar interest.

"Sure, why not? But I don't want to know everything. Just give me a broad view of the book." She told him. Kakashi nodded and the two headed for the tea shop. That's when Anko realized something. "Say, aren't the Jonin-sensei giving their exams today?"

"Is that today? Oh well, this won't take long and you're getting dango for free." Kakashi explained.

"Good point there, to the tea shop." Anko said. It would be two hours of talking before Kakashi left to test his students.

* * *

Naruto roared as he attempted to do this new jutsu. The objective of the exercise was to blow the rubber ball apart. It was an exercise that Jiraiya gave him as an apology for what he did. He called the new jutsu the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). The attack needed no hand seals, which was pretty cool. The first part of learning the Rasengan was for Naruto to pop a balloon filled with water. Naruto saw how Jiraiya did it was very excited to learn the jutsu.

It took Naruto a full week and a half to burst the water balloon. It was very hard for him to burst. While he was trying to figure out why the balloon wouldn't pop, Tora came along. The daimyo wife's cat was actually a friend of the team now. Tora batted around the ball for a while before it popped. It was in that instant that he remembered that the water balloon was all bumpy when Jiraiya demonstrated the first exercise. He thanked Tora by keeping him hidden for a week.

He practiced it but couldn't make the water swirl in different directions. He decided to use Tora's method and he easily popped the balloon. He did it a few more times and nailed it. He showed it to Jiraiya who was mildly impressed. He then gave him a rubber ball and left. Naruto figured that this was about power rather than rotation. Try as he might, he couldn't push enough chakra to blow the ball apart. He decided to rest as his arm began to sting a little.

Suddenly, something landed on his head. It jumped off and landed in front of him. He was surprised to see that it was Kōsuke.

"What the… Kōsuke, where did you come from? I didn't summon you." Naruto asked.

"We have a special portal here called the Enshinsui (Distant Body Water). It allows us to travel from home to Konohagakure." Kōsuke said. "Anyway, I came to let you in on something. It's about that girl you wanted me to get info on."

"Midoshi, you got some stuff on Midoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy. I almost got caught a couple of times by the snakes. This girl is something else Naruto. She's definitely skilled in the arts and has now added the sword to her arsenal. She's also the only human that Manda likes. He doesn't like anybody. He's actually asking his subordinates to find out more about you since she seems to have an interest in you. Oh and he wants to eat you for putting a bruise on her." Kōsuke said.

"Gee, thanks for that." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Also, she has been raised by the snake clan since birth. I found out that she was born in a village that was near the secret entrance to the land of snakes. Manda use to have sacrifices given to him from this village. The village has a few people there so I gave Jiraiya the heads up."

"Thanks Kōsuke, now I can really focus on my training." Naruto said. Kōsuke nodded and hopped away. Naruto stood and returned to his training.

* * *

Midoshi sighed in boredom as Orochimaru went on and one about his invasion plans. Why she was here, she'll never know. She had only one objective and that objective was Naruto. She heard the sound of a rattle and turned to see a small brown rattle snake. She walked out of the room, following the snake and ignoring Orochimaru's mouth. As she walked down the corridor, the rattlesnake slithered up to her shoulder.

"Moa, how is your father doing?" Midoshi asked.

"He is fine. His burns have healed up nicely. I have brought the information that you asssked about." Moa said.

"Oh yes, did you have any trouble?" she asked.

"A little but it was not too difficcccult. The toads hold this Naruto in high regard. Gamabunta speaks highly of him. He is also the student of their current summoner, Jiraiya." He reported.

"Is there anything else?" Midoshi asked.

"He has and SSSS-rank secret surrounding him. It's this secret that made the monkey summoner train him personally. His skills have increased as well." Moa said. Midoshi smiled deviously at the information she received.

"Thank you Mao, you have done very well. Do not tell uncle Manda about this. You know how overprotective he can be." The rattlesnake nodded and the two continued on their way down the corridor.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be the end of the team's vacation and it will be back to business as usual.


	26. Team Anko's Vacation, final part

_**Chapter 25**_: Team Anko's Vacation, final part

Naruto decided that he would spend his last days hanging out and causing mayhem. He also decided to get his protege in on the fun. He was to be his successor after all. It wasn't too hard to get him out of class. As the two gathered supplies, Naruto noticed something that made him laugh. He told Konohamaru to wait for him while he went to observe the funny scene.

He watched as a pink haired girl chased his pal, Tora. The cat easily kept out of reach of her as she ran for her life. Naruto saw two boys waiting to use a nest against the feline. When it got close, they raised the net. Tora easily shredded through to net and kept on running. Naruto just kept smiling as the team was frustrated and angry.

"You know, you could have helped my team Naruto." Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"What makes you think that I could help?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"It's a well known fact that Tora seems to like you, your teammates and your sensei." Kakashi said.

"While true, why deprive your team of their mission? Besides, I still have a week left of vacation. I'm not going to help you or your team." Naruto said.

"It was worth a shot." They both heard a female scream. "Well, I guess that's means they've caught her. I'll see you around Naruto." Kakashi left Naruto alone. The blond returned to Konohamaru and to his prank.

* * *

Naruto and Konohamaru were hiding out in a training field that was near the Hokage monument. They had just pulled off their prank on members of the Yamanaka clan. They managed to get away clean but was later chased by Iruka and several other Chuunin. Naruto gave them the slip by unleashing a number of Shadow clones. Once it was safe, Naruto took him to his training grounds.

At the the training grounds, Konohamaru was rubbing his head while Naruto laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Naruto laughed. He calmed himself enough to give Konohamaru his attention. "Haven't you be practicing like the old man has been telling you?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru said. Naruto didn't looked like he was buying it. "Okay, maybe I haven't been practicing. But it's so boring doing it over and over again."

"That may be true but it helps. Now come on, for the rest of the week, I'm going to be teaching this staff form until you can do it in your sleep. We can't have my successor hitting himself over the head when he goes into battle." Naruto joked. Konohamaru just grumbled and got into the stance. The two began to do the staff form until the sun began to set.

Tenten was enjoying her va

* * *

cation. She had a month off and she was going to enjoy it away from Gai and Lee. As she was on her way to buy some new weapons, she saw something that made her pause. It was Jakken. He was sitting at a table and he looked very frustrated. She could see that he was glaring at a notepad. She was curious and made her way over to him.

She saw that Jakken did not noticed her presence. She carefully leaned in until she was near his ear.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, causing Jakken to fall out of his chair. He glared at Tenten who was laughing her ass off.

"Are you amused now? Do you feel better now that it's out of your system?" Jakken growled.

"I'm sorry but it was too good to pass up." Tenten said while laughing. She helped him up and the two were now sitting across from each other. Jakken took notice to her change of clothes.

"You really like those type of clothes huh?" Jakken said.

"What, they're comfortable." Tenten said. "Anyway, what's up with you? It looks like you wanted to set that pad ablaze with your glare."

"Well, I got this letter from this person. She was this woman that we protected a while back. I don't know why she wrote me but it was mostly to tell me what's up and how her life was. I don't want to be rude, so I'm trying to write a letter but it's freaking impossible! I don't know what to say and I don't even know why I'm writing this!" Jakken finished with a huff.

"Well, maybe you made an impression on her and she just wants to know more about you. What does she do for a living?" Tenten asked.

"She provides company to wealthy men." Jakken said. It was much nicer to say that than to call her a whore.

"Okay," Tenten said with a pause. "Where's the letter she sent you?" Jakken handed her the letter. She read it and smiled at what she read. "Okay then, she just telling you what she's been up to and wonders if you're OK. Just tell her what you have been up too and wish her the best, plain and simple. Here, I'll help you get started." Tenten said. She helped Jakken start the letter and stayed with him until he finished it. She helped him with some corrections and stopped him from putting anything stupid in the letter. It was a pretty interesting day.

* * *

Yakumo let out a very tired sigh as she was released by her father for today. As soon as her family returned from their vacation, she thrust herself into clan duties and her training. She couldn't believe what her father had to go through. She had to learn all the rules and regulations, how to work the finances and so many other things. It was a very tiring thing to learn and remember.

Her uncle Unkai was not easy to deal with either. With the fear out of the way, he pushed her harder than usual. He hit her with various Genjutsu which she had to counter. He also increased her physical exercises as well. He taught her some new jutsu and how to wield a tanto. Her biggest accomplishment was to gain much more of the Ido's power. Whenever she used its power, she would get an image that was kind of ghostly.

She groaned as she though about her training for later today. Her uncle told her that they would be really going at it. She couldn't wait for this week to be over. She couldn't believe that she was missing Anko's training. She entered her room and grabbed her flute. She made her way to the garden where she usually played. She went to her favorite rock and sat on it. She composed herself and began to play.

She enjoyed this time that she had to herself. She could relax and have no care in the world. She continued to play even as an audience started to gather. They always enjoyed her music and she enjoyed playing her music for them. She continued to play, forgetting about clan business and training.

* * *

It was sunny out and Anko decided to enjoy the sun. Dressed in a red, two piece bikini, she made her way to the roof of her apartment building. She unfolded her chair, placed a small cooler to the right and held her copy of 'Icha Icha'. She sat down and began to place on some sun lotion. No need to be ruining her amazing bod. After made saw that everything was finely covered, she placed on her shades and began to read her book.

As she read, she wondered what her little brats were doing. She knew that her vacation was almost up so she decided to check on them. She found Naruto with the Sandaime's grandson, refining their staff techniques. She found Jakken walking toward the gate. He had met up with a courier and handed him a letter. She visited Yakumo at her clan's home where she was in an intense Genjutsu spar with her uncle. The flowing hair and glowing aura thing she was doing was so awesome. She was glad that they were increasing their skills and not slacking off.

She wasn't slacking either as she spent most of her vacation working with Yugao and Kakashi. She now had five new jutsu and she was coming along with her Kenjutsu. Her kids would be in for a surprise when they met again. She couldn't wait to use that other jutsu Kakashi showed her. Speaking of the one eyed pervert, Anko had him on her brain as of late and was starting to worry.

Sure, without his mask, Kakashi was a total fox. They had a few things in common, like 'Icha Icha' and annoying their students. They hung out some aside from training. It bothered her because she was never that close to other men. They always wanted the same thing from her. Some, she allowed to get what they wanted. They turned out to be real disappointments. Still, Kakashi was different. He was a horn dog but when they talked, he gave her his attention. Granted, they only really talked about favorite book but he still gave her his attention. There was even a time that she pleasured herself thinking about Kakashi.

She quickly banished those thoughts. She was Mitarashi Anko. There wasn't a man in the village that could tame her. She suddenly heard what sounded like a flesh against flesh collision. She looked from her book to see two men fall to the ground below. She just grinned and went back to her book.

* * *

The week was over and so was Team Anko's vacation. Each member of the team was waking up and preparing for today's team meeting. They each left their respective homes and made their way to training ground forty four. They all arrived and stood at attention. Anko faced her group with a smile.

"Well my little brats, I hope that you are well rested. Now that we're back together, the fun can resume." Anko said.

"Before we get into that, the pipsqueak has something to give you." Jakken said and pushed Naruto forward. Anko noticed that Yakumo and Jakken looked very uncomfortable. She saw that Naruto had a case with him.

"Here, this is a present for us. I'm a bit reluctant to give it to you because of how you are but I trust you to use this when it things get important." Naruto said. Anko raised an eyebrow and took the case. She opened it and was very surprised. It was a beautiful sword and its sheath. She held the sword and did a couple of swings with it. Anko found that the sword was great and how the blade wobbled, it was prefect. She looked at the sword lovingly.

"I will call you 'Doku' (Venom)." Anko said. She saw that her team was giving her a look. "What? It's a pretty name." Anko placed the blade in its sheath and placed it back in the case. "I cannot thank you guys enough for this."

"How about you let us do a mission instead of sparing?" Jakken asked.

"Be happy I'm not testing my new blade on any of you?" Anko countered. She then gave them a serious look. "Well then, you guys are suppose to be showing me what you have learned during your vacation. So, demonstration time. Each of you are to come at me and show me what you've got. Bangs, you're first." Naruto stepped forward. He faced Anko who stood waiting. Naruto took off at her. He quickly summoned two clones. He pulled out his staff and attacked. Anko dodged his attacks with a difficulty. This was a new staff form that he was using against her. She saw one of his clones come at her from her left. She saw that his hands were in the 'Mi' (Snake) seal.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga! (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)" the clone called out. The ground turned into mud and carried Anko away. She quickly regained her balance to hear the next two attacks.

"Doton: Doryudan! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)" the first clone called out.

"Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" the second clone called out. The fire combined with the mud projectile. Anko quickly did some seals and slammed her hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)" Anko shouted. The earth rose like pillars and protected Anko from the fire barrage. She pulled out two shuriken that were attached to wires. She threw them both at the clones, wrapping both of them.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" She was surrounded by fire which then shot forward and crashed into the two clones. Once the fire died down, Anko was struck twice in the back of her knees. Naruto threw a hard punch into her back. He was surprised that his fist got stuck. He watched as Anko turned into mud. Anko appeared behind him.

"You were so close." Anko said with a smile and brought entwined fist down on him. Anko was now the surprised one when Naruto turned into mud. A shadow fell over her. She looked up and cursed. A man-size blue toad landed on her. Naruto looked below only to find mud. That's when things got weird.

"Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Death)" Anko shouted. Naruto was then violated and sent flying back toward his teammates and beyond. Yakumo and Jakken could not believe what their sensei just did. Anko was just laughing her ass off. "Oh my god, that was so funny. Remind me to thank Kakashi for this technique."

"That's just wrong man. I wouldn't wish that on my enemies." Jakken said.

"Poor Naruto," Yakumo said. Naruto rubbed his ass and glared bloody murder at his sensei.

"I swear to all that is holy, you and Kakashi will pay for this!" He growled.

"I'm shaking in fear." Anko said with amusement. She then looked at him. "You've did some interesting things there. I was a bit surprised that you knew the Doton Kage Bunshin (Earth Release Shadow Clone) but the toad thing I heard from Iruka. I'm glad that you've improved on your sneakiness as well."

"Did you not here me? My ass will be avenged!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, let's continue shall we. Knuckles, let's see what you've been up to." Anko said. Jakken stepped forward. He pulled out his kusarigama and readied himself to attack.

* * *

_**Authors' Notes**_: Well, the vacation is over. Now it's time to get back to work. Enjoy the chapter and the little joke at the end.


	27. Meeting of the Jinchuriki

_**Chapter 26**_ – Meeting of the Jinchuriki

Anko smiled at Jakken who looked eager to get started.

"Someone's eager, especially with what is about to happen to him when he loses." Anko said evilly.

"No chance in hell, you pervert!" Jakken said and launched the ball end at Anko. Anko was surprised by the speed and got out of the way. The small metal ball punched through the tree. Jakken charged and brought the blade down on Anko. She pulled out a kunai and parried the attack. The two engaged in a brief blade battle before Jakken whipped the chain around. Anko was on her toes and dodged every whipping strike. She flipped onto the side of the tree and did some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Anko called out and shot a medium size fireball at him. Jakken reared his arm back as he saw the ball of fire coming.

"Shinkūken! (Vacuum Sword)" He called and swung the sickle part in a quick wide arc. His version of the technique created a thin blade of air that could cut through most things. The blade of wind cut right through the fireball. When the fireball crashed on either side of him, he saw that Anko was gone. Remembering what just happened to his teammate, Jakken jumped into the air. He was lucky as Anko's hands was poking through the ground.

He growled and threw an kunai at the hands. Anko quickly pulled her hands back into the ground. Jakken landed and began to whip his chain around. The chain formed into a star and Jakken began to chakra his chakra through the chain. He even out his breathing and waited. His teammates were worried about him just standing there. Their worry was about to come true when Anko appeared behind Jakken.

"Sennen..." Anko began but Jakken was smirking.

"Kinzoku Chēn no Ketsugō! (Metal Chain Binding)" Jakken called out. The chain instant ensnared Anko who was very shocked. Using his strength, he flung Anko into a tree. He quickly did a few seals.

"Raiton: Kangekiha! (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration)" The wave of lightning traveled through the metal chain and hit Anko. She screamed out and slumped over. Jakken cheered for his victory but it was very short lived when Anko harden and broke apart.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Anko called out and hit Jakken in the rectum. It sent the teen flying through the air and into the top of the trees. She looked at the tangled boy and smiled to herself.

"I do believe that's a record for me. That's got to be fifty feet up in the air." Anko commented.

"I swear upon everything that is holy, I will get you for this." Jakken growled.

"Love you too. And now there was one. Let's see what the Ghost has in store." Anko said with a smile. Yakumo gulped but she wasn't about to back down. She decided to go full out and end this quickly. Anko watched as she tapped into the Ido's power. Anko thought she looked very cool with her hair waving in the air.

"Magen: Mugetsu. (Demonic Illusion: Moonless Sky)" she called out. The area suddenly got dark and no light was coming through. Anko was amazed that she made a jutsu just like the Nidaime (Second) Hokage.

"_**You guys don't move. If you do, then they will attack you as well.**_" Yakumo said. She did a few more hand seals and slammed her hands to the ground. "_**Genjutsu Kuchiyose: **__**Oni Kage Ookami**_. (Illusionary Technique Summoning: Demon Shadow Wolves)" Anko watched as several pitch black wolves appear. They were drooling and snarling at her. With a mental command, the wolves charged at Anko. Anko meet the wolves head on. She dodged the first two and split the other in two. She turned and was surprised to see the wolf reform.

"_**That won't work sensei.**_" Yakumo called out. Anko didn't listen and did some hand seals.

"Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)" Anko called out and spat out a large volume of water. The wolves were swept up by the attack but the wolves suddenly disappeared into the shadows. Anko had to use the Shunshin (Body Flicker) to escape the attack from below.

"This is getting a bit out of hand. I think that I'll just end this little spar." Anko said and threw something into the air. It exploded and a bright light surrounded the area. It dispelled the Genjutsu and the wolves. Yakumo was blinded and released her hold on the Ido. That's when she felt two fingers go into her butt. She screamed and quickly got away from her grinning sensei.

"Damn it sensei, it's not funny!" Yakumo roared.

"Oh come on, where is your sense of humor? In fact," Anko said and turned toward Naruto. "You should be okay with this mister prank master."

"Sexual assault is not a joke." Naruto grumbled. Anko just smirked at him. After her team lined up in front of her, Anko faced her team seriously.

"I am very happy with the improvement. With all the new techniques and tactics, we will work through some team exercises and have some fun missions that we will take on. We will even mess with the rookies a bit. So, let's get back to work!" Anko cheered.

"Hai sensei!" they shouted.

–

Team Anko was on its way back from a border patrol mission. It was a punishment for the team after the Genin got their revenge for what happened a month ago. It was pretty funny and Anko was still attempting to get those photos back from Yugao and Kurenai. Anko went a little too far, chasing her team through the village on her pet summons. Either way, Hiruzen thought it would be better for the village and himself that they were out of the village.

Anko looked at her students and smiled. They had gotten back to their current level of teamwork fairly quickly. They had a few new formations and she even taught them the Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique) in order to catch their victims. They managed to do D-ranks with ease and were pushing her still in training. She knew that this Chūnin exams coming, her team would be ready and would destroy the competition.

As they made their way back to Konoha, Naruto suddenly felt that something was wrong. He called for a stop and looked toward the northeast. Anko appeared next to him.

"What is it gaki (brat)?" Anko asked.

"I don't know. I feel that there is something off coming from that direction. There a lot of killing intent." Naruto explained. Anko turned toward where he was looking and had to admit that there was the faint feeling of death.

"That's in the direction of the border that connects Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) and Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)." Anko muttered. She looked at her team. "Okay, we'll check this out. Weapons out, full stealth, I don't want whatever this feeling is to get the drop on us." They nodded and made their way toward the border.

–

A bloody bandit was running. He was missing an arm and was dripping blood. He had to get over the border. Once he was over the border, that monster could not get him. It may have been cowardly to leave his mates to die but their was no honor among thieves. He was not going to die.

He made it across the border and let out a sigh of relieve. He was finally safe. That's when he was encased in sand. He frantic tried to get the sand off but it quickly crept up on him. That's when he saw the dead looking eyes of the beast. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

The monster's sand suddenly raised up to protect him from a barrage of kunai and shuriken. The bandit was suddenly pulled to safe by a younger teenage girl. He watched as the two boys attacked the red haired boy.

"Run... Run away... RUN AWAY OR THAT MONSTER WILL KILL YOU!" the man shouted before he passed out. Naruto and Jakken heard him but could no longer retreat as the red-haired ninja attacked. They countered but could not get pass the sand. Naruto looked to Jakken and gave him and nod. He then crossed his fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto called out. Three dozen clones appeared and attacked. The red-haired ninja did not move and lashed out with his sand. He was getting annoyed as the clones were getting difficult to hit. It didn't help matters that his teammate kept launching blades of wind. The shinobi was them suddenly dragged underground. Anko appeared out of the ground and flipped back. Once she was out of the way, Naruto placed his hand in a seal and touched the ground.

"Kekkai: Shūjin no Yaei! (Barrier: Prisoner's Encampment)" Naruto shouted. A barrier appeared and surrounded Naruto and the red-haired shinobi. Naruto was having a hard time holding the guy down. He had never felt such chakra. He had pour everything into the barrier to keep him down. He suddenly caught something coming at him from the left. It was a wooden puppet and it was coming right at him.

"Hāpūn! (Harpoon)" Jakken shouted. The puppet stopped and backed away but not before losing a limb. Jakken appeared to Naruto's side and faced down the puppet. Anko made a moved to get the puppet but had to jump back from the wind attack that came. Anko fired off a fireball at the tree and a blond girl appeared. Anko pulled out her blade and charged. That's when a man appeared and made a bee-line for Naruto.

"Magen: Mugetsu!" The area darkened. "_**Genjutsu Kuchiyose: Oni Kage Ookami!**_" A dozen wolves appeared and attacked the man and the girl. Anko appeared in front of the man and saw his hitai-ate.

"Ghost, Bangs, Knuckles, stand down!" Anko called out. She then faced the man. "My name is Mitarashi Anko, Konoha jonin, and this is my squad. Identify yourselves Suna shinobi."

"My name is Baki, Suna jonin, and this is my squad. We were only reacting to the fact that you have one of my wards." Baki said.

"Your ward was attempting to kill an injured man that crossed over the border. While we are allies, no Suna shinobi is allowed to pass without confirmation. Do you have that confirmation?" Anko asked. Baki did not say anything but he relaxed a bit.

"Temari, Kankuro, stop your attack." Baki ordered. They appeared next to their sensei. Light was returned and Yakumo and Jakken stood next to Naruto, standing at the ready. Baki looked at his last ward. He then turned back to Anko. "If you would please release my ward."

"Bangs!" Anko called out. Naruto released the barrier and stood. The boy blasted out of the ground and prepared to attack the blond.

"Gaara! That is enough!" Baki shouted. Gaara looked ready to ignore the order but the fact that the blond was about to use that barrier again, he listened. He called back his sand to the gourd and walked back toward the border. He ignored the others and continued on. He then stopped and faced the blond. Naruto didn't know what he saw but he could feel something similar with this guy.

"You," Gaara said gravely. "You will prove my existence." With the said, he made his leave. Baki waved his team across the border. He faced Anko.

"My apologizes about what happened. That man you see there was a part of a group of bandits that we eliminated. Should there be a reward, I would believe that the money would be sent to Suna?" he asked.

"That's something my Hokage would decide." Anko said. Baki said nothing else and left. The team released a large breath and were wondering what the hell was wrong with that Genin.

–

Hiruzen rubbed his chin and had a serious look on his face. What Team Anko had just reported was very disturbing. He looked at his one time student and saw that he had something on his mind.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about? Was it the threat made by the one called Gaara?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I'm not worried about that. It was that look in his eyes when he faced me. He's lost in some sort of madness and anger. I've had a similar look in my eyes when I was younger. I don't know for sure but that guy could be just like me." Naruto explained.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that we were fighting a freaking jinchuriki?" Jakken asked.

"I'm only guessing. I really don't know for sure. I never knew any shinobi from Suna with the ability to control sand. The Sandaime (Third) Kazekage was know for his Satetsu (Iron Sand). I've never seen someone control regular sand like that." Naruto said.

"I will have Jiraiya look into this. In the meantime, take the rest of the day off." Hiruzen said. Team Anko bowed before leaving. As they left, Inoichi and the head doctor appeared. They stood and faced the Hokage. "Report."

"The man will survive. Anko's quick thing saved him when she sealed the wound with a fire jutsu. Several gashes on his body, all of them had a sliver of sand. We found that the part of the arm he lost was first crushed then ripped off." the doctor said. Hiruzen nodded and faced Inoichi.

"I searched his mind but I only got a brief look before his mind jumbled. That shinobi that faced Team Anko was the sole ninja that brutally killed that whole camp. It was him and no one else." Inoichi explained. This worried the old Kage. If Suna had someone like that in their ranks, then he would definitely make good on his threat. He thanked the two and made plans to contact Jiraiya. He needed information on this Gaara.

–

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry for the delay, my mind was somewhere els. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Expect another omake as I know that you're going to ask for one. Enjoy.


	28. Anko's Consequence

_**Omake #2**_: Anko's Consequence

The members of Team Anko had just been let go by Anko. They were sitting at a tea shop that was located near Jakken's home. They were sitting around eating dango and drinking green tea.

"So, how are we getting back at sensei?" Yakumo asked.

"You got me. What about you pipsqueak? You're the prank master." Jakken said.

"Well, I did have one idea. However, this idea comes with some severe consequences." Naruto said.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Jakken asked jokingly. Naruto sighed at revealed his plan to his teammates. As he explained, they got pale and shook with fear. When he was done, Jakken and Yakumo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? If we did this to Anko, she will kill us, literally. She'll gut us and leave our bodies somewhere that it would never be found." Jakken exclaimed.

"Yeah Naruto, squads of ANBU wouldn't be able to stop her." Yakumo added.

"I know that but it is the most humiliating thing I can think of. If we do this, then we need to be all in." Naruto said. Yakumo and Jakken looked scared but the thirst for revenge was strong.

"Okay, I'm in." Yakumo said.

"You only live once right? So what are we going to do Naruto?"

* * *

Anko groaned and grabbed her head. She had a splitting headache and needed some aspirin. She didn't even know how much she drank last night. All she remembered was being invited to a bar with Kurenai and Yūgao. After that, everything was a blur. She groaned again a reached for her aspirin. That when she realized the warm body blocking her. She looked down at herself and saw that she too was naked.

Anko wasn't too surprised as this had happened before. She removed the covers to get the guy out of bed when she froze. Her eyes were wide at who was in her bed. There could be no way that this could have happened. Not even in a drunken stupor would she even think of sleeping with him. That's when she saw the flash.

Anko whipped her head around to see Yūgao and Kurenai. They were both smiling and Yūgao was holding a camera.

"Wow, I can't wait to show this to my guys." Yūgao said with a laugh. That's when Maito Gai woke up. He looked around and saw Kurenai, Yūgao and Anko.

"Ah, my youthful comrades, how are you this fine day?" Gai asked. Anko released a very ear-splitting scream.

* * *

"Are you sure that we're save here?" Jakken asked. The team was currently having lunch at the Kurama compound.

"Yeah, I heard Anko's scream. It'll probably take her five minutes to kill Gai, attempt to get the camera and kill both Kurenai-san and Yūgao-san." Naruto added.

"I know what you mean but not even Anko-sensei will attack and clan compound, no matter how pissed she might be. Let's just hope Gai-sensei, Yugao-senpai and Kurenai managed to get away." Yakumo said. They guys just nodded and ate. That's when something crashed through the wall. The dust settled to reveal Anko standing on the head of Mai. They all flinched at the look of rage on her face.

"So, you think you little bitches are cute huh? Well then, I hope you got your jollies **BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE ABOUT DIE!**" Anko roared. The team didn't waste any time and took off. Anko and Mai chased right after them. The chase continued throughout the village, which they hoped that Anko would not use Mai. They were dead wrong and several people were nearly trampled over. Some buildings were destroyed and some roads became un-useable.

"Stop running and face your doom like warriors!" Anko shouted.

"Kiss my ass!" Jakken exclaimed.

"Don't waste time replying. Just keep running!" Naruto said. They all continued to run away from Anko and her pet. It would take two hours for various jōnin and chūnin to subdue Anko and her pet. It took another two hours to subdue Anko again after she got free and managed to get her hands on her students. Hiruzen decided to send them away for a month before he lost whatever pieces of hair he had left.


	29. Doing the Wave, part 1

_**Chapter 27**_ – Doing the Wave, part 1

Team Anko was moving through the trees at a fast pace. They were packed light just so that they could reach their destination quickly. Why they were so urgent to get to their destination could be summarized by the meeting they had two hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Team Anko stood in front of the Hokage with their packs. They were called off a D-rank mission and told to pack. They appeared in front of the Hokage and awaited the situation. Hiruzen faced them with a serious expression._

"_A day ago, I received a message from Team Kakashi. They are currently on a C-rank mission to protect a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave). However, the situation has greatly changed. They were ambushed by the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers). They were dealt with but new information surfaced. It seems that the client, Tazuna, lied about the mission parameters." Hiruzen explained._

"_What is the truth sir?" Anko asked._

"_It seems that Tazuna is being hunted by __Gatō__, of __Gatō Kanpanī. He is out to stop Tazuna from completing a bridge that would connect Nami no Kunai with the mainland. Apparently, Gatō is not who he presents himself to be.__ This mission has been bumped up to a B-rank mission because of what Gatō may do next." Hiruzen explained._

"_You may wish to bump that up to an A-rank mission sir." Jakken said. "I've read the bingo books and the Oni Kyōdai are known associates with the __Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist)."_

"_Yes, they were with Momochi Zabuza when he defected." Anko added._

"_Very well then, your mission is to assist Team Kakashi in protecting the bridge builder. You are to leave immediately." Hiruzen ordered._

"_Yes sir!" they all said and vanished._

_**Present**_

Anko turned her head slightly to face her teammates.

"Okay, we're about a day from the shore. We're not going to stop to gain passage to Nami. We'll rest, rebuild our chakra and run across. Am I understood?" Anko asked.

"Hai sensei." They all said.

* * *

It took about a day and a half to reach Nami. Team Anko move stealth fully into the lands and looked for any trace of Team Kakashi. Anko figured that they would have caught up with them by now. They searched for a while before the smell of battle caught Anko's attention. They moved silently to the location and found what looked to be the battleground.

"This must have been one hell of a party. Let's spread out and look for a trail." Anko ordered. They did just that and checked the battleground. Jakken noticed a deep slice in one of the trees.

"Sensei, it looks like they encountered Zabuza. This gash could have only been made with a huge sword." Jakken reported.

"The ground is a bit soggy. It looks like they were doing battle on the lake." Naruto added.

"Let's follow the trail." Anko said. As they followed the soggy trail, they found some blood on a tree and four kunai lying on the ground. Anko picked up one of them and observed it.

"This is one of ours, I can tell by the quality. So it looks like Kakashi won the fight but where's the body?" Anko asked.

"Sensei, I found some foot prints and one drag mark. It looks like they went this way." Yakumo said.

"Alright, let's get moving." Anko ordered. The team followed the prints, erasing them as they moved.

* * *

They arrived to a house that was on a lake. Anko was very concerned as there wasn't even a security system put in place. She saw no one guarding the place and was very concerned that they might have arrived too late. Anko made some hand motions to her team and they nodded. They moved on the house from all angles. Yakumo looked into the home and was surprised to see the team doing nothing but sit around. She gave Anko the situation using sign language.

Anko was a bit put off by the lazy attitude of Kakashi's students. She like out a low whistle and her team came to her. She knocked on the door and waited. Like she thought, the door was carelessly opened by the female of team Kakashi. She didn't even have a kunai in her hand. She gave them this stupid confused look.

"Yes, can we help you?" the girl asked. Anko just sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a very long mission.

* * *

Yakumo moved her hands over Kakashi's prone form. While she wasn't really looking to become a medic, she did learn how to do first aid. She did learn one technique called the Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique), which she was using right now. She stopped the flow of chakra and let out a breath.

"He has a mild case of chakra exhaustion. I did what I could be he'll still be out for five days. He should be waking up any second." Yakumo said.

"Good because I got a few choice words for him. Go downstairs and find out about their encounter with Zabuza. Something tells me that we having seen the last of him." Yakumo nodded and left to check on her team and Kakashi's.

* * *

Anko arrived down to the living room. The only people there were her team and Kakashi's team. She looked around for the family.

"They went to bed. I secured their windows and any other entry points." Naruto said.

"What about the perimeter?" Anko asked.

"It's secure. We found two old animal trails while we were setting up. The pipsqueak said that he would send some clones in the morning to check them out." Jakken said.

"Good," Anko said and turned toward Yakumo. "What did you learn from them?"

"Well, it looks like your hunch was right. Zabuza is still alive." She said, surprising team Kakashi. "After Sai managed to free Kakashi from Zabuza, Kakashi used his Sharingan and defeated Zabuza. A Kiri Oinin (Hunter Ninja) appeared to have killed Zabuza and took his body away." Anko sighed and turned to face Kakashi's team.

"Exactly what did this Oinin use?" Anko asked.

"Uh, well, the Oinin used senbon needles and struck Zabuza in the neck. Still, Kakashi-sensei checked his pulse and everything. He was certainly dead." Sakura answered.

"I use senbon myself but mine are dipped in poison. A very skilled user of the weapon can kill a person or put them in a death like state. That also means that Zabuza's ally may know some first aid as well. That gives us about a week before Zabuza tries again." Anko explained softly. She pondered for a second before facing them all. "Okay, this is how…"

"Wait a second, you put you in charge?" Sasuke suddenly said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Anko asked with a tone. Jakken and Naruto quickly got out of the line of fire.

"You're not the seniority here. This is our mission. Your team is only here to back us up. You shouldn't be giving out orders until Kakashi wakes up." Sasuke said to her with an 'I'm better than you' tone. Anko just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He suddenly found himself on the ground, a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Just to clear things up, who's a jōnin?" Anko asked.

"That would be you." Sasuke said. Anko nodded and backhanded him again, this time on the other cheek.

"Hey, you can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She suddenly felt that same stinging sensation and fell onto her butt. She was holding her cheek. Sasuke growled and looked ready to challenge Anko but she quickly squashed any challenge by punching him in the head. When he hit the ground, Anko slammed her foot onto his head.

"Are you about done? Good because I'm only going to say this once. Until Kakashi is a hundred percent, you're my bitch. You will do what I say, when I say. You're no way, shape or form, my superior. If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll cut your special man off and shove it down your throat. Do you understand me?" Anko demanded.

"Yes, Anko-sensei." Sasuke muttered out.

"Since you're filled with energy, you and Naruto can take first watch. After them, it'll be the pink-haired failure and Yakumo. The last watch will be the pale ghost and Jakken. Now, get to work." Anko said and took her foot off his head. Sasuke glared at her before storming out of the house. Naruto just followed him and said nothing. The rest of the genin got comfortable and waited for their shift.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. He cranked his head to his right and saw a pair of legs that were crossed. Looking up a bit, he saw his reading buddy.

"So the Hokage sent you? I must have good fortune." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't really call it that. Let's just say my team is a lot better at these missions than you are." Anko said, not taking her eyes out of her book. Kakashi looked at her with a critical eye.

"You're angry with me." Kakashi said.

"What would give you that idea?" Anko asked.

"Well, for one your legs are crossed. Then there's the attitude and the angry twitch of your foot." Kakashi answered.

"It's good that you know me so well." Anko said. She then closed her book and looked at Kakashi. "Yes, I am angry with you. You should have turned back to Konoha. Your team is definitely not mature enough for a mission this dangerous."

"I thought that it would get them to trust one another. Their teamwork is horrible. I thought a dose of the real world would have opened their eyes but from your expression, it hasn't worked out that way." Kakashi said.

"No, it hasn't. The Uchiha thought he could talk to me like some rookie. The pink-haired waste of space is nothing more than a fan girl. I don't know about the pasty one. He seems to be hiding something." Anko said.

"He's a member of Danzō's group." Kakashi said.

"No kidding, I guess I can count on him then. Anyway, what do you want me to do with them? I know my team can do things without me no problem but I need to get your team ready to face Zabuza again."

"So he is alive? I figured as much. Well, can you teach them how to better control their chakra?" Kakashi asked. Anko looked at him and Kakashi shivered a little.

"Exactly how long have you had this team?" Anko asked.

"About a month and a half, why?" Kakashi asked. Anko just sighed before launching herself at Kakashi.

* * *

Anko came down from upstairs to face some very confused looks.

"What happened up there? It sounded like Kakashi was dying." Jakken said.

"He wishes. The pervert probably got off on that. Anyway, you three," pointing to the members of team Kakashi. "Are to see Kakashi. After he talks to you, you're to meet me back down here so we can get you ready for Zabuza." She then faced Naruto. "Did you check out those animal trails last night?"

"Yeah, I used my clones. The trail behind the house leads toward a cave and to the main village. The trail at the front of the house actually leads toward the road to the bridge. In fact, it would be a perfect way to take to and from the bridge. It's also much closer." Naruto explained.

"Good, you're on guard duty today. Tazuna is to be attached to your hip. He moves, you move with him. He takes a piss, you help. Yakumo, you'll be doing recon. Get into the village and see what you can find. Jakken, you'll be with me in helping these three in ready for Zabuza." Anko said.

"Why do I have to help you babysit?" Jakken asked.

"Hey, I'm not doing this by myself just because that bastard upstairs is too lazy to actually train his own genin! Besides, we're training them my way." Anko said.

"You think that's a good idea sensei? We're use to your training methods. The girl won't even last five minutes." Yakumo said.

"Tough titties, they'll get stronger or they'll die." Anko said with annoyance. She then looked at Kakashi's team. "Are you still here?" They got up and quickly made their way up stairs. Naruto stood up and looked at Jakken.

"Just make sure that she doesn't kill them." Naruto said to him. Jakken nodded at him. "Okay old man, I'm ready when you are." Tazuna just nodded and followed him out. As they walked, Tazuna just had to ask.

"Hey kid, is your sensei crazy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say crazy. Psychotic, bloodthirsty, horny, those are words that would best describe sensei but crazy isn't one of them." Naruto said. Tazuna just kept quiet for the rest of the journey to the bridge.

* * *

_**Authors'**_** Notes:** Happy New Years! I received a new computer for Christmas so, I won't have to use my busted up laptop. At first I wasn't going to do something like this. However, i had this great idea that I couldn't pass up. The Wave mission will be much different and another possible pairing will be revealed. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	30. Doing the Wave, part 2

_**Chapter 28**_ – Doing the Wave, part 2

It was getting dark when Anko returned with team Kakashi. All three genin looked beaten up and dirty. As they entered, they saw Naruto, Yakumo and Kakashi with Tazuna's family. Anko wondered how Kakashi got out of bed when she noticed the crutches. Kakashi looked at his team before looking at Anko.

"How was your day?" he asked with an eye smile.

"Don't smile at me, you one-eyed pervert. I can't believe you accepted this mission with such a piss poor team. They only lasted an hour after some real training. The girl is the most pathetic of the bunch." Anko spat.

"Now, now, let's not get angry Anko. I was going to train them eventually." Kakashi said.

"Whatever. Just keep teaching them the tree climbing exercise. Especially with her because her chakra reserves are the worst." Anko said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi said. Anko sat down with everyone and began to eat dinner.

XXX

After dinner and ignoring Inari, Team Anko and Team Kakashi had a meeting. They were all in the room where Kakashi was staying.

"Alright, with what we know about Zabuza, I will be preparing my team for when he returns. It will be likely that his accomplice will be with him this time. Team Anko will handle the guard duty of Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Yakumo, what did you find out on your day around town?" Anko asked.

"We shouldn't expect any help from the villagers. Gatō has them scared like mice. His base of operations is centered on the docks. His compound isn't near the village. He has a bunch of thugs walking around like they own the place. Two attempted to follow me but I managed to lose them. Gatō has truly destroyed this village's spirit." Yakumo said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jakken.

"We could always take off the head of the snake." Commented Naruto.

"While that might work, Gatō is the type of person who would have probably have someone in the wait to take over his business. Assassination is out." Anko said. Everyone was silent for a while before Yakumo had an expression on her face.

"What if we have Zabuza take Gatō out for us?" Yakumo asked. Everyone looked at her with curiosity. "Remember your prank on Anko Naruto? Remember how for a while, everyone thought Anko was with Gai-sensei?" Yakumo said. This made the boys smirk and Anko growled.

"You're point being?" Anko growled.

"What if we can make Zabuza feel that Gatō will betray him? A person with his reputation has to be the type of person who backs out of his deals." Yakumo said.

"I get where you're going. It isn't a bad idea." Anko said.

"I agree. If we pull this off, Tazuna will be safe to complete the bridge and Zabuza will have to move on." Kakashi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura.

"That is really none of your business pinky. This is something my team will handle as this is right up our alley. I'll be taking my team out of here so that we can further go over the plan." Anko said.

"Why aren't we involved with the plan? Who do you think you are to just cut us out?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because my team is battle tested. They know how to be a team and complete the job. I don't need a fan-girl and a guy with a superiority complex holding us back. You got a problem with that?" Anko asked, daring him to answer. Sasuke just growled at her but did not say anything to her. "That's what I thought. Do we have anything else to talk about?"

"No, I think that's it. I'll allow you to discuss your plan with your team." Kakashi said. She nodded and ordered her team out of the room. Once gone, Kakashi turned to his team.

"You're lucky that she didn't give you another red cheek Sasuke. She isn't someone you want to piss off." Kakashi said.

"Who does she think she is? She comes here acting like her team is much better than us! Whatever, their planning, I should be a part of it! I am a Uchiha and my skills could help!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"And yet, you can't even climb up a tree without your hands dickless." Sai mocked with a smile.

"Shut up Sai! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi just sighed again and wondered who he upset to get such a team.

XXX

Team Anko was outside of the house and were a few feet away. Anko faced her team who were waiting for her to explain the plan.

"So we're about to do some espionage right?" Jakken said.

"That's right. Continuing from what Yakumo was talking about, we get Zabuza and Gatō to turn on each other. I want to hear some ideas on how we do that." Anko said. They were thinking about it when Jakken came up with an idea.

"Zabuza's bounty is pretty high and he does wield one of the swords of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). What if we begin spreading the word that Kiri's Oinin is here and they are looking for him?"

"I can use my clones and change them into Kiri Oinin. We can have them move around the town just to prove the rumors true." Naruto said.

"Gatō would have to confirm those rumors and face the Oinin. Still, Gatō might just kill the Oinin." Anko said.

"Who says that it has to be one team? It could be a bunch of teams. The pipsqueak is a one man army." Jakken said.

"Okay, it's a good plan. Naruto, you'll be using a lot of chakra so be prepared." Anko said.

"Gotcha." Naruto said.

"Jakken, Yakumo, go into the village and blend in. Spread the rumors around and get Gatō attention. When he feels the need to talk, I'll step in as leader. Naruto will be my back-up." Anko explained.

"Hai!" they answered.

XXX

Anko was guarding Tazuna. She looked at the bridge and had to admit that it was very impressive. When it was finished, it would be pretty strong. She guessed that it would take several explosive notes to bring the whole thing down. She turned when she saw some of the men looking at her. She gave them a wink which caused two men to crash into each other. She chuckled as she enjoyed doing that to men. She was so glad that she grew a nice pair of breasts. They were like the ultimate teasing material.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to my men." Tazuna said with annoyance.

"Please, you're one to talk. You think I don't know that you were staring at my ass?" Anko asked with mirth. Tazuna had a small blush but quickly shook it off.

"Where that blond student of yours? He's the most helpful with that technique of his." Tazuna said.

"He's doing a mission. Hopefully, we can get Gatō off your back with this." Anko said.

"You think that you can? Gatō isn't really intimidated by people." Tazuna said.

"He's only brave because of that army of thugs he has surrounding him. Trust me; he's nothing but a bully. Me and my team, with this little side mission, will show how much of a coward he is. By the end, Gatō will be a bad stain of Nami's history." Anko said.

XXX

Two days had passed and the plan was in full effect. Jakken and Yakumo easily slipped into the town's populace. That's when Naruto began his part of the plan and had several of his clones disguised as Kiri Oinin walk around town. Jakken and Yakumo began spreading the rumor, which continued to spread throughout the village. It got back to Gatō who was instantly worried. He knew Kiri's reputation and wanted nothing to deal with them. He ordered his thugs to avoid the Kiri-nin and find out where the rumor came from.

The thugs did as they were told and strong-armed everyone. They were led to Jakken who was pretending to be an orphan who wanted to get into Gatō crew. They took him to see the boss. They covered his head with a bag but Jakken took in everything by smell, hearing and touch. He made a mental map of where they were taking him. They removed the bag and Jakken was face to face with Gatō.

"This kid is where the rumor started from?" Gatō asked.

"Yeah, we questioned everyone and they pointed us to this kid. We even have witnesses that saw him talking with the Kiri shinobi." The thug said. Gatō then faced Jakken.

"So kid, what did those Kiri shinobi want?" he demanded.

"Hey now, I may be an orphan but I know the price of information. Like I told your goons, I want to be paid." Jakken said.

"It depends on your information. Tell me what you know." Gatō ordered.

"Well, I don't know much. All I know is that they were tipped off that a missing-nin from their village is in the area. They said something about a guy with a huge sword. I told them that I didn't know anyone like that. They told me that I would get a little reward if I know something about it. They really want whoever this guy is because they're not leaving." Jakken explained.

"They? How much of them are here?" Gatō asked.

"I don't really know. I've seen at least three teams walking around the place." Jakken said. Gatō was gripping his cane with frustration. If those teams found out that he hired Zabuza, they will kill him and anybody associated with him. He looked at Jakken and reached into his pocket. He threw a roll of ryo and faced him.

"There's more in it for you if you can get in touch with them again." Gatō began to write down something on a piece of paper. "You give them this paper and I'll let you into my organization." Gatō said.

"Alright Gatō-sama, I'll get right on it." Jakken said with excitement. Gatō snapped his fingers and they took the kid away. One of his men looked at him.

"Are you going to set them up?" he asked.

"Are you serious? No, I'm going to trade in Zabuza's life. His fee was too much anyway. We'll handle Tazuna and his bridge another way. These shinobi are too damn unreliable." Gatō cursed.

XXX

Yakumo walked around the village carrying two bags worth of groceries. As she walked around, she noticed that she was being followed again. She turned slightly to see that it was the same goons from last time. She cursed and decided to walk faster. The goons sped up to catch up to her. Yakumo began to run a short way before ducking into an alley. She waited for them and pulled out a small blade. As she could hear the footsteps, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away. When the goons arrived they only found two bags of groceries. They looked around for Yakumo but soon gave up and walked away.

As soon as the coast was clear, two heads popped out of a dumpster. Yakumo looked at her savior who gave her a smile.

XXX

The two teens were washing themselves in the river. Yakumo was ringing out the water in her hair when she looked at her savior. She had almost mistaken him for a girl. His features were very feminine but that Adams' apple was that of a man's. She gave him a look over and had to admit that he was kind of cute, in a feminine way. She especially liked his hair.

"I have to thank you again for your assistance. I've been getting followed a lot lately." Yakumo said.

"It's no problem. I couldn't allow someone cute like you get bothered by those men." The boy said. Yakumo smiled and had a little blush on her cheeks.

"My name is Yakumo. What's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Haku." He greeted.

"Well, I thank you again Haku for being my white knight." Yakumo said.

"It was an honor my lady." Haku said and bowed. It made Yakumo giggle. He was a charming person.

"I should really get going." She said.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No, that's okay. Besides, I'm not supposed to be outside. My mother is worried about those Kiri ninja around." Haku didn't show it but he was curious about what she had just said.

"Kiri ninja?" he asked.

"You mean that you don't know? There is a bunch of shinobi with the symbol of Kirigakure on their mask. I don't know how many there are but they're all over the place." Yakumo explained. Haku kept his face neutral as he took in that information. He then smiled at her.

"Thank you for tell me. I'll be sure to tell my father about that. I hope that we meet again Yakumo." Haku said.

"I hope so too, Haku." The two went their separate ways. As soon as she was out of sight, Haku vanished using the Shunshin (Body Flicker). He needed to get this information to Zabuza immediately.

XXXXX


	31. Doing the Wave, part 3

_**Chapter 29**_: Doing the Wave, part 3

It was a foggy, forested area that Anko chose as the meeting place. It gave really good cover and it would give Naruto a good view of where Gatō was coming, where he was going and any signs of an ambush. She was in a Henge (Transformation) of the standard Kiri Oinin uniform and Naruto had several clones like that as well. It would be an hour and a half before Gatō appeared. Walking with him and flanking him from each side, were two swordsmen. They had their hands on their blades but it did not worry her. She stood at the ready just in case he did something stupid.

Gatō stepped forward and faced Anko.

"So, you're the leader of these teams that are moving around my land? I didn't expect you to be… a woman." Gatō said and leered at her. Anko just rolled her eyes behind her Henge.

"You should not underestimate me just because I'm a woman. To answer your question, I am the head commander of those teams. I assume that you know why we are here." Anko said.

"I heard it was because you're hunting a known criminal from your village. I assure you that there is not one here." Gatō said.

"Then you must take us for fools Gatō." Anko said. She pulled out a contract that she handed to Gatō. The little man paled when he saw what it was. "Yes, we know that you have hired him for a job but it does not matter to us. We want the location of Momochi Zabuza. You will hand him over immediately."

"Now wait a minute! I paid a lot of money for his services and I will not be cheated out of my investment!" Gatō exclaimed.

"Perhaps you prefer that Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Villgae in the Mist) gets involved with your operations. Technically, that bridge has not been connected to the mainland. We rule the seas and if you don't wish for some accidents to happen to certain ships like the _Yamato_, I would be a little more open to negotiations." Anko said. Gatō gulped at her declaration. The _Yamato_ was a ship owned by him that did some illegal shipping for him. If it was destroyed, it would be a lucrative loss. He growled at the woman before gathering himself.

"Fine, you can have him! He cost too much anyway." Gatō said.

"A wise decision," Anko then handed him a piece of paper. "You will make sure that he gets to that location and we will do the rest." She said. She made a hand motion before disappearing. Gatō wasn't happy but he didn't need Zabuza or his brat. He rubbed his cast before leaving with his men. When everyone was gone, a figure with a mask appeared. They looked in the direction of Gatō before following the Oinin.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko and Naruto returned to Tazuna's house. Anko stretched her muscles before dispelling the Henge.

"That was a load off. Well, did you notice anyone watching?" Anko asked Naruto. Naruto dispelled his clones and the Henge he was under.

"Someone did enter the field but they were using the mist as well. They were a lot better than me at staying hidden." Naruto said.

"Then we can assume that it is this Oinin that Kakashi's brats told us about. Let's hope that our plan works." Anko said. They were being watched by said Oinin. After learning about what they planned, he decided to let his master know that Konoha sent back-up and they were setting him up. He turned to leave but only got a few yards before his world went dark. He didn't know where he was and he felt the air leave his lungs. He was gasping for air and felt the world go darker.

As Anko and Naruto were about to enter the house, they heard a thud. The door opened to reveal Yakumo and Jakken who were armed.

"What's going on?" Anko demanded.

"Someone tripped one of my genjutsu traps. There is someone out there." Yakumo said. Anko nodded and made hand gestures to her team. They spread out and made their way carefully to the area where the thud was heard. They arrived to see a body. It was the Oinin that Kakashi told them about. He was out cold and not moving. Anko check him and found him to be alive. Naruto removed the mask off his face and Yakumo gasped as who it was revealed to be. Anko turned to her.

"You know this guy?" Anko asked.

"It's Haku."

_**X-X-X**_

Both teams were sitting around the table. Their captive was still out cold and unmoving. They were discussing on what to do with him.

"I say we kill him and be done with it." Sasuke said.

"Really, that's your decision? Did you forget your last encounter with Zabuza? If he has kept this guy around for so long, then he is very important to him. You really want to bring the wrath of one of the members of the greatest swordsmen group in Kiri?" Jakken asked with a mocking tone. Sasuke glared at him but Jakken was not impressed.

"We're not killing him moron. We're going to use him and let him tell Zabuza that he has been betrayed. The problem we face is that he may tell Zabuza that our operation was a trick." Naruto said.

"Hey, don't call Sasuke a moron!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, low down the volume damn it! We're right in front of you!" Jakken shouted at her.

"Okay, all of you shut up!" Anko shouted ending all arguments.

"Naruto is right however. The plan has worked and this young man knows that Gatō has betrayed them. We need to convince him that it is in his best interest to help us." Kakashi said. "I could use my Sharingan."

"Nope, you're still not at a hundred percent and I'm not taking care of you." Anko argued. That's when she noticed Yakumo. She was giving the boy a very long stare. "Do you have something to add Yakumo?" The genjutsu user did not answer her but she then turned to face Anko.

"Sensei, please give me a chance to talk with him." Yakumo said.

"What are you thinking Yakumo?" she asked.

"I… I can't explain it. I don't think he has the soul of a cold blooded killer. When I met him that day, I felt a gentle aura coming off him. I believe that I can get him to help us." Yakumo said with seriousness. Anko looked at her student and smiled.

"You can use the room upstairs. Jakken, take him up there." Jakken nodded and went to help his teammate.

_**X-X-X**_

Yakumo took a deep breath before dispelling the genjutsu that held Haku. He took a giant breath and quickly took a look at his surroundings. Despite his erratic breathing, he was able to take in everything. He saw that he tied up and he was in a room. He saw Yakumo and her Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector). He saw that she was allowing him to get himself in order so he used this time gather himself. Once he was in control, he looked at Yakumo. The two stared at each other before he smiled.

"I would have never expected you to be a shinobi. You seem too feminine and frail but I guess you are shinobi material after all." Haku said. Yakumo smiled as well.

"The same can be said of you. When we met, you were gentle. I couldn't believe that someone as gentle as you would be a ninja. Also, I didn't think that someone like you could be with someone like Zabuza." Yakumo countered.

"It is not so hard to understand. Things in Kirigakure are not like your home in Konohagakure. People like me are hated because of abilities that we have been born with. With my ability, I killed my father. It was because I was different, both me and my mother were. It was Zabuza who give me purpose and I would die for him." Haku explained. Yakumo looked at him and saw that he was not lying to her.

"It would be wrong of me to say that I understand you. Despite how things started for me, I was given another chance and have made great friends and reconnected with my family." Yakumo said. They were quiet for a while before she spoke again. "What can I do to convince you to help us?"

"I will never betray Zabuza." Haku said with conviction.

"Even if it was the truth? You saw it yourself. Gatō has betrayed you." Yakumo said.

"His betrayal was because of you and your team's plans." He countered.

"Perhaps but it still doesn't mean that he wouldn't have betrayed you later on. Gatō does not seem like the type of person who honors deals." Yakumo said with a smile. Her face suddenly turned serious. "I know you have witnessed what Gatō's corruption has done. You should understand their pain." Yakumo then got on her knees and bowed to him. "I am begging you, my shinning knight, please help me." Haku stared at the knelling girl and sported a little blush on his face. Anko watched from the window and could help but smile. Her little kunoichi would become the perfect interrogator, whether she accepted it or not.

_**X-X-X**_

"You sure did take your time Haku." Zabuza said.

"I was careless and one of the teams spotted me. I had to lose them before returning. Plus, I had to get more herbs for your injuries." Haku told him.

"Stop worrying about that, I am fully healed and ready. Now, what did you learn?" Zabuza asked.

"Gatō has betrayed us. I saw everything. After the head commander threatened his business, he sold us out. Gatō is preparing us for them." Haku said.

"That little troll, he will regret crossing me." Zabuza growled. He looked at Haku and really bore into him. "Is there anything else?" It took a while for Haku to answer him.

"No Zabuza-sama, there is nothing else." Haku said.

"Very well then, our target has changed. We move at dawn so be prepared." Zabuza said. Haku nodded and left to prepare. Zabuza watched him as he left and smirked.

_**X-X-X**_

Gatō was standing among a bunch of thugs and killers. He had just hired these guys for the job that they were about to do.

"Okay listen up, you guys are to head for that bridge and take everyone out. I'm going to show these people what happens when you cross me. Zori, Waraji, I want you two to bring Tazuna's daughter with me. I want to watch his face when she dies." Gatō said with a smirk.

"Hey boss, what about those two ninja?" asked one of the henchmen.

"I'll give him up to those hunters. Maybe that'll teach that punk some respect." he said.

"So, you want to teach me about respect do you?" a voice said from everywhere. Mist began to fill the room from the windows, covering everyone. They were starting to get frightened and frantic. Gatō was shaking like a leaf.

"Z-Zabuza?" he asked meekly.

"You thought that you could betray me? Very well, I will show you why I am called Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist)!" After those words, all hell broke lose.

**_X-X-X_**

Kakashi and his team stood at the bridge with Tazuna and his crew. He was back at full strength and was ready for a rematch against Zabuza. He wasn't too confident that Yakumo managed to convince the boy. She explained to them that he was very loyal to Zabuza. He would be prepared for Zabuza in case the boy tricked them. As he was standing guard, he heard someone approach. It turned out to be Naruto or rather a clone. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It's over. Gatō is dead." He informed everyone. Everyone was shocked at the news.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked.

"Come and see yourself sensei." Naruto said. He ordered his team to stay and protect the bridge while he went with Naruto. It didn't take them long to arrive to the area where a was crowd gathered. Kakashi looked at the corpse and moved to check it. It was definitely Gatō. He had his arms, legs and head severed. The cuts were perfect, done with a very large blade. He looked at the clone.

"Where is your team?" he asked.

"We got someone to take us to Gatō's base." The clone said. Kakashi nodded and quickly made his way back to the bridge.

_**X-X-X**_

Team Anko looked at the scene. It looked straight out of a horror movie. Blood was splattered everywhere, bodies were in two, and some of the bodies had needles sticking out of them. Anko saw that they weren't kill shots but attacks ment to freeze their movements. They walked through the base and just saw more of Zabuza's work.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of wet from this?" Anko asked. Her team looked at her with their usual expression.

"Really, this excites you?" Jakken asked loudly.

"What? I haven't interrogated anyone in a while and I forgot my 'Icha Icha'. Don't test me boy." Anko spat.

"Why don't you just rape Kakashi? We know that you like him." Naruto said.

"Please, as if that one-eyed bastard knows what to do with this." Anko said, gesturing to her body. The two boys shook their heads.

"Hey, what's that?" Yakumo asked. They made their way toward Gatō office and saw a large mountain of money. They all looked at it in amazement. Anko saw a note and picked it up.

"'Give this money to the people. I hope to see you again, my lady.'" Anko read.

"My lady, who could this be from? They're definitely not speaking about you." Naruto said to Anko. The comment got him drilled. As he laid on the floor, he noticed that Yakumo's cheeks were a little red. "Hey Yakumo, are you okay? Your face is kind of red." Yakumo was suddenly the center of attention. Anko had a small smile.

"I'm guessing that this is from your shinning knight?" Anko asked with amusement.

"You were watching us?" Yakumo exclaimed. The two boys looked on in confusion.

_**X-X-X**_

Team Anko, Team Kakashi and Tazuna's family were having a huge dinner. The party from the village had continued on home. When team Anko returned with the money and told them that it was for the village, everyone began to celebrate. They cheered, cried tears of joy and the dark clouds lifted over the village. Tsunami created a huge dinner for the shinobi who helped their village.

As they ate and drank, the sounds of bells reached their ears. It was the same bells that were set up as an alert system. The shinobi looked at each other before filing out of the house. When they were outside, they immediately went to their weapons. Standing in front of them, were Zabuza and Haku.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_


	32. On The Road Home

_**Chapter 30**_ – On the Road Home

Team Kakashi and team Anko readied themselves for a fight. Zabuza just looked at them with Haku at his side. He then chuckled at the two teams and relaxed his guard, confusing the two jōnin.

"So you called for back-up? The Burakkumanba no Konoha (Konoha's Black Mamba), I've heard of you. Your team must have been the reason that Gatō decided to betray me. It was a good plan but Kiri Oinin don't really work in such large groups." Zabuza said.

"Why are you here Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"I just wanted to meet the team that turned my tool against me." Zabuza said. The way he said tool really didn't sit well with Yakumo.

"Excuse me but Haku is not a tool. He is a person with feelings. How can you treat him as lowly as that?" Yakumo growled.

"Ah, that explains a lot. Anyway, I am no longer your enemy and I have taken my pay so you don't need to worry anymore." Zabuza said.

"So you just came to tell us that you're leaving?" Anko asked.

"Not really," Zabuza said. He then pushed Haku toward them. "I have no use for an un-loyal tool. He isn't registered as a shinobi. Maybe, he can be of some use to you as he has certainly is no use to me."

"How dare you?" Yakumo roared. "He has done everything you asked of him! He's killed all for your ambition! He does one good thing and you just discard him like he's nothing! You are nothing but scum, a low-life who doesn't deserve such loyalty!" Zabuza looked at the young woman with narrowed eyes. Anko stood in front of her student and reached for her blade. He just looked at them before scoffing at them.

"Whatever, I don't really care. Just take him with you as he has clearly bonded with your student." Zabuza said. As he began to walk, Haku faced him.

"Zabuza-sama, I am sorry that I have failed you. I know that you will never forgive my actions but know that I do thank you for allowing me to stand by your side." He said. Zabuza turned slightly at the boy.

"For now, you live for yourself. You can create your own life in Konoha." Zabuza said. With that, he vanished with the mist. The tense atmosphere was gone and everyone relaxed their guards. Yakumo walked up to Haku and stared at his back.

"I know that you probably blame me for this and for that I'm sorry." She told him.

"While I am no longer of use to Zabuza-sama, I do not blame you for it. I saw how everyone is after we dealt with Gatō. I regret betraying him but he was nice enough to allow me to live my life." Haku said. He turned and faced the group. "I hate to impose but I was wondering if you would allow me to come with you on your way back to Konoha?"

"Sure, why not? If I didn't, your crush over there might just put us in one of her genjutsu." Anko said with a wicked grin. The two teens blushed and Yakumo was glaring at her sensei. Naruto and Jakken decided to pile on.

"Yakumo and Haku, sitting in a tree." Naruto sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jakken sang.

"First comes love,"

"Then comes marriage,"

"And then comes Yakumo with a baby carriage." Anko, Jakken and Naruto sang. They all fell over with laughter and Yakumo was red in the face. Their laughter died down when they noticed the ghostly image that she was giving off. Not even trying to apologize, her team took off as Yakumo took off after them. Kakashi just smiled at the antics of Anko's team.

_**X-X-X**_

Team Kakashi and Team Anko with Haku stood with the villagers on the now completed bridge. They had to admit that it was a beautifully built bridge. As everyone said their good-bye and wished each other luck, Naruto was thinking about something.

"Hey old man, what are you going to call the bridge?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I really don't know what I'm going to call it." Tazuna answered.

"Why don't you name it after me?" Anko asked boastfully.

"I don't think 'Psycho Bitch Bridge' is a flattering name." Jakken answered. He was rewarded with a foot to the face.

"We should name it after you guys. You gave us our hope back." Inari said to Naruto.

"While that would be awesome, maybe you guys should dedicate this bridge to your first hero." Naruto said.

"You mean Kaiza, don't you?" Tazuna said. He was in silence for a while before he spoke again. "The Kaiza Memorial Bridge, that doesn't sound bad. What do you guys think?" he asked the villagers. Everyone seem to like the idea of the name. "Alright then, the Kaiza Memorial Bridge it is. Thanks for the name kid." Naruto just nodded and saluted the group. The two teams and one passenger began their trek home, waving back to the village. They all wished the teams a safe trip. Unknown to everyone, Zabuza was watching them go as well. He watched as Haku walked with the Konoha teams.

"Live your own life, my dear friend." Zabuza whispered before vanishing for good. Haku turned to look around as he thought he heard something. He suddenly had a grin on his face but didn't know why. He caught up to the Konoha teams and continued on his way to Konoha to begin his new life.

_**X-X-X**_

The teams and their guest was another day out of Konoha. Everyone was in separate groups and was enjoying the company. Anko was hanging off Kakashi's back, reading his book with him. Kakashi didn't seem to mind that she was draped over him. In fact, he seems to enjoy it. In another group, Naruto, Jakken, Haku, Yakumo and Sai were talking and laughing. Yakumo would still get teased about her crush on Haku which made the two blush. The final group was a group of two. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention but the last Uchiha wasn't paying attention to her. He eyes were focused on the members of team Anko.

He didn't like the fact that this team had come in and messed with his mission. He felt that he lost his chance at activating his eyes, the Sharingan. Instead of getting into a battle of death, he was forced to sit back and watch as this team did his job. He didn't like that they did not instantly respect him. Just like their sensei, they thought that they were above him. Well, he was about show them that he was the best.

He stood up and walked over to the group and stood before them. They all looked at him and wondered what he wanted. He faced Naruto and narrowed his eyes, making the blond nervous. Anko and Kakashi looked up from their book.

"Can I help you Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Excuse me?" he asked in surprise.

"I said to fight me." Sasuke said with a tone. Naruto looked at his team and at his sensei. Anko stood and walked over to the group. She gave Sasuke a look before turning back to her student.

"If he wants a fight, then you should give it to him. In fact, let's make this into a taijutsu spar. What do you say Kakashi? We can even bet on it." Anko said.

"What are the stakes?" Kakashi asked.

"My boy wins; you take me to dinner and do five D-rank missions of my choosing. Your boy wins; I'll model something from 'Icha Icha'." Anko said.

"That's sounds fair. This will only be a taijutsu spar. No weapons, no jutsu, am I understood?" Kakashi asked. Both boys nodded and prepared to spar. Everyone got a distance away as the two boys stretched. After a few seconds, both boys were ready. Kakashi stood between them. "The first to three points will be declared the winner. Are you ready?" he asked Naruto. The blond nodded. "Are you ready?" he asked Sasuke. The black haired boy nodded. "Then, BEGIN!" he declared. Sasuke attempted to catch Naruto off guard with a quick jab but Naruto blocked it and stuck him at his side with a jab on his own. Sasuke winced and backed up.

"Point, Naruto." Kakashi said. His team cheered while Sakura complained. Sasuke rubbed the spot on his side and glared at Naruto. The two set up again and readied themselves. As soon as Kakashi gave the signal, Sasuke attempted to knock Naruto flat on his ass. The blond dodged with amazing flexibility. He saw that Sasuke had over-reached on a punch and made him pay with a spinning elbow to Sasuke's chest. The last Uchiha was sent to the ground, rubbing his chest in pain.

"Point, Naruto." Kakashi called out.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh would you please, shut the hell up? What's he supposed to do, allow him to just hit him? Doesn't say much of his title of 'Rookie of the Year' does it?" Jakken spat. Sakura wanted to say something but she closed her mouth and huffed angrily. Sasuke was instantly on his feet and was breathing hard. He gave Naruto and hard look and readied himself. Naruto followed his movement and prepared himself. When Kakashi gave the signal, Naruto was the one who was the aggressor. Sasuke was blindsided by Naruto's speed. Naruto used a lot a feints to keep Sasuke occupied and ended the fight with a spin kick to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke hit the ground with a thud.

"Point and match, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, team Anko is number one!" Jakken cheered. Sasuke was huffing and puffing. He was red in the face and angry as hell. Naruto was about to help Sasuke up when he saw him doing hand seals. When it ended in the 'tiger' seal, Naruto moved quickly. As Sasuke took a deep breath, Naruto slammed his palm in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke instantly felt something wrong with his chakra as he dropped to his knees. He let out a couple of coughs before glaring up at Naruto.

"What… did… you do to me?" Sasuke gasped out.

"That isn't a question that you should be asking. What was up with you attempting to use a Katon on me? It was a spar, not a full on battle." Naruto said with a edge. Sasuke glared at him but he was now facing his sensei. Kakashi gave him a very disappointed look.

"I think that I will allow that seal that Naruto placed on your chest to stay there until we get home. Afterwards, we are going to have words about your attitude towards losing." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked down to see a seal on his chest and it was glowing. He wanted to demand that the seal be removed but the harsh look that Kakashi gave him shut him up. As Naruto was congratulated by his team, he gave the blond a hard glare. This glare was not missed by Anko. The purple haired jōnin did not like that glare. She would make sure that she would talk to Kakashi about it. She didn't need another problem added to his plate.

_**X-X-X**_

Midoshi sighed as she waited outside the office of the Kazekage. She didn't even know why she was even here. Orochimaru just took her from her training so that she could be one of his bodyguards. She didn't know why Manda dealt with the pale man. As she waited, she felt the presence of some people. She turned to see three teens and an adult. She was very curious about the red-haired boy who looked like he hadn't slept in days. They sat down and waited just like she was. She acted like she wasn't listening but wondered what they were talking about.

"So, you're finally getting a chance to become a chūnin, huh sis?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah but I wonder what our father wants. Is he really going to send Gaara to Konoha, especially with that guy there." Temari said.

"You will do nothing to stop me. That blond will prove my existence and nothing will stop me from feeding him to my sand." Gaara said with a warning tone.

"Hey, we're just concerned you know. This guy was able to hold you back for quite a while. Maybe you should let this go." Kankuro said.

"Excuse me," Midoshi spoke, gaining their attention. "I'm curious about the Konoha-nin that you mentioned. Does he have spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek?" that agitated the red-head who stood and faced Midoshi. The girl could feel the killing intent coming from him but she was not afraid of it. She just smiled at him, which amazed the others. "So you did meet him. How did he look?"

"Are you looking to stop me too?" He asked in a warning voice.

"I don't really need to." She said while standing up. She faced him without fear. "In fact, I'm telling you to leave him alone. He belongs to me." The cork on Gaara's gourd popped off and sand began to pour out. Midoshi just smirked and her eyes flashed. Gaara froze and was suddenly pierced with Midoshi's sword. Blood sprayed out of his head and Gaara's eyes were wide with shock. Gaara gasped when he looked around him. He noticed that there was no blood, no sword and no death. The others looked at Gaara's face and saw fear.

"What did you?" Gaara gasped out.

"You never want to mess with someone else's prey and that blond is my prey. Keep that in mind because if you take him from me, that vision will become a reality very soon." Midoshi said.

"Midoshi, I think that will be enough." Everyone turned to see the Yondaime Kazekage and Orochimaru step out of the office. "Our business is over and we must return." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's about time." Midoshi said. She turned back to Gaara with a smile. "Don't forget, he's mine. Touch him and die." She walked away behind Orochimaru. Gaara growled at the retreating back of Midoshi. He didn't know how but he would make her pay, her and that blond Konoha-nin.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_


	33. Prelude to the Chunin Exams

_**Chapter 31**_ – Prelude to the Chūnin Exams

Team Anko and Team Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage. They had just finished giving their reports and were waiting for what the Hokage had to say. Hiruzen was very impressed with both teams, Anko's team more than Kakashi's. The mission was handled without too much bloodshed on their part. He was a little troubled with Sasuke's behavior and it showed that the boy needed to learn that his name would not get him everywhere.

"I am glad that the mission was done and that you all arrived back safely. However, I am displeased with the behavior of your team Kakashi. A genin should not be questioning a jōnin. Also, I am very displeased that the 'rookie of the year' is so petty that he would attempt to use a jutsu just because he was bested by a shinobi that has a years' worth of experience on him." Hiruzen said.

"I apologize to you and to Anko for the behavior of my student. I promise that it would not happen again." Kakashi said.

"I'm sure that it won't but I am still going to make an example. Anko, your deal was for five D-ranks of your choosing?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was thinking that it would be beneficial if they do the 'Capture Tora' mission five times. It has done wonders for my team when it comes to tracking and subduing." Anko said with a smile. Her team snickered at that.

"Add five more times to that request as a punishment to the team." Hiruzen said.

"But Hokage-sama, that doesn't sound fair at all." Sakura argued.

"No, a lesson must be made regarding such behavior. This type of behavior could have gotten you and your team killed. I do not need pettiness among my shinobi." Hiruzen explained. He saw that Sasuke was not pleased with his decision. He released a little killer intent toward the boy. "I would be careful at who you glare at Sasuke. While others may cater to you, I do not. You are a shinobi under my command and you will conduct yourself as a professional. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke said weakly.

"Do you have any objections Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"No sir. We will accept this punishment with no complaints." Kakashi said.

"Good." Hiruzen said. He then faced Haku. "When I received the message from Kakashi, I did a background check on Zabuza's claims. You weren't registered as a shinobi so I have no problems in letting you stay. My only concern is your attachment with Zabuza so you will be placed on probation for a period of two months. The ANBU will be watching you."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Haku said.

"Do you wish to be a shinobi of this village Haku?" Hiruzen asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to further my skills in medicine." Haku said.

"That can be arranged. I've heard that you are also skilled in combat so you could become a combat medic if you choose to." Hiruzen said.

"If it is okay with you Hokage-sama, the Kurama clan would like to sponsor his training." Yakumo said.

"I bet you would." Anko muttered with a smirk. Jakken and Naruto grunted in mirth. Yakumo glared at all of them. Hiruzen didn't even ask as it was a team Anko thing.

"Anyway, you are all dismissed with the exception of Haku. You may take a day or two off for your troubles." Hiruzen said. Sasuke was the first to leave, storming out of the office. Everyone else left, leaving Hiruzen alone with Haku.

_**XXX**_

Jakken arrived at his apartment. As he entered, he noticed the seal that was near his door. It was glowing red and he was instantly on edge. He pulled out his kurisagama and moved slowly into his home. He looked around for anyone in his home.

"You can calm down Jakken. It's just me." A familiar voice said. Jakken sighed and lowered his guard.

"Why are you in my apartment 'Kuma'?" Jakken asked.

"It's about Senichi." He said. Jakken eyes suddenly narrowed and his demeanor got serious.

"What about him?" Jakken asked.

"He's out of prison and out of Konoha. He's been stripped of his rank and had his techniques sealed. I just thought that you should know." He said.

"Thanks but you wasted your time. I don't get a damn about that man and I'm glad that he's gone." Jakken said. Kuma just nodded and stood up. He made his way to the door. He paused for a second and turned his head slightly to look at Jakken.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Jakken said. The ANBU member nodded and took his leave. Once the door closed, Jakken stood there in silence. While he did not give a damn about his failure of a father, somewhere deep inside him, he was a little hurt that he did not say good-bye or at least broke into and trashed his apartment as a farewell. He sighed and went to get something to eat in his kitchen. As he entered, he noticed his mail on the counter. He went through it and stopped when he got a familiar letter.

The letter was from that place in Otafuku Gai (Homely Woman Town). That meant that it was from Aiko. She probably received the letter that he sent her and replied. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He opened it and read.

_Jakken,_

_I was very glad that you wrote me back. I know that it might have been strange getting a letter from a woman you barely know but you made such an impression on me that I wanted to keep in contact with you. Your sensei was a big help. Anyway, I'm glad that you're doing well. I actually heard about that mission you told me about. I heard that you went up against a dangerous man. I guess that it the life of a shinobi._

_I am doing well. I won't go into details as I know that you don't respect that. However, I've taken a little vacation of sort. I will probably travel to Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) and enjoy my time off. After that, I guess it is back to work. Sorry, that sounds wrong. I just don't want you to have the impression that we are all like that. _

_Anyway, I do hope that you continue to write to me. I really enjoyed the last letter and I would like to learn more about your life. Until next time Jakken._

_Aiko_

Jakken didn't know why but the letter brought a smile to his face. He didn't really know what Aiko's motives were but he was happy that she cared. It made him regret talking bad about call girls. He put the letter down and went to get a piece of paper. He knew what he wanted to write down. He only hoped that she didn't freak out about it.

_**XXX**_

Team Anko were waiting for their sensei to arrive. They found it kind of strange since she was always here first. At first, they thought that she was about to ambush them but after fifteen minutes, they knew that she wasn't around. She suddenly appeared before them. They all noticed the serious expression on her face.

"Okay guys, gather around. I have something important to talk to you about." Anko said. The team gathered and sat down. Anko sat on the ground with them.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." Anko said as she pulled out three forms. She handed each of them one. They read it and were surprised by what it said.

"This is for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exam)." Yakumo said.

"That's right. I believe that you three are ready to take this test. I held back because you didn't have the stuff yet." Anko said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember our second C-rank mission?" Anko said. They all nodded and understood what she was talking about. "I truly believe that you are ready to take the exams that will be held here in Konoha. This choice is strictly yours and I won't pressure you or allow you to pressure each other. This is your decision. If you believe that you are ready them sign the form and give it to me. If you feel that you need more time, then take all the time you need."

"What if we choose to take it?" Jakken asked.

"Then prepare for the most brutal training that I have ever put you through. These exams are no joke and you can seriously die if you're not careful. I've grown attach to you brats and I would be really bummed if you were killed." Anko said with a smile. The others smiled as well. "I'll give you guys a free day so you can think about it." They nodded and left the training grounds to consider taking the exam.

_**XXX**_

Midoshi entered the cave where Guren was staying. As she entered, she noticed something was off. She suddenly smirked and pulled out her sword. The boulder to her right suddenly exploded and several tendrils of hair shot right at her. She twisted out of the way of the attack and used her sword to block the kunai that attempted to stab her. She elbowed her attacker and kicked them away. She charged at the attacker but had to stop when she was attacked from all angles by hair. Midoshi danced out of harm's way. While in the air, she aimed her arm forward.

"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Midoshi called out. Four snakes shot out and ensnared her victim. She pulled them forward with eased. She used the ceiling as a spring board and launched herself at the mid-air target. She drove her blade into them, gaining a gasp. Midoshi then noticed that the person she believed to be Kotohime was actually a log.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)" Kagerō called out. Midoshi was covered by a clear mist. She noticed the smell and her eyes went wide. That's when the hidden explosive notes detonated. A huge explosion rocked the cave. As the smoke cleared, a burnt body hit the ground with a thud. Kagerō and Kotohime came out of their respective hiding places, to see what they had done. Suddenly there was clapping coming from behind them. They turned to see Midoshi.

"Very good, very good, you have improved greatly. You do good work Guren." Midoshi said turning to her left. Guren just stood there with her arms folded.

"It wasn't easy but they can hold their own against anyone now." Guren said.

"Continue the great work. I will need them should I face this one Konoha team at the exams." Midoshi said.

"Are you admitting that there is someone out there that can beat you?" Guren said. Midoshi just smirked at her and left the cave. She had another month and a half before the exam began.

_**XXX**_

Naruto stood in an abandoned field and faced a tree. He summoned a clone and held his arm out to him. The clone began to move his hand around his opened hand. He watched as a ball of chakra appeared. The clone dispelled and Naruto charged at the tree. He thrust the ball into the tree and watched as it grinded into the tree. When the technique was finally over, the tree had a hole in it. Naruto watched it with a smile on his face.

"That's not bad." A voice said. Naruto turned and faced Jiraiya. "You still haven't mastered it however."

"What are you talking about? The damage is similar to what you showed me." Naruto said.

"True but the technique is supposed to be done one handed, not with help. I'm not saying that you can't use the Rasengan in battle but you haven't mastered the technique." Jiraiya explained.

"Well, it will have to do for now. I need to be prepared for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken." Naruto said.

"Is that so? Anko is allowing you guys to take the exams?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah and she's running us through the ringer. She wants us to be prepared for what's coming." Naruto said.

"She's right to do so. These exams are no joke. Just be careful kid and watch your team's back." Jiraiya said.

"No problems Ero-sennin (Pervy Sage). I'm going to ace this exam and become a chūnin." Naruto boasted with confidence. Jiraiya just chuckled at him.

_**XXX**_

Naruto decided to relax as he didn't want to get any injuries in the next two days. The Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken was just around the corner and he wanted to be prepared both physically and mentally. As he walked along the streets, he saw something down an alleyway. He moved closer and was shocked to see Suna (Sand) shinobi. Not only were they Suna shinobi but the same shinobi with their unstable brother. He looked on to see that one of them had Konohamaru by the front of his shirt. His two friends were scared and Sakura was just standing there. He saw that Konohamaru was about to get punched and decided to intervene.

Naruto used the Shunshin (Body Flicker) to appear before the teenager. He hit a nerve in his hand, making him release Konohamaru. He then caught that wrist and twisted it. He pulled the large teen and spun him to ground, still holding him in a wrist lock. He made sure that he was facing the blond as he did not want to get hit from behind. He looked at Konohamaru briefly and faced the girl again.

"Are you alright Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto-nisan. Where did you come from?" Konohamaru said.

"Ninja secret." Naruto stated. He turned his attention to the girl. "So we meet again. You guys just like to cause trouble, don't you? You do know that if your teammate here had struck the kid, then you would have been booted out of here? Messing with the Hokage's family isn't a smart move." Naruto explained.

"I told you to just let it go, didn't I?" the girl said with a sigh.

"Aren't you going to help me!" the boy exclaimed.

"Now, where's your other teammate? I know he's here somewhere." Naruto said. He got his wish when the red-head appeared in a swirl of sand. The two stared at each other, ignoring everyone including Sasuke who jumped out of the tree. After an intense stare down, Naruto was the first to speak.

"I know that you're here for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken but you're teammate here nearly got you kicked out of the village. I suggest that you keep a tighter leash on him." Naruto said.

"I will do just that. Now head my message. I will kill you and prove my existence. I do not care about that other one that is after you. I will be the one who kills you." He said. Naruto was a little confused by that. Was there someone else that wanted him dead? He would need to talk to Anko about this. He released the teen and slowly made his way to Konohamaru and his friends. He never took his eyes off the red-head and the same for him. He slowly led Konohamaru and his friends away. Gaara began to walk away with his siblings following.

Sasuke looked at the two and was not really happy. What was their issue? The red-head looked strong and he was making death threats toward Naruto. It also made Sasuke wonder how strong Naruto was. A little pissed at being ignored, Sasuke ran off to get some training in. He needed to be ready for the upcoming Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Here the new chapter. Sorry that these updates are coming out so slow. I will try to speed then up. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

_**P. S.**_ I got word from a reviewer that a group who calls themselves 'Critics United' is the reason behind this little thing with the site. Now, I don't mind critics. If you can criticize me in a positive way then I listen and I attempt to better my skills. However, most of the critics on this site are nothing but haters. I, myself, do not use a lot of lemons. Most of my stuff are tamed, at best, but those that do lemons do put out some really great stories. Now because this group has an issue with it, everyone else has to suffer. I really don't know what your issue is 'Critics United' but maybe you can explain it to everyone so that they don't bash you. You've got to have a reason for what you're attempting to do and we all would like to hear it.


	34. The First Stage: Escape Ibiki

_**Chapter 32**_ – The First Stage: Escape from Ibiki

Team Anko walked up the side of the academy instead of entering through the doors. They really didn't have to but they figured that they should enter the building like ninja. They arrived on the third floor and made their way toward the main room. They were surprised to see their sensei with a bunch of other sensei. Anko saw them and was shocked.

"Wow, I didn't expect you guys to reach up here so fast." Anko said.

"We entered the ninja way." Naruto said. Anko just smirked at them and then to the others. She presented her team like they were the best to the other jōnin.

"Well, I wish you guys luck but you don't really need it. Watch out for each other and do me proud." Anko said.

"Hai sensei!" the said and entered the main room. Once inside, they picked a spot in the room so that they could see who comes in. They waited and watched as the teams came filing in. Team after team filed into the room and Yakumo narrowed her eyes.

"This is way too much competition. I was sure that the examiners would have had genjutsu traps laid out around the building." Yakumo said.

"It looks like someone may have spoiled the surprise." Jakken said. That's when they saw Team Gai enter the room. They saw them and gave them a nod. They nodded back and picked a spot. The next familiar team they saw was the Suna siblings. Gaara and Naruto locked eyes before they moved to a different spot of the room.

"It seems that he hasn't heeded my warning. I will have to do something about that." A female voice said. Naruto noticed her voice instantly and pulled out his staff. The end of it was right in her face. Some turned to see what the commotion was about. A dark chuckle escaped the female's lips before she removed the hood to reveal Midoshi. "It seems you recognized my voice."

"So, you're the one that Gaara told me about? I didn't figure you to hold a grudge." Naruto said.

"You think that I'm out to kill you? Oh perish the thought Naruto-kun." Midoshi said. That got Naruto to blink owlishly at her. "Why would I want to kill you when you are so interesting? That power of yours, I don't think I've been so overwhelmed in my life. I need you alive so that I can defeat that power of yours." Naruto didn't like the way she send that and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't know what you're asking for Midoshi." Naruto said seriously.

"Oh, I know what I want Naruto-kun and I will get it. Just survive long enough to have our rematch. I will be waiting." Midoshi said and made her way pass them to go to her team. Naruto relaxed a little as Yakumo and Jakken flanked him.

"I know that this sounds ridiculous but I could have sworn that she was flirting with you." Jakken said. Yakumo looked at him with annoyance.

"That's what's going through your head? You're not worried at all about the fact that Midoshi is here and may want Naruto's life? Let's not forget the psychotic red-head that also wants our teammate dead." Yakumo said.

"I'm not trying to sound insensitive but it looked like she was flirting with him. You guys kind of agree with me right?" Jakken asked a couple of Taki genin.

"He has point. The way she kind of walked away wasn't just for show." The genin said. Jakken gave Yakumo a look who just sighed at him. Naruto chuckled at their antics until something got his attention. He turned to see a teenager with one of the genin who graduated six months ago. He was holding a card and was facing Sasuke. The reason this got him interested because he heard his name called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age thirteen, rank genin. He is a member of team thirteen, teammates Kurama Yakumo and Watanabe Jakken, sensei Mitarashi Anko. They have quite a mission record with fifty D-rank mission, three C-rank mission and two of them got bumped up to B-rank. They have done a B-rank mission and an A-rank mission. It says hear that they were credited with Gatō's removal. His taijutsu, ninjutsu & bojutsu are really high while his genjutsu is unknown. He is also very skilled in fūinjutsu and Kekkai ninjutsu. On a special note, he was trained at an early age by the Sandaime Hokage and has been taught by the Gama-Sennin (Toad Hermit), Jiraiya. Wow, this guy sounds like he's no joke." The teenager said. Team Anko narrowed their eyes at the boy.

"How in the hell did he get that information?" Jakken whispered.

"Yeah, only a select few knows about my training with the old man or Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage)." Naruto said.

"Also, to have such detail of your mission history is very suspicious. No genin should have access to that information." Yakumo added.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Naruto. They ignored the small fight that happened, which put Kabuto on the ground. There was a sudden explosion in front and everyone paid attention. When the smoke cleared, team Anko was white as a sheet. In the front of the room was the head of the Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai (Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force), Morino Ibiki.

"Holy shit, we are fucked. We are so fucked." Jakken muttered in fear. He didn't mutter it low enough as it caught the attention of one of Ibiki's people. He informed Ibiki who faced the team.

"Well now, if it isn't team Anko." Ibiki said. He sent some killer intent toward them, making them gulp in fear. "You and I have some unfinished business." The team gulped and cursed their sensei for putting them in this mess.

_**XXX**_

Anko sneezed as rubbed her nose as she sat in the jōnin lounge. Kakashi looked at her.

"You getting a cold?" he asked.

"Nah, it's probably my brats. I usually sneeze when they curse my name or something. I wonder what I did now?" she asked with confusion.

"Maybe it's because the examiner of the first stage is Ibiki." Asuma said with mirth.

"Oh, I forgot he was the first examiner. I knew I forgot to warn the guys." Anko said. She then shrugged it off. "I shouldn't be too worried. Ibiki won't do anything too painful to them. I'm sure that they're fine.

_**XXX**_

Naruto, Jakken and Yakumo couldn't wait for the first stage to be over. Each of them was watched by the examiners and Ibiki. Sometimes, the examiners were hitting them with a dose of killer intent. They each cursed their sensei for causing this. As they looked at the test, they each got the meaning of it within several minutes. While they could answer a few of the questions but to get a good score, they would need to cheat. The question was how?

Naruto went into his pocket when no one was looking. He pulled out a couple of pebbles and moved them around in his hand. He launched a pebble at an Ame genin, who stood and looked around the room with a glare. He caught the attention of the examiners and Naruto threw another pebble, this time at an examiner. The man let out a string of curses and glared at the room. Naruto cause sight of Kiba and aimed his shot. With a flick of his wrist, he launched a pebble right to the side of his head. Kiba looked furious and saw a Kusa genin give him a dirty look. Assuming that it was him, Kiba launched himself at genin and a fight broke out.

Team Anko moved quickly. Naruto noticed that one of the genin was actually a chūnin in disguise. He knew the guy as he had pranked the guy during one of Anko's missions. He quickly took his paper and switched it with his. Yakumo did the same, using a genjutsu on the nearest person to her, which happened to be Sakura. Jakken just copied Lee's answers, which he got from Tenten. They managed all this within the time it took the examiners to stop the fight.

After the fight and the time limit, Ibiki caught the room's attention.

"Okay, pencils down. It is time for the final question." Ibiki said. "Before we begin, there are some rules. The first rule is that you must choose to answer the question or not."

"What kind of rule is that?" Temari exclaimed.

"It means that if you do not answer the question, then your points go to zero. You fail and your team leaves with you." Ibiki said. This cause an outrage among the group. Ibiki ignored them and spoke again. "Another rule, if you choose to take the question and get it wrong, then you will never get another shot at the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exam)."

"What type of rule is that? You can't make that type of decision!" Kiba shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. Inside this room, I am the law. You either get with that or you can leave. Those are you're only two options. So, are you ready for the final question?" Ibiki asked with a smile. He watched as several genin stood and walked out of room. He saw that a few looked ready to quit but what really caught his attention was Anko's team acting so relaxed. He glared at them and wondered what was so relaxing. "You three," getting team Anko's attention. "You seem pretty relaxed for such a huge decision hanging over your heads."

"I'm not really relaxed but I've been taught not to show your hand. Besides, I'm not backing down just because you're in charge." Naruto said.

"Yeah, if becoming a chūnin was easy them we wouldn't need such test. So bring on this final question. I don't care if I get it wrong or not." Jakken said.

"As chūnin, we will have to make such decisions and we will have to live with it. Wrong or right, I will stand by my decisions and my teammates." Yakumo said. Ibiki looked at this team and had to admit that Anko had a wonderful team of genin. He looked at the others.

"Does anyone else feel the way that this team feels?" Ibiki asked. Only a few looked convinced by what this team said. "Very well, the first stage of Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken is now over."

"Say what now? What about the ten question?" Jakken asked.

"There was never a tenth question." Ibiki answered. Everyone looked at him and the examiners with shock.

"Are you telling us that you mentally scarred us and it was for nothing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Ibiki answered.

"You are a sick son of a bitch." Naruto said, getting the agreement of most of the room. Ibiki ignored them and began to speak.

"The object of this test was to see how well you can gather information. Did you really believe that no one would notice the use of dōjutsu, animals or puppets? Those who were eliminated would have been killed on the spot by how bad they were getting their information. The tenth question was just to see if you have the stuff to be chūnin. As a chūnin, you will be given more difficult mission. Some of those missions, your life would be in great danger and you have to make a decision." Ibiki suddenly removed his bandana, allow everyone to see his man scars and holes in his head. "Depend on your choice, you make it in the service of your village. Never forget that." He said and placed his bandana back on. As he was about to speak again, something coming toward the window caught his attention.

It smashed through one of the windows and stopped in mid-air. It began to un-wrap itself. Two kunai hit the ceiling and a banner appeared. On it were the words 'The Procter of the Second Stage, The Sexy and Single, Mitarashi Anko'. The purple haired ninja stood and gave everyone a menacing stare.

"This isn't the time to be cheering! You little bastards belong to me now!" Anko shouted. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Suddenly, Anko replaced herself with a chair as a staff, a sickle and a few shuriken came flying at her. She stood on one of the tables and grinned at the three genin who attempted to kill her. "Aww, are you guys man at me?"

"You could have warned us that he was the examiner of the first stage!" Jakken roared.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Anko asked. Her students just glared at her. She chuckled until her eyes landed on Midoshi. The young girl gave her a wave and smile, which made Anko frown. Before she could do anything, she was interrupted by Ibiki.

"You're early, again." Ibiki said with a frown.

"Eh," Anko said with a shrug. She looked around and noticed quite a lot of people. "You allowed twenty seven teams to pass?"

"There are quite a few strong ones in here." Ibiki said.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see if they are as strong as you say." Anko said with a sadistic grin. She faced the group of hopeful chūnin. "Alright maggots, follow me to your next test. If you think that Ibiki was scary, you're going to love what I have in store for you." Everyone was put off by the chuckling of the deranged looking jōnin, with the exception of her team and Midoshi.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_- Here's a new chapter. Sorry that it's late but I have some important stuff to do. Anyway, enjoy.


	35. Second Stage: Into the Forest of Death

_**Chapter 33**_ – The Second Stage: Into the Forest of Death

Ibiki chuckled as Anko lead the teams out of the room. He was going to let the jōnin in the lounge who passed and who failed. As he made his way out, he saw a piece of paper under one of the exam papers. Curious, he made his way over and picked the paper up. He unfolded it and read the message.

_Ibiki-san,_

_Please check on __Yakushi Kabuto. He has information that he should not have. He may be a spy or you may have a leak._

He looked at the note and back at the spot where he found it. That was where one of Anko's brats sat. This was a serious accusation and he needed to check up on it. He quickly left to go and speak with the Hokage.

_**XXX**_

Anko stood in front of the chūnin hopeful and faced all of them with a smile. She had secretly sent a note to the Hokage about Midoshi's involvement in the exams. That could only mean that Orochimaru was somewhere in the village. She couldn't search for him now but she would soon.

"Okay maggots, welcome to the second part of the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exams). I like to call this place my and my team's home away from home. This is the Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō (Forty-Fourth Training Ground), or as I like to call it the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death)" Anko began to speak.

"Why do call it that?" asked Ino.

"You'll soon find out why. I would like to keep that a surprise for you all to see." Anko said with a vicious grin. As she was about to continue, Sakura decided to speak up.

"Wait a minute, you said that this is your team's training ground?" she asked.

"So?" Anko asked.

"Does that give you're a huge advantage? That's cheating!" Sakura exclaimed. Team Anko watched as Anko looked at the girl with a glare. Anko was not happy and walked up to her. Sakura gulped under her stare and felt weak in the knees.

"Do you realize how much of an embarrassment you are right now? You're complaining about an unfair advantage? We're shinobi! We live a life of unfair advantages! Hell, we strive on unfair advantages! You are a kunoichi of Konohagakure, so act like it! If you're so worried about it, then leave! You are a disgrace, acting like a child!" Anko stated loudly. Sakura seem to shrink into herself and the looks she was getting from the others only embarrassed her further. Anko straighten up and looked at everyone else. "Does anyone else have a problem with my team's advantage? Are there any more bitches within this group of wannabe chūnin?"

"No ma'am!" Everyone exclaimed. With a final glare to Sakura, Anko walked back to the front of the group. She faced everyone again.

"Now, I will explain the point of this exam." Anko pulled out two scrolls, a white one and a brown one. "In my left hand, I hold a scroll with the label 'Heaven', in my right hand; I hold a scroll with the label 'Earth'. Each of you will get a scroll, one with 'Heaven or one with 'Earth'. Your objective is to gain both scrolls and make your way to the tower that is at the center of this training ground." Anko said.

"So it's like a capture the flag type of mission?" asked Midoshi.

"Something like that. Since half of you will be holding the 'Heaven' scroll and the other half will be holding 'Earth', you will have to fight each other to get it. As chūnin, you will have to get information by force and return it back to your village while others are after you. If you can't, then you will die. Which reminds me," Anko made a motion and several chūnin who had papers. "These are wavers that you may 'choose' to sign. This dissolved Konoha from any deaths that happen within the forest." Anko explained. Some of them looked a little worried about that but no one left.

"So how long is this exam?" asked Jakken.

"The exam ends in five days." Anko informed them.

"Five days?! What about food?!" exclaimed Chōji.

"There are a lot of animals who can hunt and eat. There are also some plants that are edible." Anko said off-handily.

"Do you have any advice?" asked Yakumo.

"Just one. Don't die!" she exclaimed.

_**XXX**_

Hiruzen couldn't believe the trouble that was brewing in just one day. He had just gotten Anko's message about Midoshi. He still did not have too much info about the girl but he could do nothing about her. Otokage, while new, had permission to compete in the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken. To pull her out to question her, would cause all types of internal problems for Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni. That was something he was not willing to get into. As long as the exams were going on, she was protected.

Then Ibiki came in and told him about an accusation that was made by one of the chūnin hopefuls. Apparently, there was a leak within his office. A genin was able to gain information that he was not supposed to have. He checked the name Yakushi Kabuto and did find it suspicious that he had participated in seven exams and always forfeited after the second exam. Sure, he could have gotten the information after all those exams but that just couldn't be. He launched an investigation into the boy and hoped that he wasn't a spy.

He released a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He wondered what else could happen today. He heard a knock on his door and gave them permission to enter. He cursed mentally as he saw his rival enter his office. He could only wonder what Danzō wanted now.

"Hello, old friend. What can I do for you today?" Hiruzen asked.

"I heard that Orochimaru might be within the village." Danzō said.

"Nothing is confirmed but I have been informed of that girl participating in the exams." Hiruzen said.

"Are you sure that it is wise to allow her to continue? Her objective includes your student who is also in the exams." Danzō said.

"Naruto can handle himself. I also trust his team to watch his back as we did during the wars." Hiruzen said.

"You are not handling this seriously Hiruzen. I also thought it was idiotic that we allow other villages into ours but you are risking the life of our weapon and placing your trust in that woman." Danzō said.

"I have warned you before Danzō. He is not a weapon and you will never refer to him as such in my presence again. Also, I trust Anko much more than you do. She has raised this team to be one of my best. I dare say that they can even surpass my team without falling to the events that led to two of them leaving. I cannot touch Midoshi because she protected by the guidelines that make up the exams. Until they are over, I can do little." Hiruzen said.

"I still see that you are too soft Hiruzen." Danzō said.

"And yet, I was chosen and not you. Do you wish to know why?" Hiruzen asked. He watched as Danzō's lone eye narrowed. He just turned and left the office without another word. He walked out of the tower and made his way to his home. Once home, he tapped his cane and a shinobi appeared.

"Danzō-sama." The shinobi said and bowed.

"I want you to send a team into the Sho no Mori and bring a girl named Midoshi here. Capture her team as well, including the jōnin sensei." Danzō ordered. The shinobi bowed and vanished. Danzō just sat and waited. If Hiruzen wasn't going to do anything, then he would as it was to protect the great tree that is Konoha.

_**XXX**_

Naruto, Jakken and Yakumo were making their way to a familiar place within the forest. It was somewhere that they could rest and plan their opening move. As they moved along, Naruto suddenly felt something. He turned to his team and did some signs.

_(We got a tail. Three kunoichi, Takigakure symbol, they move like a complete unit. Dressed like ANBU, strapped with weapons.)_ Naruto signed.

_(They must be thinking about taking our advantage away. What's the plan?)_ Jakken signed.

_(We lure them into a trap. I can use my clone technique and a genjutsu to tire them.)_ Yakumo said.

_(Let's lead them to that area where those spiders are. You know how they are.)_ Naruto signed.

_(That's kind of cruel, isn't it?)_ Yakumo signed.

_(Don't worry about that. We aren't going to let the spiders kill them. So are we in agreement?)_ Jakken asked. They nodded and began to make their way to the spiders nest. They were followed by the three Takigakure kunoichi. Yakumo did some seals and did her jutsu.

"Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu. (Haze Clone Technique)" Three clones appeared that looked like them. The originals ducked and covered while the clones went forward. They watched as the three Takigakure girls fly pass them. They waited a while before following them. Yakumo kept up the technique as they followed the three. They reached the spiders nest but they would not know about it as Yakumo did another set of seal. "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu. (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)" Instead of the nest, the area looked like a simple open field.

When Yakumo's clones landed, that's when the three attacked.

"Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura! (Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda)" They all spat out streams of fire that combined and formed a dragon. The dragon crashed down on the clones, burning the area. The three ended the jutsu and looked over the area. The one with silver grey hair had an evil smirk.

"I guess that they weren't as tough as we thought." She said with amusement. The other two chuckled with her. That's when the fire died down to reveal that team Anko was not harmed. They were shocked and confused until a long and sticky substance shot through one of team Anko and wrapped around the silver haired kunoichi. She screamed as she was pulled toward the ground. The other two made a move to help before they were attacked as well. They were gripped with fear when they realize that they were being attacked by some big damn spiders.

Yakumo dropped her genjutsu and clone technique to show them where they were. They screamed some more as some more spiders were coming out of the burning nest.

"Hey, you guys look like you need some help." Jakken's voice shouted. They looked up to see the team unharmed.

"You bastards! How did you know?!" shouted the silver haired kunoichi.

"I don't think we'll tell you. How about you tell us what type of scroll you have." Jakken asked.

"Screw you!" shouted the brunette.

"Have it your way but you should know that the web that they are wrapping you with will suffocate you. Once you're no longer breathing, they will eat you. Not to mention the venom that is running through your system when they bit you. You must be feeling pretty tired right?" Naruto informed them. They were feeling the venom of the spider and were losing consciousness.

"Please… please… help… us." One of them begged.

"What's your scroll?" demanded Jakken.

"H-Heaven." The silver haired kunoichi said. With that said, Naruto did some seals.

"Doton: Yomi Numa. (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" Naruto said. He created a muddy bog, which made some of the spiders sink into the ground. Each team member jumped down and used the Suimen Hokō no Gyō (Water Surface Walking Practice) to stay on top of the muddy water. They grabbed the kunoichi before fleeing the area quickly. They knew from experience that the spiders would be pissed that they lost their lunch. The got pretty far before stopped to rest.

The three kunoichi were out cold, the effects of the venom taking effect. The cut what webbing was on them and searched them from the scroll. They found it and they were all smiles.

"We are the greatest. We got the scroll we needed. Now we can head to the tower." Naruto said.

"I think that we should wait until nightfall before we do that. It would be easier to stay hidden at night." Jakken suggested.

"We can also use the forest as cover as we move. I agree with Jakken on this." Yakumo added.

"Hey, I'm not going to argue. Jakken is the hunter of the group." Naruto said in agreement.

"Okay, let's get these guys to the river and hide them. They should wake up by nightfall and we would be long gone by then." Jakken said. They picked them up before making their way toward the river.

_**XXX**_

Anko was practicing her sword movements. She didn't want to let up on her sword training as she was advancing in the Odori Konoha-Ryū (Dancing Tree Leaf Style). Right now, she was mastering the Yanagi (Willow) technique and was getting pretty good at it. She was preparing to do it again when someone appeared before her. She turned and recognized the guy as Mozuku.

"Anko, you need to come and see this. We have a situation." Mozuku said with urgency. Anko sheath her sword and followed him. She arrived where Izumo and Kotetsu was waiting. She walked up to them and waited.

"So, what's up guys?" the two moved out of the way and showed her what they found. She looked at the bodies with shock. Izumo showed her some files.

"We checked it out. This is the team from Kusagakure. What's wrong with this picture is that this team is supposed to be in the forest. I saw them to the gate myself." Izumo reported. Anko didn't answer him and continued to watch the bodies that had no faces on them. She knew of only one person who knew how to do such a thing. She might have been a changed person since becoming a jōnin instructor but that man was still the bane of her existence. She still had that drive to make him pay.

Anko turned to Mozuku.

"I want you to get to the Sandaime and tell him that Orochimaru is in Konoha, disguised as a Kusa genin. Go now!" Anko ordered and Mozuku left via Shunshin. She turned to Izumo and Kotetsu. "I need you to get two squads of the ANBU and send them into the forest after me." They nodded and were gone. Anko turned toward the forest. '_I don't know why you're here but you won't be leaving here unhurt. It's time that we settle things Orochimaru!'_

_**XXX**_

The Konoha genin's head hit the ground with a thud. Midoshi flicked the blood off her sword before sealing it. Kotohime walked over to her as did Kagerō who was wearing the face of one of the genin that they just killed. In Midoshi's hand was an 'Earth' scroll. She was about to pocket it and make her way to the tower when she felt something in the air.

"You can come out." Midoshi said. She waited as five men in mask surrounded the group. Midoshi looked at them and smiled. "Well now, what do we have here?"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes:**_ Here you go. A new chapter on my birthday. Hope you enjoy it.


	36. Death By Sound

**_Chapter 34_** – Death by Sound

Midoshi, Kagerō and Kotohime looked at the four men that surrounded them. Midoshi held a small smirk as she was curious as to who they were and why they were here. She could tell that they were not regular Konoha shinobi. They seem to have a purpose for her and her team.

"So, what can we do for you gentlemen today?" Midoshi said.

"You are to disarm yourselves and come with us." The man said. She watched as they reached for their weapons.

"And if I refuse?" Midoshi asked.

"You will be coming with us. It depends on your how." The man said. Kotohime and Kagerō looked ready to deal with them but Midoshi held her hand up.

"No, you guys make your way back to our camp with the scroll. I will deal with them." She said. The two looked ready to refuse but they started to feel the air shift. They got scared and made their way out of the area. One of the shinobi attempted to stop them but suddenly found their head removed from their body. The others three removed their weapons and faced the young woman. She looked at them with a bored look.

"I really don't know why you Konoha-nins are here. I don't really care who you really work for because I know it isn't the Hokage. However, you are attempting to stop me from getting what I want and I will not allow that to happen. It's time I show you what type of an apex predator I am." Midoshi said and unleashed her killing intent, freezing them in their tracks with just a glance. Two of them were able to get out of her gaze as the third was run through their chest by Midoshi's hand.

She threw the body away as she watched the other two began to do hand seals.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Bothe were surrounded by fire and several flames that took the shape of dragons attacked Midoshi. She skillfully dodged and avoided the attack and rushed at the two with a smile. Disengaging their techniques, they launch shuriken at her. Midoshi stopped and held her arms out.

"Sen'ei Tajashu. (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" She called out calmly and an army of snakes shot forward. Some caught the shuriken while the rest went at the two shinobi. They cut through the snakes with their tanto but this proved to be a mistake. Midoshi appeared behind from within the army of snakes and wrapped around one of the men. She quickly snapped their neck and at the same time pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into their forehead. She stood up straight and faced the last man. She was impressed that the man was not running away and had his tanto in an attack position.

Midoshi summoned a snake from out of her arm and held it. It then transformed into a sword. The blade was beautiful with red and yellow hilt. It gleamed in the moonlight as Midoshi held it above her head. She brought it to her side and with a flick of her wrist; the blade began to move like a snake, rippling at a high speed. She smirked at him and readied herself to attack. The man dug in as Midoshi's charged at him. Through the night sky, no scream was heard, only the tearing of flesh.

**_XXX_**

Guren walked around the village without a care. She wasn't scouting or anything as it would be very soon when the village would be burnt to the ground. She was trying to remain casual but it was beginning to become very hard with her tail on her. She noticed it about five minutes when she stepped outside of her hotel room. She didn't know why they were following her but if they thought that she was going down without a fight. She decided to stop playing this cat and mouse game.

She turned into an alley and made her way to a building that was abandoned. She walked into the building and made her way upstairs. When she arrived on the second floor, she found herself confronted with her tail. She looked at them with a sly smile.

"So, you've decided to stop playing as well? Well boys, what do you want from me?" Guren asked.

"Under orders from our lord, you are to come with us." The leader said and they removed their blades.

"On whose orders? Certainly not the Sandaime Hokage?" Guren mocked. They didn't say anything and rushed Guren. Guren just stood waiting as two blades came down on her. She didn't cry out, only grinned at the two as she broke into crystal particles. The two were shocked by this and they were then suddenly attacked by multiple projectiles that came from under them. They were both filled with holes and felt to the ground dead. Under the floor, Guren waited until she saw small drops of blood come from above. She smirked and dispelled a green snowflake looking mirror. She watched out of the building and made her way back to speak with Orochimaru.

**_XXX_**

Anko search lead her deep within the forest. She managed to pick up her sensei's trail and followed it. It wasn't long until she caught up with him. She caught the man's attention and snarled at the smirk that was on his face.

"Well, well, well, my dear Anko, you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Orochimaru said mockingly. Anko calmed herself and glared at him.

"Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin (The Legendary Three Ninja), you are wanted for crimes against Konoha. Come peacefully or I will have to use force." Anko said.

"Why so cold Anko? No kind words for your dear sensei?" Orochimaru asked with a little disappointment. Anko didn't say anything and pulled out her jiang. She got into a fighting stance and waited. Orochimaru just chuckled at her. "So you took up the blade? Are you any good with it?" Anko disappeared and reappeared her blade just missing Orochimaru's forehead. She spun around and attempted to slice Orochimaru in two. Orochimaru flipped out of the way. Anko dug her sword into the large branch and kicked up soon pieces, which was thrown in Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru moved to his left to avoid the stab to his throat. Anko pulled it out and got some distance from him. She did some hand seals and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" Anko shouted and spat out several medium size fireballs at him. Orochimaru circled the tree like a snake while dodging the fireballs. He then launched a snake at Anko, which wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. She gasped before dissolving into water. Surprised, he was hit but a torrent of water that came from his left. He landed on a branch with a thud. He quickly moved as Anko appeared and drove the blade where he just was.

Anko continued her assault on Orochimaru who just dodged her attacks. She watched as he ducked behind a tree. She hit the tree with the flat of the blade. It bent and managed to catch a bit of Orochimaru if the small bit of blood was any indication. She pulled her blade back and thrust it into the tree. She heard the sound of her blade piercing through flesh. She waited for a while when four snakes came from behind the tree, each having a blade sticking out of their mouths. Anko quickly pulled her blade free and began to parry the blades. With quick movements, she served the heads of snakes and was at the ready.

She spun and deflected a kunai but could not block the kick to her gut. She slid across the branch before coming to a stop. She faced her former sensei and glared at the mocking smile on his face. She took a deep breath and began to wave her sword around. Orochimaru was amused until he saw multiple images of her blade. He waited and raised his arm. He grabbed Anko's wrist and flipped her onto her back.

"Konoha-Ryū Yanagi (Leaf Style Willow) that is a pretty impressive technique you learned Anko-chan. It seems that you have gotten stronger." Orochimaru said. Anko growled but then smirked at him. He was suddenly struck by several snakes that came out of her sleeve. He released her and Anko did another group of hand seals.

"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Anko shouted and blew a strong chakra enhanced wind which connected with Orochimaru. He was sent into a tree with some force and he slumped down onto a branch. He then gasped when Anko ran him through with her sword. She twisted it, making sure that he would bleed out faster. When she looked at him, she was shocked to see him smile at her. That's when he melted into mud.

"Damn it! Come out here, you coward!" Anko roared. Orochimaru just smirked and decided to make her feel pain before engaging her again. He did a seal to activate the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) that was on her. After a few seconds, he was surprised to see her still standing. He focused a bit more of his chakra but she was not writing in pain like she was supposed to. That little bit of chakra alerted Anko to his location and she charged at him. Orochimaru moved faster and slammed into her. She hit a branch with a thud and was held down by Orochimaru's foot. He took a kunai and cut off a bit of her clothes to see the curse mark. What he saw made him very curious as another seal was over his.

"Well now, what type of seal is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's a brand new seal from Jiraiya-sama. You like it?" Anko asked mockingly, which made the Sannin dig his foot into her some more.

"I think not. I know Jiraiya's work and this is not it. So whose work is this?" Orochimaru asked her again.

"Your momma and she told me to tell you that she's very disappointed in you." Anko spat. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and placed more pressure on her gut.

"You test my patience. Now tell me, whose seal is that?!" Orochimaru asked loudly. He then heard something coming at him and he moved out of the way. He saw that it was a chain that was attached to a fist-size ball. As he was in mid-air, he was suddenly consumed in darkness. He looked up to see several black swords appear. He tried to dispel the genjutsu and found that he couldn't. The swords dived at him and looked ready to skewer him. He unleashed a large amount of chakra to free himself from the genjutsu. When he looked around, he saw that Anko was gone.

"Huh, I don't know who you are but I will not forget this." Orochimaru said to no one. He melted into the tree, knowing that the ANBU would have felt his chakra. After a few minutes, Yakumo released the genjutsu that she placed after casting the first one. She looked around and could not find any trace of the person who had broken her genjutsu, a jutsu that took a lot of chakra to break out of. Seeing that the coast was clear, she looked at her sensei that was being taking care of Naruto and Jakken.

Anko took a few breaths of air before facing her team.

"Have I told you guys how much I loved you?" Anko asked.

"Not really." Jakken answered.

"Good, I ain't going to start now." Anko said with a sigh. The team just chuckled and prepared to move out with their sensei.

**_XXX_**

Anko was being carried by two clones, which was holding a man-made stretcher. She wasn't hurt any more but who was she to stop a free ride. Her team was in a classic position that she taught them when moving with an injured person. As they moved, they came across a scene that made them stop. Anko looked up from her position.

"What's going on? Why did you guys stop?" Anko asked.

"Sensei, you've got to see this." Yakumo said. Anko got off the stretcher and stood. She walked over to what they were talking about and narrowed her eyes. There were four bodies on the ground. They were brutally killed by what she saw. She saw that they were ANBU but she them looked closer at the mask. They were not standard ANBU masks that she knew. She looked to Jakken and showed him the mask. He got the question and shook his head. She pocketed the mask and looked at the team.

"We're moving toward the tower and we're moving fast. We'll use the trees and we aren't stopping until we get there." Anko said.

"Hai!" they said and they took off.

**_XXX_**

Midoshi's eyes stopped glowing and she had a grin on her face. She had just seen her prey enter the tower which was very pleasing to her. She was a little worried that it would take them so long seeing that Anko was their teacher. Whatever the case, she was happy to know that they made it to the tower. She decided to get some rest but was interrupted by another serpent. Apparently, Orochimaru had called a meeting. She pressed for more and learned that Guren was attacked as well. She decided that she would not ignore this summons and left via Shunshin.

**_XXXXX_**


	37. Prelude to the Perlims

**_Chapter 35_**: Prelude to the Prelims

Hiruzen entered the office that was in the tower. He was called by the ANBU after Anko and her team needed to see him. Usually this meant that they did something bad again but the seriousness of the tone was something that he could not ignore. He entered the office and the team was waiting for him there. The only one who looked roughed up was Anko. Her team looked fine. He could only wonder what they wanted to tell him.

"I rushed over on your request Anko. What do you have to report?" Hiruzen asked.

"I assume that you got my message Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Yes and I'm a little surprised at your actions Anko. I thought that you had gotten over that." Hiruzen said.

"I understand but knowing that my old sensei infiltrated the exam, I felt that I must act." Anko said.

"That explains how he broke out of your genjutsu Yakumo." Naruto said. Hiruzen looked at the team then back at Anko with a stern glance. She understood why she was getting the look.

"They saved me from my sensei. They did not engage him, I wouldn't allow them to. He was very interested in the seal that was placed over my old mark as he could not activate it. He was very interested in it. He does not know who it was that placed it. I mentioned Jiraiya but he did not believe me." Anko said.

"Either way, it is good that he does not know who did it. We would not want him to come searching for that person." Hiruzen said while looking at Naruto. He turned back to Anko. "So you engaged him and were saved by your team. Was that all you needed to speak to me about?"

"No," Anko said and reached into her jacket. She pulled out a mask and handed it to Hiruzen. When he saw it, he instantly recognized it.

"Where did you find this?" Hiruzen asked with a serious tone.

"I found it in the forest. There were four bodies, all of them mutilated by what looks like a special type of weapon. I saw the mask but did not recognize it as a standard ANBU mask." Anko reported.

"Is there anything else Anko?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's all Hokage-sama." Anko answered.

"I want you to get checked out Anko and your team can rest until the end of the stage. You and your group are not to speak of this. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They all said. He nodded and made his way out of the office. Once he was gone, everyone released a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I've seen sensei that angry." Naruto said.

"Yeah and I feel sorry for the poor bastard that gained his wrath." Anko said. She looked at her team and asked if they wanted to get something to eat. She led them to the cafeteria.

**_XXX_**

Orochimaru was waiting for the arrival of Midoshi. He did have to wait long as she appeared from the shadows. In the same room with him were Kabuto, his teammates, Guren and her team. Once she was there, he stood up straight and faced them.

"First things first, Kabuto, how is my new body?" Orochimaru said.

"He's still out of it but it looks like that he will survive the process. His teammates are watching over him and the Oto team is in waiting to attack in the morning. However, I'm worried about the pale skinned boy. He seems much too skilled for a genin." Kabuto said.

"He belongs to Danzō. I can tell that he has been through the training. He will be of little consequence." He then turned to Guren and her team. "However, the attacks on you and your team do bother me." Orochimaru said.

"I wouldn't worry about us Orochimaru. We came out of it fine and showed whoever sent those men that we are not to be messed with." Midoshi said.

"This is no time for your arrogance child. You are just luck that Danzō did not send any of his elite shinobi." Orochimaru said with a tone.

"Be careful who you speak to Orochimaru. I care not what you do with your petty little revenge against your sensei but if you try anything to stop me from getting what I want, I will make you pay." Midoshi threaten with a dangerous tone.

"Your obsession with the Kyūbi child is getting to be troublesome." Orochimaru snarled.

"Orochimaru-sama, perhaps you should allow this to continue." Guren said. Orochimaru snapped his gaze at her. She flinched but remained calm. "We did not come all this way just to get scare of this Danzō. We have proven that his men are not so dangerous and even if he sent his elite, they would be no challenge against us if we work together. To pull out now will give the Hokage reason to investigate. We are still able to move around thanks to the rules of the exams. We must be cautious." Orochimaru calmed down and let out sigh. He turned to Kabuto and his team.

"Return to the forest and continue watch over Sasuke-kun's team." Orochimaru ordered. They nodded and vanished. Orochimaru looked at Midoshi would had already begun to leave. Her team was following her as was Guren. He glared at the back of the child and did not like the type of power she held. He could do nothing, however, against the little upstart. If he did, then he would be the enemy of the Hebi clan and they would do everything in their power to destroy him. For now, he would let her live.

Another thing that he was concerned about what that seal he saw on Anko's mark. There were very few seals that could contain the power of his Juin (Curse Mark). Whatever this seal was complete cut him off from the seal that he placed. While Anko's Juin was an old design, it was still troubling that it could be done. Not even Jiraiya found a way to do that. Whoever this was had very good skills and could become a huge problem should he or she get a hold of Sasuke. He would keep an eye out for whoever this fūinjutsu user was and he would eliminate them before they got to his prize.

**_XXX_**

Hiruzen made his way toward the council room where he called an emergency meeting. He did not show his anger but it could be felt by the two ANBU who were escorting him. He reached and entered the room where the elders and clan heads were waiting. A representative of the civilian council was there as Hiruzen made it clear that they had no reason to be there. He stood in front of them with a serious expression.

"I thank you for coming on such short notice. I assure you that it is important that you are her tonight. Before we begin, I would like to speak to you Danzō." Hiruzen said.

"What do you…" was all he got out before he was grabbed by the neck and slammed down on to the table. He was choking a bit as Hiruzen had his hand around his throat. He was very surprised at the look of rage on his face as were the other two elders. However, they could do nothing as they saw the two ANBU members right behind them, their hands on their blades. Danzō looked back at Hiruzen with a glare of his own. "What do… you think that… you're doing?" he choked out.

"You will be silent Danzō as you have forgotten your place. Did I give you orders to confront that girl? I told you that nothing could be done as she is a part of the exams but you decided to go and disobey me. Let me be clear so that this does not happen again. I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and if I must _kill_ you and _rip_ your roots from out the ground just to make my point, then I _will_. You will remember that Danzō or I will show you why I am called _Shinobi no Kami_ (God of Shinobi). Am I clear?" Hiruzen said with a tone.

"Yes… Hokage-_sama_," Danzō gasped. Hiruzen released him and Danzō was immediately attempting to get his breath back. The two former friends looked at each other with nothing but contempt. Danzō broke the gaze and sat down on his seat. Hiruzen made his way to his seat and sat down. Everyone in the room stayed silent and waited for the Shinobi on Kami to speak. When he did, the meeting got on its way.

**_XXX_**

It was now the second day of the exams. Naruto decided to check out the tower while Jakken went back to sharpen his weapon and Yakumo went to meditate. As he walked around, he met Kurenai's team and met the two members of the Suna team. He sent his hellos and continued his trek around the tower. He wondered if anyone else was in the tower.

As he turned the corner, he came to an area that was pretty open and close to the where the jōnin and chūnin were staying. He stood in the area and waited. When a few moments passed, he decided to call out whoever was following him.

"It's time to come out now. While you did a good job in the beginning, you're leaking your killer intent which allowed me to sense you." Naruto called out. That's when his stalker stepped out. It was the red head of the Suna team, Gaara. Naruto cursed his luck but faced Gaara. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know what makes you so interesting to that girl that she would dare to threaten me. I see nothing about you that would make you dangerous. You are weak and I see no threat about you." Gaara said.

"Gee, don't I feel special in your eyes. I guess that you're talking about Midoshi. I don't know what her interest is in me but a more important question, or rather questions, is when did you meet Midoshi and when did you two cross paths?" Naruto asked.

"Now, now, those are questions that you shouldn't be able to ask." A female voice said. Midoshi appeared from behind a column and was standing with the two. She faced Gaara and glared at him. "You should keep your mouth shut, sand rat. I don't care about your crazy mother or whatever you call that thing inside you but you better keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you."

"You would dare…" Gaara growled and removed his cork to his gourd.

"Ah, ah, I would be careful. There's a reason why Naruto-kun lead you here. You wouldn't want the jōnin and chūnin to come out and deal with you?" Midoshi said. Gaara snarled but did not attack. Midoshi just sighed at his face. "It's such a task to control such rabid beast; don't you agree Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not even touching that comment Midoshi. I am curious about why you're here? It can't just be because of your curiosity." Naruto stated.

"Oh but it is. I don't ready have an agenda other than satisfying my curiosity. I mean, student of the Sandaime Hokage, student of Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Toad Hermit), student of Mitarashi Anko and jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. You have such a wonderful resume and I want to see it matches up. I'm especially excited to see how much better you have become with that wonderful chakra you hold at bay." Midoshi said.

"You can forget it Midoshi! Even if we do fight, I won't use that chakra just to satisfy you lust for battle!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So you say but you know that I am just as skilled and I have been trained just a well as you have. You may not have a choice and I have all the time in the world to find your triggers." Midoshi said with a smile. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at her. Gaara was a little pissed at being ignored but he did look at Naruto in a new light.

"So you carry one just like me? Yet, why do you not have the same eyes as me?" Gaara asked.

"He's nothing like you!" Midoshi hissed, surprising Naruto. "He's better! Do not forget Gaara, he is my prey. You do not want to test me." Gaara just glared at her.

"I swear, by the end of this, I will kill you both." Gaara said. He then left the area via Shunshin.

"Filthy animal," Midoshi snarled. She turned her focus back to Naruto. "The same goes for you Naruto. You're my prey and no one else can have you." She turned away and left the area as well. Naruto just sighed and wondered when did he get so popular. He decided to go back to his room, having enough of today's exploration.

**_XXX_**

The rest of the exam came and went. Everyone who managed to get into the tower was standing in front of the Hokage. Naruto listened to the old man but he surveyed the competition that was around him. It looked like the rest of the rookies passed the second part of the exam but they came around the last day. His team, Midoshi's team, Kurenai's team and the Suna team were pretty well rested. Another team that came in before the deadline was Gai's team. The other Oto team came in with the last two rookie team and so did Kabuto's team. That added up to nine teams.

Naruto had just finished listening to the Hokage's speech, which was interrupted by Yūgao's boyfriend, Gekkō Hayate. The guy still looked pretty sick as he remembered. The man explained that since there are still too many competitors that a preliminaries had to be held. That's when a screen came down from above and Hayate explained that the matches would be random. He asked if anyone wanted to quit and Kabuto was the only one to do so. He watched as Ibiki watched him as he left and signaled two people to silently follow him. It meant that their suspicions were on the mark.

He forgot about Kabuto and focused on what was about to happen. The preliminary matches of the exams were about to begin.

**_XXXXX_**


	38. The prelims, Part 1

**_Chapter 36_**: The Prelims, part 1

A digital board came down from the ceiling. It hovered over them and began to run through the names. It landed on two names. One was Uchiha Sasuke and his opponent was Kagerō.

"Alright, everyone but these two, please leave the floor and go onto the balconies." Hayate ordered. As everyone made their way to the upper level, Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke. He lean down and whispered into his ear.

"I know about that mark on your shoulder. If you decided to use it, then you will be disqualified and we will seal that mark up immediately." Kakashi said.

"What?! Why?!" Sasuke hissed. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder and Sasuke winced.

"Do not argue with me Sasuke. It was me who got the Hokage to allow you to compete, much to everyone's disagreement. You will not use that mark or I will take you out of the match right now." Kakashi said with seriousness. Sasuke just nodded but he was not happy with the decision. Kakashi released him and made his way to the balcony. Sasuke didn't know what the problem with the mark he received. It gave him the power that he was looking for. It was such a rush to use.

_'Whatever,'_ Sasuke thought. He looked across to his opponent and smirked. _'This guy doesn't look like much.'_

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked Sasuke. The boy nodded with a grin. He looked at Kagerō and asked the same question. Kagerō grunted and prepared. "Then begin!" In a flash, Kagerō was in front of Sasuke, which surprised him. He felt a sting to his jaw and took some steps back. He was then struck from the side. He was hit from all angles before being sent flying with a spin kick. Sasuke was able to flip and land on his feet and looked back at Kagerō. The ugly teen stood there without any expression. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He activated his Sharingan and did some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke shouted and fired a fireball at him. She suddenly disappeared and the fireball hit the wall. Sasuke was looking around for his opponent when he was cut from behind. He whipped out a kunai and swung it but hit air. He was then cut again and he hit nothing but air again. Sasuke realized that she was attacking from below and used his chakra to jump high into the air. Kagerō stuck his head out and Sasuke was preparing another Katon jutsu. Kagerō beat him to it and called out his attack.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu. (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)" he said softly. He blew out a cloud of mist that surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke fired his Gōkakyū again but that ignited the mist and was caught in a blinding fire storm. On the balcony, Midoshi looked at fight with a raised eyebrow. She turned her attention to Guren.

"You've trained her well Guren. She has turned into one hell of an assassin." Midoshi said.

"She had the make of it. I've also helped her with her true form. I dare say that she could be a challenge for Arashi." Guren said. They turned back to the fight as the fire cleared. Sasuke hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. He had some burns on his body and his clothes. He struggled to his feet and focused his Sharingan around the arena. Suddenly, a mist appeared. Sasuke refrained from using any more Katon jutsu.

"What is wrong, little brother?" a voice said. Sasuke's eyes widen and looked around in the mist. Suddenly, a figure appeared and Sasuke was shocked. Standing before him was his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi. Every adult from Konoha was surprised by this. Sasuke looked at the man before him and growled. Everyone could feel an evil power coming off Sasuke. He looked at the man with white hot rage and his chakra was starting to become visible. Kakashi and Anko watched as the mark began to glow and Kakashi was prepared to end the match right there. That's when Sasuke did some hand seals, making Itachi's eyes widen.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Sasuke roared. Everyone had cover their eyes and get away from the edge as the ground was ignited in a brilliant orange flame. After a few moments the fire died down and there was nothing but smoke. Suddenly, something came flying out of the smoke. It was Kagerō and she was no longer in disguise. She was in pain as she was hit by something with force. That's when Sasuke appeared behind her. She tried to turn but was struck by a vicious back fist. This was followed up by a crescent kick and a straight punch. He ended the combo with an axe to her gut. Because the last attack connected when she hit the ground, the attack was doubled. Kagerō gasped in pain as the smoke cleared.

However, Sasuke wasn't even done. His Sharingan was blazing and there was nothing but hate in them. He grabbed Kagerō by the throat and slammed her down. Pulling out a kunai, he roared as he was about to bring it down onto her head. Suddenly he was thrown into the wall with incredible force. He shook the cobwebs loose and wondered who had done that to him. When he looked forward, he saw the deadly eyes of Midoshi whose sword was being held back by Hayate. Kakashi arrived and slapped his hand down on Sasuke's shoulder. The look he gave him was not one of praise. In fact, he got a look around and saw that everybody on the Konoha side was looking at him as if he was some sort of monster.

Midoshi stopped her struggle and held her sword to her side. Kotohime and Guren was helping Kagerō up and checking her over. Midoshi was not amused and showed it by unleashing her killer intent on Sasuke that forced him to his knees. It only lasted a second before Midoshi turned back to her team. Hayate let out a sigh of relief before speaking.

"Winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Kakashi took that as his signal and left with Sasuke in tow. Everyone else was looking at the burnt grounds with fear and confusion. Midoshi gently placed Kagerō on the wall and watched over her. She looked to see a pleased look on Orochimaru's face and narrowed her eyes at him. She forgot him and dealt with Kagerō. Across the way, Anko and her team looked over at Midoshi and her team.

"I think the Hokage and Kakashi need to put extra security on that boy. You saw it right?" she asked her team.

"It was too fast to see. If Hayate didn't react, Sasuke would be without a head right now." Jakken said.

"Man, I do not want to be Sasuke right now. I mean, if Midoshi wants something done, she's going to get it done." Naruto said.

"Are we discussing this because she wants to take you away and have her way with you?" Jakken said.

"Why are insisting that's what she wants to do?" Yakumo asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true. She was flirting with him at the academy and she defended him from Gaara. Other than wanting to beat Naruto in a fight, she could be attracted to him." Jakken argued. Yakumo just shook her head and Naruto glared at Anko.

"I blame you for this." Naruto said.

"What did I do?" Anko asked with mock surprise.

"If you didn't read that stupid book in front of us, he wouldn't get these ideas." Naruto answered.

"Hey, just because there might be a grain of truth in what he's saying does not mean that my reading is the reason. Besides, that book is not stupid. It is a work of art." Anko argued.

"It's smut, plain and simple." Yakumo said. The team continued to argue, ignore the next two opponents, Aburame Shino vs. Akadō Yoroi.

**_XXX_**

Yoroi faced Shino. Hayate asked if they were ready and started the match. Yoroi attacked immediately and closed the distance between the two. Shino tried to get some distance but the older man was faster than Shino believed. He was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the ground. His hand began to glow as Shino attempted to get his hand off him. Yoroi smirked and decided to let him know what was happening.

"I wouldn't keep try kid. It will only make this harder for you. As you're probably noticing, I'm draining you of your chakra. Soon, this will all be over." Yoroi boasted.

"That was a very unwise thing to say." Came Shino's monotone voice. Yoroi whipped around to see Shino standing behind him. That's when he felt his chakra leave him and something crawling up his arm. He turned to see a bunch of bugs crawling up his arm. Yoroi screamed and attempted to get the bugs off him. Shino used this time to attack. He slammed his leg into Yoroi's side and sent him flying. Yoroi flipped to his feet but noticed that he was surrounded by Shino's bugs.

Yoroi growled and made a move to attack Shino. Shino just stood there and allowed Yoroi's attack to connect. Again, Shino dissolved into bugs and crawled up Yoroi's body. Yoroi began to flail around and stomped some bugs. The rest of Shino's bugs attacked and swarmed him in seconds. Yoroi was now in a cocoon of bugs. His struggling reduced until it seems that Yoroi was no longer moving. Shino called his bugs back to him and everyone watched as the retreated back into his clothes. Yoroi was on the ground and not moving. Hayate called the match.

"Winner of the second match, Aburame Shino." Shino walked back to his team. Neji, who had his Byakugan activated, was surprised by what he was seeing.

"He has a whole bunch of them within his body. They are feeding off his chakra." Neji said.

"Wow, that's kind of creepy." Tenten said. The board circled again and two more names appeared. They were Haruno Sakura and Temari. Sakura made her way down to the arena floor as did Temari. Everyone was watching this with worry.

"Not to be a wet blanket but we should be prepared to cut in just in case that Suna kunoichi goes too far." Naruto said. Lee looked at him with some disappointment.

"Naruto, why are you dismissing the lovely Sakura's youthful fires? She has blossomed into a beautiful rose during her time in the forest." Lee said. Naruto looked at Lee owlishly. He looked to everyone around him for some type of translation but he didn't get any.

"Well, we've run into these Suna ninja before. I do not doubt Sakura but if the red-head is vicious what makes you think that she isn't too? We should just be ready to interfere if she goes too far." Naruto explained slowly. Lee looked at him with acknowledgment and gave him a grin with a thumb up. Naruto just shook his head and made a note to look into Maito Gai using drugs to influence young men.

**_XXX_**

Sakura looked across the arena and carefully looked at her opponent. Seeing her pull her fan out, she deduced that she was a long range fighter. She needed to get close and she would dominate the fight. She just needed to distract her. When the match began, Sakura rushed forward and threw some shuriken. Temari just smirked and unfolded her fan, showing one moon. She swung her weapon and deflected the projectiles. Sakura did some hand seals and created some clones. Each clone moved to surround her.

"Seriously?" Temari asked no one and swung her fan in an arc. This created a tornado that surrounded Temari and blasted the real Sakura away while dispelling her clones. Sakura struggled to stand and faced Temari who looked at her with a mocking expression. "How did you survive so long? You're skills are so pathetic. Did you really think that you could distract me with regular clones? You know what; I'm not even going to waste my time with you. Let's just finish this." Temari completely unfolding her fan and gave Sakura a sinister grin.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu! (Sickle Weasel Technique)" Temari called out and swung her fan. The swing created a tornado that swept Sakura up. She began to scream as wind blades began to cut into her. The jutsu continued for quite a while but ended suddenly. Sakura began to descend and Temari was right under her. Everyone saw her smirk and raised her fan. As people got ready to stop her, Sakura was caught by her sensei. Temari was a little shock and suddenly felt a small chill run up her back when his lone eye looked at her. She backed up and folding her fan up. Kakashi just looked at Hayate and nodded. Hayate nodded as well and ended the match.

"Winner of the third match, Temari." Hayate announced. Temari walked back to her side, knowing that everyone was glaring at her. Kakashi laid Sakura down and began to wrap his student's wounds. Anko walked over to him. She gave him a look and Kakashi looked at her. There was a silent discussion between the two. Anko made a motion toward Naruto and Kakashi made a small nod. Anko nodded as well and turned her attention to the arena. The board began to light up again. When it landed on two names, Naruto was very interested in it. It would be Midoshi vs. Kinuta Dosu.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: I just realized that there was going to be thirteen match that I was going to do. After making the matches, I kept one the same from the story but it is going to be very different for the original plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.


	39. The prelims, Part 2

**_Chapter 37_**: The Prelims, part 2

Midoshi walked down slowly as Dosu jumped over the railing. It took a while before Midoshi was standing in front of the bandaged faced boy. Midoshi did not have a smile on her face and folded her arms in annoyance. Dosu pulled back his sleeve to show the gauntlet on his arm. Before the match could begin, Dosu had some choice words for the young girl.

"Are you still upset about that weak girl that nearly got killed? You are pathetic. To think, I use to fear you because of your cruelty. Now I see that you are too sentimental for your own good. I shall show you and prove to your keeper that I am more than just a pawn." Dosu said. After that was said, Hayate started the match. Dosu got two steps before a sword blade was sticking out of his head. His lone eye was wide with surprise. Midoshi said nothing as she pulled out the blade out. Dosu hit the ground with a thud. His blood began to pour out of his head.

Midoshi flicked the blood and brain matter off before putting her blade away. She walked back to the balcony, ignoring everyone's eyes. As she walked pass the sensei of Dosu's team, she could feel the anger coming off him. She ignored it and walked back to her team. She looked to see that Kagerō was now awake.

"How are you feeling?" Midoshi asked.

"I will heal." Kagerō said gruffly. "I'm sorry that I failed you Midoshi-sama." Midoshi bent down to her and placed her hand on her head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed for. It just means that Guren should have trained you better." Midoshi said with a smirk.

"You're blaming me! Why you little…" Guren began to rant and Midoshi didn't even look like she was listening. Everyone looked at the group with critical eyes. After they clean up the blood and took away the body, the board cycled again and the next two names were given. They were Kurama Yakumo and Yamanaka Ino.

**_XXX_**

Kurenai was paying very close attention to this match. She wanted to see how far Yakumo had come since her graduation. She had attempted to see the teenager but she was not willing to speak with her. Kurenai always regretted leaving the girl after that situation. She remembered when she was given another chance before she was placed in the academy but she had refused her harshly. When she became a part of Anko's team, she asked her friend if she could set up a meet. The young teen was sharp and figured it out, refusing to meet with her. Anko did promise that she would look out for her.

She looked at the ground and waited for the match to begin.

**_XXX_**

"Fifth match, Yamanaka Ino v. Kurama Yakumo, begin." Hayate called out. Ino moved quickly to take out Yakumo. The Kurama heiress quickly did some hand seals and waited. Ino threw a kick that connected at her side. Ino was surprised when Yakumo burst into leaves. Ino screamed and swatted the leaves out of her face. That proved to be a mistake as Yakumo quickly struck Ino with five knife-hand strikes. Ino felt her arm go numb before she was blasted with a spin kick. Ino hit the ground but was quickly to her feet. However, Yakumo had already finished preparing a jutsu.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu. (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)" she said and vanished. As Ino got the feeling back into his arm, she went wide eyed at the scene that was in her face. She saw Sasuke and Sakura looking at each other with love in their eyes. They were slowly getting closer and their eyes closed. She could see blushes on their cheeks and their lips pucker. Ino was horrified and quickly closed her eyes. She placed her hands in a seal.

"Genjutsu Kai! (Illusion Technique Dissipation)" Ino shouted. When she opened them, she was greeted with a fist that sent her tumbling. Yakumo pressed her advantage and hit Ino from different angles, disabling her arms again. She caught Ino in the chin with a kick when she did a back-flip. Ino skid to a stop. She got to her knees and wiped her mouth. She watched as Yakumo geared herself up for another round. Ino was searching for an answer and fast. Her arms were getting over the numbness and Yakumo was about to charge at her again.

She pulled out some shuriken and threw it at Yakumo. Yakumo quickly threw some shuriken of her own and knocked Ino's out of the air. They continued their path, forcing Ino to roll out of the way. She was to her feet and threw another set of shuriken. Yakumo knocked the shuriken with ease and charged at Ino. Ino put her hands up to use her clan's Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique). Yakumo saw this and vanished. Ino looked around but was struck from behind. She was hit again from all sides and sent flying.

Ino got to her feet and was quickly looking for her opponent. She truly needed to do something and something fast. Quickly thinking of something, Ino quickly cut her hair with a kunai. She threw the hair around and slammed her hands to the ground. She focused her chakra through the hair and waited. Her patience paid off as Yakumo suddenly appeared. She was trying to move but she couldn't. Ino saw this as her chance and did her seal.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out. Ino hit the ground and Yakumo went stiff. As she looked around the mind, she attempted to gain control of her opponent and make her forfeit. Suddenly, she felt something behind her and turned to see something scary. It looked like a monster with sharp fangs and teeth. Ino was frozen stiff as the monster closed in on her. She was suddenly grabbed and thrown through a black hole. Back on the outside, Ino quickly opened her eyes and scrambled to get away. Yakumo shook the cobwebs. She looked at the blond and could see the fear in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino demanded.

"That was the curse of the Kurama clan. I would think that a Yamanaka would be advised of such dangerous things. No matter, it's time to finish this." Yakumo said and did some hand seals. In an instant, Ino was caught in another genjutsu and was unable to move. Yakumo did another genjutsu, which showed Ino the image of the Ido coming after her. Ino screamed and immediately surrendered.

"Winner of the fifth match, Kurama Yakumo." Hayate said. Yakumo dispelled her genjutsu and freed Ino. The blond quickly made her way back to her side, eager to get away from the teenager. Yakumo felt a little bad about that but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Anko and she gave the young woman a grin and a thumbs up. She looked to see her teammates giving her congratulations as well. This made her fell a little better and she retreated to join her team.

Kurenai watched her and was very glad that Yakumo had succeeded. She then felt a little sad that she was not the reason for Yakumo's grown. Guilt crept into her mind as she gave up on the girl because of her failure as an instructor. Anko, while a very good friend, did not give up like she did and produced a very skilled and dangerous kunoichi. Despite her insecurities, she was very happy for her former student and wished her well in the finals. The board cycled again and two more names popped up. It was Rock Lee vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

**_XXX_**

"Yahoo, let's get ready Akamaru!" Kiba cheered. The small white puppy cheered and the two jumped down to the ground.

"Yosh, it is time for my youth to shine!" Lee exclaimed and did the same. The two landed and walked up to each other. Hayate saw that the two were ready and started the match. They jumped back and got into their respective stance.

"Kiba! Take this boy serious!" Kurenai ordered. Kiba saw the look on his sensei and did not want to face the consequences if he disobeyed.

"Alright Akamaru, let's gets started." Kiba said and threw a small pill to the dog. He ate it and everyone watched as his fur turned red. Kiba got low and put his hands into a seal.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba called out. He took a more animal-like appearance and growled at Lee. Akamaru then jumped onto his back and barked. Kiba did another seal. "Jūjin Bunshin! (Beast Human Clone)" With a puff of smoke, Akamaru changed into his partner, looking just like him. Instead of concern on the face of Lee, the large eyebrow guy looked happy about it.

"What a splendid challenge!" Lee cheered.

"Heh, let's see if you'll be smiling after we tear you apart." Kiba said. The two charged at him with amazing speed. They closed the distance between them pretty quickly and attacked. However, instead of connecting their attacks, Lee dodged them with ease. Kiba was not deterred and with Akamaru, attacked Lee with ferocity. Lee ducked and dodged the two man attack without too much trouble. He decided to stop dodging and return the favor. He ducked under a claw strike and landed a crushing blow to Kiba that sent him flying. Akamaru attempted to hit him from behind but Lee batted the attack down and quickly swept his feet from under him. Akamaru tumbled into Kiba as Lee got back into his stance.

"Surely, you can do better than that. My flames have not been stroked enough." Lee said. Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"Oh, I'll stroke your flames!" Kiba growled and charged at him with Akamaru. Kiba took out two black balls threw them toward the ground. A black smoke appeared and blinded Lee. Lee was looking around until he was struck multiple times from within the smoke. Lee ran out of the smoke to be ambushed by Kiba and Akamaru. As their claws was about to slam down on him, Lee vanished. They were looking around for the teen when they caught a whiff of his scent. They ran after him and attacked him from each side.

"Gatsūga! (Fang Passing Fang)" The two spun, forming two drill-like tornados. As they descended on Lee the boy vanished again. The two drills ripped apart the ground that he was standing on. Using their superior sense of smell, they were able to find Lee as he reappeared. They turned and came at him again. Lee just disappeared appeared again as the attack neared and appeared on the statue. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning and looked at the spandex wearing ninja. Lee looked a little disappointed.

"Is that all you have? I wanted to have a challenge so that I can show Gai-sensei how far I've come." Lee commented. The comment angered Kiba and he and Akamaru prepared to attack again. This time, Lee attacked him seriously. He threw a kunai with amazing speed that forced the two to split up. He reappeared in front of one of the Kiba's.

"Dainamikku Entorī! (Dynamic Entry)" Lee said. The power behind of the kick sent Kiba toward the wall with some force. He hit the wall hard, creating spider web cracks, and then hit the ground. Smoke covered him and Akamaru had returned to his normal form.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Because he took his eyes off him, Lee was right there, in his space.

"Konoha Senpū! (Tree Leaf Whirlwind)" Lee called out. Kiba saw the first kick high and prepared to block but it switched in mid-air and caught Kiba in the chest. Lee continued with a series of high and low kicks that had Kiba reeling. When it was over, Kiba was on the ground and not moving.

"Winner of the sixth match, Rock Lee." Hayate said. Rock Lee didn't feel like celebrating as he didn't feel like he was challenged enough. He just shrugged it off and vowed that he will have a challenge worthy of his Flames of Youth. As he returned to his team, he saw Naruto and Yakumo there to greet him.

"Holy crap man, I didn't know that you were that fast! I know about your condition so how did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"It's all thanks to Gai-sensei. Through hard work and my ever growing flames, I have become the Konoha no Utsukushiki Aoi Yajū (Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast) that you see before you." Lee said. Yakumo just sighed at him.

"Why is it that you cannot talk like a normal person?" She then turned to face Tenten and Neji. "And you two, why didn't you stop your sensei's brain washing of Lee?" Yakumo demanded.

"Look Yakumo, it was either we left him to Gai-sensei or we all would be wearing that spandex." Tenten commented.

"A sacrifice had to be made." Neji added. Yakumo looked at Lee's outfit.

"Well, I guess I can understand but still…" Yakumo began on another tirade. Naruto just chuckled while Anko and Kakashi dealt with a dejected Gai and Lee. Jakken just shook his head and looked at the board. The seventh match had been made. It would be Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kotohime.

**_XXX_**

The two fighters stared at each other. Kotohime had a very disgusted look on her face at the look that Misumi gave her. It was a very perverted look and she did not like it one bit. While she knew that this man was actually a spy for Orochimaru, it did not mean that he could just look at her like a piece of meat. She looked at Midoshi and waited for something. After a while, Midoshi made a slitting motion with her thumb across her neck. Kotohime turned back with a smile. She readied herself to do what she must to him.

Hayate looked at the two and saw that they were ready.

"Seventh match, Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kotohime of the Fūma clan, begin."

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: What's up, here's a new chapter. I know Midoshi is a little out of character, caring for her teammates when they are just a means to an end, but I wanted to give her a bit of a human side. She's still the coy, vindictive, scary girl that only wants to fight Naruto in an ultimate battle but she has grown to respect and like her team. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	40. The prelims, part 3

_**Chapter 38**_: The Prelims, part 3

Misumi charged at Kotohime who was doing some hand seals. Her hair wrapped around her in a protective cocoon. Misumi grabbed her and began to wrap around her. Everyone who was watching was a little put off by the ability that he was showing. Anko was the only one who had her eyes narrowed. She didn't know how but this guy knew something that he shouldn't. The technique he was using was the Nan no Kaizō (Soft Physique Modification) and it was an ability of her former master. She made a quick motion to the Hokage who nodded.

Back on the ground, Misumi was chuckling and bragging about the situation. He was tightening his hold on the girl.

"That hair of yours would not help you. Perhaps if you allow me to get a feel, then I might be persuaded to let you advance. What do you think huh?" Misumi asked with a perverted tone.

"How about you die instead?" Kotohime said. Misumi suddenly gasped as he felt several knives punch through his mid-section. He quickly released Kotohime, who then landed a kick to his wounded area. He hit the ground with a groan and struggled to stop the bleeding. Kotohime turned to him and gave him a sinister grin. She stabbed her hair into the ground and did some hand-seals. The hair then charged at Misumi, creating large spikes that came out of the ground. Misumi was white with fear as he could not move.

As the attack closed in, Misumi was saved by Hayate before he could get skewered. Kotohime was angered and confused by what the sick looking man had done. He looked at her with a serious gaze.

"He was unable to continue. While killing is allowed, it is not done willingly. This match is over. Kotohime of the Fūma clan is winner of the seventh match." Hayate informed. Kotohime's hair returned to normal but she was unhappy about not finishing the pervert. She hoped that she would get another chance in the future. The medic rushed Misumi out but Orochimaru could see that they were not normal medics. He cursed Misumi for his carelessness. He figured that Anko had noticed his ability and linked it to him. He was also very angry with Guren's team. He watched as they congratulated Kotohime on her win. He would need to do something about this soon.

The board cycled again and two names popped up. It was Neji and Hinata. This caused a lot of people to look at the match-up with worry. Neji didn't say anything and made his way down to the stadium floor. As he made his way down, he remembered a conversation that he had with opponent.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_Neji had returned from a joint training exercise with Team Anko. His mind was heavy with thoughts because of the discussion he had with Naruto. He had come to respect the blond despite their different views. During the exercise, he had asked about the seal on his head. He told that he had an interest in fūinjutsu and was interested. Neji told him all about the seal and what it does. Naruto was disgusted with the head family use of the seal but it also explained a lot about Neji's hatred. However, this spurred another question from the blond that stuck._

_He asked him why he lumps his cousin with the others. He further explained himself by telling him that many of the Hyūga clan was pricks but Hinata was not. He commented that she was too shy to actually be a Hyūga. Neji told him about what happened to his father and what lead to his death. Naruto countered by saying that she was three. It turned into an argument but Naruto then came up with a challenge for him. He asked him to actually ask Hinata what she thought about the seal. He took the challenge, assuming the answer._

_As he entered, he saw her walking somewhere. He quickly walked up to her, startling her._

"_N-Neji-nisan, w-what can I d-do for you?" Hinata asked._

"_Come with me." He commanded. Hinata just nodded and followed Neji to the training hall. Once there, he turned to face her. "I want to know what you think of the seal." Neji said._

"_W-What?" Hinata asked with shock._

"_I want to know your true thoughts. I never heard of you using it but I know how the head family is. You may have others fooled but my eyes can see through you. Now, tell me." Neji said in a demanding voice. Hinata was very nervous but she gathered her courage and faced him._

"_I… I hate the seal and all it represents." Hinata answered him. Neji bore into her but he could not tell if she was lying. There was just no sense of deception. "I-I know that you h-hate me because of w-what happened to you f-father and for that, I a-am truly sorry."_

"_You think that just because you say that you're sorry that it makes it any better?! I have no father because of you!" Neji roared._

"_And if I could take his place, then I would without pause!" Hinata shouted, shocking Neji. "At least, f-father would look at m-me with some p-pride. I can't change t-the past but I can c-change the future. I c-can try to make the H-Hyūga a t-true family." Hinata said. Neji looked at his cousin with shock and frustration. He balled his fists and tried to come up with something. Instead, he stormed off, making his way toward his room._

_**~~~Present~~~**_

Since that talk, he had avoided her. He would at times spy on her and see her practice. She would pathetically continue even when she was tired. After a while, he began to begrudgingly respect her. Now, he would see if it would pay off. He looked across from him and saw Hinata. She was nervous and shaking. He sighed, gaining her attention.

"Normally, I would just tell you that you have no chance, that destiny has named me the winner. However, that is not what I'm going to do. You will show me the depths of your resolve Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a little surprise.

"You said that you want to make the Hyūga a true family right? Let's see if you have the resolve to actually do that." Neji said. He slipped into his stance and prepared himself. "Show me, Hyūga Hinata, heiress to the clan, if you have the resolve to complete your objective." That statement must have done something to Hinata. She lost her nervousness gradually and did a seal.

"Byakugan!" she called out. Activating her dōjutsu, she slipped into her stance as well. Neji activated his Byakugan as well. Hayate looked at the two and saw that the talk was over.

"Hyūga Neji vs. Hyūga Hinata, begin." Hayate said. The two charged at each other and began to throw blows. Using the Jūken (Gentle Fist), their clan's style, they both went at it. Everyone was at awe at the taijutsu skill that was being shown by the two. They would counter, parry and avoid each other's strikes, knowing that one hit could prove to be damaging. Neji was still holding back but he was a little impressed with his cousin. He had seen her use the Jūken and she was just awful at it. However, the girl must have found a way to suit it to her natural flexibility. He would not get a clean shot against her.

After a great length of time, the two separated and faced each other. Hinata looked a little winded and so did he. He winced a little as during the exchange, Hinata managed to get a glancing blow on his side. Despite that, he had done much more to her. He decided to show her what he did and dropped his guard. Hinata saw this and attacked. Her palm landed but Neji didn't even flinch. He grabbed her wrist and pulled down her coat sleeve. There, she saw what he did. She was very surprised that Neji managed to shut off her chakra within that exchange. She tried to attack with the other arm but Neji caught it and cut the chakra off. He then hit her with a Jūken strike to her mid-section.

Hinata flew back but was quick to her feet. She went back into the Jūken stance before charging again. Neji dodged her strikes with ease before sending her flying with a two-hit combo that sent her to the ground again. Hinata stood again and attacked. Neji just looked at his cousin, seeing the determination in her eyes. He still held back and used minimal force against her but she would just keep getting up and came at him. Neji decided that it was time to end this. He ducked under another attempt and got into a familiar stance. Hinata eyes went wide.

"Hakke Sanjūni Shō. (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)" Neji said and attacked Hinata tried to defend herself but she was struck with very every palm that Neji unleashed. His final strikes sent her flying across the floor where she landed motionless. Neji sighed and relaxed himself. He turned to Hayate before taking his leave.

"Winner of the eighth match," Hayate began.

"W-Wait!" a meek voice shouted. Neji whipped her head around and looked on in shock at what he was seeing. Hinata was on her hands and knees but she was slowly pushing herself to her feet. He couldn't believe that she could still stand after that. Hinata pushed forward slowly toward Neji before gaining a quick stride. That stride turned into a dash. Hinata reared her hand back as she closed in. She roared as best as she could and struck Neji in the chest. While it had no chakra in it, Neji felt the blow. Hinata kept her hand there and was breathing very hard. She looked at Neji would stared right back at her. They looked at each other for a while before Hinata pitched forward. Neji caught her and held her as she went limp. Before she went totally out, she said these words.

"Have I… changed… Neji-nisan?" She asked before passing out. Neji carefully laid her down and looked at her unconscious form.

"You'll need to change some more Hinata-sama. Lucky for you, I will be with you all the way." Neji said softly. He turned away and made his way back to his team. He heard Hayate declare him the winner but if he stayed just a little longer, he would have seen the smile that was on Hinata's face.

_**XXX**_

After clearing Hinata from the floor, the board cycled again and two names appeared. Naruto was very interested in this match because Gaara was fighting. He felt very sorry for his opponent who had his arms in slings. He was wondering why this Zaku guy was competing with such an injury but if he did not forfeit, then he was a dead man. The two stood across from each other but Gaara was paying no attention at him. The red head turned to him and looked at him with promise of pain and death. Naruto looked back without fear. He then broke contact with him and started to glare at Midoshi. Even after the match started, Gaara kept glaring at the young girl. Midoshi just looked at him without interest, which seem to anger him more.

Tired of being ignored, Zaku removed his arm from one of the slings and charged forward. When he was close enough, pointed his hand at Gaara.

"Zankūha! (Decapitating Airwaves)" Zaku shouted. A large blast of air exploded in Gaara's face. Zaku had a victorious smirk on his face until the smoke cleared. He was surprised to see Gaara's sand protected him from being blown away. Zaku growled as his attack could destroy stone. He jumped back a few feet and removed the other arm. He braced himself as he collected air into his hands. He pointed forward, his palms facing Gaara.

"**Zankūkyokuha!** (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)" Zaku roared and fired his attack. Everyone had to block their eyes as the attack ripped the ground up and destroyed everything in its path, including the doors and wall behind it. When Zaku stopped his technique, there was a large trench in the ground. Zaku began to laugh and cheered to his victory. That's when he felt dust fall over him. He looked up to see a cloud of sand. It descended on him in a hurry and Zaku found himself wrapped up in a cocoon of sand. Gaara appeared, his hand held out.

"Sabaku Sōsō. (Sand Waterfall Funeral)" Gaara said and close his hand into a fist. The sand convulsed and crushed Zaku. No one could hear his screams. Drips of bloody sand feel onto the ground. Gaara just looked at Midoshi and Naruto before returning to his team.

"Winner of the ninth match, Sabaku no Gaara. We will take a small break to repair the floor." Hayate said. As several people came to repair the floor and wall, Anko turned to Naruto.

"He seems very excited to kill you. Maybe you should step out and quit." Anko said.

"I don't think that would do anything. Even if I quit, he would still come after me. Don't worry about it sensei, I won't be leaving this world until the old man's hat is mine." Naruto said. Anko chuckled and ruffled his hair. Across the way, Guren was having a similar conversation.

"I'm just saying, that boy is unstable. I know that you're strong but you might be biting off more than you can chew." Guren said.

"Are you actually concerned for me Guren?" Midoshi asked with amusement. "You don't have to worry. That sand rat can't match me. He could glare all he wants but he will know that I am the apex predator between us."

"Whatever, I hope he kills you." Guren said.

"Love you too."

_**XXXXX**_


	41. The prelims, final part

**_Chapter 39_**: The Prelims, final part

The broad cycled again and two more names were named for the tenth match. It would be Tenten versus Watanabe Jakken. The two jumped down to the floor and readied themselves to fight. Both teams were looking at this with some interest. Tenten looked at Jakken with a cocky grin.

"You ready to lose again?" she asked.

"Someone's confident? It's going to be so fun to see your face when I'm the victor." Jakken said with a grin. Hayate saw that the talking was done and began the match. In a flash, each of them launched shuriken at each other in rapid motion. Each shuriken knocked each other out of the way and landed on the ground. Tenten jumped back and used a scroll. It launched a torrent of weapons at Jakken. Jakken easily dodged and pulled out his kusarigama. He threw three shuriken and Tenten countered. Jakken used this to wrap his new long chain around her ankle. With a tug, he pulled her forward and used the Shunshin (Body Flicker) to close the distance between them. He appeared above her and landed an axe kick to her gut.

Tenten hit the ground but quickly freed herself from the chain. She rolled away and threw three shuriken at Jakken. Jakken used her weapon to defend himself, batting the shuriken away, and whipped the chain toward Tenten. Tenten moved out of the way and began to fire some more shuriken at him. Jakken used the chain as a whip, knocking away her weapons and attacking Tenten. She dodged for a good while but she was clipped a few times by the whipping motion.

Having enough of the cat and mouse, Jakken spun the sickle quickly, creating a mini-buzz saw. He launched it, cutting Tenten off. He did the same with the ball, launching it with such speed. Tenten barely dodged but she saw that it would have been off target anyway. She was curious as to why until she was hit by Jakken who hit her with a flying side kick. She gasped as he hit her in the stomach and she was sent flying away. She hit the ground and bounced two times before landing in a heap. She struggled to get back to her feet and looked to see Jakken in his stance.

Tenten realized what Jakken was doing. While she was a student of one of Konoha's top taijutsu jōnin, Tenten mainly used weapons. Jakken was the same but he was also skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu. He had abandoned the long range battle and decided to fight her up close. She needed to get the fight back into her element. She grabbed two scrolls and placed them next to her. She did some hand seals and the scrolls exploded into two dragons. Jakken watched as the dragons disappeared and was replaced with scroll paper.

"Sōshōryū! (Twin Rising Dragons)" Tenten shouted and flew up into the air. She hovered in mid-air and began to unseal a multitude of weapons that she threw at Jakken. Jakken batted the weapons away from him and dodged as best as he could. He was starting to get tired but he was able to escape with minor cuts. Tenten smirked and pulled her hands back. Jakken watched as each weapon rose and hover in the air. Jakken saw the thin ninja wire that was attached to the weapons. Jakken was not about to let her attack him again. He did a single seal and charged his chakra. Red arcs of lightning arced off him.

"Kouraisen. (Crimson Lightning Flash)" Hearing those words, his team hit the deck. He jumped in the air and began to whip the chain around. "Kyōfu de Jishin! (Quake with Fear)" Jakken shouted and launch the ball of the weapon to the ground. It pierced through the ground and dug very deep. After a few moments, the ground exploded into a series of chains that slammed into the walls and rails. Tenten's weapons were destroyed and she was wrapped up in the chains. Jakken landed on the chains and did another seal, making lightning spark off his body. He gave Tenten a smirk who just widen in fear. Knowing that he was giving her a choice, Tenten took the lesser of two evils.

"Protector, I'm giving up." Tenten shouted. Hayate nodded and declared Jakken the winner. He dispelled his jutsu and Tenten was freed. She looked up to see Jakken looked at her with a cocky smirk. She glared at him for it.

"Don't give me that look, you smug bastard! Just help me to my feet!" she exclaimed.

"Kami, you're bitchy." Jakken said and offered his hand. She took it and Jakken helped her up. That's when a piece of Tenten's clothes fell off and the contestants got a view of some side boob. Jakken was very focused on the developing piece of flesh and did not turn away. Tenten was confused until she heard a cat-call from Kiba. She looked down and was mortified. Seeing that Jakken did not avert his eyes, she kicked him in the face while covering her modesty. She straddled him and began to wail on him with one hand. Naruto, Yakumo, Neji and Lee had quite the time separating the enraged girl from Jakken. Anko was on the ground laughing while Gai shouted about 'youthful love', earning him a kunai to the face.

**_XXX_**

After separating the two, getting Tenten some spare clothes, healing Jakken's injuries and keeping Tenten from killing Jakken, the prelims continued. The board cycled again and it was now Naruto's turn. He saw that he opponent was one of the Suna ninja, Kankuro. The match was interesting because whoever won would have their whole team in the finals. They both faced each other and prepared themselves. Naruto pulled out his staff while Kankuro prepared himself for close combat. That confused the blond because he was a puppeteer. He figured it out and smirked.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Kankuro, begin." Hayate called out. Naruto quickly jumped back some distance while doing hand seals.

"Katon: Gōen no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Flame Technique)" Naruto shouted and launched a large stream of flames at Kankuro. The boy widen as he was consumed by the flame. From out of the wrap, Kankuro appeared and quickly got out of the flames' path. He used Chakra no Ito (Chakra Threads) to pull out what was burning in the flames and placed it in front of him. Kankuro cursed as his puppet, Karasu (Crow), was slightly burnt.

"Son of a bitch," Kankuro growled and looked forward to see the edge of a staff. He moved away but Naruto would not let up in attacking him. Kankuro quickly used his puppet to skewer Naruto from behind with wrist blades. Naruto gasped but suddenly dispelled. Kankuro was confused until Naruto appeared behind him.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga! (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)" Kankuro was swept up by the river and Naruto did another set of seals. "Doton: Doryūdan! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)" A dragon formed and fired several balls of mud. Kankuro used Karasu and separated the puppet. He used the torso as a shield while attacking with the head and arms that had blades on them. Naruto defended himself with his staff and dodged with quick reflexes. He noticed that there was something purple on the tip of the blade. His eyes widen as he realized that the blades were poisoned.

Kankuro escaped the mud and brought his puppet back together. Karasu opened his mouth and the puppet shot several senbon at Naruto. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)" A slab of earth quickly rose and protected Naruto from the assault. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) before disappearing underground. Kankuro made his puppet fly into the air and opened the torso of his puppet. It released several small bombs that fell toward Naruto. Naruto did his final set of seals. "Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" The attack blew the bombs, senbon and the earth shield right at Kankuro. The puppeteer called Karasu back and jumped onto its' back to escape the attack. Kankuro jumped down on the ground where Naruto popped out of the ground. He caught Kankuro with a palm strike to one of his arms. She spun into his defense and slammed another palm strike to his other arm. Kankuro winced and maneuvered his puppet to chase Naruto away. The blond jumped away but had a smirk on his face when he did another seal.

"Fūin! (Seal)" Naruto said. With that word, Kankuro suddenly lost the ability to control his puppet. Shocked by this, he did not see the butt of a flying staff that hit him in the head. Naruto suddenly appeared above him and slammed his feet into his chest and slammed him into the ground. Naruto caught the staff in mid-air and stabbed the staff on Kankuro's throat. He placed his palm on the other end and looked ready to push the staff to break Kankuro's throat.

"Submit." Naruto said. Kankuro attempted to get to his puppet but he was unable to. Naruto pushed the staff into his throat to let him know that he meant business. With a frown, Kankuro did submit to the situation.

"Winner of the eleventh match, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said. Naruto got off Kankuro and did a 'release' hand seal. He touched both of Kankuro's hands and the teen was able to use the chakra in his arms again. He was curious about that but Naruto was already going back to his side. Watching him, Gaara narrowed his eyes. He did not know what the blond did to Kankuro but it was very similar to what he did to him in their first meeting. What was that he did and could it really stop him from killing him? Midoshi did know what Naruto did and was giddy with excitement. That was a very high skill with fūinjutsu that she rarely saw. The fact that he was able to place two jutsu-shiki (technique formula) was impressive. She had to fight him now. She wished to fight him first and kami help anyone who didn't give it to her.

**_XXX_**

The twelfth match of the prelims was Tsuchi Kin vs. Sai. The two were facing each other and Kin couldn't help but frown at her opponent. He had that same stupid smile that he had when they met in the forest. The genin had pissed her off something fierce because he had dealt with them pretty easily. That was before Sasuke stepped in and destroyed them all with Orochimaru's power. That pissed her off more that she was used as nothing but fodder. Not only that but her teammates were dead and Orochimaru didn't really care. It infuriated her.

As Hayate was about to start the match, Kin struck out with several senbon. She used the bells to activate her genjutsu, making Sai see multiple copies of her. Dazed, Kin struck at Sai, drive a kunai into his throat. She gave the boy a vicious smirk before her eyes widen in shock when she felt cold steel cut across her throat. She quickly grabbed her throat to stop the bleeding. She turned to see the smiling teen, holding a bloody tanto. The one that she stabbed dispelled into a black goo. Sai walked away, sheathing his weapon. Hayate quickly called for the medics but it would be too late for Kin. The last member of the Oto team was dead.

**_XXX_**

The final match, if you could call it a match, was between best friends Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. Despite Asuma's bribery, neither genin participated. Shikamaru refused to fight Chōji and Chōji refused to fight Shikamaru. Because of this, Hayate had no choice but to disqualify the both of them. Asuma sighed at the result and swore to make the two pay for it. With that, the prelims are over.

The winners of the match were now standing in front of the Hokage. Sasuke was not there so Kakashi was there for him. The all stood and waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Congratulations on your victories. You have shown incredible skill and intelligence in each of your matches. However, your journey is not complete. There is still one more step for you until you can reach the rank of chūnin. A one-on-one tournament in front of your peers and daimyos where you will be judge, to see if you deserve the rank of chūnin. Few of you could pass or none of you can pass. That is just the risk you take as chūnin. In one month time, your fate is in your own hands." Hiruzen said.

"Enough already, let's get on with it." Gaara said with impatience. Hiruzen didn't look intimidated and made a motion to Anko. She was holding a box and made her way over to Kakashi first. Another jōnin pulled out a board with numbers on it. She held the box out and Kakashi dug his hand in it. He pulled out a piece of paper that had a number on it.

"Eleven." Kakashi said. The other chūnin wrote Sasuke's name in the eleventh spot. Next was Shino.

"Three." Shino said.

"Six." Temari said.

"Two." Midoshi said.

"Seven." Yakumo said.

"Ten." Lee said with excitement.

"Eight." Kotohime said.

"Nine." Neji said.

"Twelve." Gaara said.

"Five." Jakken said.

"One." Naruto said. This caused a small chuckle to come from Midoshi, which turned into a full blown laughter. A sweat-drop appeared on his head and wondered what he was getting into.

"Four." Sai said. With the final name, Anko faced the finalists.

"Alright maggots, this is how the matches are. The first match will be Uzumaki Naruto against Midoshi of Otokage." She said. Naruto looked at her and she at him. He could see that she was very pleased about the matchup. This brought some concern to Naruto. It would seem that he would have to count on the Kyūbi to fight this foe.

"The second match will be Aburame Shino against Sai." Neither opponent made a comment or looked at each other. "The third match will be Watanabe Jakken against Sabaku no Temari." Jakken looked at the blond before returning to face Anko. Temari briefly looked at him and returned to the front. "The fourth match will be Kurama Yakumo and Kotohime of the Fūma clan." Kotohime looked at the Kurama princess because she was also another person of interest for Midoshi.

"The fifth match will be Hyūga Neji against Rock Lee." Lee cheered and hopped around. Neji just sighed and cranked his neck. "The final match will be against Uchiha Sasuke against Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara did not look pleased about the match up. While Sasuke may have had the same eyes as him, he was weak compared to Naruto and Midoshi. He would agree to it for now. The Uchiha would be enough to wet his appetite. "Alright, you guy have a month to come up with new tactics and jutsu. It will be held at the stadium in Konoha. Good luck and don't die."

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well it is over for the prelims. Man, I've got to really get creative for the finals. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	42. Preparing for the Finals

**_Chapter 40_**: Preparing For the Finals

Midoshi was walking with Guren to her left, Kagerō and Kotohime to her right. They had just left the forest and quickly made their way out of Konoha. Midoshi knew that they would have been shadows the second that they left the forest by either the Hokage or this Danzō person. Lucky for her, she knew several serpents that could use the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). She had just gotten word that their tail was not assumed by the trick. Either way, they were in the clear.

"Guren, it will be your job to prepare Kotohime and to keep Kagerō skills growing." Midoshi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. I assume that you will be training as well?" Guren asked.

"Of course. I expect the Gama-Sennin (Frog Hermit) to take my prey to train. It would not be wise to underestimate him." Midoshi said. She suddenly stopped and looked ahead. Guren and the others prepared themselves. Midoshi raised her hand to calm them. "What do you want Orochimaru?" The pale faced man stepped out of hiding and faced the group. They could all see that he was not happy.

"What do you think that you are doing girl? You have cost me a lot. And, what did you think you were doing almost destroying my new body?" Orochimaru hissed in displeasure.

"Your boy should have much more control of his emotions. They will get him killed one day. As for your selected team, Dosu should have known better, Zaku was never going to survive against the animal and Kin was too overzealous in attacking that killer." Midoshi stated. She then gave Orochimaru a smirk. "Why are you so angry with me? You have many in that village of yours that you don't care about. Anyone one of them can be used for your jutsu." She was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed into a tree. He bore a hole in her when he suddenly realized that the other three were preparing to attack him. He turned to them, giving them a glare. Realizing what they were doing, they backed down. Orochimaru turned to Midoshi.

"Do not forget Midoshi, if it wasn't for the power you hold, I would have killed you by now. Do not think that the protection of the 'Hebi' (Snake) clan can save you." He hissed before releasing Midoshi and disappearing like mist. Midoshi rubbed her throat and glared at the spot that Orochimaru once was. Regaining her composure, she turned to Guren.

"I wasn't expecting that for you. You're pretty loyal to the snake." Midoshi said.

"A temporary lapse of judgment, trust me, it won't happen again." Guren said to her. Midoshi scoffed but had a small smile on her face. She then got serious.

"We're going to have a change of plans. You guys are coming with me." She said.

"Where?" Guren asked in genuine curiosity.

"Ryūchidō (Dragon Ground Cave)."

**_XXX_**

The next day, Anko had gathered her team at the entrance of the Forest of Death. She had gathered them because she was having a time figuring out what to do about two of her students. Yakumo, she knew that her clan would be taking on her monthly training. She wasn't too worried about her because she knew that Unkai was not one to hold back. She also, secretly, knows what she would be going through. Her other two were a problem. She considered dumping the training on the Hokage with Naruto and the ANBU with Jakken. However, the appearance of Orochimaru put a damper on that. So she decided to do this in the only way she knew how. Too bad her students did not agree with the method.

"What's wrong with this idea?" Anko asked with a grunt.

"We are not picking up the kunai and we are not stabbing each other. Just because you live off blood doesn't mean that we have to." Naruto said.

"Yeah, didn't you get enough murder and mayhem during the prelims?" Jakken asked.

"Ah, but I want some blood." Anko whined. The three genin sighed at her antics.

"There you are." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Jiraiya. The white haired ninja waved at the group with a smile.

"Ero-Sennin, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the man. He got a slap upside the head for the name and Naruto glared at him. Jiraiya returned the glare but turned his attention to Anko.

"Hey Anko, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I took the brat of the month?" he asked.

"Really? Do you honestly think that I will allow it after the last time you trained him?" Anko said with a dangerous tone. Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender.

"I promise I won't do that again. The truth is I'm a little concerned about his opponent." Jiraiya said with a serious tone. Anko was as well. She didn't like Midoshi's interest in him and feared the worst.

"Alright, I'll leave his training to you." Anko said. Jiraiya nodded and gave her a thumb up. Anko then walked up to Jakken and draped her arm on Jakken's shoulders. "Well, that makes you the odd man out Jakken."

"Uh, is there a chance that I can find another sensei?" Jakken asked. Naruto quickly grabbed Jiraiya and used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to go. Yakumo had already used a genjutsu to get out of the area. Jakken growled at his teammates. "Traitors!"

"Ah, don't be like that. We are going to have so much fun this month." Anko cooed. She then let out a chilling laugh that had the young man whimpering in fear.

**_XXX_**

Neji had put on his sandals and was preparing to go and meet Tenten for training. He needed help with a jutsu that he had just replicated. He stood to feet and was ready to go when a member of the main house had just summoned him to the meeting room. Curious as to what they wanted, Neji made his way to the meeting room. He was let in and made his way to the center of the room. He kneeled and faced the head of the room where Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and a Hyūga elder sat.

"You summoned me Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"Yes I did. Starting today, you will be trained by me for the month that you are allowed to train for the finals." Hiashi said to the point. Neji looked at the man with surprise and shock. He could hear the murmurings of the other main house members but he ignored it for the time being.

"I do not understand sir? Why am I being given such an honor?" Neji asked.

"That, you must ask Hinata." Hiashi said. Hinata took a deep breath before facing Neji.

"Neji, you are the H-Hyūgas greatest prodigy. You h-have no equal in o-our age group. Why should y-you not be taught m-main house jutsu? Wouldn't it b-be better if you are given m-more strength? Also, I need to have s-someone of your level to h-help me improve this month. I wish to stand o-on my own two feet a-and I would like for y-you to lend me your strength. D-Do you accept this honor cousin?" Hinata asked. Neji looked at his cousin before bowing his head.

"I accept this honor Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama." Neji said.

"Very well, your training will begin later today. You are dismissed." Hiashi said. Neji bowed and made his way out of the meeting room. He ignored the talking as he had the biggest smile on his face. He needed to tell Tenten that he would not need her help any more.

**_XXX_**

Gaara made his way to the gates of Konoha. He had his gourd and his things with him. Everyone gave the red head a wide berth as he was admitting a dangerous aura. As he neared the gates, Baki appeared in front of him. With him was his sibling. The boy gave the jōnin a glare as the two stood facing each other.

"What do you want?" Gaara demanded.

"Where do you believe that you're going Gaara?" Baki asked.

"To the desert until the finals begin." Gaara answered. Baki, Kankuro and Temari looked at him with shock.

"That Uchiha kid that much of a problem for you?" Kankuro asked. Gaara threw him a glare before facing Baki again.

"I don't care about the Uchiha. My targets are Uzumaki and Midoshi. They will prove my existence and I must prepare to kill them. The Uchiha is only a stepping stone." Gaara said and continued on his way out of the village. The three looked at his back and watched him go. Baki only sighed in frustration while the other two siblings were surprised.

"I didn't think that he would ever take training seriously. He must really fear these two if he's training." Temari commented.

"Midoshi I can understand. That chick is not stable. The blond kid, I don't see anything that is too threatening to Gaara." Kankuro said.

"This is the same guy who sealed off your chakra and defeated you in the prelims." Temari said with a mocking grin. Kankuro growled at her but didn't say anything.

"He has a right to be worried. If that blond should ever learn about Gaara's tenant, he may be able to seal him off." Baki said softly. The other two did not really think about that. Baki turned to his other two charges. "Temari, follow Gaara and stay with him." Temari was about to argue but was stopped when Baki handed her a scroll.

"What's this?" Temari asked.

"There are two techniques that I expect you to learn within the month. You are to also improve on your other techniques." Baki said.

"Are you telling me to be cautious about this guy?" Temari asked.

"Yes, now go." He said. Temari shrugged and made her way to catch up to Gaara. Baki turned to Kankuro. "Since you lost, we will have to find another way for you to participate in the operation. Return to Suna and await further instructions." Kankuro nodded and made his way out of the village away. Baki turned back toward the center of the village. He had to meet up with someone before he could return to Suna.

**_XXX_**

"So you are in the finals Shino? Do you wish for me to train for the exams?" Shibi asked his son. He had come to him at lunch and asked for training. While Shino would have been content with Kurenai's training, he felt that something was very off about Sai. He was a dangerous person, plain and simple.

"Yes father. The opponent I will be facing will not be an easy victory." Shino said to him.

"Very well, prepare yourself. I will not be holding back against you." Shibi said.

"Understood."

**_XXX_**

"So you are up against the Aburame boy? He is quite skilled from what I have seen." Danzō said.

"Yes, I also suspect that he is aware of my true skills. I just get that feeling for him Danzō-dono." Sai said.

"Is that so? Perhaps I have misjudged this class. Either way, Torune," Danzō called out to the shadows. A man covered with a robe and had on a mask appeared from the shadows. "You will be training Sai for the month. Do what you must to prepare him for the coming battle."

"Understood Danzō-dono." He said. The two 'Ne' (Root) disappeared and left the old ninja alone.

**_XXX_**

Lee stood in front of his student with excitement.

"Alright Lee, this is the moment that you have been waiting for. We will show all of Konoha what the power of hard work can do!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yes sir. We will show our glorious flames to the village and to Neji. I can't wait." The young look-a-like said with equal excitement.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" The two hugged and the sun settled behind them with waves crashing. Lucky for their team, they were doing something better.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi was breathing a little heavily. He realized that he was out of shape and that was something that made him feel a little down. He made a note in the back of his mind to contact Anko for some training. Knowing her, she would love to kick him in the ass for the time that he messed with her. He turned his focus back to cliff and used one of the Eight Gates to fly up the cliff face. He reached the top and let out a sigh of relief. He pulled himself to the top and rested. As he took a few deep breaths, he moved his lone eye to look to his right.

"Well, how long have you been here?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter. When do we begin training?" Sasuke asked with a tone. Kakashi just sighed and scratched his head. He wondered why he couldn't get a respectful student. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were just too troublesome to deal with.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this is late but I was busy with my classes. Learning how to use Adobe Flash Professional is a bitch. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I know it's kind of short but it will be longer next time.


	43. Hell Month, part 1

**_Chapter 41_**: Hell Month, part 1

_30 Days until the Finals_

Unkai sat in the dojo with Yakumo who sat across from him. Yakumo was in her training clothes and waited for her training to begin. To the side, her parents were watching as was Haku. The former ally of Momochi Zabuza had agreed to help her with her taijutsu. They sat and waited for Unkai to talk. The old man looked at her with a serious gaze.

"Let me first say that I am proud at how far you have come in your life as a ninja. Many wrote you off but you showed them that you were meant for this life." Unkai said.

"Thank you uncle." Yakumo said.

"That said, I will let you know that I will not be easy on you when it comes to this training. I have given your friend Haku instructions not to take it easy on you. I will also be hard on you and I will push you to your limits so that you are prepared for your opponent in the finals. Your other sparring partner will also be tough on you." Unkai said.

"Other instructor?" Yakumo asked with confusion. Unkai nodded his head and the doors opened. In stepped someone that made Yakumo's eyes narrow. She faced her uncle and was about to speak but he stopped her.

"I know that you have a history with her but she is one of the village's top genjutsu users. Since she has no one to help as her student is being trained by his father, she has agreed to help you prepare for the exams." Unkai said. Yakumo just took a breath and calmed her angry.

"Very well, I will abide by your decision uncle." Yakumo said. Yakumo gave one look to Kurenai before turning her head around, refusing to look at her. Kurenai just sighed and waited for the training to begin.

**_XXX_**

Midoshi looked at Manda who was looking right back at her. The two were in a starring contest that had been going on for a while now. To the side, the team that she put together was waiting for the answer that they came here for. Manda sighed and faced her.

"**Very well, they can stay here and train. However, I will keep an eye on them. They can use you part of Ryūchidō. They are your responsibility and if they get eaten, I am not responsible.**" Manda said.

"Thank you Manda-chichi." Midoshi turned to lead her team to her private training area. That's when Midoshi was stopped by Manda and another large snake.

"**Actually, let Hakari take them there. You need to come with me.**" Manda said. Midoshi was a little confused but obeyed him. She got on his head and the two went in the other direction. It didn't take them look to arrive at the home of the Hakuja Sennin (White Snake Sage). She wondered why they were here. Was the Hakuja Sennin finally going to teach her the Sennin Mōdo (Honored Sage Mode)? The two entered the cave that he resided in. Midoshi faced one of the largest serpents that ever lived. He was wearing a hat with two pointed edges, an orb on top and a headdress. He also was wearing a chain with an orb around its neck. In his mouth was a cigarette. He released a breath of smoke before facing the young Midoshi.

"**Ah Midoshi-chan, I am glad to see you today.**" The white snake said.

"It's good to see you Ojīsan. Manda-chichi said that you wished to see me?" Midoshi asked.

"**Ah yes, I did wish to see you. I have seen a drastic change in your future that has me surprised. I thought that you should know about it.**" he said. Midoshi looked at the old sage with a smirk. She didn't believe in fortune-telling but she loved the old sage. She decided to humor the serpent.

"Okay, let's hear it." She said with a tone. The old sage was not offended and looked at her.

"**Your future is entwined with Gama clan for some reason. In fact, the two true sages shall form a union that with unite the two clans and bring peace between the two. What do you think of this future of yours?**" the white snake sage said.

"No offense Ojīsan, but you know how I feel about your future telling. I like to make my own future." Midoshi said.

"**You have not offended me child but I believe in what I saw. Who knows, maybe you will become a believer as well.**" He said.

"Whatever you say Ojīsan. If you'll excuse me, I have some training to do." Midoshi said. She turned and made her way to start training for the finals. As she made her way to her private training ground, she couldn't help but think about what the old sage said. A union that would unite the clans? It sounded ridiculous. The Gama (Toad) and Hebi (Snake) clans would never see eye to eye. Still, she wondered who this true sage could be on the Gama side. For some reason, spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes came into her mind. It made her smile.

**_XXX_**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed. Jiraiya looked at his student for the month.

"You okay kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Someone must be talking about me." Naruto said. Jiraiya turned back to their travel to their destination.

**_XXX_**

_29 Days Left_

Jakken arrived and kept his wits about him. He was not looking forward to the next twenty-nine days with his sensei. He could only image what that crazy bitch had in store for him. He made a note to get even with his teammates for leaving him alone with the psycho. As he entered the training ground, Jakken got a bad feeling. It was something that he and the team developed. Someone was here and they had very bad intentions. It had to be Anko.

He quickly moved out of the way when several shuriken came at him. A few more came his way and he countered with some shuriken of his own. He rushed toward the last known location of the shuriken and pulled out his kusarigama. He launched the ball part with some force that tore a branch off the tree. He watched as a shadowy figure ran away. Jakken gave chase and kept his eyes on the intruder. He threw the ball part of his weapon again, making the person jump in the air. He launched some shuriken at the person but they countered with shuriken of their own.

Jakken retracted his chain quickly and charged at the person. He closed the distance and lashed out with the sickle part of the weapon. It was blocked but something and Jakken was stabbed in the chest. He noticed that it was a blunt weapon and assumed that it was a Bō. The two traded strikes, each avoiding a crippling blow. That's when Jakken did hand seals.

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu! (Lightning Beast Running Technique)" Jakken shouted and created a beast of lightning that charged at the intruder. He heard the person curse which made him smirk.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi. (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)" Anko voice came from his right. The attack managed to stall the lightning attack before it punched through and destroyed the earth made slab. That still gave Anko enough time to act and save the intruder that was attacking Jakken. Anko landed and placed the person down. Jakken relaxed and wondered what was going on.

"That wasn't nice you two. You started without me." Anko said.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Jakken asked.

"Well, I figured that I could use some help in training you. She agreed to help me since her teammate cancelled on her. Meet your training partner." Anko said as she brought Tenten into view.

"Buns, you have me training with her? What for?" Jakken asked.

"Well, considering that she has better accuracy than you, I figure that she can give you some pointers. She can also help in a version of 'tag' that I've created." Anko said with a smirk. "It's the perfect idea. She'll help you with long range and I'll work on your close range skills. So Tenten will be in charge and her orders are like my orders. Disobey them and she has my authority to punish you as she see fit." Jakken looked at her with shock and looked ready to argue. He stopped himself because he knew that it would be useless with her. He looked at Tenten who had a wide grin on her face.

"This is going to be a sucky twenty-nine days." Jakken said.

**_XXX_**

Jiraiya and Naruto finally reached their destination. They jumped off the orange and red toad. Jiraiya thanked him and the two looked over the area that they were in. Naruto was very confused as to why they were going to train in a ruined city.

"So, this is where we're going to be training?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I know that it doesn't look like much but this will be the perfect place to train. Come on, we have to go to the room where we will be staying." Jiraiya said. They walked for a little while before they came upon some doors. Jiraiya pushed Naruto forward, which confused him. "Use some of your blood and place it on the seal." Confused, Naruto did as he was told and placed some blood on the seal on the door. Surprisingly, the doors began to open. Naruto stepped back and was wondering what the hell was going on. Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and looked at him with a smile.

"Welcome to the home of your ancestors Naruto. Welcome to the home of the Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was sitting in the room where he was going to train. However, his mind was far from training. He was still trying to wrap his around the fact that he had a clan. He always though that Uzumaki was a common surname in Konoha. He never found another record of another Uzumaki, so he just assumed that was that. Now, he had a clan and they were, by Jiraiya's explanation, bad ass. Still, he didn't know why anybody told him about it. Was it because he was the child of an Uzumaki?

Jiraiya walked up the young blond and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing kid? I know that this is a lot to take in." Jiraiya said.

"A little. I'm just confused as to why I wasn't told? I mean the swirl pattern on the chūnin and jōnin flak vest are the clan's symbols. The Uzumaki must have been important to Konoha, so why isn't there any information about the clan?" Naruto asked.

"That was done after Kumo attempted to kidnap your mother." Jiraiya explained.

"My mother, you knew my mother?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I knew her. In fact, it was her that told me about this room." Jiraiya said. He saw that Naruto had a lot of questions roaming around his head. "I know that you have a lot of questions Naruto and you deserve answers but these questions will have to wait. Right now, we a much more important task at hand. If you want, I can answer your questions after dinner."

"Okay then but you are going to answer everything I have to ask." Jiraiya nodded at Naruto. "Okay, so what are we going to working on?" Naruto asked.

"Everything!"

"Everything? You mean everything that I've learned?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be teaching you some other stuff and you'll be learning some Uzumaki fūinjutsu as well." Jiraiya said.

"How am I going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know what the true purpose of the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)?" Naruto nodded his head in the negative. "The original purpose of the Kage Bunshin is for spying. When the clone dispels, the information that it gets returns to the user." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay, I understand that but how is that going to help me out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kakashi told me that this jutsu can also be used for training. Whatever jutsu you learn or practice with your clones, will be transferred back to you. Months of training are cut down into days." Jiraiya explained.

"So, you're telling me that I can learn some pretty powerful jutsu in a matter of days? I can learn from scrolls and remember everything that I read?" Jiraiya nodded. That's when Jiraiya watched as Naruto began to shake. He then heard Naruto begin to laugh. The laughter started to scare the white haired Sennin.

_**XXX**_

Anko stopped for a second and looked off in the distance. She didn't know why but she felt happy for some reason. It was as if something or someone was influenced by her charm. The weird thing was she felt that it was one of her students. She took her feet off Jakken and Tenten chests and stood proudly.

"I have succeeded Kami. I have succeeded in getting my hooks into one of them. One down, two to go." Anko said with a smile. Tenten looked at her fallen comrade with a confused look but Jakken had no answers for her.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this took so long. I was busy with work and classes. Anyway, this might go for three more chapters but I don't really know. Anyway, a lot will be revealed and explained in this group of chapters, so please bear with me. Enjoy the new chapter.


	44. Hell Month, part 2

**_Chapter 42_**: Hell Month, part 2

_Twenty-eight Days until the Finals_

Neji and Hinata were trading blows with each other. The spar was very intense and has been since the beginning of the match. Hinata did not wish to hold her cousin back and did her best to keep up with him. Neji was actually having a time sparring with her but he was still her superior. Both of them began to expel chakra and began to spin.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven). The domes of chakra grinded against each other, each trying to fight for dominance. Both attacks cancelled each other out and the two slid away from each other. Neji was a little surprised at that. Hinata had just learned the Hakkeshō Kaiten and she was able to actually match his output. However, he could see that it took its toll on her.

"That's enough for now." Hiashi shouted out. He was standing at the wall of the dojo with Hanabi at his side. "That was very impressive, the both of you. However, you should not push yourself so hard Hinata. You have just learned the Kaiten and to use most of your chakra like that was foolish."

"I-I am sorry father. I-I just do not w-wish to hold Neji-nisan b-back." Hinata said tiredly.

"It is alright. Take a break and get your energy back. Neji, prepare yourself." Hiashi said and stepped onto the mat. Neji did as he was told and got into his stance. Hiashi got into his stance and charged at the young man.

**_XXX_**

Sasuke hit the ground hard after another session. He was trying to master his element affinity, which was lightning. He kept channeling more and more chakra into mastering this exercise but he was only getting a small spark. It frustrated and pissed him off. He struggled to get up but his body would not respond. A shadow fell over him, making Sasuke turn his head to see who it was.

"It's time to take a break Sasuke. You have been at this for three days straight. You will not be able to compete at a hundred percent if you keep going at this pace." Kakashi said.

"No… I can… still… keep… going…" Sasuke groaned out. Kakashi sighed and knelt down. He pressed a pressure point on Sasuke's neck and he was out like a light. He lifted Sasuke up and carried him to his tent. He placed the boy inside and laid him down. He looked at his student and sighed. He didn't like the path that Sasuke was taking. He believed that he could help Sasuke find a new path in life but now he was not so sure. If Kakashi was honest with himself, he saw Sasuke as his redemption for all the decisions that he made in his past life. He could finally repay his old friend Obito for his sacrifice.

Still, Sasuke was consumed by revenge and nothing would deter him for it. It worried Kakashi as he knew what that could lead to and he did not want that to happen to him. It would mean that he would be forced to do deal with him. He quickly banished those thoughts and made his way out of the tent. He had some training of his own to do for the upcoming battle that was to befall Konoha.

**_XXX_**

_Twenty-five Days until the Final_

Jakken was being dragged along by his training partner, Tenten. Anko had been truly ruthless today but Jakken took it as normal. He did his best to fight Anko off but she wasn't a jōnin for nothing. Thank her luck stars that she wasn't included in today's training. Still, she was getting training for the crazed woman and actually saw improvement in her taijutsu and weapons. She manages to get him to his apartment and get the door open. She dragged him to his couch and threw him on it.

"Ah, geez, be a little gentle huh?!" Jakken exclaimed.

"Oh stop your complaining. You should be used to this anyway." Tenten looked around the place. "This isn't what I expected of your apartment." She said.

"What did you expect, a room filled with weapons? Isn't that your thing?" Jakken asked with a smirk. Tenten glared at him but said nothing.

"Where's your first aid kit stupid?" Tenten asked. Jakken pointed to his kitchen and Tenten made her way to where he was pointing. She grabbed the kit and made her way back when something caught her attention. It was a letter that was from Aiko. She remembered that was the name of the woman that Jakken was writing to. She grabbed the letter and made her way back to the couch. "Hey, you got a letter from that Aiko woman. How's that going anyway?"

"I don't know what to tell you. We're just talking to each other. She tells me some things; I tell her some things, that is the extent of our relationship." Jakken said. Tenten gave Jakken a weird look before opening the letter. "Hey, what are you doing?! That's private!" He tried to grab the letter but Tenten quickly moved out of the way, making him fall on his face. She opens it and begins to read.

"Dear Jakken, I have heard of these exams that you are talking about. Are you sure that you wish to compete? I've heard that people die in these exams. I don't want to sound like I'm worried but I am. I guess that I should have more confidence in you but I just worry. Then again, you have two great teammates and that sensei of yours so I shouldn't worry. If you want, I can come to Konoha and watch you compete. Would that be okay with you?" Tenten finished the letter and gave Jakken a mocking smirk. Jakken just looked at her with a glare.

"Aw, that is so sweet. She cares so much about you. You must have made quite an impression on her." Tenten joked.

"I swear, I'm going to get you for this." Jakken growled.

"I'm so scared." Tenten said.

**_XXX_**

Midoshi charged at Kagerō with her blade. The petite girl took to the skies and began to do hand seals.

"Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)!" She shouted and spat out a stream of flames at Midoshi. Midoshi uses a substitution to avoid the flames and appear behind Kagerō. She had to use another substitution to avoid Guren's Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance). She landed on the ground, right in Kotohime's path.

"Kamishigure Rōga (Hair Shower - Wolf Fang)!"Kotohime shouted. Her hair shot out at Midoshi and formed the head and body of a wolf. The wolf attempted to eat Midoshi but she dodged and cut the hair off. She twisted her blade and engaged Guren in a blade fight. Kagerō landed and did some more seals while Kotohime jumped into the air.

"Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Release: Antlion Prison Technique)!" Kagerō shouted.

"Kamishigure Hagane Ame! (Hair Shower – Steel Rain). Kotohime shouted. Guren jumped back as the ground sucked Midoshi into the center and Kotohime's spike-like hair hit the ground, stabbing the loose ground. The three waited for Midoshi to appear. An explosion of dirt made the three blocked their vision and jumped away. They removed their hands to see Midoshi on a snake. She looked at her arm, which had a small cut on it.

"Not bad, not bad, you actually managed to get me. Well then, I guess we can take this up a little." Midoshi said with a smile. With a small pat, the snake lunged at the three women.

**_XXX_**

Naruto attacked with his staff at a toad who was matching his intensity. Jiraiya watched from the sidelines and observed his godson. He had to compliment his sensei for training him so well. He would not be surprised if he grew in rank after the finals. He was taking his training serious and pushed Naruto hard. He would need it against this Midoshi girl. He had heard several things about the girl from the toads and it wasn't any good.

The good thing was that Naruto's use of the Kage Bunshin was bearing fruit. In the matter of five days, his chakra control and his mastery of the Rasengan had greatly improved. He looked to his right to see a group of clones working on the Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet). He looked to his left to see a couple of clones working on the first stage of his wind affinity. It was a great training tool and like Kakashi told him, only Naruto could do it. He was happy for that as it would help him in the long run.

He felt kind of bad keeping that for the boy. He was a mature child and he felt that he could handle the fact that a group of S-rank shinobi would be coming after him in the future. He just didn't want to worry the boy. He wanted him to just enjoy life as it was. However, he knew that he would have to let the boy know of the coming danger. While he would be telling Naruto about this group, he would not be telling him about the boy's future. One of the elder toads came by and told him about a vision the Ōgama Sennin (Great Toad Sage) had. It was about a union of the Gama and Hebi clans. There was just no way that was happened. Those two clans have been a war for years.

He just focused on Naruto's training for the time being.

**_XXX_**

_Twenty Days until the Finals_

"Tsūga (Passing Fang)!" Kiba shouted and launched himself at Shino. Shino released his insects and they began to circle around Shino, forming a spinning black dome.

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu (Insect Jar Technique)." Shino said. The drilling attack hit the spinning dome of insects and was repelled by the defense. Kiba flipped and landed on his feet. The insects stopped spinning and flew around Shino.

"That's not a bad technique Shino but aren't you worried about the Hyūga telling you that you stole their move?" Kiba asked.

"It isn't the Kaiten, so I'm not worried. Now, you and Akamaru attack me." Shino said as his bugs began to swirl around him again.

"Alright, let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said. Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba and they both launched themselves at Shino.

"Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)!" The attack hit the dome of insects and plowed right through them. Shino was sent flying a few feet from the attack. Kiba stopped the attack and rushed over to his teammate. "Holy crap man, I'm really sorry about that." Kiba said. Shino sat up and looked at his teammate.

"It's alright. I need to improve the technique some more." Shino said.

"Let's just stick to the Tsūga for now." Kiba said.

"Agreed." Shino said.

**_XXX_**

Sai hit the ground hard. He did not cry out or show any type of pain. His pale skin was covered with purple colored bruises. Torune walked over to him and touched the purple bruises making them disappear. After he got rid of them all, he walked away.

"We will continue later. You must do much better if you are going to fight Shino. He will show you no mercy." Torune said.

"Yes Torune-sensei." Sai said weakly.

**_XXX_**

Kurenai was breathing a little hard. She looked at her opponent who was breathing much harder. Their spar was an intense one and starting to get a little out of control. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this going. Yakumo's genjutsu skills had really grown since the last time she saw her. Unkai watched and decided that enough was enough.

"I believe that will be it for sparing today. Let's take a break." Unkai said. The two relaxed and faced each other.

"That was pretty good, Yakumo-sama." Kurenai said.

"No thanks to you." Was Yakumo's curt reply. She turned and made her way out of the dojo to get something to eat. Kurenai just sighed at her attitude. Even after ten days, Yakumo would not warm up to her. She couldn't blame her. She did crush her dreams of become a kunoichi and gave up on her. She deserved any type of treatment that she gave her.

"I apologize for daughter Kurenai." Kurenai turned to see Yakumo's mother, Uroko. She had a cup of tea in her hand. She handed it to Kurenai who took it with a bow. "It is unbecoming of her to hold such a grudge."

"It is alright Uroko-dono. I deserve it all for what happened with her. I abandoned her because I was too afraid and too weak to control her power. She has every right to be angry with me." Kurenai explained.

"I don't think it started as anger. She was just very hurt about everything. She was hurt that you were scared of her power and that you gave up on her. It just festered as she got older. I'm just happy that she has made some friends and maybe a nice young man to be with her." Uroko said. "Do you want some advice Kurenai-san?"

"Advice?" Kurenai asked.

"You are no longer that scared, weak person. You are a powerful jōnin and well-respected. Use that strength and find the courage to conquer your past." Uroko said. She turned and left Kurenai alone in the dojo. The jōnin of team eight took those words and replayed them. Did she have the courage to conquer her mistake? Was she no longer scared of her student's power? Kurenai sighed and made her way out of the dojo. She had a lot to think about.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry everyone, if I have not been updating on the regular. I've been a little busy. Anyway, I will be updating more regularly in the future. I want to finish two of my stories by the end of the year. So I will be doing that. If any of you noticed, I used a technique from _Fairy Tail_. I do not own that technique so; don't come down on me for it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


End file.
